Bleached paths
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: A warped version of bleach. Marority of changes, twisted ends with a few laughs. Ichigo died and went to Soul Society. Now he faces challanges, meets new people and grows stronger than anyone had ever guessed. Some romance in there too. Drama, betrayal and more. Not an AU just a warped version of Bleach. Rated M for violence, swearing and yaoi. (Poll is now closed)
1. The beginning

**Um so yeah going to try my hand at a bleach fanfic that's still in the bleach world just a little warped.**

**Hope it's okay! Oh and this is following the anime not the manga so no Quincies. Also Masaki is human and no more. Also there will be a lot of changes so a lot will be different. Anyway so here it is XP**

**OH and it will be on the shorter side. It's just to show how everything starts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Beginning<strong>

**Time early January 1702, Edo time period.**

Isshin Shiba looked around at the rain soaked ground. Around him was ordinary humans doing what they do on a rainy day, meaning running for cover.

Or so he thought.

He heard screams and looked over to the edge of the small town. The town's people were running from something, what he didn't know. He soon found out when he saw the last of the town's folk run past him.

It was then when he saw her. She was beautiful, long flowing orange hair big eyes that at the time held only fear. Her eyes met his and to his shock he yelled out for him to help. Being a Shinigami Isshin couldn't harm a human but he could help. He nodded and held out his hand for her. She grabbed on and made a yelping noise when he jumped over a rooftop with ease.

When he looked back he saw the cause of the panic. Bandits.

When he landed on a roof not close to the main road he set the woman down on her feet gently. She looked at his with large big soft brown eyes. Isshin looked her over and from what he could see, she was wearing a yakata so not much could be seen. She looked to be unharmed. He sighed in relief and looked over to where the bandits were scouting out the houses, this small town however had very little value.

"Um… excuse me…" a soft voice spoke from behind him. Isshin looked back to the woman and gave a small smile to put her at ease. It worked to a certain level. "I'm not going to hurt you so don't worry." She tilted her head to the side, her wet hair flopping down over the side of her face.

"You're not human are you?"

"No but…"

"Do you have anything to do with those monsters?" she asked with a serious face. Isshin looked to the bandits and frowned.

Did she mean the human bandits or hollows? He turned his confused gaze back to her, she gave a small smile. "Not the bandits but… those… other things that only I can see, please tell me that they're real and I'm not going crazy!" as she spoke she came closer till she had his shihakusho and haori in tight fists shaking him back and forth slightly.

Isshin regarded the human before him with shock filled eyes. "You can see hollows?" He grabbed her wrists gently and pried her hands from his clothes. He looked around when he noticed that the sounds of horses and shouting men have slowly faded.

He sighed and looked back at the woman in front of him.

She looked tired, the rain slowly started to dwindle to just a light mist like fall. "Yes, I have something to do with those monsters. They are called Hollows, they are souls who turned bad either by remaining here for too long with regret or a bad emotion or eaten by another Hollow." He tried to explain a little. He was happy to notice that the woman was smart and could understand that much at least.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "I have to go back." The woman looked rather sad. "No please don't. I need to know more please… you don't understand they all think I'm crazy but I'm not… right?" the sadness in the quivering voice made Isshin waver.

"I am a captain of a squad. I will come back as soon as I can. Where do you want to meet?" he asked. She looked thoughtful. "There is a tree just outside of the village that's where I tend to be at sunset." She watched as the man nodded and turned to leave.

"Wait!" she called after him. Isshin turned around. "What's your name?"

He smiled. "Isshin Shiba, what is yours?"

The woman smiled back. "Masaki Kurosaki."

As time went on Isshin came through and visited the world of the living when he had a chance to be with Masaki, he told her all about the afterlife. Gotei 13, Soul Society and the Shinigami with all their powers and quirks as well as duties. He also told Masaki about Hollows and the stages that they can be at, Masaki listened with rapt attention.

Soon weeks turned into months seeing as Isshin could come whenever he wanted to.

Afterwards when there was nothing left to say Isshin thought that he wouldn't need to come back. However Masaki asked if he would come again soon.

Isshin felt his heart flutter when he received a kiss to the cheek, her lips were very soft.

The following days in Soul Society were hectic, not in the sense of they were attacked but the state of Isshin Shiba's mind. There was a knock to his door of his office. "Come in Kisuke."

The raven haired man looked up to see his eccentric friend and fellow captain. The blond man with wild hair and sharp deep storm grey eyes regarded his friend. "Well… it seems someone is a little in love, or at least is fancying someone. But why do I get the feeling that it's not a fellow non living being?" the smile took the edge off the accusation.

It was no secret that Isshin was getting tired of being a captain and clan leader, Kisuke felt for him. If it was just being a captain then yes it would have been different. He didn't know how Byakuya did it.

Isshin sighed. "Because you are too smart for my own good." He grinned for a few seconds before the smile faded. "But to answer your question yes, I have fallen it seems for a human. One that can see spirits." Kisuke arched a brow when he saw Isshin lean back in his chair with a sigh.

"I don't know what to do. I can't just leave like a normal Shinigami, I'm just so damn tired. I'm not made to lead." Isshin sighed and rubbed his face. A very tired looking face. Being captain of the tenth squad was a lot of work. There was a knock on the door.

Kisuke hummed and stroked his jaw. "I might have a solution but I need time." With that he left. Through the open door his third seat came in. Toshiro looked at his captain with a concerned look, tea tray in hand. "Sir?"

Isshin looked up at his third seat and smiled. "I'm just tired Toshiro don't worry and thank you for the tea." The smaller man gave a smile and nodded his head. Toshiro still looked worried but smiled and placed the tea tray down on the desk. A few minutes into them drinking tea in peace the door slid open and a hung over Rangiku walked through the doors, sat at her chair and allowed her head to lay down on her folded arms.

Neither man made a peep about it already too use to it by now.

* * *

><p>A few months went by, Isshin coming to the human world as requested. The more time the two spent the more feelings grew.<p>

Soon the meetings turned into dates, they shared long nights talking when Masaki fell asleep Isshin would make sure she was tucked in and safe before going back to Soul Society. Each time that he had to return made his heart clench. It was a late night when Kisuke came to the Shiba manor in a overly happy manner.

He found the Shiba heir in the garden drinking a cup of sake, the blonde man flopped down next to his friend. What he was about to say was somewhat hard for him. He was going to miss his best friend but seeing him so lonely was more painful.

"So… Isshin… I have something I think you will enjoy, so please come with me!" the blonde man spoke cheerfully and flailed his limbs a bit making the other man smile at his friend's antics. With a dramatic sigh Isshin stood up and walked alongside his friend to the 12th division lab. Once they were down to where Kisuke tended to do his experiments.

What Isshin saw made him gawk, there on a steel able was a gigai that looked just like him. Isshin moved closer and poked the gigai's cheek. "What is this?" he asked the grinning blonde captain.

The grin softened as did stormy grey eyes.

"A special gigai that will allow you to be human if it is linked with a human soul. You will become fully human, no more souls, hollows. Just a normal human. All we need to do is make it look like you either died or well you can just vanish…" Kisuke said looking to the side with a sneaky smile.

Isshin looked down at the gigai. This is what he needed to be with Masaki… he was so tired of being captain and heir, Kaien could take over easily. He smiled and laughed tiredly showing for the first time just how tired he actually was.

"Thank you Kisuke… thank you…"

Urahara smiled and nodded. That night with the clothes on Isshin's gigai and a few pockets of money that came from Kisuke to lower suspicion the two sneaked though to earth. When they finally came to Masaki's home it was early morning.

The two men breathed a sigh of relief that the woman's house was at the edge of the town. Isshin knocked softly, they waited a few minutes before an already dressed Masaki Kurosaki opened the door with still somewhat sleepy eyes.

Those soft brown eyes went wide however when she saw two Isshin's and a new blond man who was looking her up and down with a nod. "I commend your taste my dear friend. Now you can live together!" the last sentence was aimed at Masaki.

She looked confused yet happy.

Kisuke then went on explaining how it would work. Isshin's gigai would be bound by Masaki's soul, he would be stuck in the gigai like any human stuck to his body. If Masaki were to die Isshin would be released of the gigai.

They went through with it both ecstatic at the idea of being together. When all was done Isshin bid his best friend farewell with a sad smile. The two lovebirds decided to move to a different town. People would want to know how Isshin suddenly appeared.

So they moved to a town named Karakura.

And settled down.

They decided that Isshin would take Masaki's last name in case someone of Soul Society would overhear a conersation about him.

Soon they had Ichigo, the small child was their everything, they dotted and spoiled the child. The boy was born with shocking orange hair a few shades brighter than his mother's hair and beautiful golden amber eyes.

When he grew older Isshin noticed that the small child of five could already see ghosts. Worried the two parents decided that Isshin would keep a closer eye on the boy.

As he grew so did the boy's spiritual pressure. It grew daily so much that it was worrisome to Isshin. When the boy reached the age of nine he could see ghosts as clear as a human. That was when Isshin began to teach Ichigo of souls and those that were darker. As the years passed Ichigo learned more, he always listened with adorably wide eyes and a small 'o' shape when he finally understood something.

When Ichigo was old enough to pick up a sword Isshin started to teach him the basics of Zangitsu and kedo. Soon he began making Ichigo meditate. It annoyed the young teenager but he followed his father's orders. It was late one night when Ichigo came running to his parents' room with large eyes.

"I… I'm hearing a voice!" He yelled and looked to his father with wide excited eyes. Isshin was floored as to the fact that his still human son made contact with his zampactou's soul… without dying or even having a sword of real steel.

Ichigo's reiatsu began to grow too much and Isshin knew he'd have to teach his son how to control it. So he did. He thought Ichigo how to control it, how to mask it. It was hard, due to the boy having a constant flow to block.

Ichigo grew older and so did his hair, he didn't like having it cut, each year it grew longer with him.

Training became more intense as the voice now added to the mix, it was far more strict than his father not letting up till Ichigo was near or passed our cold. Both parents watched on worried.

Isshin was worried about what kind of zampactou soul his son had as it was clear that it was a strict one when it came to training.

But the soul never pushed Ichigo beyong breaking. Keeping in mind that he was pure human, or so they thought but truth was that Ichigo was part Shinigami, his father's Shinigami genes were passed on not the gigai's human ones.

As time went by Ichigo grew in size, maturity and so did his reiatsu. It just kept growing, each time his zampactou trained him till he passed out he woke up with more. Isshin just knew that his son would be a frightfully strong Shinigami and was damn well proud of that fact.

They thought that nothing could have gone wrong. How wrong they were. They lived in dangerous times, bandits and such, so much could go wrong.

So much did. All in one night.

One night all went belly up.

Bandits.

A large group.

Ichigo woke with a jerk as he heard screams of terror, he scrambled out form his bed and ran to his parents room, just as he made it the door to their house broke open showing a large bandit with a leering grin. He was disappointed when he saw not a cowering girl but a 6 ft 1 long haired male with a fierce scowl.

The two fought, Ichigo at the disadvantage at not having a weapon. His father luckily taught him more than just swordplay, he taught Ichigo everything he knew even the things Ichigo couldn't do while being a human like kido.

The man was more bulky than him thus slower where Ichigo had youth and speed on his side at only being twenty years old.

The man yelled and charged at Ichigo but fate was not smiling at him that day as the moment the man came near him he heard the one voice he didn't want to hear screaming a scream, the laps of concentration cost him greatly. A sharp pain flared in his side as he was stabbed though the gut.

"ICHIGO!" both his parents yelled in unison, Isshin made his way to the struggling two but before he could reach the sword sticking though him was twisted and yanked out. A bloodcurdling scream was ripped from his lungs. He flopped down to the ground in a heap already bleeding to death. With haze eyes he could make out his mother crying over him and his father dispatching the bandit mercilessly.

Blood gurgling from his mouth making it hard to talk. "So-sorry… I… t-tried… so-rry I' use-less…"

Both Isshin and Masaki cried out that he wasn't useless, that they were proud of him all the same.

Through his haze he saw both his parents with tears in his eyes. "Son… son… you'll be going to Soul Society… when you get there try to find a man named Captain Urahara. He'll help you…" His father said in a sombre voice as Masaki cried into his shoulder. Both his parents had one of his hands in theirs. His body started to go numb.

With a last gurgling breath, Ichigo told his parents that he loved them.

With that a large explosion of power burst through the night as Ichigo became a full-fledged soul, no longer bound by human skin.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes, unsure of where he was. He was lying underneath a tree near his town… his burning town.<p>

Karakura was burning?

Huh?

Ichigo sat up looking around, it was quite around him, not a peep. Even the sounds of the flames were those of dying ones. Looking at the flames it all hit him like a large weight on his heart.

He died.

He.

Died.

Taking a shuddering breath Ichigo looked down at his body, no wounds just blood on his yukata from where he was stabbed.

He looked like what he looked like for the past two years. Long shaggy orange of a mane reaching the middle of his back, it was cut jaggedly at the top but the lower half was long and straight, he had long bangs that easily hid his eyes when he wanted to. His eyes lost their childish flare and went slightly angular. He was thin lean but had a large muscle mass if you looked closely. There wasn't much money for food so he had very little fat on him. Wide shoulders with narrow hips. Ichigo looked just like a fierce young man that he was.

Standing up he started to wobble around. He just wanted to move. A little part of him wanted to go back to his parents but he knew that would only bring them pain.

"Ichigo…" A gruff familiar voice spoke.

"Zangetsu?" Ichigo spoke out knowing no one would hear. He never told his father that he had learned his zampactou's name a long time ago.

"Yes, it seems that you are now dead but I would advise lowering your reiatsu. You're leaking it out everywhere."

Ichigo gave a sheepish smile. It was a lot more though Ichigo noticed with a frown. "Why is it suddenly so much more?" he heard a chuckle in his head.

That made him frown more.

"You died Ichigo, you're reiatsu is no longer caged by its cage."

Ichigo huffed and pulled his reiatsu back till it was hardly there. He was still an odd ghost with some reiatsu but he could never get it all inside. He sighed and frowned. After he heard his zampactou's voice he grew stronger. He was never an emotional child after that. He grew serious and started to hide his feelings.

It soon became the walls he had around himself. He didn't like showing weakness as his zampactou told him that showing weakness was a bad thing. Emotions were a bad thing he now knew. Attachment as well.

With a long groan he felt a headache come on. Always when he drew his power back he's get a headache seeing as he withdrew it all nearly.

Looking around he finally decided on what to do.

He needed to find a Shinigami.

Days passed as he moved around the forest area surrounding Karakura, he watched with detached happiness as the town rebuilt and moved on. He saw his own funeral. He was the only one to die that night. It was roughly around a month after he died when he felt a great pressure close to him, it was like his father described it.

He looked around, the pressure was getting closer and closer. He finally felt it behind him and swirled around to see a man with black shihakusho and katana looking at him oddly. The man was plain and had no real characteristics that he would remember but the man smiled gently.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." He moved closer to Ichigo unaware that Ichigo knew what he was about to do, where he was about to go. He just stood there with a scowl. He didn't move, didn't talk just looked the nameless Shinigami in the eye.

The man faltered when he locked eyes with the young ghost. He had never seen such strong eyes and that the boy hadn't been attacked yet was a miracle. He had a strong reiatsu.

The man held the butt end of the sword close to Ichigo's forehead. The man frowned when he saw that the boy was calm as a lake with no wind. Those brown eyes looked him deeply in the eyes, amber with flecks of gold. He smiled gently again and nodded.

"There is something different about you, you're the calmest soul I have yet to send over. You would make a good Shinigami."

Ichigo decided to play along. "Shinigami?"

The man nodded. "Yes, that is what I am." Ichigo nodded and closed his eyes.

He felt the thump of the sword's hilt against his forehead. As the ground lit up he opened his eyes to look at the man who was a Shinigami.

"Thank you." The man's wide eyes made Ichigo chuckle.

He always loved surprising people.

* * *

><p>With a thud Ichigo landed on a grassy area near a small poor looking town, with a growl he sat up and stayed where he was. He saw a sword in front of him and curiously picked it up. The moment it was in his grip he felt the soul of his zampactou within. He grinned but it didn't last as he felt his control on his reiatsu slipping with a groan he pulled it back in.<p>

Headache check...

Now he felt normal, one reason for his constant frowning was that he pretty much always had a headache.

Just in time seeing as in a few minutes he was surrounded by three boys, one was dressed in a ragged yellow short yukata, the other a patched up teal on and the other a purple blue one. They were staring at him in awe.

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" he watched and had to fight the grin when he saw the three young teens shake a bit when he spoke. He didn't have a very deep voice but it was deep enough.

The three went on their knees and crawled forward. Pure curiosity was burring in their eyes. He couldn't fight the small smile that crawled onto his face.

Seeing the smile as a good thing the three went about questioning him, did he remember how he died, what was the sword in his hand and so forth.

Ichigo explained that he just got here and the sword was his, he kept the fact that it was a zampactou from the smaller ones who were in all probability older than him.

So as they spoke Ichigo was dragged along being told that he was now the leader of the small group. He didn't argue he didn't complain. He did ask how it was like in the area and was told that it was bad, poor and not nice at all.

Ichigo wondered if he would be able to find food, he knew he would need it. He head Zangetsu's agreement in his head. The lair they lived in was a rundown house but better than nothing.

That night Ichigo examined his sword when the three younger ones were asleep. It was a nodachi in length. The silver steel gleamed in the moonlight, the sheath was black with a red ribbon at the top, the hilt was also black and red crisscross grip.

The butt end was smooth and had a silver finish.

He sighed and laid down unaware that the three younger looking eyes were watching him. He didn't know that his face looked very sad, very lonely.

The next day he walked around with the three younger looking spirits and was told about the area he lived in, or would be living in.

With a frown permanently on his face he took everything in, the worn out looking faces, the bare shops and the terrible conditions of the buildings. With a sigh he rubbed his forehead.

"I see… what is this place's name?"

The three answered in unison. "Inuzuri, Rukongai."

Ichigo would learn to hate the name with a passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it's just to show how Ichigo got to soul society, his life as a human is somewhat irrelivent.<strong>

**^^,**

**Will update soon!**

**Oh and the three boys Ichigo meet are the same as the, the three Rukia and Renji grew up with but there is no names for them so I will not be giving them because they play a shot but important part.**

**It will pick up soon, I promise and sorry for any mistakes.**

**OOOOH yeaaaah. **

**I received a review with a request and this person was a guest, so if you read this please find a way to get in contact with me, review again or login if you can but I want to do your request but I am a little confused so please, your review was named with a Dara. So please if you read this I would like to discuss your request. ^^**


	2. The lowly crying moon

**Meh…**

**=^.^=**

**Second chapter for you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The lowly crying moon.<strong>

It had been a few weeks since Ichigo had passed on, things were dull looking.

Zangetsu had been oddly cheerful lately, his excuse?

A Shinigami's zampactou's spirit tends to be the opposite as the owner, seeing as Ichigo was a stubborn, hard-headed serious always frowning young soul his zampactou now turned out to be more emotional showing but still serious but liked to point out the obvious.

Sighing Ichigo leaned back against the tree he was sitting in, high up looking down at the town. It was rather boring at times.

Yet sometimes…

Ichigo smiled when he heard panting breaths and pattering feet. He pretended to be asleep when the three boys ran up to the three hooting and making a fuss about the great catch they just had. They noticed Ichigo sitting on the thickest branch, one leg bent on it while the other hanged off the side, his long sword was between his legs while his head rested on one shoulder looking away. They had grown attached to the older male immediately.

They had been shocked when Ichigo complained of being hungry. A clear sign of having reiatsu. They then started to nick food here and there for him, being the only one who needed food it was never a problem as Ichigo didn't eat a lot. Water was the more important one for them all.

They had gotten him another yukata claiming what he wore when he passed on didn't suit him at all. So somehow they got, or stole as Ichigo suspected a newish looking yukata made of a deep red cloth, he was thankful as it covered more of his body than his previous one.

They softly called his name before poking his foot, he smirked and started to lean to the side his head was facing, the sounds of their panicked voiced made him want to snicker but he hardly showed his emotions even to these small souls that still had childlike mentalities.

He gracefully flipped mid air and landed on one foot followed by the other. He head clapping and pretended to rub sleep from his eyes.

He smiled slightly when he was tackled slightly by three smaller bodies.

"Nii-san!" They chirped and hugged his legs, he was well and truly the tallest around Inuzuri.

He looked under his arm over his side to the little one with the yellow yukuta who was smiling brightly up at him.

"What did you get today?" he asked when they released him. They showed a pouch filled with a few morsels of food consisting of fruit, a small loaf and some dried fish. This would last him a week at most. And two large jars of water that was a very good catch indeed. He gave them a small lopsided smile that made them practically shine as it was his way of praising them.

They sat down that sunset chatting idly telling Ichigo what happened in the town, Ichigo had yet to go into the town again, he just didn't want to.

It didn't seem to bother the child like spirits as they could keep Ichigo for themselves claiming that Ichigo would be snatched up by the other villagers.

What worried Ichigo was the feeling of dread that grew in his stomach. Even Zangetsu felt uneasy.

That night Ichigo went into a lotus position and meditated till he came to his mindscape.

He opened his eyes to a barred wasteland of nothing but hard smooth dirt, it was dark all but for a lonely large moon that ate up the sky, the moon was so large that it was not even fully in the sky part of it was down the horizon.

His zampacktou had yet to show himself but that was fine with Ichigo.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo greeted. He hated titles and honorifics a lot so Zangetsu never minded being called just that.

"Yes? Ichigo-san?" a gravelly voice echoed though the air.

"This feeling, it's still very slight almost like it's yet to happen and it won't soon. It makes me nervous." Ichigo sighed. Here in his mindscape was the only place where he showed his true feelings, a ugly frown marred his face.

With a sigh he plopped down and relaxed on the ground, his head being pillowed by his interlaced fingers. He felt a warm presence that was Zangetsu swirl around him. "Hmm, I have to admit I agree with you. It feels like something is coming but it's not close yet."

The feeling grew stronger as Zangetsu came closer. "I wonder what it could be." The normally emotional zampacktou's voice was curious yet worried.

That in itself put Ichigo more on edge.

* * *

><p>Days turned to weeks, weeks into months and months into years. Ichigo watched amused as the three boys competed about who grew the most. Spirits aged very slowly in Soul Society but still those with reiatsu tended to live a little longer… or a lot.<p>

It had been thirty years since Ichigo had passed on, since then he had gained another yukata much to his displeasure. It was given to him on the twenty-fifth anniversary of his passing to Soul society. It was a pale blue yakata that was very long and in very good condition, Ichigo told the small boys he would wear it once his red one became unusable.

They bought it, the real reason was that Ichigo wanted to treasure it, he never told the boys but he still planned on going to the academy like his father wanted him to.

Being so close to the forest was a bad thing as rouge souls liked to prey on the weak, Ichigo had to disband much of these groups that came out in the night. Ichigo meditated throughout the night and slept throughout the day. It was tiresome in its own way making Ichigo wonder if they maybe shouldn't go back to the village.

He sighed as he watched the three boys sleep close to him, all three snuggling into loose balls around his legs mumbling about either him, water or the old man at the food stand being a meanie.

Ichigo gave a small smile no one had yet to see, it was a little dishearting when he thought about leaving these small boys. It bothered him.

That in the end was what made him stay there, there where he had yet to see a Shinigami, all he had yet to see was souls and more poor souls. Sometimes souls from the richer parts would come and pick on the poorer people. Ichigo had listened when the boys complained about the rich nobles being mean.

The feeling of dread had lessened as the years passed but one day while Ichigo was napping he suddenly snapped wide awake when the feeling grew extremely strong.

One though went though his mind and he knew that that the feeling revolved around it.

The three boys who were out scavenging.

He hopped off the branch and shunpo'd to the village glad his father at least explained how to do it and training in his mindscape. Oddly it was easier than he expected.

He could thank his father for explaining it to him well enough in moments of seriousness.

He made quick work of the distance between the tree and the village, he wasn't even out of breath when he was at the edge of the town, he followed the feeling till he reached the centre of the town and his heart broke when he saw the scene that was in the middle. People watched him with an awed expression as he moved with a deadly grace to the middle of the now gathered crowd.

Four young noble teenagers were laughing at the now lifeless bodies of the small three small boys, his whole body went numb. The bodies were beaten that was clear. He felt his blood boil and the oh so fragile control of his reiatsu slip a little making it steadily rise.

The four nobles were chuckling and talking about going to the Shinigami academy. That made his blood boil all the more. His reiatsu suddenly spiked making everyone gasp and fall to their knees. His eyes were still looking at the corpses of the only friends he had.

Three small souls that were like brothers to him, he cursed himself for not going with them, cursed himself that he didn't think that something like this would happen.

Hated himself for letting it happening.

Hating himself for not being what his name stated.

He slowly raised his head to see four shocked faces as the teens were also forced to their knees. He sneered at them before making a noise of disgust.

"Please, you four won't make it into the academy. You're too weak." He took his sword still in its sheath and shunpo'd to the teens making everyone gasp in surprise.

He unsheathed his sword and held the blunt side to the one teens throat.

"A Shinigami would never have done what you just did. Killing innocent souls for your own amusement, what did you think you'd become stronger after beating them to death?" he growled and lowered his upper half at the waist to whisper to the teens so only they heard.

"You're not hollows, you're just souls. Pathetic souls that can't even stand at this small amount of raised reiatsu." He straighten and growled sheathing his sword with practiced ease.

He looked to the side to see the old man who owned the food stand with a sad, almost heartbroken expression, he smiled a sad smile when he figured that the stall owner actually enjoyed the child souls' visits.

He locked eyes with the old man and gestured him closer. He glared back at the still awestruck teens and growled to them. "Get the fuck out of my sight before I beat you four to death." The message clear. They skittered and scattered out of the area with squeals of terror. Ichigo picked up the biggest of the boys with the purple blue yukata and watched as the old man did the same with the smallest wearing a printed yellow one while another man picked up the other with the teal patched yukata.

The three men walked past the river where Ichigo could remember them playing in the water where the river was outside of the town, the fun they had.

Ichigo's hold on the small body tightened.

They reached the area where Ichigo passed onto, the area also was a hill that looked down on the town with the tree they lived at near the end of the thirty years of his living in Soul Society. Ichigo gently laid the body down and started to dig a hole, no a grave. The two men laid the bodies down and slowly backed away.

It was obvious that this orange haired man was the man who the boys spoke of when they were just hanging around.

Ichigo spent the entire night well into the next day to dig the graves, once they were well and truly deep enough he went to the lake with the now empty jars and filled them with water, he cleaned the small bodies of dirt while taking up all the damage he could see. He laid the bodies down into one of their own graves, one for each. He sat then for a while looking at the beaten bodies. They were so bruised and broken that it made Ichigo's heart break even more.

It was then when he promised that he would never get attached to another soul in any form.

He closed off the last bit of emotion he would have shown. True emotion like love and affection.

His heart hardened making Zangetsu worry slightly at his master's mindscape as the once flat almost flawless ground cracked and dried up more.

Once this was done Ichigo watched the last sunset from the hill and sighed as he got up and filled the graves with earth, with the graves filled he made small wooden crosses to put on the graves. He gave one last lopsided grin before getting up. He moved to the tree and gathered what little food he had left and the yukata he had yet to wear.

He walked to the town, the people looked up and ushered him to their homes. The food stall owner was more than willing to take him in. Ichigo went with the older man saying his thanks.

He was given a futon, more than that he didn't need. He gave the food back that was stolen but the old man just shook his head pushing the food back into his hands claiming that people with reiatsu should eat or lest they grow weak and die.

Ichigo gave his thanks and told the old man he would work for food, the old man happily agreed.

* * *

><p>A number of years went by, soon Ichigo became infamous as the orange haired demon, he wasn't mean. Didn't threaten or even attack so as to why he was called his he wouldn't know.<p>

Zangetsu chimed in that it was his constant scowl that did it, he looked very intimidating when he stood to the side of the stall watching it with steady clear and sharp eyes and also it was the suppressed feeling that people got when they were near.

That being the sheer amount he hid. It gave off a feeling of suppression that even normal souls could feel. When Shinigami patrols came Ichigo would for some reason hide. He didn't feel like leaving yet.

The old man who had taken him in was also curious as to the suppressed feeling. Ichigo explained that if he let it go as it was he would make everyone weak and unable to move. The man's eyes went wide with the information.

Ichigo still trained at night when he meditated in his mindscape. He grew stronger and stronger as he trained, making him pull in even more power thus making his headache even worse and in turn making him scowl harder.

When it reached the fiftieth year of his existence as a soul Ichigo finally decided to go to Soul society with some nudging from the town's people, they all said that he was wasting his talent by staying.

So Ichigo started to watch for the patrols.

As luck would have it the very man his father told him to find came to the town to investigate something.

He felt two strong reiatsus come close to the town, their town had yet to lose any people as some neighbouring ones who did, they all suddenly just vanished, losing people. They simply… disappeared.

Ichigo moved to the strong presences and watched as a tall blonde and a short blonde walk around with concerned frowns. He moved to their fronts to show that he was not attacking. The blonde captain he now saw was looking at him with clear shock while the smaller female blonde looked at him suspiciously.

"Oh? What do we have here?"

Ichigo frowned and rubbed the back of his neck as he looked to the side unknowingly looking a lot like his father. The blonde male froze.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kisuke Urahara?" Ichigo asked looking back at the man, straight in his eyes.

Kisuke looked the male up and down. Yes he could see the resemblance now. This was Isshin's son no doubt. He nodded and watched as the young man's shoulders sagged. He sighed and scratched his head as if thinking of how to ask his next question.

"I need to talk to you. It's about my father." Ichigo said and watched as Kisuke stiffened. He nodded sharply and watched as Ichigo turned around.

"But not here follow me, please." Ichigo said as an afterthought.

The two blondes followed Ichigo as he moved past the town back to the hill overlooking the town with the three graves still untouched.

Ichigo didn't look back as he spoke.

"My father told me before I died that I should seek you out. I must admit I didn't do so the first day I came, nor the first few years…" Ichigo sighed and looked over his shoulder to the two blondes.

"How long have you been here?" the female asked as he looked the man up and down, her eyebrow rose when she saw that the orange haired male had a nodachi sword and it didn't feel empty at all. In fact this male gave a feeling of being pressed down but not in a normal sense, it was more of a contained feeling. She didn't struggle to breathe or keep her stance.

It was like the air around the man was being suffocated not them.

Kisuke nodded with his blonde companion. He also wanted to know this.

"Fifty years." Ichigo said with a blank face. Kisuke made a squawking noise that made Ichigo almost want to smile, almost.

The two moved closer. Ichigo went to the tree and hopped onto his branch with the same position as always cradling his sword with folded arms. He then started to tell his whole story since he was able to recall clearly. Kisuke and his companion listened with rapt attention, Kisuke more than the short woman. Ichigo told them about his training but not in great detail, he avoided telling how strong he was.

"Do you know the name of your zampacktou?" Kisuke asked curiously, they had now gotten to more comfortable positions on the grass underneath the tree. The sun was high in the air signalling mid day. Ichigo nodded "I knew it before I died." He said as if it wasn't a sheer near miracle.

Ichigo then went on to the day he died, the short period afterwards and then his time in Soul society. When asked why the air around his seemed odd he told the truth he was keeping his reiatsu to a low as to not gain attention.

"I want to join shin'ō academy." Ichigo said showing an emotion for the first time in his eyes, determination.

Kisuke nodded and rubbed his chin. The smaller woman jumped up and demanded that he released his reiatsu; he denied the demand flat out with not a lick of emotion. When the smaller female launched herself at Ichigo he shunpo'd off the tree branch to a few feet away.

It was a near perfect shunpo to the amazement of the two older Shinigami souls.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples as the headache spiked for some reason, he groaned softly but it sounded more annoyed then pain filled.

Kisuke stood and moved to the younger soul and looked into gold speckled amber eyes, they were guarded. He sighed and nodded his head. "I see, well if that is true well then you need to be in the academy. Luckily it is now the time where new students can be entered so I will come and fetch you at sunrise. That should give you enough time to say farewells to those you know." Urahara looked to the unchanging face of his friend's son. He was amazed.

He never would have thought that his special gigai would be able to reproduce.

Ichigo nodded and moved back to the graves, it was clear that those where the graves of the small boys he met, saying nothing the two shunpo'd away to Seireitei to get the papers and such ready.

Ichigo remained where he was. Staring at the graves till the sun set and the moon rose from its hiding spot. When the night took over Ichigo spoke.

"I am sorry that I was never there, I should have been a better Nii-san I know, I failed you all. I promise I will become a shinigami that would make you three proud. I will become stronger, strong enough to protect, I won't fail again." With that he looked up at the moon.

It was full and shining down on him illuminating him in a soft blue light that made his skin look almost white. A smirk formed on his lips.

"Slaying moon eh?" he heard a gravelly chuckle in his head.

He made his way back to town to say his farewells.

Tomorrow he would enter the shinigami academy.

* * *

><p>Kisuke sat in his house, no light was lighten. In his hand was a cup of sake. He heard his front door sliding open and close.<p>

He remained where he was. He sighed when he saw purple in his peripheral vision near his sake cupboard. He chuckled when he saw two mischievous cat like eyes peeking up at him. "What has gotten you to take refuge in sake?" The sexy woman asked with a hint of concern.

Kisuke sighed and finished his cup only for it to be filled.

"Isshin Shiba has a son, not only that but he is here." Kisuke smirked wider when Yoruichi dropped her thankfully empty cup and looked to him with wide eyes.

"He is also powerful. Hiyori might not have felt it like I did but the boy is strong. Isshin had trained him while he was still human, he saw spirits and even had a reiatsu. Isshin taught him everything, Kido, Honō, Hakuda and Zanjutsu.

He even knew the name of his sword before he died and I have a feeling that the zampactou spirit had trained Ichigo even more after Ichigo passed on." Kisuke subbed his face and leaned back. "So I was rather surprised that he asked to go to Shin'ō academy. I agreed.

If he is anything like Isshin well then… he'll be one hell of a shinigami." Kisuke looked to Yoruichi who was sipping at her own cup of sake with a thoughtful look on her face. "Can I come along?" she asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

Kiskue noddd and smiled.

"Yes he might as well learn those who he can trust, but I am afraid that me and Hyori couldn't find a trace, nothing. I am afraid we may be too late to stop it. All we can do now is try to stop it when it happens. We can't stop it happening now. He is too well liked."

Yoruichi licked her lips of sake and sagged down slumping her shoulders.

"It is as we feared then. All we can hope now is… well maybe grooming Isshin's son into being strong enough?" she tested the waters. She bit back the smirk when Kisuke got a thoughtful look on his face.

"I need to see how strong he is and gauge his potential. But as from what I saw today there may be hope on those strong shoulders." Urahara nodded and began making plans in his head while Yoruichi drank all of his sake yet again.

The next morning Kisuke and Yoruichi made their way back to the hill, Ichigo was back up the tree, it looked like he was asleep but when the two got closer Ichigo opened his eyes and stared straight at Yoruichi who froze when she got caught in the eyes of a very guarded suspicious look.

Those eyes were frightening to her for some reason, there was a mysterious edge to them that made you want to look into them and just bend your knees and bow your head.

She gulped but held her playful expression determined to gain a good spot in the younger's book.

Ichigo examined the newcomer, she was a curvaceous woman with purple hair and deep mocha coloured skin. She had cat like yellow eyes. She was wearing a white haori with the kanji for two on the back, her clothes underneath where the normal shihakusho hakama pants but her top was slightly different.

Kisuke wore the same haori with the kanji for twelve on the back, he wore the standard shihakusho. He grunted as he pushed himself off the branch and stoop straight; he was an inch taller than Urahara, he was more bulky and showed that his strength was in brute force.

However Yoruichi noticed the gleam in those brown eyes, this one was a smart one. Tactical to a degree and that was dangerous. An opponent who wasn't all brawn or brains but a mixture of both was dangerous. He shifted from one leg to another letting his gaze shift from one to the other captain in front of him.

"Is there a reason why you have a captain with you?" he asked with an even voice giving away nothing.

Kisuke looked at Ichigo, he had cleaned since the day before, he was also now wearing a new yakata, this one was a pale blue, it was long and covered all with a thick strong black obi. His hair was long and shaggy almost jagged at the top but the layers got longer the lower it went. His hair was also somewhat in his face hiding most of it.

Yoruichi moved forward but Ichigo didn't move an inch, his eyes shot to her though.

"Don't worry we just want to know how strong you are, it will decide in what class you fall in, after all I don't think you want to be in a class that is way too easy?" she asked giving a cheeky grin but her efforts didn't get her the reaction she was hoping for.

She was hoping that he would have joked back like his father would have but alas all she got was a thoughtful look as the already furrowed brows furrowed even more.

"You have a point but I don't want to do it here, I don't suppose you have an area where nobody would sense us?" he asked looking back to the small rundown town he was now leaving.

Urahara chuckled and pointed his finger in the air with an 'Ah ha!'

"I do, I have a secret training area, it is so that nothing can be felt unless it is over a certain level of reiatsu and not even the great Yamamoto has enough reiatsu so we should be safe." He looked to Ichigo who was watching him like he was an experiment not knowing what would happen next.

He looked back and forth between the two captains with suspicion before slowly nodding.

* * *

><p>Ichigo arched an eyebrow when they settled into the training room, to say he was impressed was an understatement. He would however keep that to himself.<p>

He turned to face the two captains who were looking at him expectantly, no words were said he just sighed and unsheathed Zangetsu. He paused when he heard Zangetsu pulling for his attention. He looked to the two captains and groaned annoyingly.

"I need to speak with my zampactou he seems to want to speak." With that Ichigo lowered his sword till it was a few centimeters from the ground and closed his eyes.

Once he was in his mindscape he saw something he had yet to see, a strange fire like smoke almost like a tattered cloak was near his feet. He suddenly got the feeling to look up, as he did so he took in the hooded figure. Well he wasn't hooded per say. The hood of the cloak was so that his face was still visible.

Well.

Ichigo couldn't call it a face…

A human skull was staring at him. The empty eyes regarded him, he heard a sniffing noise and looked down when he felt a tug on his sleeve.

He had to admit he was slightly confused.

There was a wolf, a large one with pure midnight fur however he had a skull of a wolf over his face. Red eyes looked at him with a curious expression, the body of the wolf had wisps of black fire smoke linked to the standing humanoid figure.

"So, now you know what I look like." Ichigo looked between the skull figure and the wolf. Not sure which mouth spoke. He heard a chuckle and saw that not the wolf nor the skeleton's mouth moved.

Frowning more Ichigo crossed his arms.

"I always wondered what you looked like."

The wolf's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"This is how I look, I am two beings for a purpose. However the reason I called is because you are now strong enough to use your shikai."

Zangetsu's face was the wolf, but the main sword was the hooded skull.

Ichigo got a strange feeling, he nodded.

The wolf grinned, it's eyes proud.

"Use me well master. Now say these words."

All the while Urahara and Yoruichi watched as Ichigo's body remain motionless, after a few minutes the two became worried. Kisuke was about to move towards the young soul but jumped in shock along with his fellow captain as Ichigo's eyes snapped open and his body suddenly become surrounded by red tinted black reiatsu. He breathed in deep as his other hand joined the one holding the long sword.

"Cry to the moon, Zangetsu!" he yelled and was forced to hold back a yell as his body was suddenly forced to push his reiatsu up and through the roof faster than his body could manage. He gasped when he felt and odd sensation at his hands as Zangetsu changed form.

The two captains watched in shock as the dust settled.

"So good enough?" he asked as blood ran down his face from his nose, his head felt like it was going to explode but he refused to show weakness.

Urahara nodded in shock, the sheer amount of power the orange haired man had was staggering. It was between a captain and lieutenant. And he was not yet finished growing. Urahara could feel it. The man was still holding back.

He grunted and held a hand over his eyes while he laughed. Yoruichi looked at Ichigo with wide eyes, she was downright impressed.

"Just what we should have expected form Isshin Shiba's son." That got a small near invisible smile from Ichigo. It was a look of fondness that the two captains nearly missed.

"Well… I think he should be in Gengorō Ōnabara's class… don't you think Kisuke-san?" Yoruichi asked as she nudged the blonde in the gut.

Kisuke nodded and watched as Ichigo breathe in hard and revert Zangetsu back to his standard form. His stumbled and wobbled a bit and his nose bled a bit more almost reaching his yakata. Ichigo looked down at the blood with a frown.

Urahara chuckled and came closer slowly as if Ichigo was a wild animal. He used the sleeve of his shihakusho to wipe the blood from Ichigo's chest. He was surprised when he felt just how hard Ichigo's chest muscles were.

He nodded when most was off. His face was still blood stained but they could stop by the river to wash his face before going to Seireitei.

On their way Ichigo noticed how as they got closer the better the surroundings became. He frowned a tad more when he remembered those nobles who killed the only friends he had.

He also wondered if he's see them there.

He hoped not.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter is where Ichigo goes to school ^w^<strong>

**I'll try and update as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Oh and I will not be revealing Ichigo's Shikai yet but just know he has it before he goes to Shin'ō academy.**

**And there was no activation command for Zangetsu that I could find so I made my own.**

**Ta-ta! **


	3. Shin'ō academy

**Hi!**

**Next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Shin'ō academy <strong>

Ichigo looked around, they were in what looked like the administration room of the academy. Kisuke was talking to a man who was casting glances at him now and again.

He was on the shorter side, bald and had strange glasses on, he also had the clothes on of a sensei so Ichigo guessed he was some sort of teacher. When the two men came closer Ichigo he tensed up as it was his habit when he met someone new for the first time. Both men frowned at the defensive stance.

The older looking soul looked to Kisuke. "I thought he knew he was being accepted?" Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "Shouldn't I at least take a test?"

The man chuckled.

"Kisuke said he had seen enough to be given immediate entrance. It was done twice before with two shinigamis one now a captain the other a lieutenant seat.

Ichigo hummed as he looked between the two men. "So no tests?" the man looked thoughtful. "I would like to see either you release your shikai or just raise your reiatsu to a certain level." Ichigo nodded at the second request.

They moved to a training room that was all polished wood like that of a dojo. Ichigo went to the middle and faced the two men, they looked at him with one curious face and one hard to read one, the blonde having the unreadable expression.

He raised his reiatsu as slowly as he could, when he did it like this he didn't suffer from headaches till he retracted the power. He watched the face of the older male till he saw the man had a look of surprise on his face, he wasn't even half way. He however stopped.

The man nodded his head vigorously. "Show me some of your Honō skills." Ichigo looked around the room and saw that the one side was open leading to a large open grass area. He nodded and shunpo'd to the farthest point and back in a matter or a few seconds.

Again he didn't go as fast as he could. He didn't want attention. He didn't want to be in the spotlight more than necessary. The man nodded clearly impressed. What he didn't know was that Ichigo had been trained longer than the students at the academy.

Both Kisuke and he decided to keep that a secret.

What Ichigo did notice was that some people looked at him like they knew him, he never saw more than a few faces and he doubted he knew anyone here.

One student was curious enough to come closer, but when she saw Kisuke and the other man she remained where she was and watched, she soon gathered a crowed from her watching. Ichigo sighed and looked back at Kisuke and the other man.

"Hakuda now." The man almost barked wanting to see how the orangette would react. He was happily surprised when he got into a stance that was pretty much perfect. The young man frowned however and looked to the side. He then with amazing speed snapped up the hand opposite where he was looking at effectively blocking Yoruichi's fast kick.

With open mouths those watching couldn't believe their eyes, this untamed young looking soul was keeping up with the queen of flash. Kisuke's trained eyes however saw something very interesting. Ichigo's forearm muscles and calf to feet muscles tightened too much making him slower.

Was this boy faster than Yoruichi?

Ichigo was looking on the bored side so he ended the spar with a quick step to the side making Yoruichi almost fall flat on her face.

There were claps and whispers of awe. Both older and wiser souls saw the annoyed frown, seems like this one didn't like attention of this magnitude.

The older man nodded and clapped his hands once.

"That is all I needed to see, captain Urahara vouched for your Zanjutsu skills." Ichigo gave a relief filled huff and walked to the three older souls.

Yoruichi was slightly out of breath. "Don't think you beat me kid, I went easy on you." She said with a cheeky grin.

Ichigo looked down at her. "I know. I could tell." He said surprising the woman into silence. He knew?

"I am well and truly impressed. He can easily just join an older year group. He is too well trained to be in either first year or second. Let's see how he does in third year." He said and heard the murmur of students. He glanced at the young orange haired soul who grimaced when he heard the slight squeals and low growls of the students.

Ichigo grumbled under his breath. He sighed and nodded along with Kisuke.

They then went on to get Ichigo all he would need. Books that he already knew about, clothes that showed him to be a student of Shin'ō academy.

He was glad that he had no roommate. Kisuke then gestured to the man who had been with them when they reached his room, it was a plain room with traditional Japanese flooring and futon, there was a chest for clothes and personal effects but Ichigo didn't have any.

"Ichigo this is Gengorō Ōnabara. He is in charge of the first class, the one you belong in now." Kisuke smiled gently at Ichigo to try and ease the obvious tension in his too stiff shoulders. All he got was a nod. Gengorō handed him two pieces of paper.

"This is a map of the school, the other one is your schedule." He said with a friendly smile. He too only got a nod, the walls around those eyes were high and thick it seemed. Both men sighed and turned to walk away. Ichigo just went to his futon and lied down. He didn't want to go out so all he did was examine the map of the school and try to memorise it as best he could without knowing how it really looked like.

Walking away both older souls were deep in thought.

"I want you to keep an eye on him Gengorō -san, he will likely gain attention and I have a feeling it would be half good half bad. He is a friend of mine's son so please." Gengorō nodded and looked back.

"He's hiding most of his reiatsu." Ōnabara said with a confused look.

Kisuke hummed and looked to the door on the farthest point of the dorm's corridor. Ichigo was the last to actually sign in. They made it by the skins of their teeth.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ichigo woke up looking at a neat ceiling. He frowned sadly. His heart gave a small pang when he thought of his deceased friends. The sad frown morphed into a determined one. He had his reason to become stronger. He will never let another person down.<p>

Or in his heart.

Signing a long drawn out one Ichigo got up from the soft futon, he stretched. His long well formed chest muscles shifted. His tall body of 6ft 1 nearing 6 ft 2 bent slightly as he stretched his back. With a pleased groan he moved to the chest of the room and got dressed in the white and blue uniform, he looked at Zangetsu.

"I guess I'll take you seeing as we are third years after all…" he heard Zangetsu's happy yapping noise. He guessed that the wolf part of the spirit made noises.

He stepped out of his room, all around him were bustling students all moving to what Ichigo assumed was the cafeteria. He moved along with the flow of the crowed till he found himself in a line for food. He heard a gasp behind him.

He didn't bother to turn around.

He felt a small hand pat him on the shoulder, he ignored it as it was his turn to get his breakfast of miso soup, rice and dried fish. He moved to the end of a still empty long table. The entire room was decked out in shiny wood and paper walls. As he started to eat, he ignored the looks he got from all around him. He heard a few shuffles close to him followed by the rustling of clothes.

He didn't bother to look up as he sipped his soup. He felt eyes on him, he could feel their curious eyes on him. It was making him uncomfortable.

He heard someone clean their throat but he still refused to raise his head. A growl was heard followed by a fist slamming just in front of him. With a resigned sigh he lifted his head.

He came face to face with a pretty looking male. He had dark violet eyes, dark hair that was styled to a low short tail at the base of his skull, to the one side of his face was a braid neatly done. He had feathers stuck to his lash line and near his ears.

Said violet eyes went wide when he took a good look at Ichigo, his mouth made a small 'o' even the man next to him had to arch his brow.

"Damn, for once Yumi I agree with you. Guy's a looker."

Ichigo looked to the said man. He was bald and had sharp angular eyes. He also had red markings on the upper lids of his eyes. Ichigo managed to keep his frown and arch a brow at the same time.

"Well I'd never thought I'd say a person who frowns is beautiful but there you have it." The raven sighed and stared at Ichigo without any lick of shame. Ichigo frowned harder. His eyes showing nothing. The two men shared a glance.

"What's your name?" the feminine man asked.

Ichigo's eyes darted from one man to the other, he also happened to notice that the cafeteria had gone quiet.

With a barely audible groan he tilted his head back and looked at the ceiling, he took in a deep breath through his nose before he lowered his head. "Ichigo Kurosaki." He said and glared at the man when he stifled a chuckle.

Quicker than anyone could follow Ichigo moved the blunt end of his sword against his neck. "My name doesn't mean strawberry, it means one who protects. I will not be a subject of your mocking." He growled out while he sheathed his sword and stood. Appetite now gone.

He looked down at the piece of paper that told him what he had first.

Zanjutsu with Ōnabara-sensei.

Ichigo followed the map till he came to an open dojo. The man was already there counting wooden training swords. He looked behind him when Ichigo slid the door fully open. He looked the orange haired student up and down. Wearing the blue hakama with the white and blue striped kimono underneath with sock and sandal clad feet, his hair was somewhat tamed for the moment. His hair surprisingly didn't look frizzy or tangled just jaggedly cut.

He was however shocked to feel a slight annoyed feeling from the younger soul.

He smartly said nothing about it, Ichigo came into the room and looked at Ōnabara for guidance on where to sit.

"My classes are not alphabetical so first come first serve." Ichigo nodded and moved to the side of the room where the training mats were not covering the floor. He sat on the ground crossed legged. He watched as the dojo room become fuller. He watched with detached eyes as students came in groups, friends hanging off one another with laughter and happy smiles.

A very small woman with brown hair tied at the back of her head and brown eyes followed by an average height blonde that had his hair swept to one side hiding half his face with sad looking blue eyes. Next was a tallish raven who had an odd tattoo on the side of his face near his eye. Ichigo was too far to see what it was.

Ōnabara –sensei moved to the middle of the mat and looked at all the students, his gaze ended at Ichigo. Without being told Ichigo got up and onto the mat. He stood tall.

Ōnabara walked around him in a circle.

"Hmmm, you have been trained. Your stance is so proper." The elder man commented as he continued to circle the orange haired student.

All the students looked the new comer up and down. His legs were slightly apart and his hands were hanging loosely at his side. His back was tall and straight as were his shoulders.

He looked around and picked the student with black hair.

"Hisagi-san, spar with Ichigo-san here." The raven haired male scampered up and unsheathed his sword.

Ichigo heard a few mocks at his name and a few chuckles. He ignored it in favour of focusing on his opponent.

Ōnabara looked at Ichigo. "Hisagi-san here is as of yet the best in his class. I want you two to spar. Test your skills if you will. No lethal moves or dirty tricks." He warned and watched as Ichigo unsheathed his long sword.

The long sword gleamed in the natural light.

There were murmurs as he went into a two-handed stance. His eyes were hard and focused, in all honesty Ōnabara had to admit that if he had to face this student on a real fight he would have been intimidated just by those eyes.

The two started to circle each other. Hisagi was the first to attack, with a quick jab to the shoulder. Ichigo easily dodged it, he allowed the swords to grind against one another till they were a few inches from the hilt. Ichigo suddenly spun on the ball of his left foot and without anyone seeing twisted his sword around so the blunt end touched the raven's neck.

"Halt."

Everyone looked on in shock. It was like a real shinigami was in the room not a third year that had just learned their shikai, it was amazing.

Ōnabara had to admit that it was rather silly how quickly Ichigo won the round. He hummed and stroked his chin. He had a few ideas but they would have to wait.

The next few hours passed with every one practicing different stances and moves. The true third years huffed and puffed while Ichigo didn't even break a sweat. When they were done Ichigo and his class had a small break.

He was sitting in the grass area under a tree meditating.

He felt three students come closer, he didn't really need to guess who they were. His eyes flashed open startling the three students he noticed before. The girl smiled tenderly and sat down under the tree with him, the two males followed.

Ichigo kept his emotionless mask on.

The raven known as Hisagi coughed and rubbed the back of his head. Ichigo looked at him with a slightly curious look. Hisagi was momentarily caught up in the eyes of a very attractive male. He swore he could see gold in there amidst the amber of slightly angular almond shaped eyes.

"Hello…" the small woman said shifting the attention back to her. The blonde man nodded and mumbled a small hello as well. The raven gave a goofy grin and greeted with an 'Yo'.

Ichigo gave a small almost lazy wave.

The three looked between one another before the girl introduced herself. She held her hand to her chest and smiled brightly at him. "My name is Momo Hinamori." The blonde sat up a little more straight and gave a small timid smile. "I'm Izuru Kira." The man looked over to the raven who gave him a thumbs up.

He looked back at Ichigo and gave another goofy smile while he pointed to his chest with his thumb. "Shūhei Hisagi's the name."

Ichigo nodded. "Kurosaki." Was all he said. He didn't want to be called by his name anyway, would be too troublesome.

The three frowned when they only got a family name. They didn't press for more just a tad too scared to. So they asked him rather where he was from. When he told them he was from Rukongai, Inuzuri. The three tensed and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Such a tough part..." Hisagi said in a surprised tone of voice. Momo told hers next. "I come from the first district Junrinan." She smiled thinking back to her years spent there.

Hisagi didn't say where he was from, Ichigo didn't ask about it either.

Kira was next. "I… I'm from a lesser… noble family." He said and looked to Ichigo who was frowning at him with confusion in his eyes.

"You're an odd noble then." Ichigo said and looked up at the sky through the leaves.

Kira and the rest frowned. "I… I'm odd?" he asked sounding a little hurt. Hisagi was about to stand up for his friend when Ichigo quickly realised just how rude he sounded. "I apologise, I mean it in a good way. I met nobles before and they disgust me. You seem to be different form them."

Kira blushed faintly. It was true he didn't like to act all high and mighty, he was glad he got praised for it yet again. Hisagi and Momo smiled at this.

It was a warm day. Ichigo liked that there was no season changes here. Only clear skies, well they had rain sometimes.

The four students heard a commotion near the entrance of the academy. Four pairs of eyes looked to the gate and saw two captains at the gate. With a laidback shrug Ichigo got up and dusted himself off. "Time for kido." He said and turned to leave but Momo grabbed his sleeve and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"Don't you know who that is?" she whispered almost frantically. Ichigo looked up and examined the two captains. One was a blonde haired man with very long hair with an odd fringe and a piano grin. He had tanned skin and was fairly tall, as tall as he was he guessed. The next man made Ichigo's hackles rise up.

Something about the man… Ichigo heard Zangetsu growl in his head. The man was about an inch taller than him, had wavy brown hair that was hanging over his forehead, black thick framed glasses and brown eyes with slightly tanned skin. Ichigo looked back at Momo just as he got the two captain's attention.

"No, all I know is that they're captains and we are going to be late." With the he gently removed her hand and turned to leave. Hisagi and Kira looked at one another. Yes Momo admired the brunette captain but she sometimes grew a bit… crazy when someone didn't like him as well.

The three followed the orange haired man unaware of the two captains who had come to look at the students.

They came to a target practice area that would have been well set up for archery. Ichigo looked to see a female sensei at this class with Ōnabara next to her. He didn't listen when she introduced herself as she was just there for the day.

"Today you will be firing a Byakurai, easy level no incantation!" the female sensei yelled and did a near perfect example for the students. Ichigo noticed that her flow was not as smooth as it could be. Momo chirped that she would go first making most students groan.

Her Byakurai was good, very good. Her swordsmanship was lacking but her kido was good. After a while it was Ichigo's turn.

Thinking back he had a ghost of a smile when he remembered how he use to struggle with the lower spells as his reiatsu was just so big and hard to control when he was fifteen till nineteen. He just recently got his control over his reiatsu to where it was now by training day in and day out.

He walked up and held his hand up with his index finger pointing outward. "Hado number 4: Byakurai!" he said in a loud voice not wanting to scream, he allowed his reiatsu to flow though his body till it reached his finger. He fought the smirk when he obliterated four targets making Hisagi who was standing closest yelp and jump away. He frowned however when he thought that it should have been weaker. That was the weakest he could go.

Those watching saw him looking at his hand with a frown that was deeper than normal. He tsked and walked back to where he was. The two instructors gawked with the other students and blonde captain. Nobody noticed the gleam in the brunette eyes.

Ōnabara walked to Ichigo. "That was very good!" he praised, he however frowned hen Ichigo shook his head. "No it should have been weaker. No matter how hard I try it always turns out too destructive." Ichigo shook his hand a bit. He heard two chuckles to his right and looked up to see the two captains. All the students stumbled and scampered up so they could bow. Ichigo moved with no hurries to bow at the captains.

Ōnabara nodded to the captains. "Captain Shinji, Captain Aizen." He greeted and watched from the corner of his eye how each student had starts in their eyes when they looked at the two captains, all but for one student.

Ichigo still had his guarded eyes.

The blonde walked forward smile still in place. He eyed Ichigo up and down. Admittedly Shinji was impressed by what he saw in the young soul, there was a suppressed feeling surrounding the young man as if the power he possessed was all but locked inside of him. He saw the small frown line between the man's eyes that was a frown more to pain than annoyance.

He was also a very attractive man. His hair was just past the middle of his back and reminded him of some animal. The man had sharp eyes that gave nothing away.

Aizen was also taking in the young man, he also saw the hidden power and obvious potential. He smiled gently at the man but frowned inside when he didn't get a reaction at all, the young man just looked his way with hard eyes.

He didn't say anything probably because he wasn't spoken to. Shinji patted him on the back. "Well the strength of kido is all about how strong you are, you seem to be hiding most of what you got. Reason?" the smile faded at the last word.

Ichigo locked eyes with the blonde captain, in his eyes Shinji could only see suspicion, wariness and a little anger.

"I don't want attention. I'm here to learn and become a shinigami." He answered, his voice low and seductive to those who listened, Aizen wanted to hear more. Shinji hummed as he gripped Ichigo's chin. He felt the red head's entire body go rigid. The muscles tensed so badly that the muscles in his jaw clenched tight as well.

"You should be in a stronger group. You are wasting time here you know." Ichigo frowned at the captain and gently reared his head back to removed the blonde's hand.

"I doubt it captain Shinji." Ichigo said remembering what Ōnabara-sensei called them. He hoped he named the right one.

The blonde frowned a little more. "Don't be the reason you are stuck here when you shouldn't be." Shinji stepped back a few steps but Ichigo didn't relax.

Aizen came closer also to examine the man and Ichigo wanted to move away so badly for two reasons. One being he didn't like being the centre of attention like now and this Aizen man was giving him the wrong vibes.

"I as well feel that you are hiding much. For all we know you could be another prodigy." Everyone jumped a little when Ichigo chuckled, it was a bitter sounding one sadly much to the displeasure of everyone. "Oh I doubt that fully captain Aizen."

Ichigo stepped back into line after that. The captains continued to watch each student try and fire a Byakurai giving Ichigo subtle glances now and again.

* * *

><p>Aizen was in his office doing paperwork. He looked up when he heard his door sliding open, he smiled when he saw it was his lieutenant Gin. The tall man walked in with his ever present fox smile, he opened one eye when he noticed his captain had a very very happy smile.<p>

A smile that made him what to kill the bastard.

"Oh, wha hav' catptin' Aizen so happy?" he asked as he went to his desk to do his paperwork as well.

"I just met an undercover prodigy at the academy. He refuses to admit he is one, both captain Shinji and I felt that he was suppressing most of his reiatsu… makes me want to… push him into showing us."

Gin caught the message and grinned wider.

"Understood captin'!" he said merrily and continued to do his paperwork. Inside he was worried. A student now? Has the man no limits?

* * *

><p>Months went by. Ichigo kept getting stronger and stronger. Not that anyone would have guessed it. He kept holding it in. Zangetsu warned Ichigo that he would have to stop at some point lest he want to hurt himself. He could only hold in so much reiatsu before his body would start to complain with worse symptoms.<p>

Ichigo was the all around best Zangetsu student, the fourth years even started to a challenge him to a friendly spar.

Ichigo agreed only because he loved to fight, he hid it well enough though.

Sparring no matter how weak the opponent made Ichigo's reiatsu grow as he needed to use more and more of it when sparring. The whole school started to whisper about him. The orange haired prodigy they called him much to his distaste.

He also heard he looked a lot like a lieutenant. He didn't care to listen.

One day when he was walking down a hallway to the sparring field for some alone practice he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He reacted by instinct and grabbed the hand's wrist and elbow with both hands , he spread his legs and hauled the person over his back and onto the ground. He blinked when he saw Ikkaku looking up at him with a pained filled expression. His eyes went a little wide before he gently helped the man up.

"Sorry… reflex…"he mumble and rubbed the back of his neck.

Both men heard a dreamy sigh and looked over to see Yumichika waving his face. "That was so beautiful."

Ikkaku laughed when he saw the confused expression on Ichigo's face. He leaned in closer and whispered. "Don't worry he calls things he finds attractive beautiful and is a bit obsessed with beautiful things… well you might want to worry a little bit." Ichigo frowned at the bald man, Ikkaku snickered and backed away still rubbing his lower back.

"How about this…" He suddenly said gaining the attention of the red head.

Ikkaku grinned a slightly lopsided grin that was all teeth. "To make up for that unnecessary throw how about a spar?" Ichigo groaned but nodded his head. He didn't know what year these two were but he felt like this one he wouldn't be able to deny.

They moved to the centre of the training grounds. Today was an off day for the students so most were either just hanging or training. Hisagi and the other two were watching from the sidelines slightly worried. Ikkaku was a very strong six year student well on his way to graduating.

Everyone knew that he would be in the eleventh squad due to his violent nature and love for fighting. Ichigo was about to grab a wooden sword till he heard the sound of a sword being drawn, quickly he leaned back to avoid the sword slicing through the air.

He knocked the arm away and stood straight. He didn't say a word. Only unsheathed his own sword and got into position. Ichigo was the first to move, with swift footwork he engaged Ikkaku in a play of swords. The clanging of metal was heard over the entire train grounds. The two clashed again and again. Ikkaku was getting angry when all that Ichigo did was block and deflect his attacks.

Soon even Ōnabara came to see and was amazed to see Ichigo holding up with a sixth year student with ease, in fact it looked like the sixth year was getting angry.

Ikkaku yelled and started to speed up his attacks, then all Ichigo did was match his speed and strength.

Ichigo grew bored after another half an hour of just clashing swords, his eyes narrowed making Ikkaku on edge. He was right to do so as Ichigo suddenly quickened his movements making Ikkaku on the defensive for the first time.

Ichigo's sword swings were fast, very fast and packed an unexpected punch. What Ikkaku didn't expect even more was the very powerful kick to the stomach that sent him flying. His blood boiled in a good way. A good sparring partner!

He jumped up and faltered a bit in shock when he saw Ichigo had a ghost of a smirk on his lips. He was still in a defensive position, just waiting for the bald man to attack. Ikkaku grinned and laughed while he rushed for Ichigo.

Now knowing that the other male wanted to fight he threw himself into the fight. Ichigo met him on equal grounds never raising his reiatsu higher than Ikkaku's.

Ichigo pushed Ikkaku back when he felt Zangetsu hovering in the forefront of his mind with a concerned feeling. That was when he felt it. He was an idiot!

He had raised his reiatsu too quickly for his body to handle and now he was paying the price. With an annoyed growl only Ōnabara heard Ichigo ended the match with a well timed kick to the bald man's chest and a swift downwards strike with the back of the blade.

Ikkaku went tumbling to the ground, he sat up while rubbing his head. He looked up at Ichigo and gasped along with Yumichika. Red laced black reiatsu that were thin tendrils wafted off of Ichigo's skin before disappearing

Once Ikkaku was down Ichigo pulled his reiatsu back and held his head as he was assaulted with a nasty headache. He felt something wet one his upper lip and touched it with the tips of his empty hand that just sheathed his sword. Looking down he saw blood.

With a frown he turned around and walked back to his room, not noticing the downright worried looks of everyone and the small drop of blood that was on the floor.

Ichigo stumbled into his room and closed the door, he groaned as his head felt like it would explode. He barely made it to his bed before he was out like a light. He didn't wake up when he entered his mindscape.

Zangetsu's wolf part whine and went to his side, laid down and whined softly again. The other part stood over Ichigo as if to guard him. The ground was slightly more cracked and worn. The wolf whined again and looked up at the skull face. The head of the humanoid Zangetsu nodded.

They would protect his master, even if it was from himself.

They both watched over their sleeping master.

* * *

><p>Kisuke and Hyori looked up from their own work to see Ōnabara-sensei at the door in a deep bow. Kisuke smiled and gestured for the man to enter. The older looking soul did and sat down in front of Kisuke's desk.<p>

He had a worried frown on his face.

"It's about Ichigo." He said and that was enough to have both blondes attention in him fully. Ōnabara retold what happened in the training grounds. Kisuke smiled all the way till the end part came up.

"His nose bled?" Kisuke wondered. "He might have gotten hurt…" he thought but Ōnabara shook his head. "Ichigo didn't take a hit even once. He did hold his head after he pulled his reiatsu back." Ōnabara said and looked to the side. "I think he's holding it all in for too long. It's already hard to sense him as it is. He is growing I can feel the dense are growing denser by the days."

Kisuke rubbed his chin. "Holding in all of your reiatsu is known to be bad if kept up, he has good pain tolerance if that's the case."

Ōnabara shifted in his seat. "There is more." Kisuke looked up from his desk. "Oh?" Ōnabara nodded and went on to tell him that Shinji and Aizen had visited and called the man a prodigy." Kisuke smiled.

"Yes he is, yes he is." He agreed making Ōnabara arch a brow. "I have seen a mere glimpse of what he hides and it was frightening yet he had full control. He was taught well and has natural talent." Kisuke explained with a serious expression and looked to his lieutenant.

"I am afraid that he might have his eye on him now…"

Hyori stiffened and growled.

"We won't allow him to get to him, we won't ya stupid captain!" she yelled and threw a paperweight at Kisuke who dodged it with ease, Ōnabara just looked on in shock.

Hyori looked on confused when Kisuke didn't comment on her behaviour. He was still serious.

That wasn't a good sign.

Either he had a stupid idea or he was now, worried about something.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya neeee…<strong>

**Here ya all go. Hope it ain't bad T^T**


	4. Shining moon

**So… there will be one more chapter of Ichigo being in Shin'ō but that will be extremly short so in all reallity this is the last chapter where Ichigo is in the academy. What happens afterwards I won't tell…**

**Thanks for the follows and review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Shining moon<strong>

Ichigo woke up in his mindscape groggy and confused. He felt like he hadn't moved in all his life, stiffly he sat up and groaned when his head gave an oh so lovely throb.

He felt something furry next to him followed by a low pitched whine. He smiled and looked to his side to see the wolf part of his zampactou looking up at him though the eye sockets of the skull over his head. The wolf cocked its head to the side and made a softer whine.

Ichigo smiled gently at the wolf and stroked on its back, stroking back and forth. Ichigo looked up at the more human side of the pair, the skull showed nothing as it had no facial muscles. He knew why he was the way he was. The skull that gave nothing away was a image of him, it reflected him.

The wolf part was more his Zampactou than anything else. He sighed and looked down as the wolf laid its head on his lap. "You made us worry Ichigo." The voice that belonged to his sword spoke, Ichigo looked into the wolf's eyes as he knew the voice probably came from him.

"I'm sorry I just got so caught up in the fight that I didn't realise what I was doing." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his still painful head. "Why must you conceal all of what you have?" Zangetsu asked worriedly. Ichigo sighed and leaned back while shrugging.

"I don't want the attention but it seems I still got it…" he grumbled annoyed. He heard Zangetsu sigh. "Is being know as a prodigy really that terrible?" Ichigo gave a sigh back.

"I never liked being the centre of attention. You know that. I just don't like it. And it will cause people to want to get to know me and I don't want that either." Ichigo said and laid back down. He let an 'oof' out when Zangetsu plopped down on his chest with an 'arf' like noise.

Ichigo smiled at the wolf who in return gave a panting smile that only a canine could give.

"I think it's time I got back." Ichigo said and allowed himself to fade back to reality around him. He opened his eyes to see it was just past dawn. He groaned and allowed just a bit more energy out than he normally would. The headache decreased gradually making him give out a relief sigh.

He gathered his needed supplies that were given to him by the academy for bathing. A washcloth, soap and a small bowl to dump water over him. He took the pale blue yukata that was given to him by the three boys and put it on.

Ichigo got up and headed for the bath that all male students shared.

When he walked through the doors he noticed that no one was yet there. Sighing he moved to the one end of the room. The baths of the students were in a room that was not attached to the main buildings, it was built like a traditional bathhouse. Men had one and women their own.

The water was warm now as it always is, at dawn and dusk the water is heated for the students. Ichigo heard that Urahara had something to do with easier water warming. He didn't really care as to how, just that it was warm.

Sitting down he undressed and took a towel to wrap around his lower region. Ichigo stared to water himself down when other students came in. Ikkaku and Yumichika made bee lines for him. Yumichika opened his mouth to ask if Ichigo was fine but stopped as the air in his chest got caught when Ichigo stood to properly wash his lower stomach. Lean fine deeply cut muscles that looked hard enough to break a fist were on display to all those around them.

Most jaws were on the floor. The students tended to be still on the soft side but Ichigo was hard built and lean ever since he died as that was how he died.

Yumichika breathed out a wow as he and the rest looked at Ichigo who was oblivious as he was too deep in his own thoughts. Muscles shifted and stretched in his back as he drowsed himself with water, his arms going over his head to gently pour water over himself.

Ichigo shook his head a little dislodging water from is hair. He hummed once he felt that he was now clean. He took his yukata and draped it over himself. It stuck to his wet skin giving everything away to what was on his chest. He kept the towel around himself till the yukata was tightly wrapped around his waist making sure none of his privet bits would show.

Once he was at the door he swiftly undid the towel and dropped it into the basket were all the dirty towels were placed. He sighed and ran a hand though his hair as he walked out.

What Ichigo didn't know was that everyone had been watching him from the moment he stood up till he walked out.

Ikkaku whistled gaining everyone's attention. "Damn no wonder his swings felt like they would break my bones." Yumichika laughed as he dragged Ikkaku to the bath to relax a little. They only had class till the afternoon.

Ichigo walked the hallways to get back to his room when he felt a strong reiatsu close by. He looked around but saw no one. Shrugging Ichigo continued back to his room, when he got to his hallway he stopped.

Reason being?

Captain Aizen was standing in the middle of the hallway looking right at him. Brown eyes took in the image of Ichigo. Slightly wet hair, thin flowing pale blue yukata that didn't hide much of his chest showing off smooth slightly tanned skin of his pectoral muscles.

Ichigo remained where he was, he didn't move forward. Just stayed where he was.

Aizen had to admit, Ichigo looked good. He smiled gently at the younger soul but yet again Ichigo gave nothing back.

"Captain Aizen?" Ichigo asked with an arched brow.

Aizen walked closer and saw that Ichigo tensed up slightly. This was odd.

"I am the sensei in charge of the calligraphy lessons and I want you to come and join." Ichigo frowned. He didn't look like one who did calligraphy. He knew that.

He wasn't bad at it as his mother taught him how to write neatly at least.

Before Ichigo could deny he heard the sharp intake of breath and looked behind him to see Hisagi, Kira and a very happy looking Momo. He saw that the two males looked like they wanted to be elsewhere.

He felt the same. Momo ran up to them and stood by Ichigo's side and smiled a happy smile at Aizen. "Captain Aizen what are you doing here in the students quarters? Looking for someone?" She asked in a very happy excited voice that wanted to make Ichigo's ears bleed.

Aizen smiled warmly at the small student. "Hello Momo-chan. I was looking for Ichigo-san here." Aizen said never once taking his eyes off the orange haired male. Ichigo shifted from one foot to the other. He got a feeling he's not going to like what is going to happen next.

Momo instantly looked to Ichigo in awe. "What did you need to talk about? The calligraphy lessons?" Momo guessed and looked to Aizen for an answer.

Aizen nodded and looked rather smug. Ichigo had to fight the growl that wanted to flee from his chest. Momo whirled around and faced Ichigo with big hopeful eyes. "You're joining right?" she asked it a few times in a row before Hisagi gently placed a hand in her shoulder giving her a stern glance.

"Ichigo has full right to decline if he doesn't want to Momo, nobody should force him." Hisagi looked up to meet Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo nodded. "I'm sorry but…" Ichigo was interrupted by Momo who suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him, or tried to.

All she got done was making herself go back and forth. Hisagi and Kira hand to fight back the laughter that wanted to burts from their chests, even Aizen had to fight back a small chuckle.

"Come on Ichigo please! Hisagi and Kira doesn't go to the lessons! Please?" She begged a little with watery eyes. Ichigo groaned and sighed through his nose.

"I'll try one lesson." He gave in.

Not because he liked Momo... It was just because he kinda figured that she would not let him be.

Aizen smiled smugly inside as he got what he wanted. A chance to talk to the younger soul. He however did noticed that he didn't smile even to the ever bright Momo. Did the man ever smile?

Ichigo looked back to Aizen. "When is the lesson captain Aizen?" Ichigo asked in a monotone voice, no happiness or cheerfulness that he was used to, it was… odd not to be respected or well liked by the new students. They all liked him after all.

"After the normal lessons." He replied in a friendly tone.

"Then I will come with Momo captain Aizen." Ichigo said and bowed to leave. Aizen watched the muscular back leave. He wanted to hear Ichigo say his name, that purr of a baritone was very pleasant to the ear.

Ichigo got to his room and freely growled. He yanked a strand of hair in frustration. He sighed and rubbed his ever sore head. He sighed again and got dressed. Looking at his schedule Ichigo saw that he only had Hakuda today. Great.

Zangetsu was in the back to his mind filled with anxiety. The brunette had them both on edge.

Ichigo moved to his class without taking in his surroundings. He walked past the sixth years who where training in Zanjutsu. A familiar bald headed man called out to him. Ichigo didn't reply back. His head was down and his eyes unfocused as he thought of ways he could avoid going to Aizen's class.

But years of training had made him a good fighter with very good reflexes. So when he felt the tingle of danger near his head he shunpo'd forwards quickly just avoiding Ikkaku throwing a training sword at his head. He looked over his shoulder at the sixth year with a deadly glare. The first real emotion he had ever showed.

And it showed.

The fierceness in his eyes made Ikkaku take a step back. Ichigo looked at the training sword then back at the one who threw it. He clicked his tongue and walked away.

He had a class to go to.

The rest of the sixth years were shocked. Those eyes had so much emotion in them for those split seconds that it was pure... animalistic.

Entering the room Ichigo sat down in one fluid motion where he always tended to sit. An annoyed feeling wafted off of him. Ōnabara looked but said nothing. He did however greet the students when they all came in.

"Today you will be sparring against the fourth years." Ōnabara watched and saw that the students gulped, all but one.

Ichigo was the first, he didn't even look scared or worried. The one he was up against was fairly plan looking. Nothing stood out about the male before him. He bowed and got into position.

The hits were too slow for Ichigo, he kept back. He only blocked as that was what he was asked to do. Show the proper way to block. Ichigo was bored. He was so bored. He was starting to rethink his way of thinking about his reiatsu.

Ōnabara barked then that Ichigo had to defeat the fourth year. A glint appeared in gold flecked brown eyes. Ichigo suddenly sped up and started to go on the offence much to the shock of the fourth year students watching. His movements were sharp, quick and precise.

Almost jagged and rough to the inexperienced but Ōnabara saw it. The way Ichigo's eyes lit up at the idea of a fight. It was small and barely even there.

Ichigo ended the match with a throw to the mat. Ichigo stood straight and helped the fourth year up. He then bowed and sat on his seat again. With a soft grumble he watched as the rest of the third years were wiped out by the fourth years.

* * *

><p>Ichigo followed a very happy Momo, she grabbed his hand the moment they were done and dragged him off. Hisagi and Kira watched as the two disappeared.<p>

"Shame poor guy." Kira mumbled and looked to Hisagi.

The raven had to agree. "Ichigo doesn't seem to like captain Aizen." Hisagi said as they moved back to their room. Kira thought back. Yes now that he thought about it…

"Ichigo is always tense and frowns a little deeper than normal. I wonder why. Captain Aizen is a good man, liked by his fellow fifth squad shinigamis. So maybe he just doesn't like being near people of power? Remember he came from a very bad part of Rukongai." Kira suggested as they entered their room.

Hisagi hummed not convinced. "I sometimes catch Ichigo mumbling to himself, I have a feeling it's his zampactou he's communicating with. He seems to have a good relationship with it. I wonder what it will look like when we have to show out Shikai."

Kira nodded as he also wondered what the red head's shikai would look like.

Back with Momo and Ichigo who had just stepped into the room. Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch when he saw that most of the students that came to this class were indeed…

Female.

Gasps were first to leave the students mouths followed by giggles and googly eyes that Ichigo avoided or ignored.

Aizen watched the orange haired man amused. It was clear Ichigo didn't like giggling females. Well good because he didn't either. Having another man in the class would help him greatly. The fact that Ichigo was amazing to look at didn't hurt.

"Ah Momo-kun, Ichigo-san please sit here next to me." Momo made a bee line for the seat right next to Aizen. Ichigo moved at a much more sluggish pace. For some reason he just wanted to be out of this room. Ichigo sat next to Momo, Aizen was still close to Ichigo which put him on edge.

"Today we will be writing singular kanji words seeing as we have a new student." Aizen gestured to Ichigo.

More giggles.

More stares with fluttering eyelashes.

Ichigo sighed and looked down at the parchment paper, ink bottle with the small brush next to it. "Ichigo-san?" Aizen called the younger man's attention. When he had those beautiful brown eyes back on him he smiled and gestured to the arrangement in front of him.

"Please write the first word that comes to mind."

Ichigo though for a few seconds before he picked up the small brush and dunked it in. he raised is hans to write but pause. He sighed and started to write. His movements were quick, sharp yet they weren't ugly. It was oddly suiting to his fighting style.

When he was done the word looked at him as if it were mocking him.

Aizen rose and stood behind Ichigo. He raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's chosen word.

"Guard?" Aizen read out loud. Ichigo shrugged. "Had practice today where we had to block the other's punches." Ichigo explained even though it wasn't the true reason. Aizen seemed to buy it.

"Well you're penmanship is very neat I must say." Aizen complimented.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Thank you captain Aizen." Ichigo drawled in a monotone voice. The women in the room were confused. Ichigo didn't look like he wanted to be there at all.

Aizen had a small frown that was replaced with a smile quickly.

"Alright Ichigo-san why don't you chose a work that describes your zanpakuto, in fact why don't you all?" He asked and watched as all the girls get down to it. Ichigo looked deep in thought. After a few minutes again they were waiting for him.

With a shrug he picked up his brush and wrote his word down.

Aizen walked around and read all the others, he could see careless mistakes that were made on purpose and withheld the sigh that wanted to escape. He read each one out loud. When he stopped at Ichigo he got curious.

"Moon?" Ichigo looked up and saw he had all eyes one him. He nodded and leaned back.

"Zangetsu." Was all he said, he really didn't need to say more. Aizen looked to the young man and tilted his head genuinely curious. "Have you met your zanpakuto spirit yet?" Ichigo looked like he was debating on answering.

"Yes, captain Aizen." Ichigo said and sat straight again.

"What's it like?" a girl asked, Ichigo looked up and cocked his head. "What's what like?" he asked in a less monotone voice, only Aizen and Momo really heard it.

The girl fiddled with her hands now a little shy that she had the man's attention. "Your zanpakuto. We all wrote words to describe the spirit." She clarified.

Ichigo tilted his head back in thought, he hummed as he thought. He could feel Zangetsu's curious presence close to the surface of his mind.

"Protective, wise and… lonely." He said as if thinking to himself.

He looked around and saw that he gained a few confused looks. He fought the smile that wanted to crawl onto his face as he compaired the looks to that of young puppies who don't yet understand their masters. He heard Zangetsu chuckle in his mind.

"He is lonely as there is nothing but the moon." Ichigo said remembering the state of his mindscape. He rubbed the back of his neck when he returned it to its original position. "My zanpakuto is protective, wise and loyal like any other but he is mine." Ichigo felt Zangetsu's contentment at his answer.

He was brought back to reality when he heard a chorus of 'aw's.

Ichigo sighed and looked to the side at the wall. He really didn't want to be there.

Another hour went by as they soon started to write short sentences. Ichigo didn't find it fun as it was never fun to him. Once it was over he really just wanted to go to sleep. His body hurt from being tense. When Aizen announced that the lesson was over he was one of the first to stand up, with the mix of the students' departure he was able to get out and make good distance from the room.

When he was close to his room he was stopped by a pat on the shoulder. Ichigo swung around and gave a relieved sigh when he saw that it was Urahara.

The blonde smiled at the young man. "Ah Ichigo-san~! The man said happily. Ichigo didn't know why but… he found it funny and calming. He cocked his head. "Yes captain Urahara?" he asked with a curious tint to his voice.

The blonde smiled at this. 'Oh? Seems that the boy is starting to let me in.'

With a smile more friendly and pure he placed a hand on the strong shoulder noticing that Ichigo didn't go all stiff as a board. "How about you and I go for a cup of tea? I don't think you've been out of the building since you entered it." Ichigo thought about it. He was getting tired of the same walls.

He nodded and couldn't fight the entire smile from his face when Urahara started to flail a bit in happiness. Ichigo placed both hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Captain we should go before the tea houses closes." He said with a tiny bit of mirth in his voice.

Urahara had to fight not to appear shocked.

They both walked out of the hallway to the front of the school.

What both didn't know was that Aizen and Momo saw the whole exchange.

Both looked on with different feelings.

Momo was confused. Ichigo was kind to the blonde captain, more so than anyone else. Why didn't Ichigo treat them the same? Did he know the captain beforehand and were already on good terms? But why didn't Ichigo perk up and relax around Aizen? He was such a nice man! Far nicer than captain Urahara!

Aizen was angry, Urahara already knew the boy? This could complicate matters…

While the two watched the other two leave Aizen was already busy plotting.

* * *

><p>At a rather fancy tea house the two sat down and waited to be served. Ichigo looked around curious, there were a few students here. Nobody gave them an odd glance.<p>

While Ichigo observed his surroundings Urahara observed him.

The man's hair grew a bit but not by much, the bangs grew longer now almost hiding the man's eyes. Ichigo also had a more suppressing feeling around him, so did that mean he grew stronger?

The door to the tea house opened revealing three captains, one with long white hair, the other long brown curly hair with a large straw hat over his head and the other had black hair that was just past his shoulders with a strange white accessory. The white haired male was first to notice the pair and walked up to them with the other two captains following.

"Ah captain Urahara what are you doing here?" the white haired male asked in a friendly tone that somehow put Ichigo at ease. Something told him that he would like this man.

Kisuke grinned and pointed at Ichigo who still looked around in curiosity.

Ichigo looked back at Urahara when he heard a small chuckle.

"The great Urahara drinking tea with a student?" the brunette asked while the black haired male looked at Ichigo with guarded eyes. Ichigo held the man's eyes with the same guarded eyes. The three captains looked back and forth with impressed looks on their faces. This one didn't even flinch.

"Good evening captains." Ichigo greeted with a head bow.

The captains… well two of them smiled and sat down with them.

"I must admit I am also surprised at your guest Urahara." The white haired man said smiling friendly at Ichigo.

Urahara chuckled.

"Ah but Jyuushiro-san this is Ichigo. I found him in Rukongai, I'm merely seeing if he likes it seeing as it has been months since I last saw him." Urahara explained and made wild gestures at Ichigo who kept his guarded face.

"Ichigo-san this is Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the sixth squad. He just became captain." he said pointing to the raven. Again their eyes met and Ichigo held the man's gaze. Ichigo nodded and made a lower bow to show respect.

The two men watched this with curiosity. The younger soul had the same eyes as Byakuya only far more guarded. These eyes didn't want to let you in not because of what was expect of him but of what the two didn't know.

They both also noticed the odd air around the man, suffocated air, not suffocating air that captains tended to have. Urahara gestured to the white haired man next. "Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake, captain of the thirtieth squad." Jyuushiro quickly stopped Ichigo form bowing as well. "There is no need for that Ichigo-kun." The man said with a smile. Ichigo looked to the side unsure but he nodded and looked to the brunette.

"Ah this is captain of the eight squad, Shunsui Kyōraku."

Ichigo gave a small nod of acknowledgement. Then the tea came. The five men drank their tea. Ichigo had the posture of a noble which confused most.

"So Ichigo-kun, you lived in Rukongai before becoming a student?" Shunsui asked curiously. Jyuushiro and Byakuya looked at Ichigo who placed his cup back on the saucer.

"Yes, that is where I woke up after I died." Ichigo said in a monotone voice that gave nothing away. Not even the feeling he had towards knowing he died.

Jyuushiro hummed with a small frown.

"What class are you in?" He asked. Ichigo frowned a little thinking. "Class one, year three." He answered after a while.

The three captains looked shocked at the younger one. Even Byakuya looked impressed. "Urahara found you this year and you're in class one, year three?" Byakuya spoke for the first time. Ichigo really liked the man's voice, it was filled with authoraty and nobility. It showed that the man knew his role and filled it well, worthy of respect.

Nodding Ichigo looked to the side. "Any higher and I would have gotten more attention I can deal with." Ichigo said truthfully.

The captains nodded in understanding.

"So Ichigo-kun do you have shikai yet?" Jyuushiro asked. Ichigo held his freshly poured cup of tea before his mouth and nodded.

"Yes I do have mine."

Jyuushiro nodded. "You're a prodigy then I'm afraid to say." The man said with a sympathetic smile that almost made Ichigo smile back. Instead he sighed and looked into his cup of tea.

"Damnit I was afraid of that." He said. Looking around Ichigo saw it was getting late in the evening. He still had training to do with Zangetsu.

He finished his tea and stood up rather easily and with poise. He bowed to the captains and gave a small barely there smile but it did reach his eyes making them twinkle just a bit. It was something else for sure.

"Thank you for the tea captain Urahara but I must return to the academy." With that he turned and left.

The four captains watched the strong shoulders of Ichigo leave and fade away as he returned back to the academy.

Jyuushiro looked at Shunsui when he hummed.

"He is an odd one but there is a very strong will in those eyes." He commented as he leaned back and sipped his tea. The remaining three nodded their heads.

"He's stronger than he gives away. He can easily pass the shinigami test." Urahara said in a serious tone as he looked over the rim of his cup. Shunsui raised a brow. "Oh have you seen what he has to give?" he asked.

Urahara shook his head confusing the men. "I have only seen but a small part as he is growing stronger by day."

'Strong enough to gain his attention…' he thought with worry.

With good worry indeed.

* * *

><p>A week later it was near the end of the school year and their tests would soon start. Ichigo had avoided Aizen and Momo, Hisagi had warned him that Momo was cross with him for some reason.<p>

When the day of the tests came Ichigo went to the training grounds for a few hours of training. He heard footsteps behind him just as he entered the grounds. He didn't look back as he unsheathed his sword and began doing stances.

"Ichigo!" Momo yelled and stood close by seeing that stepping closer would be dangerous. Ichigo didn't say anything only swung his sword with practiced ease.

Momo opened her mouth to talk to Ichigo again but when they both heard a ripping sound they both froze. As they looked up they were shocked to see one big hand tearing through the sky.

"A-a M-menos… Grande…" Momo breathed out in shock. Ichigo glared at the hollow. How the hell had it gotten here? Ichigo's blood turned ice cold when he saw the hollow look their way. Momo was petrified.

Everyone could feel the sudden hollow presence. How did the hollow get though their shield and why… was it at the academy with no captain in sight. Said captains got up in a flash and shunpo'd at the best of their abilities.

All the students couldn't move as they were assaulted but the Menos Grande's spiritual pressure. Ichigo growled in fury when he saw the maw of the hollow open and a red cero form. He knew what he was about to do was going to hurt like a bitch and change everything.

With a sight he raised his reiatsu till where it had to go to release his shikai. He groaned when he was hit with a nasty headache. He felt blood run down his nose in a much steadier flow as last. He kept focus on the hollow who was now solely fixated on him.

The captains faltered in their steps as a very strong seeming reiatsu suddenly came out of nowhere. "Ichigo!" Urahara yelled gaining the attention of most of the captains.

Byakuya looked disbelievingly at the academy as the reiatsu continued to go up to lieutenant standard. Jyuushiro and Shunsui look on amazed.

Yamamoto looked to Urahara.

"Captain Urahara?" the blonde looked to his head captain and frowned as he swished his head back and forth. "I-it's the student I found. I believe him to be a prodigy in hiding." He quickly explained.

"Well I believe fully now. That's his reiatsu." Urahara said and shunpo'd to the academy.

Aizen was busy taking in the sheer rawness of the reiatsu it wasn't as refined like his or Byakuya's. This was power.

And he wanted it.

When the captains came closer they watched with amazement as a red head student stood fast against the Menos Grande with not even a tremble.

However just as they got there the hollow released the cero right at the student, they all watched with horror as the soul was engulfed in the blast but to their amazement the blast didn't explode as they expected it to. They watched as the white blast faded a little revealing the student with his sword drawn and blocking the cero.

Everyone watched as the orangette screamed and knocked the last of the cero to the side destroying a small corner of a dojo. He breathed in and out, he continued to raise his reiatsu till it started to make black and red tendrils of reiryoku.

With a long deep breath he raised his blade in front of himself with both hands firmly placed on them.

"Cry for the moon, Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled and felt his power raise by much, he groaned softly as his body was again attacked by the sudden released of reiatsu. His legs shook a bit but they settled after a few seconds.

He felt the odd sensation of his sword morphing. He released a calming breath when he felt the change complete. The captains watched shocked as the student stood there composed and strong even if he had blood running down his nose at a steady pace.

Retsu Unohana feared for the student as the amount of blood he was losing was a tad worrisome. Aizen was also slightly worried about the orangette. This was indeed worrisome. Yamamoto reached out and felt the reiatsu and felt that it was raw yet… refined… controlled.

Shinji stood next to Urahara who already had Yoruichi next to him. Kensei came to stand next to Shinji, this was very nerve wrecking to the blonde. He didn't want his friend's son to die.

Ichigo looked around him and frowned.

"Too many innocents." He mumbled and shunpo'd Momo who had fallen to her knees at the sudden rise of reiatsu along with those who came to the training ground just a few seconds too early or late depending on how you looked at it.

With the few students shunpo'd to a safer distance Ichigo looked up at the Menos Grande.

His body was already taking too much. He had to end this in one shot. He knew that he wouldn't be able to defeat the hollow but maybe scare it away.

He had to try at least.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... next chapter is the revealing of Ichigo's shikai!...<strong>

**Yes!...**

**Um...**

**Yeah...**


	5. Slicing moon

**Okay see I have befallen a dilemma… **

**In this fiction Ichigo is a seme, however I am still unsure as to who he has to be paired with. So I will make a poll.**

**The options are:**

**Byakuya**

**Toshiro**

**Hisagi**

**Or if you want an arrancar as his lover:**

**Grimmjow (Yes I went there XD)**

**Ulquiorra**

**If you have someone else in mind say so in a review and I will see if I can add them to the poll.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Slicing moon<strong>

The three eldest Shinigamis stood transfixed.

Shunsui chuckled and lowered is grass hat a little. "I guess we're not the only one's now he Jyuushiro-san?" the brunette asked his friend who was staring at the sight before them with wide deep green eyes.

Ichigo's white top of his uniform was now stained at the front with blood. The frown that was customary on his face was deeper and fiercer. With a slow exhale Ichigo shunpo'd to the rooftop closest to the hollow. He stood in a stance that was not taught by the academy seeing as there were only two Shinigamis who fought with two swords in shikai.

In strong long fingers were two swords.

One was longer than an average katana by around three inches. It was pure black with a straight blade but at the tip the sword gained a tip pointing down that resembled a fang. The brother blade was shorter but otherwise the same length as an average katana it too had a fang like point only it had more than one, the three fang like points were in a row the longest being at the end while they grew smaller as they continued along the blade. Both swords' hilts were wrapped in black cloth that hung from the tip till about a meter. The material was ragged and slightly torn.

His reiatsu floated over his skin in was looked like a playful manner but when it rose from his skin it became violent.

Ichigo raised the longer blade to over the opposite shoulder.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo said in a low voice as his reiatsu flowed into his sword. All the previous reiatsu that floated over his body moved to his sword building up at the edge of the sword.

Everyone watched with baited breath.

With another inhale the amount of power that was held in the blade made the sword groan slightly. Ichigo exhaled and breathed out the finishing word to his attack.

"Tenshō."

It was like hell was set loose.

Ichigo brought his arm down with a mighty swing and released the built up reiatsu in one attack. The attack being pure back with red flame like edges flew from the sword in what looked like a crescent moon. The attack soar thought the air with a screeching wind noise and hit its mark dead on.

From one end to the side of its head the Menos Grande was assaulted with the massive blow that tore it open. It released a heavy hollow roar and looked back down at the orange haired shinigami who was glaring at it with deep hatred.

Those who stood watching held their breath and watched as not a soul moved. After a few moments the Menos Grande moved back into the tear it came from. Once the tear was sealed did all eyes travel back to Ichigo whom was having troubles standing upright.

He breathed haggardly and looked up as the surrounding training area and sky began to spin, he released a groan and finally allowed his mind to slip from reality and into sweet numbness and his headache thrashed at him when he pulled as much of his reiatsu back which resulted in him passing out cold.

The captains and students watched as Ichigo swayed a little before he fell backwards onto the hard ground with his sword morphing back it its sealed state.

Retsu quickly shunpo'd to the student and began to do a healing kido over his entire body to check for anything wrong. The remaining captains soon followed curious to hear if the soul was alright. The raven woman had a frown on her face.

"Captain Unohana?" Yamamoto asked as he came closer to examine the man, he was tall from what he could gather where he laid. The long orange hair was slightly covering his face while the lower half was mostly covered in blood from the odd nosebleed. The man was also built well and had blood covering his chest from the nosebleed as well.

"His body is severely damaged from holding all of his reiatsu in his body, it's not healthy to keep it in for a long period and from what I can guess he has been holding it in a long while. Too long." She said in her calm soothing voice while she frowned heavily at the passed out Ichigo.

"Take him to the infirmary and inform me as to when he wakes up." Yamamoto said and turned to leave with his captains in tow, all but for Retsu.

When they came to the captain's meeting hall they all looked to the eldest shinigami and waited for him to speak his mind. Said mind was busy thinking about what he had saw and what Urahara said moments before.

'A prodigy eh? It would seem that the young man is indeed a prodigy. He can't deny it, only one thing to do then…' Yamamoto raised his head informing those that he was about to speak.

"Urahara, how long has…" the sentence was left open as most didn't catch his name.

Urahara nodded with a serious look on his face.

"His name is Ichigo, I found him near the beginning of the year. He was taken to the academy and that's when both Ōnabara and I discovered that he was too strong for a first year, second year and I am starting to believe that he was probably best suited for sixth year."

All the captains would have said it was impossible but after what they just witnessed they couldn't argue.

"Hmm." Yamamoto grunted as he thought.

Urahara was as well deep in thought.

"Sir?" Came the voice of the last expected person. Restu stood at the doors with a perplexed look on her face. "He's awake but I have bedridden him till his body heals but that will not work unless he releases some of his reiatsu." She said and again the confused look grew on her face.

"He refused to release it even when I asked." She said and everyone knew in what tone of voice she asked, to say they were amazed was an understatement.

Yamamoto nodded and looked to each of his captains. "I plan on instating him as a full fledge shinigami, today was enough to prove he is more than capable of being one, objections?" his gruff voice demanded that they just try and make an objection only to see what would happen.

No captain was that stupid.

With a nod Yamamoto followed Retsu out the door, Urahara quickly tagged along with permission form the old shinigami himself.

Then they came to the fourth squad base Retsu quickly made her way to Ichigo's room.

The sight they were welcomed to was somewhat amusing.

Ichigo was sitting up straight and composed while looking at a nurse with a guarded look while the nurse clearly wanted to get closer. He was shaking his head back and forth. "I don't need any more assistance please go to your other patients who need you more than I do." He said in a monotone voice. The nurse opened her mouth to argue back but was interrupted by Retsu who cleared her throat.

The nurse bowed and scattered when she saw her captain.

Retsu and company followed in. Ichigo relaxed slightly when he saw Urahara. The blonde man came forward with a worried look etched onto his face. "Ichigo please release your reiatsu so you can heal." As Urahara spoke Retsu again formed the light green kido over Ichigo to check on him, she frowned when she noticed that he actually worsened.

"If you keep this up you will destroy yourself. Reiatsu is not made to be hidden completely for so long, how long have you been keeping it like this?" She asked and locked eyes with the youthful soul. She was also amazed at the strong will she saw in the brown eyes.

"I would say since I got here." Ichigo said with a shrug.

Urahara sputtered and coughed. "T-that's around 50 years!" He yelled flailing his arms yet again.

Ichigo sighed and leaned back. "I know what I have done up till now was foolish of me." He looked to the side and groaned as his headache throbbed once. "It's hard to let any go as I have been so use to holding it in so please just give me till morning to slowly let it go as to not cause more damage." He said sounding for the first time tired.

Yamamoto nodded and tapped his cane to gain the orange haired soul's attention.

"I'm Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Head captain." Yamamoto introduced himself and watched happily as the man straightened and bowed his head. He didn't say anything but his eyes did get a curious glint in them. Yamamoto and Urahara came closer, the blonde looked happy as did the female shinigami captain.

The red head looked between the three captains with a tilted head, he wouldn't admit it but he was very, very curious as to why the head captain would want to personally talk to him.

Urahara smiled down at Ichigo as he took in the male, he looked tired no matter how hard he tried to hide it, his skin was pale and unhealthy looking with dark circles under his eyes that looked like they had been there for a while.

"You are to be made a full fledge shinigami when you are cleared by Captain Unohara." Yamamoto said and failed to hide his smirk along with the two captains when Ichigo's jaw hit the floor and his eyes go wide. "B-but… I can't! I'm a third year!" he said shaking his head back and forth.

The captains glanced at the still shaking head, his hair was dislodged from behind his back and was moving along with the head they were attached to. When he finally stopped he held his head and groaned with hair in disarray. Retsu scooted closer to the younger soul and gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

She smiled when she felt him go rigid under her hand he did however relax when she used a kido to ease his headache. "You displayed more than enough to show you don't belong in the academy." She explained and looked to the eldest of captains. "Correct Head captain?" she asked her superior.

Yamamoto nodded and tapped his cane lightly on the ground as more of a habit than anything else.

Ichigo went silent after that staring straight ahead of himself with a small frown plastered on his face, he sighed and scooted to lie down flat on his back. "I guess I don't have much of a choice…" he gave a small smile that had a tint of sleepiness on it that looked oddly adorable on his face.

He closed his eyes. "I accept your kind decision head captain but can we speak of it when I am more awake and in less pain?" Ichigo asked his speech slurred.

Yamamoto looked to Retsu but she shook her head telling him that she had not part in him getting sleepy. The red head drifted off before they could ask another question. Urahara looked troubled. "Something the matter Urahara-san?" Unohara asked frowning slightly at her comrade in worry.

Urahara looked up at both the Shinigamis. "I'm worried that he's taking on too much pain…" Retsu understood at that moment and looked back to the slumbering Ichigo. "He doesn't want to burden others with his pain so he hides it; it's worrisome as he won't come forward when he is in pain."

Yamamoto made a mental note to tell whoever was going to be this man's captain that they should watch him closely.

* * *

><p>Ichigo suffered no dreams while he slept as he was busy in his mindscape slowly releasing reiatsu to about half way from what they would be if left to be normal. That said he now felt like a lieutenant.<p>

He asked Zangetsu if this would hinder his healing but the zampactou shook both his heads. "No, this is not all of it but this is enough to not hinder and give headaches so constantly, you will still get them now and again however it will be enough that you can heal, inside here it will become as it once was. In fact it has already begun to heal, look." Zangetsu said as a boney hand pointed to the ground.

Indeed the ground was less cracked and dry looking. A small smile made its way to his face before he was pushed out of his mindscape with the order to sleep.

And sleep he did. He slept a full eight hours. Something he hadn't done in a very long time.

When he opened his eyes the next morning he had to squint his eyes at the bright light that flooded his eyes. He groggily rubbed his eyes with the tips of his fingers as he sat up more easily. His body didn't hurt as much anymore and for that he released a sigh of relief.

He dropped his hands when he heard the door slide open. In the doorway was a very happy looking Urahara. He came in swaying from side to side but paused in shock when he felt Ichigo's reiatsu was not hidden but out and about. He gave a goofy grin what made Ichigo give a smaller smile back with a slight frown with it.

"Ah! Ichigo-san it seems you are well!" He clapped his hands once and nodded. "I wanted to come and check on you." He explained as he moved to the side of Ichigo's bed were a chair sat. Urahara took in Ichigo and for the first time he met Ichigo he looked healthy and much better coloured. The dark circles were still there but very subtle as they were when he met the young man the first time. His skin had a better pallor of slightly tanned peach skin.

Ichigo regarded the blonde captain. "So… a full-fledged shinigami eh?" He couldn't believe it still. It was hard to believe. He was fully prepared to go though the remaining three years but it would seem that wasn't the case.

Urahara tilted his head and looked to the side. "Well we need to find out what squad you'd be suited for. You're stronger than all third seats and even some lieutenants. The only captain who doesn't have one as of yet is Byakuya-san." Urahara said watching Ichigo's face for any clues on how he felt about this.

But yet again Ichigo gave nothing away, his face did however turn curious.

"What are the captains and their lieutenants names anyway?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

Urahara grinned and held up a finger.

"First division is Head captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto and his lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe." A second finger was raised along with the first. "Second division is ran by Captain Yoruichi Shihōin with her lieutenant Hiyori Sarugaki." Ichigo frowned at this.

Urahara nodded. "She was with me when I first found you." He gestured to about her height and made his hair into two pigtails roughly with his hands… all with a serious face.

Ichigo couldn't help it he chuckled at the funny image of Urahara holding his hair into two pigtails with a serious face, Urahara on the other hand mentally patted his back at making the younger man laugh he looked so much younger and even carefree when his face lit up.

He ruffled his hair and held up a three now smiling. "Captain Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi or Rose as he likes to be called is head of third division his lieutenant is Love Aikawa. You haven't met them yet but you will." Four fingers rose. "You already met Captain Retsu Unohara of the fourth division, she was the one with the long black hair. Her lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu kind girl with a bright future."

Ichigo nodded and frowned when he saw the miniscule frown on Urahara's face. Five fingers were raised.

"Captain of the fifth… Aizen Sosuke." Urahara noticed that Ichigo went as stiff as a board. "His lieutenant is called Ichimaru Gin. I would advise to stay away from him." Ichigo nodded making a mental note to ask about it when they had the time.

Six fingers. "Ah yes Captain Byakuya Kuchiki has of yet no lieutenant as it is so most likely that you will become his lieutenant." Urahara saw that Ichigo was thinking about it. "I suppose that would kill two birds with one stone." He shifted his weight to lean more forward.

A seventh finger was raised. "Shinji Hirako was captain of the fifth but now he's head of seventh with Sajin Komamura as his lieutenant. Don't ask why he wears a helmet it's a touchy subject." Ichigo nodded with a confused frown.

Urahara went on with his dialog of sorts with eight fingers. "Ah Captain Shunsui Kyōraku you have already met, his lieutenant is… mmm well… her name is Nanao Ise but she's as tough as nails and no nonsense kind of woman. Don't by any means get her angry at you." Ichigo nodded again with a small grin when he noticed Urahara shiver.

Nine fingers. "Captain of the ninth is Kensei Muguruma and his lieutenant is Mashiro Kuna, cute girl but she's pretty dangerous as is her captain."

Ichigo perked up when he realised that his father's old division is up next. Urahara noticed Ichigo's suddenly perked up face and chuckled. Two hands raised Urahara spoke. "Squad ten is captained by Toshiro Hitsugaya and whatever you do don't comment on his height." Ichigo chuckled then as he remembered his father's tales of the shorter soul.

"His lieutenant is Rangiku Matsumoto… she'll try and get you to drink with her at some point…" Urahara scratched his jaw. "She is also the most avid member of Shinigami women's accusation so they will hound you a bit till you give them what they want." Again Urahara shivered making Ichigo want to ask out about it.

One finger was raised again. "Eleventh division is Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. He lives to fight and will undoubtedly be out for a fight with you after your display yesterday." Urahara locked eyes with Ichigo. "He is also out for a fight with Byakuya so beware, his lieutenant however is also to be handled with caution as she also loves a fight. Her name is Yachiru Kusajishi and don't let her size fool you." Urahara said with a serious face. Ichigo nodded and with that he went on.

"I am captain of the twelfth division and my lieutenant is Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he's an odd one so be careful around him." Ichigo again nodded.

Urahara smiled at this. "Next is the last captain, Jūshirō Ukitake captain of the thirteenth division. He is a good kind hearted man who also happens to be very sick. His lieutenant well this will surely cause some stirring in the women of the shinigami. Kaien Shiba is his name." Urahara watched as Ichigo's eyes went wide. "That's…"

Urahara nodded, he gestured to Ichigo's face. "You two look alike, his eyes are more friendly than yours and his hair is black but you two could pass as brothers." A smirk made his way to Urahara's lips. "I can't wait to introduce you to the lieutenants and captains later today!"

Urahara looked like a small child that just pulled of the perfect prank and got away with it.

Ichigo looked out the window. It was mid morning by the position of the sun, he looked back at Urahara. "When is this supposed to happen?" Ichigo asked looking down at himself in his hospital robe. Urahara made a small humming noise. "Around midday so we have enough time to get you a shihakusho." Urahara stood and looked down at Ichigo.

"Captain Unohara said you are safe to leave." Ichigo nodded and swung his legs over the side of the bed after he flung the sheet over from his legs. He rose and trembled a bit, his body had grown a little stiff from laying down so much.

He got his body under control and walked over to Urahara. The two left the healing ward and made their way to the academy so they could finalise Ichigo's graduation.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood behind the double doors of the captain's meeting hall. Looking down Ichigo took in his new uniform, he liked it more than the student one. He didn't like white after all. The black shihakusho sat well with the white obi tied around his hips. His chest was a little revealed but he didn't mind. He rubbed the front side of his sandal into the ground in what was a small nervous gesture.<p>

He smiled a little when he remembered Ikkaku after he just changed into his new uniform he got from the academy.

**Flashback starts:**

**Ichigo ran his hands down the cloth of his new uniform, it was rather comfy. He looked up when he heard his name being called both he and Urahara watched as Ikkaku and Yumichika came running towards them, Ikkaku stopped in time but Yumichika didn't stop early enough and ran slam bang right into Ichigo who was knocked a step back. **

**He did catch the raven student before he kissed the ground. Yumichika blinked a few times trying to figure out where he was. He felt two very big hands holding his shoulders while his face was held against a very hard chest. **

**"****Are you alright Yumichika?" Ichigo asked. While he asked this his chest vibrated against yumichika's cheek. He pulled back when Ichigo held him at arm's length. **

**The raven nodded dumbly and walked back to Ikkaku.**

**Ikkaku looked Ichigo up and down and nodded his head. He slapped Ichigo on the shoulder as a show of brotherly affection.**

**"****You look good in those! Well done and…" Ichigo tensed when he saw Ikkaku's eyes narrow.**

**Urahara and Yumichika watched as Ikkaku tried to get a hold of Ichigo while screaming. "Why the hell have you been holding back? You idiot that's no way to be strong!" they ran around the room Ichigo showing that he was nimble on his feet as well as strong. **

**Ichigo quickly jumped to the side and watched with a grin as Ikkaku ran similar to Yumichika straight into the wall that was hard wood. He went through it and stayed down for a few seconds. All that they could see was his one foot sticking out.**

**Ikkaku jumped out from the hole and glared at Ichigo who just stared back. "What?" he asked before he looked to Urahara. The blonde looked out the window and clicked his tongue. "You'll have to finish this some other time I'm afraid both Ichigo and I have somewhere else to be." **

**Ichigo bowed at the two and gave small smile. "We can spar when you pass your shinigami exam." With that Ichigo walked out along with Urahara.**

**End flashback**

Now Ichigo was about to be revealed to the captains and lieutenants. He took a deep breath when he heard his name being called out by Yamamoto. He opened the door and heard a few gasps. He didn't look around he just walked till he was standing next to Urahara who was standing in front over everybody.

He heard a few murmurs and saw a raven behind Jyuushiro stiffen and make a gawk like noise.

He paid no mind to it, he had to show respect to the head captain and not look around like an idiot. He bowed and said nothing. Speak when spoken to.

Yamamoto tapped his cane against the floor and the room went quiet. "This is Kurosaki Ichigo, he has just been instated as a full-fledged shinigami." He remained silent which meant that the captains could put in their opinion.

Jyuushiro stepped forward and smiled at Ichigo, Ichigo felt bad at not returning a smile but it was a habit by now that he didn't show anything. "I have no qualms about this. All I want to know is in which division he will be in." The white haired male said and added in an afterthought.

"He can't be in mine seeing as he and my lieutenant look so much alike." He got a few chuckles and spoken agreements.

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I suggest placing him as Byakuya's lieutenant. His power is more than enough and he is serious as far as I have been observing and from what Ōnabara has relied to me he is a hard worker. Objections?"

Again he had none but only because no one had a reason. The young soul standing in front of them was something else, he showed neither fear nor respect but they guessed that was because his face didn't show emotion at all.

Yamamoto motioned for Ichigo to step forward. Ichigo did as such till he was standing before the head captain. The older soul held out a strip of fabric with a badge tied to it. Ichigo picked it up gently and inspected the flower with the kanji for six on it.

The Camellia flower emblem stared back at him, he suddenly felt a weight being placed on his shoulders. He just knew somehow that being a lieutenant would be a lot of work and all those under him would be his burden to carry and help.

He nodded more to himself and tied it around his left arm. He stood straight and looked to the head captain before bowing. "Thank you head captain Yamamoto." He rose and was directed to Byakuya who was staring at him as did the others.

He walked to Byakuya nodded to his captain and stood behind him. He was well aware of the stares he was attracting which made his skin crawl. He breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes to calm himself down.

Yamamoto dismissed them after that.

Byakuya walked off immediately telling Ichigo to follow, Ichigo was thankful for that. There would be other times for him to meet and greet. Right now all he wanted to do was learn what was needed and expected of him.

The pair walked in silence, Byakuya kept giving his new lieutenant glances. Ichigo was a quiet one he noticed a little relieved that he wouldn't be sitting with Toshiro's problem regarding Rangiku.

When they reached the sixth division barracks all the seated officers and non seating officers stopped what they were doing to form a square formation. Ichigo took everything in, his sharp eyes catching areas where training was needed. Byakuya watched him for a few seconds taking in the stiff composure that would have seemed like nervousness but it wasn't and he knew that.

The young soul was ready for anything.

He looked back at his division members and motioned towards Ichigo. "This is your new lieutenant Kurosaki Ichigo, you all will follow his orders and treat him with great respect." There was a chorus of hai and they were off to the office they would be sharing.

The office was bland and cold but Ichigo didn't suspect it any different with a man like Byakuya who looked colder than ice.

There was a desk at the other side of the door, shiny well kept wooden floors with a paper wall holding the wall with the door while the other three walls were made out of wood. To the left of the door was a second smaller desk that was most likely his. There was also a few bookshelves behind the bigger desk filled with books and scrolls.

Ichigo walked in till he was standing in the middle of the room, Byakuya expected him to drop the guarded posture but it didn't.

Byakuya walked over to his desk and sat down. He looked to his new lieutenant and sighed when he was met with guarded eyes. So this was what other people saw when they looked at him?

"Do you have any questions?" he asked and watched as Ichigo shifted from one foot to the other his hair swaying back and forth. "What is expected of me as your lieutenant?" Ichigo asked and stood straight again.

Byakuya looked up in thought. "Most important roll you have is to monitor and help with the troops' training. It will mostly be up to you how they are trained and such, minor penalties and punishments are yours as well, you will also be going with the new Shinigamis who came from the academy to the world of the living to overview their performance and where needed improvement is required. Reports of missions that are not of critical importance." All while Byakuya spoke Ichigo made mental notes and schedules for training. He nodded when his captain was done speaking.

"You can start tomorrow for now you need to move your things from the academy to your room in the barracks." Byakuya said and watched as Ichigo cocked his head to the side in thought.

"That won't take long; can I acquaint myself with the rest of the squad?" Ichigo asked looking outside when he heard someone laugh loudly.

Byakuya nodded, took in his lieutenant as he walked out the room, his long sealed sword was befitting of him with its sleek black minimalistic appearance.

Ichigo closed the door and walked back to the entrance of the barracks but stopped when he saw three shinigami males teasing a smaller male. Frowning deeper Ichigo moved till he was behind the three teasing men. The one they were teasing tensed when his eyes fell on Ichigo. He stuttered trying to tell those who were teasing him of their new lieutenant's presence behind them.

Ichigo growled softly making the three freeze, they twirled around and came face to face with a very annoyed looking Ichigo.

Not saying anything he looked each in the eye. "At sunset you three will join me here for punishment." Ichigo jerked his head to the side in a 'get the hell out of my sight' motion. The shorter male gulped and started to shake a bit.

Ichigo's hard face softened a bit making the other shinigami relax. "What is your name?" Ichigo asked in a almost gentle tone.

"R-Rikich, sir." The male was on the short side with dark almost black brown hair and dark eyes. Ichigo placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well Rikich you need to stand up for yourself. I won't allow you to be mishandled when in fact you are of higher position as those three. You are not to let them tease you am I clear?" Ichigo said and bent down to make eye contact with Rikich.

Rikich smiled and nodded his head. "Yes sir!" He bowed and scampered off to do his duties.

Ichigo smiled slightly while he watched the other man run off. He shook his head and went to get his stuff form the academy.

Byakuya watched the whole scene from his window but he never saw Ichigo's face while he spoke with Rikich so he didn't know what Ichigo did to make him relax as he did but the small smile he saw at the end was a surprise.

"So the man can smile."

* * *

><p><strong>Right the poll so it's between:<strong>

**Byakuya**

**Toshiro**

**Hisagi**

**Grimmjow**

**Ulquiorra**

**You'll have a few chapters to vote. **

**N.B. No reviews or PM will be counted as votes, go vote on the poll.**


	6. Training monster

**Right listen about the poll, please vote. Don't wait for me to write another chapter before you all decide I need to finalise the pairing before I go at chapter 10. I have made it visible now so please go vote!**

**Don't think about what has been written yet but think rather about who you'd want Ichigo to be paired with.**

**And because I have received two reviews where Urahara was said to be wanted as an option, he is now on the poll as well**

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Training monster<strong>

Ichigo woke up the next morning with a yawn and stretch. Zangetsu had said that he needed to get another night's of sleep before they continue with their nightly training. He got up and dressed himself in his shihakusho tying his lieutenant badge around his left arm.

He left his room with Zangetsu at his side. He hummed softly while he moved to the mess hall of the sixth division. All went quiet when he entered the room, all eyes were on him. He didn't flinch didn't waver as he moved to get his portion of breakfast. He walked to a table and sat down, shuffling feet came closer making him look up. Rikich was holding his own breakfast and giving Ichigo a uncertain smile.

Gesturing with his hand for the smaller male to sit Ichigo watched as the smaller brunette male take a seat quickly with a happy grin.

Ichigo liked this male, he was friendly and seemed to be a nice man.

Everyone watched as Ichigo ate while listening to Rikich on how they trained before which he himself admitted was not the right way to train earning him a few glares. The glares though fell off when Ichigo finally spoke.

"Well by the way you were all training I would only assume that no one would grown in strength as it is all wrong." Ichigo finished his food and stood to give the plates back to the kitchen staff. He turned around and looked at the other Shinigamis.

"Finish your meals in ten minutes then be out on the training grounds lest you want to be punished." Ichigo spoke in a monotone voice. The other squad members nodded and made a chorus of 'Hai Lieutenant Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded and was followed out by a few members who had finished their meals and were making their way to the training grounds. Walking along the path that lead to the office he shared with his captain Ichigo's mind pondered about what he would do to gain the respect he has yet to receive from the others with good reason.

He opened the sliding door to see his captain at his desk, he bowed to Byakuya and moved to his desk to grab a few papers of the names of the squad members as well as a brush and small ink bottle. He looked back to his captain.

"Is there anything you need of me captain?" He asked politely yet still in a monotone voice. Byakuya looked up as saw the supplies on Ichigo's hands as well as the sound of gathering voices in the training grounds. He had yet to set up a good training routine for his troops but it seems that Ichigo was about to do it.

"No please carry on with what you are doing." He said and watched as Ichigo nodded and walked out the door to slide it shut gently.

Byakuya stood from his chair and walked to the window to watch what Ichigo was about to do.

From the window he saw Ichigo come closer to the training grounds where the troops were just standing mingled and mangled with no discipline or formation of any kind.

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked at the now quiet men and women in front of him. They all looked at him warily. He looked like nothing would faze him. He placed his lists and other items on the ground next to him.

"Why are you not in lines going in alphabetical order as it is obvious as you should be?" He asked and for once his tone was for once not dead. It was slightly annoyed. What Byakuya couldn't see was that Ichigo had a deeper frown that was also showcasing his annoyance slightly.

The troops didn't move and Ichigo felt his anger rise. He breathed deeply through his nose closing his eyes, he opened them and had to fight the small smile that wanted to crawl on his face. Rikich was standing roughly were he was supposed to and so did a few others.

His eyes went hard when he looked to those who thought that they could do as they liked, it just wouldn't do.

So without warning he lashed out with his reiatsu raising it till they all either gasped for breath or fell to their knees, he felt a little sorry for those who obeyed but a lesson was to be learned. "I asked something, I want an answer." He said in a dangerously low voice. He let up on his reiatsu pulling it back slowly.

The troops quickly got into formation and remained silent watching Ichigo with big eyes.

Ichigo nodded and picked up the pile of name lists. He walked through each line matching a face to a name. All remained quiet and Byakuya had to admit that he was proud. He had a lieutenant that knew how to get a job done it seemed.

He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Urahara looking at Ichigo as well. "Seems he's going to be a strict one. I dare say you won't even have to help with training." Urahara commented with a sly grin.

Byakuya looked back to see Ichigo was half way through the name and face matching. He nodded his head, he watched how Ichigo moved. Both captains noticed that Ichigo had a rigid walk that spoke of training from a young age. Byakuya found it odd while Urahara was impressed by how well Isshin trained his son.

They both watched in silence as Ichigo walked back to the front of the formation. They were in a square formation with a few rows. The sixth division was one of the biggest after all.

Ichigo was looking though the sheets at every one's scores. No one really stood out for him, well that didn't bode well. He sighed and rubbed the side of his nose with his index finger his bangs hiding his eyes as they hung over the upper half of his face.

Ichigo seemed to be thinking which gave the troops a chance to study their new lieutenant. He was tall, taller than pretty much everyone in the division. His hair was to the middle of his back with his shortest part a few inches long just barely in the air while the rest was rather jagged looking. His nose was straight and strong along with his jaw line that was being clenched in thought. His mouth looked full just not pouty. He was very attractive in a manly way.

Ichigo raised his head and nodded his head.

He soon split the large group up in four smaller groups all even. He moved them to each corner of the training grounds and went to each group, gave them a routine to follow. It was a sword routine consisting of a downward swing followed by a quick upturn slash to the left with a twirl to the left followed by a quick jab forward with the sword.

It looked easy but the moment the groups started to do the routine they all faltered in small ways. Ichigo walked though them all easily as he made them spread far from one another to lower risks of injury. Each time he spotted a flaw he would point it out as well as how to fix it. Soon quicker than the two captains thought the troops started to improve and the Shinigamis enjoy themselves.

Ichigo noticed the happier mood and nodded to himself with a small smile.

After two hours of three more routines they were given an hour break for lunch and rest. Ichigo looked to the sky and smiled minutely. It was a very warm day. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and went rigid.

Aizen was standing behind him with a smile on his face but Ichigo could see the fakeness behind it. The feeling of wanting to leave rose in him. He turned to face the captain head on knowing that if he was rude he could get into trouble.

"Konichiwa captain Aizen." Ichigo greeted in a monotone voice. His eyes' guard back up. The two captains that were no longer watching after a hour were discussing the soon to be graduates of the shin'ō academy looked up when they heard Aizen's name.

They walked to the window and watched again. Ichigo was as stiff as a board, most would just take that as being respectful towards a captain but Urahara saw the uneasiness in Ichigo's posture.

Aizen smiled again and looked around at the now resting troops who gave them glances now and again while whispering to one another, some even pointed to them.

"It seems you are doing well for your first day." He commented off handily as if trying to strike up a conversation. Ichigo nodded as he looked to see if anyone was showing signs of being pushed too far, no one seemed to be showing any so that was good.

Ichigo looked back to Aizen who seemed to know what he was looking for. "All is well?" He asked in a tone that made Ichigo want to vomit. Ichigo nodded and looked back to his office window. He saw Urahara and his captain looking at them. His eyes lit up slightly but dulled just as quickly when he looked back to Aizen.

"Is there something you require captain Aizen?" Ichigo asked hoping to get away from Aizen. The brunette could feel the slight anxiety in the other male and it almost made him growl, why was this one so wary of him. He had not done anything to be treated as he was now. It was in no way disrespectful but he wasn't used to not being admired or at least liked.

He tilted his head still holding his smile. "Was walking by and wanted to see how you were doing. It's unheard of for a student to be a lieutenant so quickly after graduating." Ichigo nodded but didn't say anything.

Urahara saw his gap. "Ichigo-san!"He called the male and was happy when Ichigo turned completely to face the window. "Hai captain Urahara?" He asked hoping his eyes didn't look desperate. Luckily they didn't.

"Won't you come here and help us chose new officers for the sixth?" Urahara asked looking to Byakuya who also nodded his head, he also felt the uneasy vibe from his lieutenant.

Ichigo nodded once and bowed slightly to Aizen in greeting before walking off to the office more relieved than he'd like to admit.

He came into the office and was shown the test results for the sixth years. He chuckled when he saw that both Ikkaku and Yumichika passed. He pointed to both and grinned slightly. "These two…"

The two captains wondered what the hell Ichigo was thinking but didn't speak up but those two were rather violent. Ichigo shook his head. "Won't be any good in any squad besides the eleventh." He commented and looked through the others.

Urahara and Byakuya watched as Ichigo placed all the graduates into thirteen piles as how he saw them placed. Each one would be very useful to the division they were placed in.

Both were impressed. Ichigo looked out the window. "I have to go back." He bowed and bid Urahara goodbye as he walked back outside to train his fellow lower seated officers.

Aizen watched from the shadows as Ichigo instructed the now back to four groups to spar with one another. Ichigo also paired them up with a partner telling them not to get used to it as they will constantly change partners to improve relations in the squad.

No inner fighting would be allowed.

They all gulped when Ichigo glared at them to make his point clear.

Aizen fumed inside as he watched Ichigo move around blissfully unaware of the perverted thoughts that ran through his mind at everything he could do to Ichigo. Ichigo's long toned legs that were hidden by those damn loose hakama pants were frustrating to Aizen but the small expanse of clean hard chest he was allowed to view would have to be enough.

He plotted and planned on a way to get Ichigo to trust him.

Urahara and Byakuya as well as that dark haired student seemed to be closer to Ichigo and also seemed to have a way with him that he just couldn't for the life of him see.

He will get Ichigo to trust him and in all ends get the man into his bed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo watched the day away as the others trained for another two hours. He then told them that training was done and they could have the rest of the day for their duties and to relax. Once the training grounds were empty he unsheathed Zangetsu and started to do the same as the troops. He was just far more efficient and clean. He also added other moves that he would add for them in time as well doing the full routine his father taught him. Downward thrust followed by the slightly left sided upper slash with the new moves added being a side step with a horizontal swing followed by a barge of quick swipes that went from left to right in a volley of eight. After he did it once he did it again cleaning up all flaws he noticed he made.<p>

He knew some were watching him but he didn't mind. He however did pause when he felt his arms become tired, he stood straight and looked to the sun seeing that it was beginning to set. Dinner time then, he looked around and announced that dinner was to be served at sun down and they only had an hour to eat before they had to shower and turn in as they had to get up early.

All the shinigami nodded and moved to the mess hall with their lieutenant. Ichigo knew that his captain wouldn't be joining them seeing as he was a noble.

They all ate in a far lighter atmosphere; they joked with each other and were more open to their new lieutenant. Ichigo liked this more than the meal they had earlier.

Ichigo smiled as he walked back to his room to get his bathing supplies, happy that they also had a bath house on the sixth division grounds. He was quicker than the rest yet again and was gifted with an empty bath house. He undressed and wrapped a towel around his waist and slid into the warm waters groaning as his muscles were soothed. He was there for a few minutes before the sound of other male voiced came closer.

The men paused when they saw that their lieutenant was already in the bath relaxed and watching them with a cocked eyebrow. "The water is going to get cold if you keep standing there." Ichigo said with a hint of humour in his voice.

That made most laugh and join him in the bath time relaxation. Once they were all done and washed Ichigo chased them all to bed with the warning to be well rested for the morning training.

When he got back to his own room he sighed and rotated his neck a few times before climbing onto his futon and allowed his body to rest while he went into his mindscape to train with Zangetsu.

The next day Ichigo was awake with the sun and rose. He ordered the kitchen to make a protein rich breakfast and went on about waking the students up in a very special way. He went into each room all for the women there he stood outside by the door and raised his reiatsu till it was just slightly suffocating them all.

With screams and laughter due to some who found their fellow shinigami officer's reactions hilarious, laughed loudly in the end they were all awake and in the mess hall eating their breakfast.

Some were still half asleep and were more like zombies than anything else.

They were back at the training grounds when Ichigo asked them all to do their fastest shunpo and their longest. All one at a time so Ichigo could document it and see who needed to improve.

When everyone was done Ichigo noticed that much to his dismay they all needed to improve. With a sigh he went on about explaining how he did it in hopes that it would help.

"To shunpo one needs to direct the flow of reiryoku into their feet, too much at you will tear a muscle ot worse a tendon too little and you will fall flat on your face. Now the best way for this is to just test out by adding more and more till you feel pain. Once you have your limit train. Train till you want to fall down and throw up. Train till you want to pass out, train till you can't walk the next day. And yes you will be asked if you have pain the next day. I will give you all the morning off if you do have pain. If not you will do it all over again." Ichigo said and watched as all the men and women nod their heads and start.

They were well three hours into it when Byakuya came to work. He was honestly shocked to see all his officers up and training. Ichigo was helping a girl who was struggling with her technique. He was showing her how to lift her feet to avoid ripping her tendons and also quickening her steps.

Ichigo was watching with hawk eyes, once he saw someone struggling he would go to them and assist.

Feeling eyes on him Ichigo turned around and saw his captain. He walked over and bowed to his captain. "Ohayo captain." Ichigo greeted and called back to the troops that they had two hours break and they had to use it wisely.

Ichigo looked back to his captain who was looking at his troops as they flopped down at catch their breath.

He was impressed and happy that his troops now had a good lieutenant to train them, captains had no time to do this hence their lieutenants.

"There is a captains' meeting in an hour as well as a lieutenant meeting." Byakuya told Ichigo where to go before going to his office for a last few minutes of paper work before he too went to his meeting.

Ichigo looked back to his fellow officers and gave them a thumbs up.

"Rest well. We will continue when I get back." With the traditional 'Hai, lieutenant Kurosaki!' Ichigo shunpo'd to a room near the captain's hall for the lieutenants meeting.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto crossed her arms under her greatly sized breasts and sighed making them sag as her diaphragm went up and down. "So…" She said and looked next her where Gin was also leaning against the wall.<p>

"Hmm?" He asked tilting his head to her direction. She smiled a mischievous smile and nudged him. "So what do you think he's like?" She asked gaining the attention of her fellow lieutenants.

Isane nodded her head. "I too wonder what he is like." She said and looked to Kaien who was looking uneasy. "It's odd seeing someone look so much like me." He said and shuddered.

Mashiro giggled and patted him on the pack. "Don't worry we won't mistake you for each other at least." Love laughed loudly. "Yeah with that bright ass hair no one will!" He barked out.

"Well if you must know I got it from my mother." Came a voice that made everyone jump. Ichigo was standing at the door looking rather bored. He was frowning but there was no malice in the frown.

Love chuckled nervously. Hell this was one of the few Shinigamis who could defeat a Menos Grande! Kaien looked to Ichigo and saw that yes they did look alike but there were s few differences excluding hair colour. One was skin tone he was more tanned and his eyes were… not as scary was all way he could put it to himself. That and Ichigo was taller than him.

Hiyori looked to Ichigo with an equally bored expression. Ichigo looked back and just started, a tick started to form on her forehead. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT!?" She yelled and threw her shoe at him at lightning speed.

So when Ichigo caught said sandal there were a few shocked faces. Ichigo's frown deepened as he stared at the shoe in his hand, it stung a bit but it wasn't actually painful. He tsked and tossed the shoe back. "How lady-like." He said in a bored tone. He walked deeper into the room and was stopped by a blue haired man. He was deathly white and had sickly gold eyes and teeth. The man gave a creepy vide but not like Aizen. He lifted an eyebrow in a gesture that was meant as 'What?'

"Mmm… My you are an interesting one." He murmured before backing away. Ichigo took another step before he felt a light weight land on his back, he looked over his shoulder to see a small pink haired child shinigami.

"HI!" She chirped enthusiastically. He tugged on his shihakusho making him lean backwards so she doesn't fall. She smiled and climbed up till she sat on his shoulder, a small bag was in her grasps. He eyed the bag.

Yachiru smiled and opened the bag to show Ichigo the bag's contents. The small bag was filled with small sweets and such. It was rather adorable he had to admit. The little shinigami picked up a small piece and held it out to Ichigo.

Eyeing the candy Ichigo asked the one question no one thought he would ask. "What flavour is that?" Yachiru beamed at him. "Strawberry!" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh…" He said looking at the candy with a distasteful look in his eyes, Yachiru noticed this and put it back before holding out a different kind this time. "Banana?"

Ichigo nodded and gently took the candy from her tiny hand and popped it into his mouth. "Thank you." He murmured around the sweet. Yachiru squealed and hugged herself to Ichigo's head.

Kaien and the rest came forward to introduce themselves.

An elderly looking man was first, he had a thin moustache and gray hair, he bowed to Ichigo in formal greeting.

"My name is Chōjirō Sasakibe, first division." Ichigo nodded and returned the bow.

Hiyori looked at him and huffed. "Hiyori Sarugaki second division." Ichigo nodded.

A man with an odd afro came forward he was also wearing shades. "Love Aikawa, third division."

Next was the tallest woman he has ever seen but she had such a gentle aura about her that he doubted that she was the one to get violent.

She stood at six foot one and had short grey hair with three long tails at the nape of her skull. She had warm dark brown eyes. She smiled happily at Ichigo. "Hello Kurosaki-san my name is Isane Kotetsu fourth division.

Gin looked Ichigo up and down , he had to suppressed a shiver. This man was strong but hid it well, better yet he didn't seem to fall for Aizen's tricks and charms which was amazing all the same. He gave a more… friendly grin. Ichigo didn't seem fazed at all by his eyes but some sort of glint appeared in those brown eyes.

Ichigo regarded the man before him, his silver purple hair was longish with bangs hanging over his forehead. The man's eyes were closed and he had a smile that made Ichigo think that the man tended to smile as much as he was to frown.

Yet something about this man… Ichigo didn't know why but he felt a troubled vibe that was barely there.

But it was.

"Gin Ichimaru, fifth division."

Ichigo nodded as he knew he was next, might as well just say his full name, he shrugged. "I guess that would be me then. Kurosaki Ichigo, not strawberry not berry. I will maim you if you call me that." Ichigo warned with a growl.

He got nods from most men as he knew women tended to call him by his name.

A large man, truly large man stepped forward. He wore a helmet that had a horizontal rectangle opening for him to see through.

He bowed and spoke with a deep voice. "Sajin Komamura, seventh division." Ichigo bowed back.

A pretty woman who had her hair tied up to a bun with glasses and deep blue grey eyes holding a thick book nodded towards him. "Nanao Ise, eighth division." Ichigo now understood what Urahara meant by strict she just gave off that feeling.

A short bubbly looking girl hopped up and hugged him with more strength that he expected. She had a friendly face. "Hi! I'm Mashiro Kuna! Ninth division!" She chirped when she released him.

A vivacious red head stepped forward and Ichigo immediately knew who she was. She batted her eyelashes when they met eyes but Ichigo just had trouble holding back the laugh that wanted to burst out of his chest.

"Rangiku Matsumoto, tenth division." She said in a husky sounding voice. Ichigo wondered if that was her normal voice or if she was really trying to seduce him.

Ichigo looked between the last thee lieutenants.

Yachiru bounced on his shoulder getting his attention. She lightly patted his cheek. "Yachiru Kusajishi and I'm in Kenny's division!" She yelled flailing her little arms around. Ichigo's mouth twitched a bit at the corners as he fought the smile.

Ichigo looked back to the two remaining males. The bluenette stepped forward. He had a creepy smile. He moved till he was standing in front of Ichigo again, Ichigo's eyes hardened as the male lifted his hand to Ichigo's face. "Hmm… interesting reaction. You don't trust easily. Mayuri Kurotsuchi twelfth division." He murmured and moved back to where he stood.

Kaien walked till he was a few inches away from Ichigo, the resemblance was painfully obvious now. Kaien for some reason found it funny and started to laugh. Ichigo's eyebrows rose a bit before one dropped. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Kaien calmed down and smiled a goofy smile. "Nah I just find it funny that we look so much alike. Kaien Shiba. Nice ta meet ya." He said never loosing the goofy grin.

Yachiru patted his cheek again to get his attention. "Hey Ichi-Ichi?" she said looking at him with her darker shade of pink eyes.

Ichigo didn't say anything about the new nickname and only hummed to say he was listening. Yachiru looked around then back at him. "Why did head captain tell us to introduce ourselves? Don't most students know who we are?" She asked.

The other lieutenants listened carefully.

Ichigo sighed. "When I came here I was in Rukongai and well I was found by three boys. I didn't have any wish to go into the town so I stayed outside of it till a few years later. While I was there I never paid enough attention I was just lucky to get captain Urahara's attention. I however never heard anything of the other captains." Ichigo said and gently took Yachiru off his shoulder and lowered her to the ground.

Ichigo looked back to the sun to see that the meeting was pretty much over. He looked back at the bunch of people who were now looking at him. "Is there anything else needed?" when no one said anything he bowed and said. "Thank you for your kind introductions and I look forward to working with you all but I have men that need training."

Ichigo turned and shunpo'd off.

When he was gone the remaining lieutenants looked at one another. "Well… he needs to loosen up!" Rangiku said with hands on her hips.

Ise sighed while the rest knew what this meant. Poor poor Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back to find a very amusing welcome. All the men and women were sleeping in the training area. They were all laid out in shady spots out like a light. Ichigo chuckled and allowed them to rest some more, there was after all more than enough time to train.<p>

He was in his office when the first sleepy shinigami came into the room nearly walking into the door. Ichigo chuckled softly.

The sleepy man shook his head. "Lieutenant Kurosaki?" he murmured.

Ichigo nodded his head. "Yes?"

"We are all awake and ready to continue…" he said rubbing the last sleep from his eyes.

Ichigo nodded and stood. Just as they left Byakuya came back to see Ichigo with the men putting them again through their paces. The speed of each shinigami had actually increased much to Byakuya's delight. He watched a bit more before walking to his lieutenant's side.

"Admirable work." he said while watching as Ichigo did for flaws. There were a few but Ichigo knew that because of the sleep that was still in some of them and let it be. They watched and observed giving advice and such for three hours before calling it a day. While they all sat on the ground catching their breath a female shinigami looked up and tilted her head.

"Lieutenant Kurosaki?"

Ichigo looked the woman in the eye and nodded. "Yes?"

"How quick is your quickest shunpo?" She asked curiously.

Ichigo tilted his head. "I'm not sure myself to be honest. Let's see." He said and went to the one end of the training grounds. He relaxed his muscles and allowed his reiatsu to flow through his body towards his feet, he bent his knees slightly to avoid damage to them and raised his feet slightly to the balls of his feet and pushed the reiatsu that pooled at his feet.

He shot forward much quicker than even he thought he could go. He shunpo'd a few times getting faster and faster as his body loosened up more and more. He finally stopped next to his captain not even panting or even a drop of sweat.

The lesser Shinigamis were all is awe at their lieutenant who just proved he was on par with his captain.

Byakuya's face didn't show it but he was damned impressed by what he saw. Ichigo had a slightly different technique but it worked for him. Nodding Ichigo looked back at his fellow Shinigamis and gave them all a slight smile.

They all just stared. He huffed and crossed his arms. "Okay go get some food and get cleaned. Remember those who can move tomorrow have to train again and I will be checking each and every one of you all to see if you're not lying." There were a couple of groans and a few 'Hai.' answers.

Ichigo nodded again and walked off to the to the mess hall.

Byakuya bid his men good night and walked off but not before hearing that his new lieutenant was a training monster.

He smiled a small barely there smile all the way home.

* * *

><p><strong>Right please remember to vote, there is a new choice up. He has been said in a review twice so I put him in there ^^,<strong>

**Next chapter will be funnier. This was more of a filler.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Alcoholic get-together

**HI!**

**So… thank you all for voting!**

**So far Byakuya is in the lead.**

**On with the show.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: <strong>**Alcoholic get-together **

Ichigo knew that the moment when he woke up that something was going to happen. He didn't know what but he didn't feel on edge so he just shrugged it off and got dressed and went on about his morning ritual.

Once he got the office he started to go through files for missions and reports that Byakuya wouldn't have time for. He sighed as he read a very messy report about some sort of fight that got out of hand with a few nobles. "Tch, nobles." Ichigo grumbled and read the rest.

Byakuya walked in hearing Ichigo say nobles in a very annoyed voice. He arched a brow, most souls wished they could be nobles. He walked over to his lieutenant's desk and waited till Ichigo put the paper down. "Something wrong?" He asked and watched how Ichigo's head snapped up. Brown eyes met grey.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and frowned as he searched for the right words. He sighed and gave the report to Byakuya. "No offence captain but you and Kira a student at the academy are the only two nobles I have ever met that don't act like immature fuck ups or brats."

Byakuya nodded knowing well enough how most nobles tended to act. He read the file and nodded. "Lessen the punishment, the nobles have indeed begun the fight and the shinigami was just acting in self-defence." He lifted his head to see wide brown eyes. Ichigo was looking at him like he just said hollows were now no longer considered enemies.

The noble looked at Ichigo who for once didn't have a scowl on his face, he looked much younger and friendlier. The big eyes relaxed and a small smile was shown next. "Hai captain." Ichigo said and began writing out the shinigami's punishment which would be clean up duty for a week.

Byakuya was standing there in shock, he knew that it was probably obvious that if Ichigo were to ever smile that it would be a pretty sight but just that small smile without any frown was… more so than he expected.

He moved to his desk still in a small daze but he shook it off quickly when he felt a ever so annoying reiatsu coming closer and closer till there was no doubt of where they were going.

Here.

The sliding door banged open as it was opened with too much force thus making the wood splinter a bit. Ichigo looked up and scowled at the person, he frowned more when he saw it was Rangiku.

The pumpkin spice red head looked over to Ichigo's desk and squealed a little before flopping down on his desk causing most of the paper and reports on his desk to go flying. Ichigo closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten.

He stood and began picking up the papers with a sigh. "What do you want lieutenant Matsumoto?" Ichigo asked after he picked up all the papers and started to place them where they needed to be around the ass that was still sitting on his desk.

Matsumoto pouted and tried her best puppy eyes but it didn't work, she even crossed her arms under her ample bosom but Ichigo's eyes didn't even fall from her eyes even once.

She groaned and shoved him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on Ichigo-san! Lighten up!" She said flailing her arms around nearly knocking another stack of papers over if it wasn't for Ichigo catching her hand in time.

He did not want to pick up papers again.

"No, now state you business so I can get back to mine." Ichigo said grasping the woman by her shoulders and lifting her off the table to stand before his desk, he took his seat after doing so.

The blonde woman looked down at Ichigo who was still giving her all his attention. Those cold brown eyes made her want to shiver. She gulped a little before giving Ichigo a beaming smile. "Since you are the new lieutenant we all decided to go out drinking! Come on please? We want to get to know you better!" She pleaded and made a prayer motion with her hands in a begging gesture.

Ichigo's frown deepens. "Why would I go out drinking when I myself don't enjoy the act?" He asked cocking his head to the side.

Matsumoto's jaw was on the floor. "YOU DON"T LIKE DRINKING!?" she yelled flailing her arms again. The two males flinched at the loudness of the woman. Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples. "I drink but only when I want to which hasn't happened since I died." Ichigo explained looking off to the side.

Byakuya was somewhat confused. Ichigo seemed to still remember his old life while that being normal for the just deceased but Ichigo was over fifty years dead meaning most of his memories should be gone.

Rangiku moaned loudly and stomped her foot. "I won't leave you alone till you say yes." She said looking Ichigo in the eye with determination. Ichigo just stared back.

"My answer is still no." Ichigo said with a bored tone and looked down back at his work. He picked up his brush and started to work. Without looking up Ichigo spoke. "Don't you have paperwork to do Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

Matsumoto sighed and walked out the office opening and closing the door much more civil like.

The office was quiet while both men worked. Byakuya gave Ichigo glances now and again, the man had his head down most of the time. After a few hours a lower class shinigami came in timidly holding a tray with tea and a small snack for both men. Ichigo took his off from the tray as to help the poor girl.

Byakuya did the same not being a complete heartless man. Both men enjoyed the fresh jasmine tea and veggie dumplings.

Ichigo looked out the window to see shinigami troops going about their day, some were practicing while other walked around with either paper or parcels in their hands. The day was peaceful and he had to admit he liked where he was at in the current time.

He still missed his parents and sometimes wondered how they were doing if they even still lived. With a sigh Ichigo placed his now empty cup and plate at the edge of his desk and continued to work. He was almost done with some of the documents needed for next week. The work was surprisingly easy.

When it finally came to the end of the working day Ichigo stood and stretched his back making it pop a few times, he groaned a little. Ichigo looked to his captain who just finished signing a report. "Captain?"

Byakuya looked over to where Ichigo stood at his desk that had quite the bit of paper on it all stacked into neat piles. "Yes lieutenant?" he asked back making eye contact with bright brown eyes. Ichigo's shoulders sagged as he rubbed behind his right shoulder.

"How true were lieutenant Matsumoto's words when she said that she wouldn't stop bothering me till I go out to drink?" Ichigo frowned deeper after he spoke.

Byakuya stood from his seat and walked till he was next to his lieutenant.

"Going might just do you some good, you will learn your fellow lieutenants and even some captains who like to come as well. If it will help I shall join." Byakuya spoke as they walked to the front gates of the sixth squad barracks. They both heard a loud squeal.

"Does this mean you're coming?" She asked excitedly. Matsumoto had overheard and was now bouncing around them. Ichigo sighed and nodded his head.

"Fine I'll come if my captain does too."

Matsumoto nodded her head so quickly that her hair went crazy around her. Ichigo and his captain followed the overexcited woman to a bar not far from the sixth squad base. The bar was more a pub as you could get food there as well. The majority of the lieutenants and captains were there already.

Shunsui and Jyuushiro were the first to take notice of them. They both smiled and waved them over, Ichigo and his captain were more than happy to. Once seated safely somewhat away from the blonde who was already handing out sake bottles.

Once everyone had one she stood to make a toast. "Ahem! Well we're all here to welcome our new lieutenant Ichigo! So Ichigo this one is for you!" She said loudly and downed her sake cup's contents. Ichigo tck'd and sipped at his cup.

They all drank some faster than others. Ichigo and Byakuya along with most of the captains ordered food. After they were half way through their meals Urahara and Yoruichi showed up. The blonde spotted Ichigo quickly and went to join their table while Yoruichi went over to Matsumoto to get drunk.

Ichigo smiled a bit when he saw Urahara sit down at the last remaining spot that was on his right while Byakuya was on his left. Most captains saw this. Jyuushiro decided to ask. "You seem more relaxed around Urahara Ichigo-san." He stated with a smile that was meant to soften what he just said.

Ichigo looked at both captains sitting on either side of him. The small smile still on his face. "Both captains make me feel at ease captain Jyuushiro, you and captain Shunsui also have calm auras that make me feel at ease." He said with a small smile that reached his eyes.

That made bother elder shinigamis smile back. While both captains beside the younger one were touched. Soon a large reiatsu made Ichigo pause. He cocked his head to the side as the one reiatsu close to it was familiar. The party goers went silent as it drew closer. The curtain to the shop opened revealing just the body of a massive man, he had to bend to get through the door. Ichigo was impressed by what he saw.

The man was six foot seven and had black hair that laid flat on his back just far more jaggedly than his, he wore an eye patch and a white haori. His sword was held over his right shoulder while a pink blob was seen wiggling on the other.

Soon a very familiar face popped up over the massive man's shoulder and spotted Ichigo. "Ichi-ichi!" she squealed and jumped off the now wide eyed man's shoulder onto the table and ran over to Ichigo avoiding everyone's food and drink. She jumped the last bit straight into Ichigo's arms.

She looked up at Ichigo with a big grin.

Ichigo smiled back and settled the small shinigami onto his lap. The massive man grunted coming over his shock. He went to the end of the table were no seat was but sat down anyway as he didn't need a cushion to sit at the low table.

"Ah Kenpachi-san~" Urahara said grinning at the man. "Had trouble getting here?" he asked. Ichigo was confused when he saw everyone smile or grin even Byakuya give a small grin. Urahara saw this and leaned over to whisper into Ichigo's ear.

"Both Kenpachi and Yachiru have horrible sense of direction. So they tend to get lost." Ichigo scoffed with a smile. Yachiru looked up and grinned at Ichigo when he glanced down. His eyes however went wide when he saw his once full sake cup now empty.

Yachiru gave a hiccup that silenced the whole room. Ichigo was staring at Yachiru with wide eyes. He gently took the cup from her tiny hands. "Yachiru, why did you drink from my cup?" He asked placing the cup down on the table and turning the smaller lieutenant around so she faced him.

She giggled and said with a heavy slur. "Cause I was thirsty Ichi~"

She clapped her hands a little before falling asleep on his chest. Ichigo shook his head and stroked her head a few times. She mumbled something against his chest before she curled up on his lap. He looked up to meet shocked eyes. Even the big man who was her captain was looking at him in awe.

"Well seems she found someone else to bug from now on." The large man's voice boomed out, he laughed and whacked the table making Rangiku jump. A shorter man next to her sighed and looked over to Ichigo making eye contact.

Ichigo had to admit that he had never seen such intensly coloured eyes. An icy teal stared back at him framed by long lashes and snow white hair. The man wore a haori and was short from what he could gather. He also had a childish face but Ichigo saw the wisdom in those eyes.

'Must be captain Hitsugaya.' Ichigo thought and bowed his head. "Evening captain Hitsugaya." He greeted.

Hitsugaya was happy that this new lieutenant seemed to have manners. He envied Byakuya a bit more now. This man seemed to be a fine shinigami to have in any squad.

He nodded his head. "Evening lieutenant Kurosaki." They were interrupted by Kenpachi who was now watching the younger soul very intently. He grinned a somewhat insane grin showing off some sharp teeth. "So you're the one who stopped a Menos Grande eh?" He asked his voice gruff and powerful.

Ichigo frowned and shifted Yachiru a bit before answering. "Yes captain Zaraki." Kenpachi arched a brow at the formal tone of the man in front of him, the man didn't even tremble or looked even the slightest bit afraid. Oh this one he needed to fight he could feel the power he was holding back.

Yachiru moaned and opened her eyes. Her high reiatsu didn't allow her to stay drunk for long but she got drunk easy due to her size.

She bounced up and gave Ichigo's neck a hug. "Ichi-ichi~" she said happily while she hanged from the red head's neck. Ichigo glanced down at her before looking back up. Yachiru pouted but before she could do anything to gain the red head's attention she was suddenly tickled at her sides making her squeal from laughter.

Everyone watched as Ichigo tickled his fellow lieutenant with a straight face.

It was so… adorable that it had most captains and lieutenants smiling.

Ichigo stopped when he heard a voice he really didn't want o hear. The brunette captain was all smiles with his black framed glasses. "My what a sight to walk into." He commented and noticed that he had the red head's attention along with the other in the room.

When Ichigo had looked up he saw an emotion he didn't very much like. It was a mix between annoyance and suspicion. Not good looks on those brown eyes, the emotions were quickly hidden though.

Shinji who was sitting across from Ichigo had noticed it as well and had to admit he was curious to what brought it on. He watched along with everybody else how the brunette man came closer the captains and lieutenants moved and squeezed till there was room for the other man, he was now sitting between Shinji and Komamura. In other words right in front of Ichigo who was now no longer looking at him but softly conversing with his captain about the next group of shinigami who had to be sent to the world of the living.

He didn't like that Ichigo didn't give him attention and also noticed he got more and more obsessed with the red head the more he saw him, heard him or even just felt his reiatsu.

Urahara watched Aizen out of the corner of his eye, the man had a dangerous glint in his eyes that made him worry for Ichigo.

Once captain and lieutenant were done speaking Ichigo turned to Hitsugaya. "Captain Hitsugaya?" He called out softly as Yachiru snacked on his remaining food. The teal eyed captain looked up from his tea to meet brown eyes. "Yes?"

"What does the tenth division do?" He asked quietly as he didn't need to shout to be heard. Hitsugaya tilted his head. Yes he heard that the new lieutenant didn't know each division as well as other six years seeing as he wasn't even in fourth, fifth or even sixth year.

"We investigate. We… gather information and hand it over to the twelfth division to study and make sense of." He explained and watched as Ichigo smile a little but the look in those brown eyes told him that somehow Ichigo already knew. The look reminded him of his previous captain who just disappeared.

Ichigo thanked Hitsugaya and turned to Urahara and started a conversation that was quiet and hushed. Aizen couldn't even read their lips and they were both facing each other at odd angles. Ichigo's eyes were curious while Urahara's were serious.

"Listen Ichigo I was wondering if on your next off day you would join me in my lab, I have something you might find interesting." Ichigo looked on curious and nodded his head. The conversation was short and Ichigo's attention was grabbed by Rangiku who shoved two bottles of sake in his hands.

"Down them! As part of your initiation." She gave a mischievous smile. Ichigo lifted the small bottles to his nose and sniffed. He pulled back a little. "These are very strong" He commented and shrugged, he downed the two bottles and sat back, he felt the small buzz but it was gone before he even got chance to feel it properly. He thanked Zangetsu mentally for taking the alcohol out of his system. Not that it would have mattered his reiatsu was just too much to get drunk on merely two bottles of sake.

Rangiku pouted when she saw that Ichigo wasn't even tipsy. "Oh poo you're no fun." She grumbled getting chuckles out of everyone.

Ichigo sighed and looked outside. It was getting late but he felt or rather knew he wouldn't be able to leave. Soon most of the lieutenants were drunk. Kaien, Gin and Sasakibe were not there. Ichigo was rather thankful for Gin's absence as the man gave him an odd feeling of having to be on guard. Yoruichi was well librated as well meaning she must have drunk her weight in sake.

Ichigo had to hold back his laugh when he saw that the mocha skinned woman stumble and walk over to Hiyori demanding that she take her home. The blonde sighed and nodded her head. She yelled her goodbye to the rest and walked her swaying captain home.

Urahara chuckled while Byakuya looked mildly annoyed. "She could never resist alcohol." Byakuya commented and sighed. Ichigo looked to his captain. "What do you mean captain?" he asked gaining the eyes of his captain.

"She and I grew up together. She is a noble as well." He said and watched amused when Ichigo looked out the door with a arched brow.

Rangiku got more drunk as the evening went on along with Love, Mashiro and Shinji who was oddly enough drunk for a captain. Ichigo was dared to down more sake bottles but didn't get drunk at all.

Yachiru tugged on his shihakusho a bit too rough and pulled it off his shoulder letting it pool at his elbow. With half his chest exposed Ichigo just looked down to see Yachiru looking at his chest with big eyes. She poked his pectoral muscle and was rewarded with a slight bending finger as Ichigo was well built. She poked again and again at his collarbone and abdominals with fascination.

While everyone else looked on secretly admiring the near perfect body of Ichigo that was on show. Aizen saw the perfct peach skin that looked smooth and untouched. He vowed in his head to get Ichigo into his clutches, the red head was just too good to pass up.

A very drunk Matsumoto noticed Ichigo half bare chest and stumbled over to his back and poked there as well. Ichigo's left eyes twitched a little as Matsumoto ran one hand down his back, she marvelled at the well toned and built back that was solid as Ichigo didn't slouch when he sat.

The others watched and waited for Ichigo to explode surely the man was getting annoyed. Ichigo however didn't explode but he did get annoyed but Rangiku who was touching him more sexually while Yachiru was just curious.

Ichigo knew that the woman had other objectives for touching him. Ichigo after a half an hour grabbed Matsumoto's hand and rather gently shoved it away. "Please stop you're making me uncomfortable." He said in a monotone voice. The blonde moaned and groaned all the way back to her seat, she sat and watched as Ichigo pull up the other side of his clothes becoming well dressed yet again. Ichigo looked around him. At the one end of the table where the lieutenants sat most were drunk or already went home.

The side with more captains where Ichigo sat with Aizen in front of him with Shinji who was talking with Jyuushiro and Shunsui about a lousy shinigami seated officer he had. He was blind and needed to loosen up. Mashiro was asleep on Kensei's shoulder. Kensei was sitting with his arms crossed listening to Shinji as he complains.

Hitsugaya looked ready to leave while ready to kill his lieutenant who was laughing loudly at something Love said. Ichigo was getting bored he had to admit. Yachiru was asleep again but this time by herself and snuggling in Kenpachi's bigger lap. He looked to the side at his captain who was also listening to Shinji who had now given away the name of the annoying shinigami, Kaname.

Aizen was looking at Ichigo the entire time, he noticed how Ichigo would look younger when he got a curious face and his eyes would almost glow with excitement when Kenpachi spoke of fighting techniques.

"Oi Ichigo!" Kenpachi barked out. Ichigo looked over to the massive captain. "Yes captain Zaraki?" he asked back.

Kenpachi growled. "First off call me Kenpachi and second tomorrow I want a spar with you." Ichigo's eyes got an odd expression that looked like shock mixed with excitement with a little joy but his face remained the same. The man's eyes did however darken at the idea of a good fight, he nodded his head. "Alright captain Kenpachi however it will have to wait till I get back from the world of the living." He said and turned to Urahara when he tugged on Ichigo's sleeve.

"So a spar eh? Can I come and watch Ichigo-san?" Urahara asked tilting his head. Ichigo scoffed and looked to the side. "You're a captain sir, I have no authority over you." Urahara laughed and patted Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Where will you spar Ichigo-san?" Aizen asked. Jyuushiro and the other sober people listened in. Ichigo shrugged. "Eleventh squad barrack's sparring grounds?" Ichigo asked looking at Kenpachi for confirmation.

Kenpachi just gave a grin.

Ichigo nodded and looked back to Aizen with guarded eyes. "Then it will be there captain Aizen, sir." Ichigo answered formally.

"Ne Ichigo-san why are you so formal with captain Aizen?" Shunsui asked. Ichigo looked at the brunette and tilted his head. "I don't know captain Aizen as anything else than a captain who is higher standing than me thus I must act formally, captain Urahara and I know each other more thus we are on better speaking terms." Ichigo answered without faltering.

Shunsui nodded. He liked this one, he was serious but only when needed however he did seem a little stiff like his Ise-chan and Lisa-chan.

Jyuushiro was next to talk to Ichigo. "So Ichigo-san are you struggling with any of your duties?" he asked a little worried. Ichigo gave a small smile and shook his head. "No captain, I haven't had any difficulties as of yet. Tomorrow I lead my first mission into the land of the living though." He said.

The two elder captains nodded and smiled at Ichigo. "You'll be fine."

Ichigo nodded. Rangiku again forced more bottles of sake into his hands ordering him to drink. He sighed and did what was demanded of him.

He didn't get drunk once throughout the night much to Matsumoto's disappointment and the other's astonishment. Jyuushiro chuckled. "Shunsui-san I think Ichigo will drink you under the table." He laughed behind his hand.

The laugh turned into a cough. Shunsui was at his side in seconds rubbing his back when the male regained his composure he saw a very worried looking Ichigo. He smiled at Ichigo. "No need to worry Ichigo-san I'm fine."

Ichigo didn't look convinced but didn't say anything. He did give the white haired man a glance now and again.

Aizen saw all this and was even more jealous, other captains had gained the man's trust so quickly but he still had nothing. He looked at Ichigo who was looking down at his hands deep in thought. Aizen noticed that Ichigo had long black eyelashes rather than burnt orange. His nose did in fact have a slight upturn at the end but it was straight, strong high cheekbones with a full mouth. Ichigo's hair was covering his eyes. The hair was odd by itself as well. It defied gravity at the top but as the hair grew it lost that ability, the hair went thinner the longer as it grew being layered jaggedly.

Yet the man's hair looked soft.

Aizen cleared his throat to gain Ichigo's attention. Brown eyes rested on him. It was then when he noticed the gold in the man's eyes. The gold looked like flecks of pure cold that was sprinkled over the warm amber. The man's eyes were almond shaped, the long black lashes made his eyes stand out more. Burnt orange eyebrows were in a frown.

"Do you have any worries about your mission tomorrow?" He asked and watched Ichigo look up in thought. Ichigo shrugged and looked back at Aizen. "Just that the troops remain calm and don't make any stupid mistakes but I know they will." He sight and sat back. He looked up out the window.

Ichigo looked back at the rest of the table. "It is my duty as their lieutenant to protect them." Ichigo finished. Aizen nodded, he now saw that the man was a protector like his name meant. Oh he knew that no parent would name their son after a strawberry.

Rangiku stood up wobbling terribly she swayed as she walked to where no one would find out as she tripped over her own feet and fell over the table right onto Ichigo forcing him back. Ichigo could feel the woman's large breast on his chest and had to fight the shiver of disgust.

He never liked women.

Nope.

He rolled her off of him and stood up. Rangiku was giggling on the floor saying how comfy Ichigo was to lay on. Ichigo's face didn't even move a muscle and he and Histugaya looked at one another before giving a tired sigh already too use to this.

He wasn't even going to comment on that. Rangiku mumbled something before passing out cold.

Ichigo sighed and walked to Rangiku's old seat he sat down and huffed he looked to Hitsugaya and shook his head when he gained the man's attention. "You have my sympathy." He said in a slightly annoyed voice. Hitsugaya grinned before chuckling softly.

"I'm use to her." What more did he need to say? Ichigo grimaced. "I need tea." He said and leaned back. A servant heard him and came closer.

He asked what tea Ichigo would like but he only replying by saying any.

"Anything is good with me." The servant looked a little uncertain but Hitsugaya raised his cup and pointed at it. "Same as me and bring me a refill as well." The servant nodded and dashed off.

Soon two fresh cups were placed in front of them. Ichigo took a small sip and hummed as a sweet ginger flavour ran over is tongue. The two sipped their tea and spoke softly about work and what kind of tea was good. Hitsugaya enjoyed talking to the taller man.

The evening went on calmly after Rangiku passed out.

Ichigo left shortly afterwards claiming he needed sleep, he walked back to the barracks to see everyone besides those who were on night duty in their rooms. Ichigo gave a proud smile and nodded his head.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ichigo was in the office doing some last minute paperwork when hung-over Rangiku came into the room. She crossed her arms and glared half-heartedly at Ichigo.<p>

"You were supposed to get drunk!" She said in a childish way. Ichigo scoffed and stood. "My reiatsu is too much it is not my fault I can't get drunk." Ichigo said and straightened his shihakusho. He walked out of the room with Rangiku following by.

"But how many bottles did you even drink?" She asked as they walked. Ichigo didn't answer immediately but walked to each shinigami who was part of the expedition to the world of the living.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder counting the men and women. He looked around and saw a few were late. He didn't mind, he was early after all, he moved though the crowd and asked key shinigamis like those who were seated officers if they needed anything.

Nothing was needed, Ichigo went to each and asked if they were ready.

They were a small group of twenty five men and women to just check in and make sure that they were up to fighting standards. There who were chosen had shown that they were above the rest. Ichigo was doing this to see if those as seated officers were right for their position or if someone stronger had come to take the spot over.

Once all was ready and all the shinigami officers were counted for did Ichigo turn back to the now miffed Matsumoto. He tilted his head. "How many bottles did I drink you asked?" He said stepping closer.

Matsumoto nodded.

Ichigo thought back on last night and counted, he wasn't sure if he counted correctly now but the woman wanted an answer.

"You gave me around sixteen bottles of sake and demanded that I down them all." Ichigo said and watched as Matsumoto stuttered and gawked at him while the other squad six members did the same.

"Sixteen bottles?!" She yelled and flailed her arms again.

Ichigo grinned a lopsided grin shocking the woman.

"What can I say I have a big reiatsu." He commented and yelled at his troops to follow him to the Senkaimon that lead to the human world.

Matsumoto stared at the back of Ichigo before grinning.

"Well I guess I will need more sake next time." She twirled around and walked back to her division.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it wasn't meant to be ha ha funny but humorous I guess… sorry if I failed.<strong>

**It was also to introduce some of the captains as well as get Ichigo a bit more friendly towards people and time for you all to vote.**

**Happy New year!**


	8. Everyone's fine

**Right, so see here is the thing. Review mentions of who you want does not count as a vote unless you are a guest if so tell me then.**

**And another thing remember this is still early in the story so remember that other characters are also going to get their chance. Don't vote for the person who is most likely to get Ichigo, remember stories can have twists.**

**Anyway here is another chapter. Also I will let you all know till when you can vote, it will be a few chapters still so vote!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Everyone's fine<strong>

The years passed by in a blur soon when Ichigo found himself it had been ten years later. Ichigo sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. In the past ten years not much had happen yet some things of importance had happened. There was a knock on the door which snapped Ichigo of his possible thoughts.

"Enter." He called out softly seeing as his captain was gone for the day thanks to Ichigo who accidently did most of his captain's work by accident. He didn't pay attention to how much work he was doing till his captain came in and asked what on earth he was doing.

Ichigo was dumbfounded when he looked around and saw that he pretty much did all the paperwork for the day. He gave a nervous chuckle and explained to his captain that he didn't pay attention to whose work he was doing only to what work he was doing and in the end did more that was required of him.

Byakuya was having a hard time not laughing at the spectacle his lieutenant made behind his desk that was still to his amazement organised and filed with stacks of paper and not a single one out of place. He also looked a little ruffled with hair a bit tangled from a hand that was placed there so the head could rest on it.

Byakuya shook his head and said that he would then go back to his home as he has clan matters to attend.

The door slid open softly telling Ichigo that whoever had come was not Matsumoto. He looked up and gave a small smile. Hisagi, Momo and Kira were standing there with smiles of their own. Ichigo sat back and watched as his friends came in, yes he would admit that these three shinigami were his friends.

Hisagi scoffed when he saw all the paperwork surrounding Ichigo. "Man if this is what being lieutenant is like no thanks." The raven said with a grin as Ichigo gave him an arched brow. "This? Oh this is just on Mondays. You should see Friday's." He joked in his customary monotone voice. Momo giggled into her hand. She looked down at themselves proud that they too made it to be shinigami officers themselves.

Ichigo stretched and stood. "Well let's get going." Ichigo said as he picked up the last small batch of papers correcting it into a perfect rectangle and placing it on the edge of the desk for the next day.

They walked the streets chatting idly about anything and everything they could think of. "So how do you like your squads so far? I hope none of you are causing trouble." Ichigo said locking eyes with the ever in trouble Hisagi.

The raven blushed faintly while turning his head to the side. "That one time wasn't my fault Damnit!" He crossed his arms over his chest and mumbled. "It was Ikkaku's fault."

Ichigo smirked and shook his head. Momo teased along with Kira till they got to the restaurant. Inside one could already hear Ikkaku making some loud joke. The restaurant was not of nobility or class so an even louder outburst of laughter followed.

The four shinigami walked through the door of the establishment and were greeted with a chorus of greetings from polite to downright rude (Ikkaku). They sat down with the two other shinigami. Yumichika greeted Ichigo and the rest more personally.

"Konichiwa Momo-chan, Kira-san, Hisagi-san, Kurosaki-san." He smiled brightly at them all. Ikkaku grunted but grinned when he looked at Ichigo. "So… captain has been asking about getting that spar you promised." Ichigo sighed as he ordered a cup of tea.

"Please tell your captain that I haven't had an off day yet and I have work seeing as my division does go out on missions unlike yours who are kept when strength is needed." Ichigo said all in a monotone voice they had grown to like in some odd why.

It was fun for them to guess what the lieutenant was thinking or feeling and it wasn't just them it was pretty much everyone.

Ikkaku laughed and slammed a fist on the low table startling the waitress who nearly dropped the tea tray she was carrying on Ichigo but luckily Ichigo saw this and helped straighten the tray. The waitress gave a thankful smile before serving Ichigo's table their tea.

Yumichika sighed and claimed that it was beautiful how easily Ichigo moved. Ichigo just arched a brow as always. They drank and ate all the merrily but it was their weekly thing and it was fun.

Kira, Hisagi and Momo graduated three years after Ichigo. Hisagi landed in the seventh division and was fourth seat. Kira got into the fourth at first but was transferred after three years to the third division, he was third seat. Momo much to her delight was in the fifth division third seat as well. Hisagi wasn't very much bother seeing as the third seat of his division was a very powerful man even though he was blind.

Ikkaku and Yumichika graduated a little after Ichigo and as he predicted were placed in the eleventh division as third and fifth seat.

All was well enough though sometimes he wanted to smack his friends.

"So Ichigo-san…" Momo started but Ichigo cut her off rather quickly.

"No, no way nope not going to happen I don't need to go anyway." Ichigo said in his normal tone not even moving a facial muscle while he spoke over the rim of his cup. Momo groaned and placed both hands on the table leaning closer to Ichigo. "Please!? They're all asking for you! You could meet someone there you know… you look lonely…" She ended with a small worried look. Ichigo turned to face her with a deeper frown.

"I look lonely to you?" he asked utterly confused.

They all nodded even Ikkaku who for once looked serious. "Yeah I mean look at you, you've been here for what… sixty years and you haven't even given one person a look that said you were at least a little interested.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed the side of his nose.

"That's because I am too busy and not interested… in… letting someone in." Ichigo said the last part softly. Hisagi knew from experience that the tougher parts of Seireitei were always quick to lose people to violence.

Ichigo at that moment just showed a big sign that he lost someone dear. Ichigo looked to the side before looking back at his friends he gave a small smile. "I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just glad I have an off day around the corner, captain Urahara asked that I come and see him in the lab." Ichigo said and sighed while leaning back.

Ichigo looked back at Hisagi. On their sixth year of being a student Hisagi had been in an accident. The accident gave him three ugly scars down the right side of his face. Both Ichigo and the other two friends assured him that it didn't look ugly at all.

Ichigo had even said that it made him look more handsome causing said raven to blush madly. Momo and Kira laughed at Hisagi while Ichigo just looked confused. Yet he had to admit… a blushing Hisagi was cute…

NO! He quickly shook his head of his thoughts; he promised himself he wouldn't let anyone in. He was fine.

Fine.

So what if he got lonely at nights? It wasn't like he could bring someone to his room… he was sleeping in the lieutenant's quarters for fuck's sakes!

Breathing out through his nose Ichigo looked to Momo, she had continued to go to Aizen's lessons even after she graduated. She also continued to bug Ichigo about attending. He said he didn't have time and that his writing was neat enough that he didn't need lessons to improve.

He wasn't lying of course.

Kira had grown a little more confident thanks to the three of them. Ikkaku had grown to like his captain immensely as did Yumichika. They respected their captain and it showed by how they stood up for the eleventh division and its famed barbaric captain.

They were all doing well.

Ichigo had gone to the world of the living on his first mission after he spoke to Matsumoto and it was rather successful with no real injuries to worry about… well Ichigo did have to take a hit for a lesser shinigami when she didn't pay enough attention to her surroundings. It was just a gash down his chest that left a scar. It was about five inches and not very thick. It was on Ichigo's left pectoral going diagonal.

Ichigo joked that it was his first scar of probably many.

It didn't really sit well with those who were in the room, Urahara didn't like the fact that Ichigo took it so light-heartedly. Byakuya was worried that he might in fact have a reckless lieutenant but Ichigo told them he knew what he was doing and that if he didn't take the hit the girl he saved would have died.

Both captains had to admit the man had a point.

Some days that turned out to be peaceful captain Hitsugaya would come over and drink tea with Ichigo and Byakuya. Those times were spent talking about anything that would have happened at the day's progress.

Both men found out that Ichigo liked to read poetry which shocked them a little but Ichigo shrugged it off saying that he knew his looks were a bit deceiving. Ever since then Ichigo would randomly be gifted with literature of different kinds be it books or poems.

He thanked both captains every time with a small smile.

They ate their food once they ordered it. It was a nice way to end his day he had to admit.

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned as he sat up the next day. He hummed when he remembered he had the day off. He got up and got dressed in a new yakuta he bought a few days ago, the pale blue one being a little worn out. This one was a deep crimson with while bamboo prints at the bottom and end of the sleeves. He tied it with a dark blue obi and got his shoes on. He ran a hand through his hair making it stand up at the top as it tended to throughout the day.<p>

He walked out the room with Zangetsu at the hip. Still somewhat in a sleepy daze Ichigo didn't pay mind to those around him. He missed all the open mouthed stares he got from those who knew who he was. Which was pretty much everyone.

Hisagi who was just on his way to go bother Kira seeing as he as well got the day off from his captain. He turned the corner and saw Ichigo, he had to rub his eyes to make sure it was who he thought he saw and yes it was Ichigo in a normal yukata.

Ichigo looked so… noble… was all Hisagi could think of. He didn't really get it but the look… suited Ichigo in some odd way. He never slouched never stumbled, Ichigo always walked tall.

He quickened his pace till he was walking beside the taller man. "Yo Ichigo!" Hisagi said with his customary grin. Ichigo looked at Hisagi from the corner of his eye. "Hey Hisagi." They had long since passed horrific behind names.

Ichigo and Hisagi walked in silence for a few minutes before Hisagi broke the silence. "So what's your plan for the day?" the raven asked when they stopped at a tea shop.

Ichigo shrugged as they took their seats at a table. Ichigo locked eyes with Hisagi. "Ah just relax a bit then go to captain Urahara's lab because he wants to show me something then I guess I still owe Captain Kenpachi his spar." Ichigo said with a shrug as if he was talking about the weather not fighting Gotei 13's most brutal captain.

Hisagi's eyes were wide with concern. "Ichigo are you sure about this?" Ichigo smiled at Hisagi. "No but I did make a promise."

They drank tea together and enjoyed joking about things and just not being serious for a while. After this Ichigo asked Hisagi to go tell captain Kenpachi that their spar will happen later the day. Hisagi nodded and asked if he could watch. Ichigo nodded with a grin.

Ichigo watched as Hisagi walked towards the eleventh division. He sighed and walked the opposite direction. He walked to the twelfth division's office where he found Urahara waiting for him with a serious face.

Inside Urahara's head he had to admit that he liked how Ichigo looked in a normal yukata instead of his normal shihakusho, his scar peaked out a little but it just added to Ichigo's charms.

Urahara motioned for Ichigo to follow him. Mayuri watched from his desk, he wasn't allowed to go with them and it irked him greatly. The two men went down a few corridors and doors before they reached a flight of stairs, once they were down them there was a single door.

Behind said door was a lab that was clearly Urahara's personal lab. The room was in the shape of an octagon with counters running along all side besides the one with the door, on all surfaces were odd looking tools and vials filled with even more odd coloured liquid. There was also a steel operating table in the middle of the room. The blonde moved to a counter and picked up a small glass case with an odd round object inside. Ichigo came closer and was intrigued by said object. It looked round from a distance but it was in face rather cube-ish.

It was an octagon sphere much to his amazement just like the room it was kept in.

"This Ichigo is called the Hogyoku." Ichigo looked back at Urahara to see the man looking at the orb as if it was the worst thing he ever made. "What does it do?" Ichigo asked as he took a few steps back allowing Urahara to move as well.

Urahara placed the orb on the flat surface of the operating table. "It breaks the barriers of all that we know. It can do incredible things as well as horrible things and I am afraid that… it will fall into the wrong hands. I… Ichigo be honest with me… what do you think of Aizen?"

The blonde looked over his shoulder at Ichigo to see the man was frowning but in a way of deep thought. "I don't like him at all. He seems fake to me… in a way… he gives Zangetsu and I the feeling that we can't trust him." Ichigo looked to the side. "I feel uncomfortable around him." Ichigo said and wrapped his arms around himself.

Urahara picked up the glass case and held it in front of Ichigo. "This little object… I wish I never made this but it can't be destroyed. I have tried so many times without success. This small orb can break down the barriers of hollow and shinigami. It can give shinigami hollow powers as well as vice versa. Ichigo I believe that Aizen is after this… and I know he is up to something." Urahara hoped that Ichigo would believe him, prayed that the man would believe him.

Ichigo thought about it. It made sense, Aizen was so loved by all that he could easily trick someone. A wolf in sheep's clothing. He nodded and looked at Urahara. "What can I do to help?" He asked with determination.

Urahara gave a relief filled sigh and sagged a bit. "Ichigo… I want to hide the Hogyoku in your soul. Your reiatsu is more than enough that we can hide it without detection. Please Ichigo I don't know what else to do."

Ichigo looked at the Hogyoku. "Will it do anything to me?" He asked as Urahara raised the case to open it. "Nothing, it's inactivated as well as without a master." Urahara said and held out the orb for Ichigo to see. It was small about the side of a small ball and it was a dark purple colour with slashes of dark green mixed in.

Urahara looked at Ichigo with serious eyes. This was really the last option he had. Aizen was getting close he could feel it. He would make a dud to trick the man in thinking he had the real thing.

Ichigo nodded after a few minutes. "Alright. I'll do it." He smiled at Urahara who gave him a smile back his just filled with relief as well as a bit of worry.

Ichigo wasn't stupid he knew that there were probably risks in what they were about to do but something in his gut told him that what he was about to do was important.

"Please loosen the upper half of your yukata and lie down on the table please." Ichigo did as instructed; Ichigo wondered who else knew so he asked.

"Urahara? Who else knows what we're doing?" he asked and watched as Urahara form a barrier around them to block the probable rise of reiatsu.

"No one and I want it to stay that way the less people who know the better." Ichigo nodded his agreement to the statement. Urahara sighed and drew closer with the Hogyoku. "Ichigo please raise your reiatsu so the Hogyoku can infuse with it. Ichigo did as asked and raised his reiatsu till Urahara raised a hand to say he could stop but just as the Hogyoku was above Ichigo's chest the last thing happened what Urahara though would happen happened.

The Hogyoku activated when it came into touch with Ichigo's reiatsu. The orb lit up and started to lower on its own. Both men watched as the orb touched Ichigo's skin.

Ichigo's whole body jerked violently as his body was assaulted with what felt like electricity going though his veins. He gasped as he felt the Hogyoku fuse with his soul he could hear Zangetsu whine before growling.

Ichigo felt another presence in his mindscape, it felt powerful, it also for some reason felt… feminine. He was overwhelmed by the sheer pain, so much so that he blacked out cold.

Urahara watched in horror as the Hogyoku start to glow a bright white light and dissolve into Ichigo's chest, soon Ichigo started to convulse as if he was having an epileptic shock. The barrier he had put up cracked and groaned as it was tested it its limits the power was so great that Urahara for the first time in his life, couldn't move a muscle and could hardly breathe. His eyes stayed on Ichigo's face as it contorted in pain.

His panic rose when Ichigo's eyes slid shut and his head rolled to the side. A few minutes after that the powerful reiatsu suddenly vanished just as sudden as it came.

Urahara inched closer to Ichigo who was now lying still. He was relieved when he saw the man's chest move up and down. He placed his index finger and middle finger under Ichigo's jaw near his ear to feel for a pulse.

He found it at first try steady and strong. Ichigo groaned after a few minutes he rolled onto his side feeling like he wanted to empty his stomach. He breathed deeply though his nose to try and stop the nauseous feeling but it only got worse he looked around frantically while a hand went to his mouth.

Urahara being the smart man that he was knew immediately what the younger man was looking for and quickly got him a trashcan to throw up in. He was just quick enough as the trashcan was under his head just before Ichigo's stomach released all its contents into the metal bin.

Ichigo shivered and was covered in sweat afterwards breathing haggardly as if he had just finished an intense spar session with Zangetsu. He remained a little afterwards lying on his side allowing his body to calm down.

Urahara monitored him and was shocked that he could find absolutely no trace of the Hogyoku. Ichigo's eyes followed his movements with a curious look. "Did it work?" he asked when his speaking ability was returned to him.

Urahara ordered a glass of water and a wet towel through the communication device in his lab. Urahara nodded his head but looked confused. "It worked but not in the way I thought it would." He said confusing poor Ichigo.

Urahara rubbed his cheek and walked to the door when there was a timid knock, after he thanked the shinigami and took the items he walked to Ichigo and handed both to him. Ichigo thanked him and wiped his face and exposed chest of sweat before downing the glass of water ridding him of the foul taste in his mouth. After the water was drunk and towel sat back on the table did Ichigo look back to Urahara.

"Ah yes see Ichigo I was planning on just infusing the orb with your soul but only just on a surface level but it would seem that the Hogyoku chose you as its master." Urahara said ruffling his hair.

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "I think it's a she." He said with a small frown. Urahara looked at him with brows up till his hairline; Ichigo shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

"Right before I passed out I felt another presence in my mindscape it felt feminine as well as powerful even Zangetsu stayed away." Ichigo explained.

Urahara hummed and looked down with his chin held in his hand. "Mind going to your mindscape?" the blonde asked tilting his head. Ichigo thought that it was a good idea and laid back down on his back closing his eyes. He felt the odd weightless feeling then the dragging feelings as he was pulled into his mindscape.

He opened his eyes and was shocked but the state of his mindscape. He imagined that it would have taken some damage but that was not the case. The once dry waste land was now a forest, the moon still as big if not bigger taking up the sky. There were no canopy of trees only a few clusters but otherwise green lush ground with plants that he had never seen before.

There in the middle was a more open area with just soft green grass, Zangetsu was standing in front of something bright blocking Ichigo's view.

Ichigo moved to stand next to the wolf and was mesmerised by what he saw. It was a glowing light but it was soft and gentle yet powerful.

"Hogyoku?" He asked uncertainly.

He head a woman's chuckle it was husky yet the tone wasn't low but not high pitched as well. "Yes master?" the woman's voice asked. Ichigo frowned. "Master?" he asked somewhat confused, what he didn't really knew was that Hogyoku could see into his mind more so than even Zangetsu could.

"Yes you are my master as I have chosen you as my master. Your reiatsu was so magnetic and I was caught by it. You also seem to be a good person… a good master. So I chose you as my master and thus increased your powers immensely." The woman voice spoke getting closer.

Ichigo rubbed his head. "Well I guess it's better than you falling into the hands of Aizen…" Ichigo mumbled. He heard another chuckle. "Ah yes he seems to give you bad feelings." The voice said. Ichigo frowned again and flicked his eyes to the glowing light's centre.

"So do you have a form or is a large glowing ball your true form?" Ichigo asked and crossed his arms. Another chuckle and the light started to morph. Soon the rough shape of a human was seen. Long strip like light moved over the body forming it to that of a woman.

The woman was of short stature with white skin, hell everything besides her eyes were white. Long hair that floated in the air around her, she still glowed making it hard to make out her face but Ichigo saw enough to get a good enough sight if her face, she had a heart shaped face with long hair, big eyes that had black irises, her mouth was full but not overly so and she also had a button nose. She was curvy but not like Rangiku. She was scantily dressed with a flowing kimono with the traditionally large bow at the front that was just covering the needed bits. She was also barefoot.

Ichigo looked her up and down. He nodded as he walked closer till he was arm's length away from Hogyoku.

"So does this mean you're not an enemy? I want to put Urahara's mind at ease. I'm not going to die anytime soon am I?" He asked arms still crossed.

A dainty hand came and covered her mouth as Hogyoku laughed a bit. "No if you die I die." She explained simply.

Ichigo nodded and sat down with a grunt. Hogyoku floated closer till her face was inches away from his. Black bottomless eyes stared deeply into his. "Your wish is mine to make but I do sense in you that you don't want to break the barriers of reality and for that I'm glad. So many souls are filled with greed that they don't think of the outcome of their decisions and in the end only cause pain." The smooth husky voice was calming to Ichigo.

"I know." Ichigo said as he stood up. He held out his hand, Hogyoku looked at the hand then back at Ichigo. She hesitantly placed her hand in Ichigo's bigger hand. Ichigo shook it gently up and down in greeting.

"Nice to meet you Hogyoku please take care of me." He said with a smile making Hogyoku relax and smile back.

"Yes master."

Ichigo frowned. "No master call me by my name, I hate horrifies." He said with a slight growl making Hogyoku chuckle again.

"Yes Kurosaki-sama." She said in a teasing tone. Ichigo groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Great…" he said in a mock annoyed tone.

Hogyoku smiled as she watched her new master. It would seem that her new master was going to make her life a bit more exciting, not that it was exciting since she was created.

Ichigo faded from his mindscape leaving Zangetsu and Hogyoku alone. The woman looked down at the wolf part of her master's zampactou. The wolf was looking at her with intense eyes that were just like its master. She moved closer till she was just a few inches away before lowering herself to the lush ground. She held out her hand in front of the wolf.

Zangetsu had watched the whole exchange between the new comer and his master and was glad that his master wasn't in danger but he was still somewhat unsure about the woman. Hogyoku smile at Zangetsu. "I hope you don't mind what I did to your space… but I don't think I would have been able to handle the dry ground and air. That as well as you and I will need to get along seeing as I can no longer leave just like you." She said motioning at the area around them.

Zangetsu had to admit he liked the greenery more than the dull lifeless ground. Both heads turned in different directions taking in the green flora. There were no other animals as it would be impossible but the soft grass was more comfy.

Hogyoku was a little surprised when both heads went in different ways. 'Was it because master has two swords in shikai?' she guessed. The wolf inched closer till he was lying down next to her where she was sitting on her bum with her legs bent at the knee lying sideways with both feet together. Hogyoku smiled and started to pet the wolf.

She smiled. Yes they would be able to live here in harmony, though she wondered if Zangetsu were a female it would have been any different.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was lying motionless on the bed for about a half an hour before brown eyes fluttered open. He groaned and sat up noticing he didn't feel tired or sore. He touched his chest where Hogyoku was infused with him all that was to be felt was the slight smoother skin from his scar.<p>

He looked up and locked eyes with Urahara. He gave a smile when he saw the worried look on his face. "Everything is good. I talked to her and she said that she bares me no ill will, she even said that if I die she does as well." Ichigo said and watched as Urahara's shoulders relax and him slump next to him where he now sat.

Ichigo rubbed his head. "I'm forgetting something… Oh yeah Kenpachi's spar." Ichigo said and looked over at Urahara. The man was looking at him as if was sprouting two heads. "Are you mad? You just absorbed a very powerful artefact!" he flailed his arms making Ichigo chuckle as well as making Urahara stop in his movements.

"Urahara look at me, do I look like I'm in pain of any sort?" the red head asked the blonde. Urahara took Ichigo in; his yukata was still slipping off his one shoulder showing healthy skin and scar with no sickly pallor. He hummed and looked Ichigo in the eyes.

There was a difference he noticed. He arched a brow and stood closer till he was face to face with a now wide eyed Ichigo. He held the younger's chin, the gold of Ichigo's eyes was now more noticeable as there were more gold flecks than before. His eyes still looked brown so it wasn't anything bad but they did look more enchanting.

He nodded his head before he gave a goofy grin. "Can I still watch Ichigo-san? It might actually be a good way to see if you have gained more powers and if you can feel the difference in your reiatsu." The scientist in him was curious of course. So might as well come and watch.

Ichigo smiled and stood.

"I bet most already know by now if I know Hisagi."

Both men chuckled and walked out the room while Ichigo quickly straightened his yukata. Urahara gave Ichigo a glance. "Are you sure though Ichigo?" He just wanted to be sure.

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everyone's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>So the reason Ichigo isn't immortal is because it isn't his wish, it isn't what he wants so Hogyoku doesn't give it to him although she can. And I dunno but Hogyoku sounds girly to me meaning a woman name. I dunno but yeah ^^<strong>

**Please vote!**

**And I don't really need to say what happens next do I?**


	9. That's gonna hurt in the morning

**Alright with the votes so far first is Byakuya, then a tie between Ulquiorra and Hisagi with Toshiro as well while Grimmow is fifth while Urahara is last, oddly enough but oh well ^^,**

**Right first big(-ish) fight scene!**

**Kenpachi vs. Ichigo!**

**Need I say more?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: That's gonna hurt in the morning.<strong>

Ichigo walked alongside Urahara. The blonde was a little worried at what was about to unfold but he knew there was no stopping things now as Kenpachi had already been informed about it. Kenpachi had made such a fuss apparently that most of Gotei 13 knew of the event and have gathered in small groups.

There were all waiting for Ichigo to arrive.

While they walked Ichigo talked to Hogyoku, she assured him that he was fine and in fighting shape but Zangetsu warned Ichigo not to raise his reiatsu to high as his body was still tender form the training he had been doing to attain his Bankai.

He wasn't strong enough, as ludicrous as it sounded it was true. He had the power but his body couldn't handle it after all the years of trapping the power in his soul. Each night while his body rested he was training with Zangetsu, Zangetsu would force more and more reiatsu they shared into his body, it was subtle and a painfully slow progress but with the help of Hogyoku they might be able to toughen Ichigo's body.

They walked calmly to the even louder than normal eleventh division, there were shouts and laughter along with Kenpachi's loud voice.

The training ground chosen was very big. It was the biggest training grounds roughly the size of a football field. There were at the four corners of the grounds grassy areas with trees for spectators. Under said trees at the farthest corner was his captain sitting with Jyuushiro and Shunsui. A litter further back was someone the Ichigo and Urahara least expected to see.

Head captain Yamamoto was standing with is lieutenant Sasakibe. Hisagi, Momo, Kira, Yumichika, Ikkaku and Yachiru were sitting on the grassy patch of the neighbouring corner. They looked a little worried but they had the right to, even Ikkaku was looking a little worried.

Why Ichigo didn't know but it probably was to do with the fact that Ichigo still hid most of his reiatsu. Aizen and Gin were sitting on one of the walls talking softly to one another. Unohara with Isane in tow were sitting close by to where Hisagi and group sat.

Toshiro was leaning against a tree of an emptier corner. Matsumoto was sitting idly beside him looking around. Mayuri and Urahara walked towards the smaller captain. No greetings were shared but the captains did nod to one another.

Yoruichi was crouching on one of the wall's roof tops with a short raven haired female and her lieutenant next to her, she sighed before sitting crossed leg followed by her companions.

Kaien followed by Rose and Love as well as Kensei with lieutenant close behind jumping now and again. With pretty much everyone there Ichigo groaned as he released his reiatsu slowly in preparations for the fight. it hurt less he noticed.

Hogyoku piped in telling him that by absorbing her he strengthened his body somewhat. He released it so it was just about where it should be before releasing shikai. His sudden raise in reiatsu informed those around him of his presence.

His eyes snapped open when he heard Kenpachi's booming laugh at the other side of the training ground where he now stood after coming out of his office without his haori, his sword that was permanently in shikai was resting on a muscular shoulder that was all hard skin and bulk.

He grinned at Ichigo, his grin grew wider when he saw the hard eyes filled with determination. He liked the look, it was almost as if there was a fire burning in the amber eyes. The eyes however did look lighter than he remembered but she shrugged it off as him not paying attention to little things.

Byakuya as well as pretty much everyone however did notice something the bigger man didn't, Ichigo was not wearing his shinigami uniform. No the man was wearing a long version of a yukata possibly a male kimono. It was long and a tad flowing. The deep red suited Ichigo's peach skin perfectly. The white bamboo prints on the bottom of the garment as well as sleeves also added to the rather noble looking Ichigo. The whole attire was pulled together with an indigo obi.

Ichigo unsheathed his blade and walked proudly into the training grounds getting into a two handed stance easily as it was second nature to him by now.

Aizen watched with hungry eyes, Ichigo looked so much better without the baggy black shihakusho, the yukata was long falling more into a kimono style at the bottom but more yukata at the top. As he moved his legs stayed hidden but the more flimsy material did not make the man's hips seem wider than they were in reality. Ichigo was very slim at his hips having the body of a swimmer.

Ichigo's hair was also a bit untamed as if he just woke up or did other more interesting activities on a bed. He did get a suspicious feeling when he saw the red head followed by Urahara but it died down when he saw Mayuri close behind.

Ichigo remained where he was with his sword raised but not anything else. The first move was being given to Kenpachi which made most worry, it was better to try and get in hits while Kenpachi allowed it. The larger man huffed before sliding his sword off his shoulder in an arc, he grinned at Ichigo glad that the man already raised his reiatsu, he was close to what he was when he faced the Menos Grande.

With a laugh that would be associated with a mad man Kenpachi dashed forward on natural speed rather than shunpo, there was a deafening clang of metal meeting metal. Both spectators and opponent missed Ichigo's block as he lifted his sword at the last moment to catch the bigger man's attack.

Ichigo didn't falter as he pushed Kenpachi away before he himself made a swift downward slash that was blocked. Kenpachi grinned as Ichigo kept up the attacks, they were fast, damn fast but what was a lovely surprise for Kenpachi was that what Ikkaku told him about their spar as students wasn't bullshit. That the smaller red head packed a hell of a punch.

He felt it vibrate right to his bones. How could such a smaller man have so much power? They shunpo'd a short distance from one another. He took Ichigo in for the first time from below the neckline.

It was then when he saw the hard compact muscles, he was bulky while Ichigo leaned more to the lean and lithe but that didn't make him weak oh no he knew some small guys that were strong but not muscled like him, guess he could add Ichigo as one now too.

He frowned when he noticed Ichigo still had his sealed sword not his shikai he wanted to face, he burned to fight someone who used two swords. He wanted a damn challenge.

Ichigo shifted as he felt Kenpachi raise his reiatsu, the man's power was truly monstrous. Ichigo got a shiver of anticipation down his spine, he knew what Kenpachi wanted but the man was going to have to work for it.

He heard Hogyoku giggle while Zangetsu yapped happily at the idea. Ichigo smirked as he dodged yet another massive attack that broke the segment of wall behind Ichigo. The red head looked to the side casually admiring the damage done to the wall. It now had a rather large missing chunk. Ichigo glanced at Kenpachi with a smirk. "You know captain if that were to hit it's mark that it would have hurt quite a bit." Ichigo said in a mocking tone.

Kenpachi barked out a laugh, it would seem that Ichigo became a bit more alive when fighting, the bigger man however did wonder what the shorter man would look like with a look to kill in his eyes rather than just pure excitement for a good fight.

Laughing all the way Kenpachi made another go at Ichigo, he sped up his own movements in attempt to get the smaller male to release his blade but all Ichigo did was block and counter while going on the offence now and again to spice things up.

Yamamoto watched closely at how Ichigo moved, it was good but he could sense that the man was just enjoying himself now and not really paying attention to his footwork that was already on par with some of the lower captains.

Byakuya as well as those sitting close to him watched as well. Ichigo was clearly enjoying himself if the small smile on his face now and again meant anything. Ichigo's eyes were alight with the joy of fighting not killing which was a bit of relief to the captains.

"He seems very energetic today." Commented Jyuushiro as Ichigo jumped back tisking at the hole that was now in the ground due to Kenpachi's sword. Again Ichigo joked.

"Ne captain that would have lobbed my foot off! I need my foot you know!" Ichigo said with a lopsided grin that suited his face, the whole attitude change suited Ichigo perfectly. He looked more carefree and oddly happy even if he had one of the most dangerous men hacking away at him.

Growling in a mix between anger and amusement Kenpachi made a horizontal swipe nearly missing Ichigo's midriff.

"Release your shikai!" He yelled raising more of his reiatsu, those around them were glad that could sit down. They did however wonder if they maybe should move away. That decision was made rather quickly when Ichigo was sent flying into a wall luckily not through it but he did made a large dent in it.

Most shunpo'd to the eleventh division's main building that looked down at the training area but was a few meters away.

Ichigo did block the blow but Kenpachi had locked his knees and kept the swing going thus making Ichigo like a ball being hit with a stick. The red head jumped off the wall and looked back before rubbing his lower back with a disgruntled look on his face but the smirk gave it away as to be just an act.

He sighed before rotating his neck, he glanced at Kenpachi with a lopsided grin that showed a small bit of teeth. "You want to fight my shikai that badly captain?" Ichigo asked as he changed his stance.

Kenpachi watched as did everyone as Ichigo stood straight with his sword still in both hands in a loose grip in front of his legs. He breathed in deeply as he raised his reiatsu a bit more, just a bit more that was needed to release his sword's shikai.

Red tinted reiatsu started to form tendrils around him like that of before, the tendrils grew more and more violent before Ichigo drew them all back and into his sword. "Cry for the moon, Zangetsu." Ichigo said in a monotone voice and face, he did it because it was easier to hide the painful grimace he would surely make.

The figure of Ichigo was engulfed in dust as his reiatsu rushed outwards. After the dust settled, Ichigo was again wielding he's duelled swords, the shorter being in his less dominant hand while the longer in the dominant one.

The smaller sword started to twirl in Ichigo's hand as dexterous fingers rotated the hilt between them. The movement got quicker and quicker as well as start to gather reiryoku around it. With a smirk Ichigo swung the sword fast and yelled. "Getsuga Tenshō!"

Everyone watched at the large black crescent moon shaped attack hit Kenpachi dead on sending him through the wall this time. Only it was now a different place. Ichigo breathed out a chuckle. "Guess we're even now…" he mumbled to himself as he watched Kenpachi rise from the dust and debris.

Ichigo kept spinning the smaller sword around as Kenpachi stepped out with a massive grin while he had a gash on his chest running from shoulder to shoulder. Ichigo now had a more serious face. The playful air was still there but he was now taking it more seriously.

Gin watched amazed at the orange haired man, he was nowhere near this level when he graduated and even ten years after that he wasn't close to this, Hell not even Hitsugaya was this powerful.

The fight continued when Kenpachi lunched at Ichigo again with even more ferociousness. However being as he had never fought with a duel handed fighter he was a bit more attentive than normal, it saved his hide when he nearly got slashed by the smaller blade.

He had rushed in like he tended to and was blocked by the longer sword but the shorter one suddenly stopped spinning and moved through the air in the opposite direction as its bigger companion, Kenpachi barely avoided the blade that was scant inches away from his face.

Ichigo used his speed and two swords that allowed his swifter attacks. Clanging of metal was heard by passing shinigami officers

Soon the fight began to destroy more of the surrounding area, the east side of the walls were now rubble and wholes littered the ground making it even more challenging as they had to also check where their put their feet down.

Jyuushiro and Shunsui watched the other swordsman, his fighting style was rather different than theirs and Ichigo's shikai seemed to be more for fighting with no tricks unlike Jyuushiro who could repel attacks back at the sender.

Ichigo did seem to be quicker with the smaller blade while the longer one was more powerful. He also moved very confidently, he didn't look like some who was still very young in the running of ages. Ichigo's movements here also very jagged yet precise. It also in some odd way… flowed?

Jyuushiro nodded to himself happy with his assessment.

But like all fun things they had to turn bad at some point. Ichigo jumped back at the sudden attack that Kenpachi gave, a mighty downward slash that destroyed the ground, the follow up of the attack caught Ichigo while he was trying to regain his step. Kenpachi's jagged sword met Ichigo's side tearing through the flimsy material of Ichigo's yukata.

Ichigo hissed as he fell backwards allowing the sword in his side to tear a bit more. He didn't however stay down long, he got up just as fast as he fell. The red colour that his yakuta was helped to hide how much blood he was actually losing.

Ichigo growled a little, his instincts screaming to be followed, problem with those where that they tended to be too much for just a spar. No Ichigo kept his instincts for when he needed to kill.

Ichigo gave an almost wolfish grin that showed that he sharp looking canines with perfectly straight teeth. Saying nothing Ichigo shunpo'd quicker than before around Kenpachi, he kept this up till he was making it look like there many of him at one time. He stopped suddenly and gunned forward clashing swords with Kenpachi again, this time he grin didn't disappeared. Both men where grinning.

Ichigo used the adrenaline from the cut he got and used it to raise his reiatsu higher than ever before, the ground started to crack and crumble where holes were too close to one another. Coming close to clash swords only to jump away and repeat again, it wasn't boring as each time the attacks were different, quicker and harsher.

More and more skin as ripped and cut as the fight wore on nothing major just nicks and lacerations that would heal in a few days.

Ichigo started to twirl both swords when he shunpo'd to get some distance him and Kenpachi. The larger man stopped himself from just blindly going at it. The air around Ichigo's swords became more suffocated as if there was no air, the blades spun faster and faster. Ichigo whipped his arms up suddenly letting them cross at his forearms. He gave nothing away by his face other than the wolfish grin.

He suddenly swiped both blades down at the same time using his swords own power rather than unleashing a Getsuga Tenshō. The blast knocked most lieutenants on their arses while Kenpachi was sent flying yet again.

It wasn't that he knew that the smaller male was going to do. The man was just so damn unpredictable, it was glorious!

Ichigo didn't move, his legs were spread wide and both arms at his side holding his blades tightly, his eyes never leaving the area Kenpachi had flown off to. Ichigo knew also that what he just didn't wouldn't hurt the captain, he didn't really put any force into it.

Kenpachi jumped though the dust cloud this time. He was bleeding at his hairline but otherwise nothing new. He grinned at Ichigo.

"Yo Ichigo!" He yelled from where he stood. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this and cocked his head to the side. "Hai captain Kenpachi?" he asked in a slightly curious tone.

All the other captains watched and listened for what the larger man could possibly ask. Kenpachi's eyes started to scrutinise the smaller man. He wasn't breathing any more haggardly then he was. "Do you have bankai?" He asked with a grin.

So far one a few lieutenants had them, Gin, Komamura and Mayuri just naming a few but they were still weak. Ichigo got an annoyed look on his face as he straightened and glared down at his sword. "No, Zangetsu said that I am not strong enough." Ichigo said while looking to the side as if in thought. He sighed long and hard.

He shunpo'd right in front of Kenpachi with the wolf grin back on his face. Kenpachi could only dodge the one sword while the other clipped him at his hip. He growled with a smile showing that he liked the fighting spirit he saw in Ichigo.

The two sparring men started up their attacks again as if they haven't been at it for about an hour already yet. Ichigo now used more strength his in attacks while his shorter sword still cause Kenpachi to gain more nicks in a fight than ever before. Oh he knew that they would have been very deeper had Ichigo really been out to kill him.

Hitsugaya noticed as well that Ichigo was holding back, he also saw that for some reason it also hindered Ichigo with his body. The muscles that did show looked strained. Ichigo would be giving out first due to exhaustion.

When that would happen he didn't know as Ichigo was showing an impressive amount of stamina and skill, just where did Ichigo learn to fight two handed? It wasn't taught at the academy due to it never being used and what Ichigo did using his blade's own power was frighteningly close to kendo which was also not taught all that much in the academy.

"He sure is something else." Matsumoto commented while never leaving the spar as the two men kept going at one another never stopping , the ground was reduced to an uneven playground where both men had to work harder to get a better footing as to not accidently cut deeper than they meant.

Hogyoku was a little worried but Zangetsu assured her that Ichigo was a lot tougher than he lets out to be, that he could have easily stopped the fight but their master was just now looking for a good fight and a way to push more of his reiatsu out to strengthen his body for bankai.

Ichigo was close in actual power but his body wouldn't be able to handle it.

Hogyoku was still worried.

Kenpachi was having the time of his life, it was clear to see. Yachiru smiled and whooped all the way while hanging somewhat off of Ikkaku's head. The bald man flinched when she pulled at his ear but otherwise was smart enough not to say anything.

Using Shunpo to gain distance again both men regarded the other Ichigo was standing somewhat straight. His leg was now a bit bloody at his ankle due to the blood that ran down his wound on his side. He also got a small cut on his right cheek that would sadly scar by it would be faint and hardly noticeable.

Otherwise he as well as Kenpachi had numerous small cuts and already forming bruises when they met walls or felt the blunt end of a sword.

Kenpachi gave a wicked grin showcasing his very sharp teeth and withering sanity. He raised his reiatsu higher making the still standing walls creak and groan while some crumbled. Ichigo cursed in his head while raising his reiatsu to counter back but the familiar sensation of a nosebleed was already there running down his upper lip to his chin, it was a slower rate which was good. It was much smaller than the first time.

Breathing deeper Ichigo forced his headache away, he would not falter and he would not weightier unless needed. He would never show weakness to an enemy.

Growling in annoyance more to himself than anything else Ichigo shot forward with both swords held at the ready. Byakuya and the rest were getting worried that the man was pushing himself too hard, which was unfortunately the truth in the matter.

Ichigo's speed increased as well, his body was screaming now for rest. Ichigo fully ignored it. He knew he would be in pain tomorrow but he would have made a staggering amount in progress with his strengthening for bankai.

Kenpachi was frowning now, he didn't understand. Ichigo said his zanpakuto told him that he wasn't strong enough for bankai… how much stronger does Ichigo to be before he can obtain bankai? He still felt the man was holding back but the nosebleed he saw on Ichigo's face made him refrain from demanding that the other show him all he's got.

They started to go back to charging attacks were they both shunpo'd to the other and clashed swords again, both men's swordsmanship was well and truly some of the best all spectators had seen in a long while, Ichigo spun on the balls of his foot and rounded with a heavy attack of both swords parallel to one another. Kenpachi stumbled back at the sheer force behind it.

It was obvious Ichigo had put some of his weight into the swing.

The clashing of swords continued to get harder as the swords were slashed and swung with more force than before. Both men's arms were starting to feel the strain of being used to long and too much force being used as well. Ichigo's fingers were starting to go numb as well from the constant hammering they took to block Kenpachi.

Kenpachi suddenly got curious. He shunpo'd to the end of the training ground where he began. He raised his sword in a defensive manner. "That attack you did, the first one. I want you to do the strongest one you can!" Kenpachi yelled at Ichigo raising his reiatsu yet again.

Ichigo looked at him as if he was a mad man. He was about to argue but Kenpachi growled at him before yelling when he saw the man was not going to do as he asked.

Yamamoto was curious to this as well. The attack was a projecting attack that came from a sword, it seemed like the sword was used to house reiryoku then used as a slingshot of sorts to sling the attack at the enemy. It was rather interesting.

Ichigo flinched when Kenpachi yelled at him to do it. Everyone saw the worried look Ichigo housed before it faded away into the guarded stare that was usually there.

With a deep breath Ichigo raised the longer sword over his left shoulder and closed his eyes. Ichigo's reiatsu started to materialise as tendrils again as he raised it again more than he did ever before making his nose bleed more steadily.

They all watched as the tendrils form into bigger ones linking here and there, red tinted black reiatsu slowly crawled towards the sword. Ichigo could have done this far quicker but he didn't want to pass out cold again but somehow he knew that it was just a fruitless hope.

The moment all the reiatsu went inside the sword, said sword started to vibrate in Ichigo's hand. Ichigo's eyes snapped open showing a very intense stare that sent shivers down many a back.

"Getsuga… Tenshō!" The moment Ichigo yelled the words while bringing his sword down everyone just gaped, the crescent moon fang that was sent was almost as wide as the training ground, it collided with Kenpachi dead on. It wasn't like he could block or dodge really as it was so fast, he was blocking the worst of it but the the ends curled around him making contact with a large burst of power that sent him flying back yet again much to the amazement of Ikkaku and Yumichika. Kenpachi slowly got up with a frown, that was impressive but it wasn't as strong as he knew it could go.

He was about to yell at Ichigo but stopped when he saw Ichigo on the ground passed out cold.

* * *

><p>Unohara looked down at Ichigo while she gently removed his yukata and undergarments; he frowned when she saw the nasty gash on his side. She sighed and started to clean him with a soft sponge and warm water. She gently ran the sponge over the face of the red head cleaning the blood from the nosebleed and cut to the right cheek.<p>

She could hear Kenpachi in the next room grumbling that he didn't need attention but he did in fact, the wound Ichigo gave him on the chest needed to get stitches after all and the rest bandaged to help fight against infections.

She laughed a little, Kenpachi hadn't changed all the years since she found him back then. She ran a hand absentmindedly over her braid where her scar sat. She shook her head and continued to work on Ichigo, the wound on his side was far worse than she thought it was thanks to the red yakuta the man wore.

It stretched over his entire side from back to the middle of his stomach. She cleaned the area around it and applied healing kido to it to stop the flowing blood. Once that was done she smeared a healing balm over the wound where she could and started to stitch the wound back up. She bandaged it and applied the healing balm to lesser cuts and bandaged them as well.

Once done she dressed the man in a hospital yukata and pulled the sheets over his body. She rose from her seat and went to the door with her tray of medical equipment. Byakuya and Yamamoto as well as Urahara were waiting outside for her.

"How is he?" Byakuya asked while looking at the blood soaked sponge.

Unohara gave them a gentle smile. "He will be fine though I will not expect him up and moving the next morning as his body is tired." She told Byakuya who nodded. "He wouldn't be needed as he did all of his weekly work as well as a portion of mine by accident." He said with a small tilt of the mouth that could have been counted as a smirk.

The three men were allowed to enter after Unohara bowed to them and walked into the room where Kenpachi was a still putting up a fight.

Ignoring what was going on outside Byakuya made his way to his lieutenant's side. The man was sleeping with his chest moving up and down in a gentle motion. His scowl was off is face making him look much younger.

Yamamoto was deep in thought. This one soul was already more powerful than some of his captains yet he knew that the man would probably decline an offer for a captain's position.

Urahara was watching Ichigo with a more critical eye, he was looking at Ichigo with the eye of a scientist, he found nothing wrong so he relaxed and looked at Byakuya. "You have probably the best lieutenant out of us all." He said with a smile and left.

He still had the dud Hogyoku to make.

Yamamoto nodded happy to see that the sixth division's lieutenant was alright and bid Byakuya a good evening.

Alone in the room Byakuya looked at his lieutenant. Ichigo looked so much… different when he was asleep. Long black eyelashes fluttered as Ichigo dreamt of what he didn't know. Forming bruised were already there on the flashes of skin he could see, one was on the edge of Ichigo's jaw near the ear. It was a nasty purple one from when he got hit with Kenpachi's sword hilt.

Most he suspected would be on Ichigo's back from when he made a crater in the wall, Byakuya could see the white bandage on Ichigo's lower stomach peeking out from the end of the v shape the yukata made.

Ichigo looked peaceful, it was then when Byakuya noticed something. Ichigo was never at ease, he was more at ease with him or Urahara and his friends but he never fully relaxed around anyone. He had to wonder why as he took in his lieutenant one last time.

He stood up and walked to the door, gave one last look back and shook his head. Unohara was right. Ichigo would not be up as all his wounds would definitely be hurting the next morning. He also wondered if Ichigo would be a quiet patient as well or would he grumble about being bedridden like Kenpachi.

The image didn't sit well so Byakuya guessed that Ichigo would just be like he always was, quiet and patient.

* * *

><p><strong>Haaaa…<strong>

**Okay well this is the last chapter will be done for, I will close the poll in about two days. That will give you enough time to vote I'm sure.**

**But as it stands Byakuya is on top for being the bottom...**


	10. Wait… what?

**So Byakuya won… which in all fairness was pretty damn obvious… end result was 13 Byakuya, 3 Toshiro, 2 Grimmjow, 2 Ulquiorra, 2 Hisagi and 1 Urahara.**

**…**

**So!**

**Still a few chapters before they actually get together so be patient they first have to fall in love or at least grows feelings on Ichigo's part…**

**Lol oh well…**

**This one Zangetsu and ****Senbonzakura ****will be playing a roll.**

**Also some naughty action in here but it's a solo performance… ;) er… sort of…**

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Wait… what?<strong>

Unohara walked into Ichigo's room the next morning to find that the man was still sleeping; it worried her because the last time Ichigo was up so soon after fainting.

'Well he did fight for a much longer period…' Unohara thought as she neared Ichigo's cot where he was resting, his breathing was even and deep which was a relief. She undid the bandages of smaller wounds, cleaned them and rebandaged them.

When she got to the larger wound she paused. The bandaged was a little red meaning either Ichigo woke up during the night or he had a dream where he moved. She loosened the knot and pulled the bandaged off slowly, just as she did this Byakuya came in. Unohara being so into her work didn't feel or hear the captain come in or closer.

Byakuya wanted to let his eyes go wide but refused to. The wound was far more worse than he thought. It was an agnry red all over the gash, it would no doubt leave a nasty scar. It was a shame really. Such smooth skin to be tarnished by scars… however the idea of scars on Ichigo didn't seem like it would make him look ugly. Even the small one on his right cheek.

The other wound though had Byakuya a little worried, it was inflamed and some stitches had open. "Did he wake up last night?" He asked startling Unohara a bit. She looked over her shoulder at Byakuya and gave him a small smile.

"I wouldn't know, the nurses all told me that there was no sound coming from this room so it might have been from when he moved in his sleep." She explained. Byakuya nodded and looked back at Ichigo's face, he frowned not believing what he was seeing.

Leaning closer Byakuya saw that indeed Ichigo had tear tracks down his face, Unohara had yet to change this bandage. The tracks were dry but still noticalbe.

He looked to the side when he felt Unohara shift, she was now on ther other side of the cot looking at Ichigo's face with a concerned frown.

"He cired?" She asked while she gently cleaned his face. It was a rhetorical question so Byakyua didn't answer. Once Ichigo's face was once again clean and bandaged did he suddenly stir but yet to wake.

He mumbled something incoherent and turned onto his good side and mumbled something again. He breathed in deep through his nose before releasing it as a sigh. His body looked boneless as he slept deeply. His hands twitched now and again as did his feet.

"He's have a very active dream isn't he?" Byakuya asked frowning when Ichigo suddenly kicked off his blanket and curled in on himself aggrivating his wound.

Unohara sighed and stood up. "There is nothing I can do to fight against nightmares I'm afraid. I must however wonder what on earth he can have a nightmare about." With sad deep blue eyes directed at Ichigo Unohara left to check on other patients.

Byakuya took the seat where Unohara sat and looked down at Ichigo who had his back facing him. With a hesitant hand Byakuya rested it on Ichigo's tense back.

"Ichigo." He said softly shaking the man even more gently. Ichigo released a loud gasp before trying to sit up but Byakuya held him down to prevent that. "Easy there Ichigo, don't want your wound to reopen do you?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Ichigo's eyes were wide and looking around frantically never staying at one spot for more than a second. His breathing camled down and so did his over tense muscles. He gave a shuddering breath before turning slowly onto his back so he could at least look at his captain.

Tired brown eyes met with gun metal grey. "Ohayo captain." Was ichigo's response. Ichigo looked less vibrant than normal and it worried Byakuya greatly, even if Ichigo didn't show emotions all the well he still had a fire in his eyes that he couldn't hide.

Ichigo looked to Byakuya and gave a sheepish smile. "Can I do something before I go into work today captain?" he asked loosing the smile half way.

Byakuya arched a brow. "Are you sure you are up for travelling?" He looked around before adding. "I don't think Unohana-san will let you go." He said and looked down at his lieutenant to see the man was clutching his hands into fist around his blanket.

He released a sigh that sounded rather sad.

"I… understand…" He sat up a little complaining that his back hurt from lying on it for so long. Byakuya called for more pillows as well as captain Unohana.

The captain came in with the asked for pillow and smiled when she saw Ichigo was up and at least talking a little. There as a sad aura around the man. She frowned a little when he just smiled and greeted her with a hollow smile and empty eyes.

"I don't think I should hope that I can at least take a walk huh captain Unohana?" Ichigo said with a tilt of the head. Unohana thought about it. Ichigo's wound was to his side not his legs if he kept to walking he would be fine and he could easily just come back to replace his bandages each morning and each night. He smiled and held out her hand.

"Let's see how you fair with just standing up and taking a few steps before we decide." She said and watched as Ichigo gave a small smile and give one hand to her the other to Byakuya who decided he'd help as well. Ichigo was slowly raised to the ground on his feet. He swayed a bit but that was because he was on his back for so long. He released their hands and took a few steps forward. He stumbled a little but regained his composure just as quick. His next steps were more stable.

Unohara nodded and looked to Byakuya. "He can go back to his normal routine just no strenuous activity like shunpo till the wound is at least scabbed for three days. I would also advise for you Byakuya to accompany him for the time being."

Both men nodded though Ichigo did fidget a bit. Ichigo was given leave from the fourth division with the promise to come twice a day to change his bandages. They made a quick stop at Ichigo's room so he can change into his uniform.

Byakuya was allowed in as Ichigo had a screen from where he could change behind, Byakuya looked around surprised by how… empty the room looked.

There were no trace of personality in the room, it was the same as any room just a bit bigger than the other seated officers' rooms and non seated officers but even they decorated their rooms. Ichigo didn't have anything.

The room was a perfect square, on side of the room was a futon that was slightly raised by a wooden platform, in the corner closest was a big chest for clothes next to it opposite the door was the screen Ichigo was busy getting dressed in rather slowly but Byakuya was glad the man was taking caution. On the other side was an empty desk where the lieutenant could do more personal writing but there was nothing on it besides a few books he was given by either him or captain Hitsugaya. They well taken care of and dust free, the entire room was spotless and… dull.

Ichigo stepped out form the screen clad in his shinigami uniform with lieutenant badge in place. He gave his captain a more normal smile before they left the room and walked to the entrance of the sixth division base, on the way there their gave orders and such to those who needed them to keep the division functioning till they came back.

They walked a slow and easy pace, Ichigo's eyes darkened when they got closer to the edge of Seireitei, he took a deep breath and kept walking while a slightly confused Byakuya trailing alongside him.

Byakuya knew his lieutenant came from the darker parts of Soul society but why were they going there now? Was this was the man looked like he was going to a funeral?

They walked through each district till they reached the lowest. There were no pretty buildings, it was a wasteland of hurt and pain. Byakuya having never been here was in shock. This is where Ichigo was before he became a shinigami? How awful.

The tired and sad faces suddenly lit up when they saw Ichigo. Some even ran up to him and gave him hugs all around. Those were mostly children that looked close to being teens. An elderly man came forward and Ichigo gave a gentler smile. "Hey old man." He said softly making the man laugh a little. The laughter died down when he saw the bandages on Ichigo. "What happened?" He asked pointing to his own cheek where Ichigo was still bandaged.

Ichigo gave a shrug. "Had a spar yesterday." The older man nodded and smiled again.

"I see you became a shinigami and a lieutenant to boot eh?" He asked crossing his arms. Ichigo gave a lopsided grin as the older man smiled back proudly.

The smile dropped down to a more sympathetic one. "Here to see them?" he asked gently.

Ichigo's face became solemn; he nodded and started to walk towards a hill close to the town. Byakuya was only then spotted and mouths dropped in awe at seeing a real live captain in front of them. Byakuya nodded and bowed to them before following his lieutenant.

Once they were almost up the hill did Byakuya see a tree, just behind the tree overlooking the town were three small graves. He took a side glance at Ichigo and saw he was void of any emotions what so ever, he looked like a doll being dragged by strings.

Once they stood in front of the small graves did ichigo move to sink down onto his knees before sitting down on his ass cross legged looking at the small graves with a mix of pain and affection.

Byakuya didn't say a word only stepped closer.

"These three where the first to find me when I crossed over." Ichigo said in an affectionate tone. Byakuya didn't say anything which Ichigo was thankful for.

"They were like little brothers to me, I treasured them dearly. I wish I went with them that day… I…" Ichigo sighed and stood up with a little struggle but waved away Byakuya's hand. He was now standing next to his captain.

"Noble boys beat them to death." Was all Ichigo said, his voice laced with venom.

Byakuya now at least knew where the man's hate for nobility came from. Ichigo was looking down at the graves. "It happened today. I wished that Kenpachi did a worse number on me so I stayed out for the whole day but I guess it wasn't meant to be."

Ichigo gave a bitter laugh. He sighed and then knelt down at the graves. "I'm sorry I hadn't come in a while for a visit even though I know your souls aren't here anymore it still brings me closure I guess. I just wanted to let you know that I miss you three little guys." Ichigo gave a small smile before he stood and nodded to himself.

"We can go now captain." Ichigo said and turned to leave. Byakuya remained a few minutes behind to look at the graves. He felt sorry for Ichigo. Life in this district was hard and most of the times unbearable.

He moved to Ichigo's side before he finally decided to talk. "Come you have yet to eat and so have I, my treat." Byakuya said and watched as Ichigo turned to look at him and gave him a smile. "Thank you captain."

They walked till they were back in the high end first district and moved to a tea shop that served all sorts of teas and tasty food. They sat in a less crowded corner while they drank and ate, Ichigo was a little more calm. Byakuya liked this Ichigo more.

They ate and chatted idly.

Ichigo took in his captain for the first time.

Sure he knew what his captain looked like but never really took the time to truly take his entire captain in. The man was rather… beautiful for a man yet he didn't look feminine at all like Yumichika. No Byakuya looked all male. The man also had moon kissed skin, it looked so soft to Ichigo. The man's eyes were so striking as well being a deep gun metal grey. A sharp nose and a firm mouth that looked soft, Byakuya was a very attractive man Ichigo realised and cursed himself for thinking so about his captain.

He looked to the side with a small frown. No he won't let another person inside…

'But he's a captain he can defend himself…" Hogyoku said in his mind making him arch a brow, Zangetsu just had to put his two cents in as well.

"Yes and that would cure the lonely nights…"

Ichigo groaned and dropped his head to the table while mumbling 'Shut up'. Byakuya had gathered that Ichigo was talking to his zanpakuto when he suddenly looked off to the side. He had notice that Ichigo was looking at him but for what reason he didn't know. What he did know was that he… didn't actually mind Ichigo watching him. Ichigo mumbled shut up and laid his head onto the table, it was somewhat amusing knowing he didn't have the only annoying zanpakuto.

He felt his zanpakuto bristle a little, Senbonzakura huffed and puffed where he was in Byakuya's mindscape filled this sakura trees. Senbonzakura did however mumble that he liked it whenever the other male looked at his master.

Byakuya wanted to arch a brow at that but luckily didn't.

They ate their meals quietly afterwards and walked back to their shared office. Once there both began to work. Ichigo felt a little bit better now that he food in. He could work at a slower pace due to most of the work being done already.

Byakuya also had less work to do due to Ichigo's accidental workload overtake. He did go through it and saw that it was done like a captain and it was odd that Ichigo didn't even seem to know what he was doing. After an hour or so a knock came from the door.

Ichigo looked to his captain. "Enter." The raven called out.

Hisagi and his friends where standing at the door, when their eyes fell on Ichigo they froze. "Well… guess we don't need to ask now." Hisagi joked. He stepped into the room with a hesitant Momo and a shy Kira.

Hisagi bowed at Byakuya and gave a grin. "Sorry captain but we wanted to know how it was going with Ichigo but it would seem that he's fine."

Byakuya flicked his gaze to see his lieutenant giving his friends a gentle smile. His heart tighten, Ichigo had only given him small smiles. Ichigo's eyes also softened greatly when he smiled like that.

The other three gave smiles back.

"How are you feeling?" Momo asked. Ichigo leaned back and winced a bit as the stitches stretched. "A little sensitive and I have to be careful lest I want to reopen my wound but other than that I'm fine." He answered with a grin.

The three stayed and chatted for a few minutes before Ichigo shooed them away to get back to work.

It was somewhat entertaining for Byakuya.

After the day was done Ichigo went to the fourth division to get his bandages replaced. He bid his captain good night and walked away.

As Byakuya walked back to his manor his mind was filled with Ichigo. Senbonzakura joked that when he did his mindscape bloomed a litter brighter before he informed his master that he wasn't actually joking.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked him in his mind. Senbonzakura sighed where he sat under the biggest tree overlooking a small pond with a red arch over it.

"Whenever you think of Ichigo master it becomes… more beautiful in here." Senbonzakura sighed and took in the mix of pink and white blossoms. Byakuya grunted as he walked into his manor being greeted by servants along the way to the dining room.

The room was empty as normal dining time was over. He sat down and waited only a few seconds before his dinner was set out before him. He sighed and started to eat, he knew that the elders were worried about him and wanted him to find someone to settle down with.

He had refused all those they suggested much to their disappointment. The man didn't want some airhead of a woman who only valued material things as she was a noble. In fact he wasn't sure if he even wanted a woman. His thoughts moved back to Ichigo.

In all the years Ichigo had been his lieutenant he had never seen the man flirt back, look at someone who he thought was attractive, Ichigo didn't show any interest in that of any romantic relationships. However he did seem lonely to Byakuya, sometimes when the red head though no one was looking his shoulders would slump and he would reveal his true emotions in his eyes. They were dark, sad and lonely.

Finishing his meal he stood to go and bathe, after he entered the room that was already prepped for him he sighed walking to a mirror while slowly and carefully removing his kenseikan and undressed. With no more heavy clothing to hold him down he slunk into the deep bath with a small groan.

With the warm water causing steam to rise, skin to go sweaty and muscles lax. For the life of Byakuya he could not get the red head out of his mind. Tilting his head back to rest it against the floor he started to fantasise about said red head.

It started out rather innocent just a late night with paperwork when suddenly Ichigo stood up and walked his way with a heated look in amber eyes more golden lately. He was suddenly ripped away from his seat and pushed down onto the table with paperwork spewed everywhere. He looked up to see Ichigo was looking down at him with the gentle smile he wanted to be sent his way.

***I removed this scene due to rules and registrations. Sorry!***

He sighed and got out.

After washing himself with colder water to calm him down he got dressed in his sleeping yukata while combing his hair with his fingers. He was glad he didn't have the kenseikan in his hair anymore, that thing hurt a lot.

Walking into his bedroom he was once again forced to accept that he was indeed very lonely at night in this massive room with so little furniture. Sighing he got into his futon and closed his eyes praying he would not have any dreams about his lieutenant.

His hopes were in vain he knew.

* * *

><p>When Byakuya opened his office door Ichigo was already there working with a frown, he growled something under his breath while glaring at the wall, he remained silent still looking while not seeing the wall. He thumped his head against the desk and groaned out. "Will you please drop it you abdominal wolf!" he moved his hands to his face before raising his head.<p>

The hands fell to the desk and Ichigo's eyes were wide. "Um… ohayo captain…" Ichigo greeted with a nervous grin that oddly looked adorable. Byakuya walked to the front of the desk. "Zanpakuto giving problems?" he asked with a slightly tilted head.

Ichigo groaned again while nodding once and sitting back, this time he didn't wince. Each time he went to replace his bandages captain Unohara would do a small healing kido on him to speed up his healing. It was working wonders already.

Byakuya nodded. "I see, I am glad I don't have the only annoying zanpakuto." He commented as means to start a conversation with his lieutenant. He did work under Byakuya but the raven barely knew a thing about his own lieutenant.

Ichigo looked at his captain in wonder for two reasons. One was that his captain was actually talking to him and two was that his captain was… complaining about his zanpakuto of all things. Getting curious Ichigo sat up straight.

"What's… captain's zanpakuto spirit?" Ichigo asked while keeping eye contact. Byakuya had to fight the shiver that wanted to run up his spine, Ichigo's eyes were alive with curiosity.

Byakuya frowned slightly and looked to the side where his zanpakuto materialised; Senbonzakura blinked and looked around till his eyes met with wide brown ones. He immediately knew who was in front of him. He smiled but it wasn't visible however his eyes did show that he did. Ichigo took in the zanpakuto in front of him.

His was roughly as tall as Byakuya; his hair was tied up with a deep blue ribbon while the hair itself looked long. He was wearing a samurai suit with the traditional mask and everything. Ichigo stood up and walked till he standing in front of the spirit.

Senbonzakura was surprised by how much taller Ichigo was over him. He saw that the man was indeed very attractive and applauded his master's tastes. Ichigo was looking at him with wide curious eyes, the frown that was always on his face was completely gone.

Ichigo circled him in slow strides, it made Senbonzakura feel like he was prey. For what reason he didn't know.

"So this is the first step to gaining Bankai. Ichigo said as he walked back to his seat. Byakuya nodded and watched as Senbonzakura look at Ichigo as if deciding something.

Being a zanpakuto spirit Senbonzakura was far more sensitive to the feeling of someone's reiatsu. Ichigo's felt wild yet human. Which didn't make sense, was his spirit or animal or humanoid? Ichigo smiled at him, his eyes glowed a little almost as it reached his eyes.

"Ha guess I could return the favour." Ichigo said making Byakuya and Senbonzakura look at one another. "You can materialise your zampactou?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo shrugged a shoulder. "Yes but not for very long." As he spoke the air around his left shoulder started to distort as Zangetsu began to materialise.

Both ravens watched in awe as they were met with two figure not one like they expected. One was human without flesh or skin, it was Ichigo's height while it was clad in a black cloak with tattered ends next to it was a black wolf with a skull bone like helmet, the wolf had his owner's eyes without the gold. The wolf's eyes were more alive than Ichigo's easily displaying that he was enjoying they two raven haired men's reactions.

Ichigo was also amused as he saw his captain's jaw slack a bit. The skeleton part of the spirit remained deathly still, the only movement was the tattered ends that seemed to move on their own accord.

The wolf however was moving, the four legged animal walked till he was standing in front of Byakuya. The eyes of the wolf looked deeply into Byakuya's eyes from behind the bone mask. It somewhat made his uneasy that this wolf had the same look his lieutenant got when he was busy judging something or someone's worth.

It was now clear to Byakuya that the wolf was the emotion part of Ichigo's soul what bothered him was the skeleton part…

What did that represent…?

The wolf suddenly made a yapping noise startling both Byakuya and his zanpakuto. When he looked back down at the wolf he was suddenly tackled to the ground. Ichigo jumped out of his seat and stopped in shock when he saw that Zangetsu… or one half of him was… snuggling up to his captain.

Byakuya just felt a warm weight on him as well as a cold nose under his chin nuzzling him, he glanced at Ichigo to see the man was as shocked as he was. "Zangetsu that's my captain you're cuddling with." Ichigo growled at the wolf. Zangetsu whined but stood from the noble, with a sigh Ichigo dragged Zangetsu back into his mindscape.

Ichigo moved to Byakuya's side and helped the noble and captain up. "I'm sorry captain I don't why he did that." Ichigo said chuckling awkwardly. Senbonzakura watched his captain closely, the man showed no signs of being angry. This man truly shook his master's world off its axis.

Senbonzakura faded when there was a knock on the door. Byakuya was annoyed that his chat with Ichigo was interrupted yet again. This time the person on the other side did give them a shock.

Kaien Shiba was standing there with a lopsided grin. "Yo Ichigo-san I need to talk to you." The grin dropped and he looked all too serious. "It's personal."

Ichigo nodded and followed, he looked over his shoulder at his captain and gave him a smile. A friendly one sadly not the one he wanted. "Can we continue after I get back?" Ichigo asked tilting his head. Byakuya nodded his head glad that they could continue once the taller was back.

Byakuya walked to his desk and watched from the window as the two taller men stood and conversed. Kaien looked worried while Ichigo looked concerned but as Kaien talked Ichigo's emotions went from confused to shock to confused again to an unreadable one that even made Kaien a little worried.

Ichigo said something to which Kaien nodded and said something back. With a wave the raven man left the red head who just mumbled a greeting while he stared out in front of him. The frown that was normally on his face was gone, no emotions displayed on his face before a serious look on his face appeared.

With a sigh Ichigo walked back to the office, the door slid open and Ichigo remained by the door. "Sir?"

Byakuya looked at him and nodded his head once. "How long have you been a noble?" the question was so out of the blue Byakuya was a little taken aback. He answered immediately all the same. "I was so to say born into it. I was very young when I was adopted."

There was also the fact that Byakuya had to have died young too but neither said anything about that. The chances of Byakuya even remembering were slim to none. "Why?"

Ichigo cleared his throat. "The Shiba family wants to adopt me into the family…"

The silence rang over the room like heavy molasses. Byakuya's eyes were wide, he didn't care he was just that shocked. A noble family wanted to adopt Ichigo into their family… the very family that had a look alike in it.

"What are you going to do?" Asked Byakuya. Ichigo looked his captain in the eye unreadable look still there, the look made Byakuya wonder if Ichigo was actually thinking about accepting it.

"I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>Lol…. So…<strong>

**…****.**


	11. Nobility: step 1

**Mmmm…**

**Okay well I had a lovely haircut just now so I feel so refreshed! ^^,**

**Here is another chapter for you all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Nobility: Step 1<strong>

The meeting hall was deathly quiet, the meeting was called in the moment all captains were in their offices with their lieutenants.

All but for Byakuya and Ukitake's lieutenants who were not to be seen, Urahara didn't look bothered which made Byakuya suspect that the man knew where his lieutenant was. A twinge of envy grew in his heart, Ichigo was so open towards the blonde captain.

The fact that Kaien Shiba wasn't there did make Byakuya think that it might be about what happened yesterday.

If Ichigo were to accept the offer to be adopted into the Shiba clan it would make him a noble, a noble.

The idea didn't sound odd or weird in the slightest. He looked over to his childhood friend who was watching Urahara with suspicious eyes. The blonde was a little more stiff than normal but the man's eccentric-ness did tend to cause him to injure himself.

Yamamoto had yet to speak but he was busy with a whispered conversation with his own lieutenant, the look on Sasakibe's face was surprise.

The door opened revealing the two missing lieutenants. Ichigo was frowning in a way that made it clear he was bothered by something. Kaien had a sheepish look on his face.

Seeing the two look-alike men standing next to one another was very… odd.

Ichigo sighed and rubbed his temples while sending a glare Kaien's way, the man looked like he wanted to wilt under it. The stare however didn't last long. Both men stepped forward till both stood before the head captain.

The old man regarded the two with a small smile that was hidden underneath his beard.

"Reason that you both are late? I will not tolerate tardiness in the Gotei 13." Yamamoto's gruff voice filled the room.

Kaien suddenly grinned and pointed at Ichigo. "Kurosaki Ichigo no longer exists." He exclaimed proudly confusing everyone. Enjoying the confusion for a few seconds Kaien finally laughed softly. "Ichigo has now been adopted into the Shiba family as of today; from now on he is Shiba Ichigo." The raven boasted proudly with both hands on his hips.

"He is from now on my younger brother so to speak."

All the captains watched Ichigo closely, yet he never gave away how he felt about this. Did the man really accept the offer?

Ichigo nodded and looked to Yamamoto. "I have accepted the offer and went to the Shiba clan manor early this morning to verbally accept the offer in front of the remaining… family…" Ichigo said the last word slowly as if unsure to call it that.

This brought three knowing smirks, One on Yoruichi, the other on Urahara and the other on Aizen. Byakuya did however smirk inwardly. The Shiba clan was… known to be… obnoxious at best.

Yamamoto stroked his beard while he looked Ichigo up and down. The man did have an air of nobility about him. He nodded his head.

"Clan business is a valid excuse." Was all that Yamamoto said before the two men walked back to their spots behind their captains. The normal meeting went on with small glances at Ichigo.

Aizen was truly surprised, he didn't see this coming at all yet now that he thought of it maybe he should have. Ichigo was any noble family's dream.

Something was different about him, Aizen tried to feel out the other male's reiatsu but it was as it always was, well held back. Aizen did have to wonder what it would be like if Ichigo were to allow it to rain free and hang everywhere, he wondered if the man would still frown or would his face relax and Aizen really wanted to see Ichigo without the pesky frown.

But the one thing he did notice was Ichigo's eyes, they looked different almost brighter, more alive.

It suited the man all the same.

The meeting was boring only small reports being shared as it was a dull week as of yet.

They all bowed when the meeting was ended, making their way out first Byakuya and Ichigo walked back to their office. "I apologise for not informing you captain." Ichigo said in his monotone voice he used when they were in public to keep professional.

Byakuya appreciated it greatly.

As they walked they were spied upon by the fox faced lieutenant of the fifth, he wasn't doing this for Aizen. Hell the bastard didn't even know where he was probably. No he was watching Ichigo for his own reasons. He wanted to see what was so great about this man beyond his looks, unbelievably Aizen wasn't that shallow to just want someone for their looks.

He watched how Ichigo moved, it was stiff at first glance but when looking closer he noticed the man actually moved fluid it was just his uniform that made it look stiff.

The man did give off a magnetic aura, which Gin couldn't deny.

Gin followed them to their office, he saw something that tickled him immensely. Ichigo's stiff shoulders relaxed a little as did Byakuya's, so these two felt at ease around each other? Ha! Man Aizen would get mad at this, being unable to gain the red head's trust or even a little bit of admiration. In fact it always looked like Ichigo wanted to get away as quickly as possible.

Snapped out of his thoughts by Ichigo's baritone, Gin looked back into the office. Ichigo was asking what his captain wanted to drink as a unseated officer stood at the door. Byakuya sat back and thought.

"Jasmine tea." The noble answered. Ichigo turned back to the younger looking soul. "Two cups of jasmine tea please." He said politely with a small smile reserved for his squad or captain on rare occasions, Gin saw how it softened the new noble's face.

For such a tall man he could at least look friendly Gin thought to himself. Ichigo walked back to his desk and started to work on his share of paperwork without being asked. They sat like this for a few minutes before Byakuya spoke first.

"Are you sure about your decision?" the raven asked the red head. Ichigo looked up and tilted his head. "I have my reasons but otherwise I have seen good nobles and such and well I didn't really have a reason to decline the offer." Ichigo said and shrugged his shoulder. It was true Gin thought, the red head had no real reason to deny that he could see as an outsider.

"You might see those who killed the boys…" Byakuya said and Gin had to fight to stay hidden.

'That the hell?' the silver haired fox faced shinigami wondered and listened more closely. Ichigo sighed and sat back in his seat, he was about to talk but the door slid open after a timid knock. The shinigami from before stood at the door and had a tray with tea in, she placed the tea on the two men's desk and bowed when she was out the door.

Ichigo took a small sip, he still held the tea cup as he spoke. "I might but I won't do anything. They have to live with the fact that they killed three small souls for just the fucking fun. I won't ever forget that day. Walking into that village with the feeling of dread in my stomach only to find the three spirits who found me first after I passed on… laying on the ground beaten, bloody and broken. I won't make them forget it either if I ever see them." Ichigo's eyes unbeknownst to him hardened with such a fierce look that it made both men watching a little scared.

Gin saw the powerful will behind the eyes that his captain couldn't seem to shut up about. Well they were rather alluring if you stared to long… Gin also had to wonder what it would look like if said man wore his emotions in his eyes rather than hiding them.

Byakuya lowered his cup and looked at his lieutenant.

"I assume you were the one who buried them?" he asked and took another sip, his eyes never leaving Ichigo as he stared into the bottom of his cup. "Yes, I buried them right after I told the nobles to get lost." Ichigo answered and downed his tea.

He placed the cup at the edge of his desk and began to work.

"Will you be staying at the Shiba estate now?" Byakuya inquired. 'Talkative with his lieutenant… could it be that the ice prince of Soul Society has a thing for his own lieutenant?' Gin thought. There were no rules against it… as long as business and personal didn't mix the shinigamis could do what they wanted. Besides killing and stealing with most other crimes of course.

Ichigo nodded and ran a hand over his face. "Yes… but I'd rather stay in the lieutenant's quarters than in that house…" Ichigo groaned and gave his captain a dry look. "Kuukaku is a very… loud woman…" Byakuya had to fight the chuckle that wanted to bubble out of his chest as did Gin, he knew the woman by reputation… and what a reputation it was.

Kuukaku was the Little sister of Kaien Shiba, they had adopted another soul a few years ago, he would be a teenager by now. Ganju was his name, the rest were a few elders and uncles and aunts. The Shiba clan was very dysfunctional but it worked for them.

They also happen to be less strict that the other four noble families.

Ichigo sighed and looked back down at his desk. "I don't have many things to move but they should already be there in my new… room… I guess. Kaien and the rest will probably be shocked at just how little I have in there." Ichigo had a lopsided grin on his face.

Byakuya perked up at this. "Is the lieutenant's salary not enough?" Ichigo 's neck snapped as he looked up with shocked eyes before he started to laugh.

He laughed a wholehearted laugh that caused Ichigo's face to do an amazing transformation. The frown disappeared and his eyes closed with his head tilted slightly back, his smile was full blown on his face making him look his age.

Both men watched as Ichigo laughed, the sound of his laugh wasn't loud or obnoxious but it sounded… pure in a way. Both men also couldn't help but want to hear it again when he finished with a few deep breaths. Ichigo wiped a tear off his cheek, his bandage on his cheek was gone just leaving a small barely there scar.

"Only… only captain would wonder if the second highest paying salary would not be enough." Ichigo said smiling at his captain. Byakuya looked a little confused. Ichigo shook his head. "Captain I lived in the lieutenant's quarters that's free of charge, food is also free, I don't need clothes besides sleeping garments as of yet and I don't need to go to a bathhouse as the sixth base has one. I don't have anything I want so I just keep saving money with no clue on what to buy." Ichigo explained softly.

Byakuya was now even more confused but for a different reason. "There is nothing you want? I find that hard to believe."

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't have time to wander around and look at shops and so far I haven't had the time to even go as far as thinking of what I want. I have the books and poems captain Hitsugaya and you gave me and I haven't finished them either yet so I don't need anything to entertain me in the nights as I am usually too tired." Ichigo said and looked out the window at his fellow shinigamis who were either training on their own or doing tasks set out for them.

"Well that would probably change soon." Byakuya commented. Ichigo looked back at him with a small frown. "How so?"

Byakuya looked out the window. "Nobility would require you to attend meetings and such were your normal attire would not be acceptable. You will need new clothes and they will probably buy you clothes of high quality. Another thing is being a noble people will start to give you gifts, just beware that they tend to want something in return." Byakuya warned and looked back to see Ichigo frown.

An annoyed sigh escaped his mouth. "I don't want anything so I guess most gifts would be kindly declined." He retorted with a snort.

A long drawn out sigh was passed though Ichigo's mouth, he sighed a lot these days. He also felt tired but that could probably be the training he was doing each night and the days he trained with his men. Not one of the two men said anything after that.

Ichigo was deep in thought while Byakuya was watching him with hawk eyes, the man looked more tired than normal. He thought about when Ichigo's next day off was but couldn't remember which was odd. "When is your next day off?" he suddenly asked breaking the silence and the train of thought Ichigo was on.

Ichigo looked up to the side as he thought.

"Um… I don't know I didn't request for one so… I think I have about a whole month's worth of off days…" he said chuckling a bit. Both Byakuya and Gin were wide eyed. Even Byakuya took off days… Ichigo had been working in this office for ten years straight… he had obviously missed so many festivals and such.

"I want you to take the day off tomorrow and get settled in at the Shiba manor." Byakuya said and watched somewhat amused when Ichigo looked at him with jaw hanging. Ichigo frowned. "Are you sure captain? I don't mind. I don't need an off day." He said with conviction but Byakuya didn't falter.

"No you will take tomorrow off and rest. Moving into a new family is a big change, moving into a noble family more so." He gave a pointed stare at the red head who groaned and thumped his head on the table. "Do I really have to be in that house with that woman for a whole day?" He asked. His voice muffled a bit.

Byakuya smirked. "Yes I'm afraid you will just have to endure." He said in his noble tone of voice. Ichigo raised his head but still kept it on the table resting his chin on the table, he glared at his captain but there was no venom in the glare.

Gin watched for another few minutes, he had to admit that he liked the way Ichigo made the ice prince of Soul Society … more mellow and relaxed. The smile on Gin's face did fade however when he remembered that Ichigo had gained Aizen's attention in more ways than one.

All he could hope was that Ichigo would somehow avoid getting caught. The fact that he entered the higher ranking of Gotei 13 after Aizen released his zanpakuto… is a miracle on its own.

He looked back at Ichigo one last time, he was now head down working on documents that made him frown and mumble words such as 'idiot' 'moron' or 'Why the hell did you do that?' which in return made Byakuya look his way more than once.

* * *

><p>Ichigo bid his captain good night while he bid Ichigo good luck, Ichigo scoffed at that with a smile to take the edge off the scoff.<p>

He walked to his room in the barracks and stepped inside leaving the door open, he wasn't staying anyway. The room was now as he got it which meant nothing changed. Was it odd to have no personal items? He guessed it was now that he looked at it.

What he told his captain however was still the truth. He didn't really want anything, didn't need anything besides the needs to live being food, shelter and a place to get clean.

Now a bare room looked back at him, he sighed and stepped back outside sliding the door close. Rikich just chose that moment to walk by. "Lieutenant Kurosaki!" He greeted happily. Ichigo turned and gave the smaller man a small smile.

"Ah yes I have yet to break the news to the rest of the division." Ichigo said, his words make the smaller man suddenly stiffen. "Is something wrong? Are you being transferred?" He asked worried with eyes wide. Ichigo gave a small chuckle making Rikich relax. If his lieutenant laughed it wasn't bad right?

The red head looked down at his fellow shinigami. "I'm just moving out of the barracks that's all, well all for now the rest I will reveal tomorrow." Ichigo said and looked back at the door.

The brunette watched his lieutenant, Ichigo did look tired… his own eyes went wide when Ichigo's did the same. Another chuckle passed through his mouth. "Ah I forgot I have the day off tomorrow. So I guess it will be after that." With nothing more Ichigo turned and called out good night to his underling.

Rikich watched his lieutenant walk away with slightly slumped shoulders, the man didn't look happy. In fact he hadn't been looking happy for the last six years. It was a little worrisome as the man was their idol as was their captain but Ichigo was just so much more.

Walking back to the manor he had been at the very morning Ichigo walked as slowly as he could, he saw a figure a few meters ahead of him. He bit his lip to keep the growl from escaping his throat.

"Captain Aizen." Ichigo greeted.

Aizen watched as Ichigo's pace increased. He was walking the streets of Seireitei as it grew darker meaning there were basically no more people there besides the now and then shinigami patrol.

"Evening Lieutenant Shiba, if I may can I rather call you Ichigo?" He asked with smile, Ichigo regarded him with a sideward glance. "Lieutenant Ichigo would cause less confusion." Ichigo said simply, he was aware that Aizen asked if he could call him by his name only but he didn't want the man to do that. Their relationship was fellow shinigami, captain and lieutenant. Nothing more, nothing less.

Aizen frowned a little, it didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo. Not that he cared, there were boundaries that were not to be crossed, his own boundaries. If he was uncomfortable around someone he would not get closer to try and quell the feeling. His gut instinct wasn't wrong yet and now it told him to get away from said male.

"Heading home?" Aizen asked after a moment.

Ichigo nodded. "Yes, I need to get settled in."

Aizen nodded and looked over to Ichigo in hopes of gaining eye contact but the man kept his eyes firmly on the path in front of him while looking around when he saw something interesting such as a odd looking home or a quarrelling couple.

They reached the boundaries of the Shiba estate. Ichigo was never as glad at that moment to see the building.

"Good night captain Aizen." Ichigo bowed and walked away.

Ichigo didn't see the stare that was aimed at his arse, the look was predatorily as well as possessive. Not the normal look of the gentle fifth division captain.

Nope.

When Ichigo made it to the steps of the manor the door in front of him slid open so fast he was certain the door broke. There stood Kuukaku. She grinned down at Ichigo as he looked up from the bottom of the steps.

The house or rather manor was large but not overly so, it had the traditional wrap around porch, rice paper walls on the inside and wooden walls on the outer. The roof was a dark red and the wood cherry with a red varnish finish.

He walked up the steps till he was now looking down at the raven haired woman. Kuukaku was wearing a loose kimono made of red silk, it had purple designs all over with a white obi. It was her sleeping kimono Ichigo guessed as the woman wore no shoes.

"Ah finally decided to show up eh?" She asked and whacked him on the shoulder in what was a show of affection he was told by Kaien.

He looked back to the road he just came from. "Yes I had to talk to one of my underlings but I came after that, I however didn't run all the way here as that would have been silly of me." Ichigo talked as they walked to the room he was introduced as the new member of the Shiba family.

The dining room was now serving dinner, it was clear to Ichigo that they had been waiting for him. He felt a little guilty now, next time he will be walking a bit quicker. After all this was his new home so to speak as well as family who were secretly really his family to begin with.

Kuukaku laughed loudly and shook her head. She saw what Kaien saw in Ichigo, that spark in his eye that made you just want to get close to the man.

The 'lady' of the manor shoved Ichigo to his seat, she was seated next to Kaien and Ganju who looked up at him with big eyes.

As Ichigo predicted Ganju was now a teen, he looked about fifteen. His heart gave a soft pang thinking that the three boys would have most likely looked about the same age. Ganju had taken a liking to Ichigo from the first glance. When he was told that he fought against Kenpachi and actually wounded the barbaric captain the idolisation started. The look wasn't odd or even creepy it was just that Ganju wasn't yet use to the feeling surrounding Ichigo.

Dinner went by without much pain, in fact Ichigo actually enjoyed it a bit. Ganju was interesting to talk to. He was interested in what Kuukaku did which was fireworks. She also agreed to take him under her wing when he was old enough.

When that was neither he nor Ichigo knew.

He was then led by the heir of the house, Kaien to his new room. The door was opened and Ichigo frowned making Kaien look into the room with a worried look.

"Something wrong?" he asked nervously, it was actually rather funny how Ichigo could make someone nervous just by frowning even more than he normally did each day.

Ichigo walked into the room, it was nearly three times the side of his old room with furniture such as a small bench near what would be sliding doors to face the garden, the futon was large and thick. There was a large chest at the one corner of the room, a wardrobe on the opposite corner. There was even a low table and pillows in the centre of the room while the futon was raised on a platform at the middle of the wall where the chest was located.

"It is… too big." Ichigo said as he rotated on the spot where he stood. He felt so… out of place.

Kaien looked on more worried as Ichigo looked around more seemingly not very happy. When the male sighed and looked back at him he shrugged a shoulder when Kaien arched a brow. "I will get use to it I suppose, it's just a big change." Ichigo explained and walked over to the chest opening it to reveal his uniforms or the spares. He loosened his obi making his hakama looser. He held the pants up by the top. He looked over his shoulder at Kaien.

"I will need to get new clothes tomorrow so I won't be at work. My captain already knows." Ichigo said while he dropped his hakama, his top now the only thing he wore besides his undergarments. Kaien nodded, he slip the door shut just as Ichigo slid off his top.

The scar was still very much unhealed but scabbed. It was also rather large making Kaien's eyes go wide and close the door faster than needed.

Ichigo chuckled and rubbed three fingers over the scab gently. "It's not that bad…" he said softly. With a shrug he fully undressed and searched in the wardrobe to see what was inside. He found a few loose plain kimonos. He smiled a little at this. They probably saw that he didn't even have a sleeping kimono.

He slipped on a dark blue one Ichigo crawling into his futon with a pleased groan. This was something he could get use to, this felt amazing and it didn't take long before Ichigo was out like a light.

* * *

><p>Waking up to another unfamiliar ceiling was odd for Ichigo, he groaned as he saw he still woke up with the sun. he sighed and sat up. He turned his neck side to side and tilted it to either side popping the joints in his neck. He stood and stretched back doing the same for his back. He sniffed and decided he might as well get dressed.<p>

He looked back at the kimonos and yukatas in the wardrobe and saw one that was well enough for going outside. He got dressed in his shinigami hakama, a clean one luckily with the deep violet yukata underneath tied with an off white obi. He slid on socks and sandals, his toes wiggled a little to get comfy.

He slid the door open, he stepped out sliding the door behind him. He heard a wolf whistle from his left. Looking over he saw Kuukaku and Ganju looking at him with smiles.

"Looking good there Ichigo." Kuukaku said with a grin. Ganju nodded his head. Ichigo bowed his head and turned to fully face them. "Good Moring Kuukaku-san, Ganju-kun." He greeted and followed them to the dining room.

Breakfast was tasty but a lot more lively.

Kuukaku tried continuously to get Ichigo to smile or do something other than eat in silence while he watched those around him. He did arch his brow at the woman a few times at her… brass way of talking. He snorted after he finished.

"Just give me a few days to adjust please, this is a far stretch from what I had when I passed over even when I was a lieutenant." He said with a shrug. No one really knew he actually had it worse than those who lived in the town.

They still had a shelter of sorts. Ichigo slept in tree till the three boys had enough material to build a shack of sorts big enough for the four of them.

Kuukaku regarded him with a stern look. "Fine but today you have to go shopping with Ganju, he needs new clothes as well and it will be a great bonding experience." The woman said, her tone held a no argument edge.

Ichigo looked to the side at Ganju who looked happy at the idea. He nodded and placed his chop sticks over his now empty rice bowl. He looked down at Ganju who also just finished. "Shall we go?" he asked and watched amused when Ganju jumped up and nodded his head.

Ichigo rose much more graceful and walked with Ganju to the hallway. When they reached his room he stopped and quickly went inside with Ganju following, Ichigo slipped Zangetsu around his waist and grabbed his coin pouch. He had a hefty sum in it, more than enough to do what they wanted to do for the day.

He walked back to the wardrobe and took out a paler shade of purple haori and slipped it over his shoulders. He placed the money pouch inside his yukata for safe keeping.

Sliding his arms into the haori he turned and regarded Ganju. The smaller soul was looking at Zangetsu with childlike awe. Ichigo chuckled and unsheathed the long sword. He bent at the knee to be eye level with Ganju. Holding the blade in both hands for the other to see Ganju took in the beautiful sword.

It suited Ichigo to the T. The black and red hilt matched his reiatsu perfectly as did the weave it was done in. he lifted a hand and gently lowered it onto the side of the sword mindful of how sharp he knew it was. The feel of the sword was different than Kaien's he noticed with fascination. Kaien's felt old yet not freezing but like a cool breeze that was constantly blowing on steel making it cool.

Ichigo's was positively vibrating yet had no feeling of being cold or warm.

Ichigo pulled his sword back gently as to not startle Ganju. He took a step back and sheathed Zangetsu. He motioned to the door with his head in a jerking motion. The younger soul nodded and walked to the door opening it, he stepped into the hallway.

Ichigo came out shortly after and slid the door shut.

They walked out of the house before Kuukaku had chance to give them money. Kaien watched alongside her as the two walked off. "He as money with him, I think he would rather spend that first than the family's money." He said and patted her shoulder. His wife Miyako walked out of the house to stand next to him.

"Shall we go dear?" She asked gently. Kaien looked down at his wife with a smile.

"Yeah let's go, captain Ukitake told me he wanted to know how Ichigo's first night went." Miyako giggled and nodded. Both waved goodbye and shunpo'd to work.

Kuukaku watched the retreating backs of Ichigo and Ganju till they were out of sight. She hoped that Ichigo would loosen up some after a while. Seeing someone so stiff in his own home being it new was unsettling. Well to her at least but she was sure it was just Ichigo being in a new house with new people.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh okay so this might feel like it's going nowhere but be patient.<strong>

**All in due time ^^, besides Yumichika and Ikkaku are staring in the next chapter.**


	12. Nobility: Step 2

**I'm so sorry for the little wait… I was without internet for six and a half days! TT^TT**

**Don't have much to say so I'll go right to it, this will be a rather mellow chapter as bonds need to be built for later on and such.**

**Also some lemon in here, not Ichigo but I figured some kinky play can be thrown in I guess. =^.^=**

**And I don't see Ikkaku being a hard asshole to his friends and loved ones, so pordon if he feels a little out of character. **

**So here is chapter 12!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Nobility: Step 2<strong>

Bouncing with joy Ganju walked a little ahead of his new older brother. Ichigo gave a safe feeling, he felt so protected around the orange haired man. Guess the name ran true.

He looked back to see Ichigo keeping his eye on him, the man smiled at him when he gave a full blown grin. "Come on Nii-san!" Ganju yelled and ran back to Ichigo to grab his hand and pull him forward faster than he was walking.

Ichigo allowed this as he didn't want to dampen the day. It was like having a little brother again, it was a bittersweet feeling.

They decided to get clothes out of the way first. They walked the market searching for clothes for a while first unaware of the stares they were receiving, word had travelled fast like a wild fire about Ichigo being adopted into a noble family. Soon a store caught the younger one's attention. The store specialised in cloths for toddlers to teens, Ganju ran around and picked all sorts of clothes from casual clothes to formal clothes, yukatas and hakamas as well as odd looking black pants, they were tight near his calf area but loose at his thigh and groin area. Ichigo didn't comment on any of the teen's choices as it was he who would be wearing the clothes.

With a rather large selection Ichigo happily paid and requested that it to be taken to the Shiba manor. The store clerk nodded eagerly all the while staring at Ichigo with wide eyes. It somewhat made Ichigo uneasy, the clerk left to make preparations.

They then walked on to search for clothes that caught Ichigo's eye but yet again they were being watched by many eyes that were wide with awe as if a god was walking amongst them.

In Ichigo's mind he was growling at it, he was so tense he was starting to get an ache in his shoulder and neck, so much for relaxing. "Master?" Hogyoku spoke softly. Ichigo hummed out loud to inform her that she had his attention. He could feel Hogyoku almost fidget in his head.

"The reason you are getting more attention is my fault…" she said softly as if she just killed Zangetsu.

"How?" He asked simply. He heard the female spirit sigh. "My power merged with yours making it more attractive in a sense, more… alluring." Ichigo groaned mentally.

"Great…" He sighed out loud before something or more like a store caught his eye.

Shopping didn't last very long as the man was rather simple in what he would like to wear. They entered the rather large store and were temporarily in awe at all what they saw.

There was such a large array of colours that they simply didn't know where to beginning. Ichigo thought of how they could do this easier. He looked down at Ganju. "Well I don't like bright colours so they're out that cuts down half of the store, I'm on the tall side so I will guess most clothes will be too short for me. So that should make it a bit easier."

They walked though the store Ganju holding the clothes Ichigo picked out like he did for him when he chose clothing. The styles all looked the same as were the types of stares he was receiving, however now that he knew why he ignored them.

It was a casual store so there weren't very fancy things, those they would have to get at another store.

With at least ten new outfits that could be swapped around Ichigo decided he was done. He would in any case be wearing his uniform more than casual clothes. Nodding to himself he and Ganju went to the store clerk to pay and ask for it to be delivered to the manor.

By the time they were done there it was lunch time, looking around he saw food stalls and restaurants all around. "You pick a place to eat." Ichigo said not taking his eyes off his surroundings. Ganju noticed this and wondered why the man always seemed on edge.

Shrugging it off to the man's job Ganju looked around and saw a cosy smaller than the rest restaurant. With a grin he pointed the place out and watched how his choice made Ichigo relax a bit. The man didn't like big places where he was likely to be recognised but they both knew that with his looks and height as well as reputation that suddenly skyrocketed after his fight with Kenpachi it was rather futile.

They were proven right the moment Ichigo ducked his head under the flap over the door. The entire place went deadly quiet. Ichigo looked around slightly confused. Why did it suddenly go quiet?

He heard a laugh more common to a hyena from somewhere in the back, flicking his eyes to the owner. A grin crawled onto his face. "Good after noon, Ikkaku, Yumichika." Ichigo greeted and gently guided Ganju to the table where the other two men sat.

Yumichika was giggling behind his hand. "Do you always have this effect when you go to places?" the feminine male asked glancing around. Ichigo had the whole room's attention. He also saw that the poor man was rather uncomfortable with said attention.

'Well it's not like anyone could help but stare, each time Ichigo is in normal clothes he looks amazing…' the raven thought to himself.

'And the magnetic aura around him doesn't really help.' He thought after seeing that most people looked like they really wanted to talk to the red head but the customary scowl kept them at bay.

Ikkaku looked between Ichigo and Ganju. "So… what are you two doing out and about?" He asked as he took a sip of sake.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck with a grimace when he felt a nasty knot forming. He looked to Ikkaku then to Yumichika before he got an idea.

"Ah just shopping for some things I need to settle in, speaking of shopping Yumichika can you help me with something?" He asked lowering his hand back down to his lap. The raven haired male sat up more straight at the idea of helping Ichigo, who was now looking around for a waiter.

Once said waiter came and took Ganju and his order he looked back at the feminine male. "I need to get formal clothes but I don't know what to get or even where. I was hoping you could help me out?"

The whole room jumped hell even Ikkaku jumped when Yumichika gave a manly squeal while nodding his head up and down. "So I get to choose?" He asked excitedly.

Ichigo chuckled and looked into the violet eyes of one of his friends. "Just nothing girly or bright." He said leaning to the side so the server could place his food down. Yumichika nodded his head slowly while he thought.

"Yes bright colours wouldn't suit you at all and you my dear friend… there is no way you would pull of a girly look, you're just too manly like Ikkaku." He said jabbing a thumb at the bald head next to him. Ikkaku nodded his head, he too couldn't imagine the other male dressed as a woman and pull it off.

Scoffing with a smirk Ichigo started to eat his lunch with Ganju doing the same, he was curious to the two men before him, they seemed nice. The only shinigami he knew was Kaien-nii and his wife as well as Ichigo-nii now.

* * *

><p>Yumichika was in heaven… pure sweet heaven.<p>

THE Ichigo Ku- oh um Shiba wanted his help choosing clothes, this was something he wanted to do since the moment he saw the taller man. Ichigo was so striking that pretty much everything he had the man try on looked good.

Almost too good but the man was simply put beautiful.

Right now Ichigo was looking at himself in a mirror wearing a long male kimono that was a deep near black with a blue shine in it. The material was silk and matched his peachy skin beautifully, the obi he wore was a pure black one and the yukata he wore underneath was a shade or two paler than the kimono. Ichigo was testing how much he could move in it. It was a little snug around his shoulders but loose everywhere else. It showed off his wide shoulders and hard chest.

Hogyoku piped up that he looked dashing while Zangetsu yapped in agreement before agreeing vocally.

Looking down at himself Ichigo twist and turned to look behind him, the back of the kimono trailed a bit behind him but not too much. Looking back he nodded, looking at the nervous shop owner. "I'll take this one as well."

The shop owner was happy, this one his biggest sale this month. The man could probably wear anything in this shop and make it look good but he seemed to have certain rules to what clothes he would wear. There were to be no bright clothes, no over fancy prints or designs as well as not too loose or too tight.

They were now on outfit three where only the first and now third one was chosen.

Yumichika clapped his hands while Ikkaku and Ganju sat and watched.

The flamboyant male scurried off to find another outfit. Ichigo walked back into the changing area, he stripped of the clothes and folded them up, he waited only a short time before two thin arms held out a new bundle of clothes.

This time it was green, a pretty deep forest green yukata that was paired with a pale green hakama that wasn't as flowing or puffy.

He shrugged and got dressed, the obi for this one was a paler green, he had a haori for this outfit and it was black. He slipped it on and stood outside, he didn't take off his shoes or socks so the outfit could be seen finished. Ichigo looked back at the mirror.

The hakama showed off that he had narrow hips, more thought that he was bulky as his shoulders suggested but his hips were narrower compared to his shoulders which were wide.

He got nods from everyone in the room.

"This one as well." Ichigo said and walked back to the dressing room.

Yumichika walked more slowly now through all the silk kimonos looking for one that he had in mind, it was an idea he had since he first saw Ichigo in his long yukata while fighting his captain. The kimonos were all just not what he was looking for, he was about to give up when he spotted something similar to what he was looking for. With a grin he quickly grabbed the silk garment and sought out the rest of the outfit he needed.

Ichigo was getting a little impatient but held his tongue. Yumichika was probably looking for something, just as the thought passed through his mind a bundle was thrust into his arms. He looked down and arched a brow.

The kimono was rather… beautiful he had to admit. It was black at the top but faded to a luscious blood red with what looked like white stripes crisscrossing near the very end. It was rather long as well so it would trail behind him. Getting up and looking though the rest he saw that there was a white yukata underneath similar to those the patients wore in the infirmary.

The obi was nearly the same colour red at the bottom of the kimono. He stepped out making Yumichika gasped. Ikkaku raised a brow while the owner and Ganju's jaws were dropped.

Ichigo looked so regal it was nearly painful. The white yukata was just to cover his chest as the kimono was wide in the area and Ichigo would have shown off most of his chest, Yumichika wished a little that he didn't give the white yukata to the man.

Ichigo ignoring those around him, he looked at himself. The kimono had long sleeves that hid his hands till the second knuckle. Just the end at the floor changed to red, the sleeves remained black. The kimono did in fact trail behind him, more so than the previous one.

He really liked this one for some reason. He twisted again to look behind him, it wasn't too tight as well. He turned to Yumichika and smiled making said man blush a bit. Ikkaku noticed this and felt a jab of jealously but when he saw that Ichigo's smile as purely friendly and filled with gratitude he held in his anger.

He liked Yumichika, more than a friend should but he couldn't help it… Yumichika was just so… fucking beautiful and smart as well. He wanted the male more than just for a quick fuck.

Ichigo saw him from the corner of his eye and he couldn't help the grin that slid onto his lips, Yumichika was now talking to the owner. Ichigo moved closer allowing the train of the kimono to slide behind him, he took the seat next to Ikkaku.

"How long?" Ichigo asked in a hushed tone, Ikkaku threw him a confused stare when he saw Ichigo was smiling at him like he knew something. He got suspicious.

"How long what?" He asked back in the same hushed tone. Ichigo's grin softened to a smile. "How long have you been in love with Yumi?"

Ikkaku's eyes went wide and an actual blush crept onto his cheeks. He looked to the raven haired male and sighed in relief when he saw that he was still talking to the owner. He looked back at Ichigo, Ichigo had an unreadable expression one as he waited for an answer.

Brown eyes met with golden amber. Rubbing the back of his neck Ikkaku sighed. "Before we joined the academy, we knew one another before that. So around twenty five years…" he said and watched Ichigo's eyes go wide.

"So long… why haven't you done anything?" Ichigo asked confused. Ikkaku gave him a dry look. "Look at Yumichika, he's so… out of reach for someone like me." The man grumbled. Ichigo frowned harder making Ikkaku a little scared of the man as the look was directed at him.

"Don't be so fucking foolish." Ichigo said and rose to get dressed back in his normal clothes.

Ikkaku was shocked and a little confused.

Ichigo thought he was being foolish?

Looking back to Yumichika who was now carrying clothes that were to be bought to the counter while Ichigo got dressed. Coming out and handing the last outfit to Yumichika Ichigo said he'd be right there, Yumichika looked between Ichigo and Ikkaku to Ganju, he motioned the boy to follow.

He heard everything but knew saying something to the pretty man would be a bad idea, he still got up and followed after Yumichika.

The red head took a seat next to the bald headed man. With a sigh Ichigo suddenly whacked Ikkaku on his head with a sheathed Zangetsu. Ikkaku yelped in slight pain more shock and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes while holding the tender spot.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

Ichigo gave him a sideward glance. "For being an idiot, a blind idiot." When Ichigo saw the confused face on his friend he shook his head. "He likes you too; you don't see the glances he steals from you when you're not looking. Throughout the entire day he had been looking at you now and again."

Ikkaku scoffed not believing it one bit, Ichigo didn't say more as he got up and mentioned the other to come.

They paid and had it delivered as well. Now walking through the streets back to the rural road back to Shiba manor followed but the other two shinigamis.

Once they got close to where the road made a slight uphill did Ichigo turn and say that it was far enough he couldn't make his friends walk such a long distance back and forth. Ikkaku turned while Yumichika spoke. Ichigo saw this as a chance to prove to his stubborn friend.

He nudged Ikkaku hard but not too hard, it sent his friend straight into Yumichika. The two fell to the ground Ikkaku on top of Yumichika with a thud and connection of lips.

Ichigo smiled while both men were frozen stiff on the ground, Ganju snickered softly behind Ichigo as they watch Yumichika relax into kiss.

Nodding Ichigo turned and started to walk back to the manor. Ikkaku snapped out of his daze and sat up pulling the raven with him, he looked back to see Ichigo already walking away.

"That bastard…" Ikkaku grumbled with a smile. Yumichika blushed once he realised what Ichigo just did.

He started to play with the other man's collar of his uniform near his chest keeping his head down and against the chest of his secret love. Yumichika's head snapped up when he felt the arms holding him up tighten. Ikkaku was looking at him with a small smile he only wore when it was the two of them.

"So… um… can I kiss you again?" he asked softly. Yumichika laughed while nodding. The kiss now actually initiated was sweet but short.

Pulling away they touched foreheads. "That Ichigo is sharper than we give him credit for huh?" Ikkaku mumbled, Yumichika nodded while he rested his head on Ikkaku's shoulder.

They both stood up and started to walk back to the barracks. Only this time it was hand in hand, nobody gave them a second look, it was unknown to them but most thought they were a couple. The barracks were in a mellow time where everyone was either drinking or sleeping as well. Captain Kenpachi was also doing his paperwork, he only did it once a week as his division as the all muscle group not a lot of paperwork was needed to be done.

So without any delay the two men walked to their shared room, nobody but Yumichika would bunk with Ikkaku, looking at that was about to happen they couldn't be any happier.

The door was slid shut and locked.

Yumichika suddenly found himself picked up bridal style and carried to the bald man's futon. A bright red blush covered his cheeks as he hid his face in the other man's neck.

Ikkaku was grinning like the cat that got the canary, in some regards he did catch a beautiful creature and he was going to devour it right now.

The soft futon making contact with his back made Yumichika look around to find Ikkaku over him, looking down at him with an unreadable look on his face. "Do you want this, do you want me?" He asked still not believing that this beautiful soul wanted him back.

Yumichika smiled and wrapped his arms around the other male's neck pulling him closer, when Ikkaku's weight was fully on top of him he spreadr his legs enough for the other to settle there. It was there in that position that Yumichika started a passionate kiss all the while grinding his hips upward into Ikkaku's fast growing member.

Said man groaned into the kiss and grinded his hips in return, the two broke apart for air not stopping their bodies' movements in the slightest. In fact Ikkaku grinded harder when he heard Yumichika's hitching breath near his ear. He pulled back getting a low sultry whine from the violet eyed man.

Smiling down at Yumichika again Ikkaku gave the man a quick peck on the lips before slowly undressing the male beneath him, Yumichika was not built feminine, he wasn't built like Ikkaku either. Instead he was long lean and toned with soft skin that was so pale. Each new piece of skin made Ikkaku harder than before. He never would have imagined that he would be able to hold the love of his life in his arms like he was now.

It was mindboggling to him. It set his nerves on fire.

He undid the obi holding the man's uniform together, slowly the top and bottoms the man wore were slid off. Yumichika undid his hair making the black hair come loose. He now looked up at Ikkaku with half lidded eyes.

Ikkaku was far more built than him with hard muscles bunching together and shifted under his skin as he undid his own uniform. Yumichika sat up while Ikkaku was still between his knees and ran both hands down the ridges of his stomach getting a shiver from the bald headed man.

Ikkaku undressed quicker and soon both were just in their underwear panting already. The need was shown in both men's eyes, the lust mixed with love was strong between the two. So much so that the atmosphere was so thick one could cut it with a knife.

Ikkaku pushed Yumichika down till he was lying down again, with a grin he started to trail kissed down the pale skin, the hitch in his soon to be lover's throat made his confidence grow. Starting to add nips with the kisses, Ikkaku lowered his mouth slowly making love bites as he went to claim the man as his.

Yumichika arched and mewled softly aware of the thin walls.

***Yaoi scene removed due to rights and regulations of the site. Sorry.***

A sudden weight on top of him made him wrap both his arms and legs around Ikkaku to keep him on and in him for a few more moments. He relaxed his hold after a few minutes, Ikkaku rolled off resulting in him pulling out.

Too tired to care about the cum running out of him and onto Ikkaku's futon Yumichika laid boneless in his aftermath.

Ikkaku sat up and took his discarded yukata and cleaned them off as best he could before picking up the now slowly falling asleep Yumichika. He laid him down onto his futon and got in next to him. He smiled when Yumichika snuggled into his side in his sleep mumbling something under his breath.

"Yeah… I owe Ichigo a lot…" he said and observed his lover while stroking his black hair which was soft as silk.

Laying there with his loved one in his arms Ikkaku thought of all the possible ways to thank Ichigo but he came up with nothing, he frowned at the ceiling while softly running his hand up and down the other's back. It was like this how Yumichika found Ikkaku when he woke up an hour afterwards.

"What's wrong?" He asked sleepily. Ikkaku looked down at him and smiled, he ran a thumb over the full bottom lip of his lover. "I'm just thinking of a way to thank Ichigo but I can't think of anything. I have never seen the man want something." Ikkaku answered.

Yumichika scooted closer resting his head on Ikkaku's shoulder while his other hand trailed patterns only he could see on the other's chest. He thought about what the other man said, only to find he was right. "I also have never seen Ichigo look at something or even someone… I can't think that he's not lonely… he always looks so lonely when he's on his own. Yachiru told me once that one time in the lieutenants' meeting he was standing at the one corner looking out the window. She said the he had such a solemn look on his face. He looked like he had the weight on his shoulders." Ikkaku watched Yumichika as he spoke.

The man looked worried.

"I'm worried about him Ikkaku… he needs someone…" Yumichika locked eyes with Ikkaku. "Maybe we should try and see if we can find him somebody. I think that would be the ultimate payback."

Ikkaku hummed.

He also saw the loneliness when Ichigo though he wasn't looking but it wasn't just that. Ichigo was always so… strict with himself. He acted like the perfect soldier sometimes, so much so that it actually scared him. He knew that nobody had yet to see what the man was truly was capable of.

No Ichigo was hiding more than his loneliness.

It made him think not for the first time of what went on inside the mind of the sixth division's lieutenant.

* * *

><p><strong>I am soooooooooooo sorry for the wait but heh our landline got all fucked up and I had no internet connection… TT^TT<strong>

**I'm so sorry!**


	13. Nobility: Step 3

**Right here is another chapter!**

**And this chapter will have my first ever OC with a name and with an actual role! **

**Also there is another fight scene, I would have the next attack's word in Japanese but I can't speak it and I don't trust translations so I will be typing them in English. I apologise but I don't want to make mistakes.**

**( O_O)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Nobility: Step 3<strong>

He knew something was up the moment he saw servants running around. Then there was the guilty face of Kaien and Kuukaku. He arched a brow and looked down to see Ganju was just as confused at the sudden burst of activity.

"What's going on?" the smallest soul asked while continuously looking around.

Kaien rubbed the back of his head. "Um… see well the entire family wants to see you all dressed up and looking noble…" he gave a sheepish grin in hopes of softening the situation.

Both black haired Shiba members looked to Ichigo's face and saw he was looking at them like he was waiting for them to continue. He arched his brow higher. "How is this bad? I expected it to be honest." He shrugged and watched with disinterest as the clothes that were purchased get carried in.

Kaien blinked a few times as if to ask himself if what he heard was true. Kuukaku just grinned proudly.

Ichigo followed the last person carrying clothes to his room where it was all being set up in their proper place. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck while turning it back and forth. There was a knock on the open door, Ichigo turned half at the waist to look back.

There was a small girl dressed as a servant holding towels and bath supplies. 'Huh, guess it's bath time.' Ichigo joked to himself. He nodded and followed her out the door. Not a word was spoken while on their way to the bathroom. The girl kept giving him glances but Ichigo ignored it as best he could.

Once the reach the bathroom the girl followed him through and started to untie his obi. He quickly grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. She released a squeaking noise and looked at Ichigo with large eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked in a low threatening tone. The girl gulped, in her eyes he could see mostly fear and trepidation… there was also… disappointment…

"I-I am to help you bathe sir…" She finally got out. Ichigo raised a disbelieving brow, he scoffed and twirled the girl around resulting in her to let out a squeak again. He pushed her out the door gently and stood at the threshold.

The girl twirled around. "Sir!" she yelled trying to get past the man. Ichigo stood strong, he raised a hand in the air with a deeper than usual frown.

"No, I will bathe and dress myself as I have for all the years I have been here and before I died. I am not some useless noble who has never seen a blade or hollow in their life. I can do these things myself and I will. No arguments. I will not allow a servant to tell me what I should do or not. Understood?" Ichigo spoke in a monotone voice while his face showed just how serious he was.

The small girl shrunk and nodded her head before running off. Ichigo shook his head with an annoyed look. He closed the door without noticing the older soul watching from the corner of the hallway. Stern eyes looked on pleased at the scene he just witnessed.

It would seem that the soul they adopted into the family is a strong one… maybe he could…

The older soul walked to the main room to wait for the red head.

Ichigo scrubbed himself down back inside the bathroom, he didn't like how… the feeling of having that girl so near him. He was never a fan of the female sex and it was only when it came to relationships and sex. Friends he could do easily but the thought of touching a woman in a sexual manner was… not appealing at all.

Sighing Ichigo rinsed himself off and stood from the bath, he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door, he was somewhat thankful that his room was rather close to the bathroom. He mentally groaned when he saw the girl from before standing in front of the door. Her mouth went agape when he opened it.

He didn't even give her a chance to talk. He didn't want to hear it. He walked by fast by using his naturally longer legs. He got to his room a few strides before her and closed the door in her face, crude and rude it may have been but he didn't like being watched, dressed and bathed when he could do it himself.

He decided to use the last outfit from the shopping trip. The black and red kimono with the white stripes at the bottom and all that Yumichika chose to go with. He dressed and ran his fingers through his hair that he somehow managed to keep dry.

He looked around him, this new room that was said to be his… these new clothes… new title and even a new surname. He suddenly missed his parents, it was out of the blue but it hit him hard. He missed his mother gentleness and his father's antics.

The red head missed those three boys who became like little brothers to him. He never gave himself a chance to mourn on what he lost. The fact that he died when he was just twenty years old, the fact that he lost three little souls he saw as family.

Ichigo suddenly didn't feel like stepping out the room, he just wanted to be alone. Or better yet back in his office with his captain working, his captain and the work he had to do made him forget all that haunted his mind at nights when Zangetsu refused to train claiming Ichigo needed proper rest for once.

His captain… oh the man made him feel all sorts of funny.

Ichigo huffed and started to pace. Byakuya made his stomach do flip flops when he looked at him or spoke to him, his heartbeat would skyrocket out of pure joy when the man praised him. It was truly pathetic in Ichigo's eyes.

He was just a lieutenant, sure he was just adopted into one of the five noble families of Seireitei but Byakuya was clan heir and captain, he was just so out of reach…

He heard Zangetsu's displeased growl but just ignored the odd zanpakuto. He looked around one more time and walked to the door, he slid the door open just as Kaien was about to knock, said man could only stare.

"Damn… you clean up good…" He commented once he was over his shock. Ichigo shrugged off the comment and motioned forwards. This bother Kaien a bit, Ichigo was always so damn cold to those he didn't know or trust as he had seen a few times when walking by the sixth division training grounds.

The walk to the dining room was awkward till Ichigo spoke. "I would like for me to dress and bathe myself please. Allowing someone else makes me uncomfortable." Ichigo said taking his eyes off the way forward.

Kaien nodded unsure but if it was what the red head wanted then so be it, though thinking of it he too hated it.

They came to the room and heard an old man's voice through the paper slide door. "Presenting the new addition to the Shiba can, Shiba Ichigo Lieutenant of the sixth division." The door slid open.

Kuukaku's jaw nearly hit the ground. With those around her included, Ichigo was standing tall facing forward with a warrior's stance. His eyes were distant, that was something everyone noticed quickly. Kuukaku watched Ichigo throughout the entire evening, he talked to those who came to him but otherwise stayed by himself. Kaien and his wife were at his side the majority of the time but he had yet to give a smile.

The big bosomed woman's eyes did catch Ichigo talking to the eldest elder of the Shiba clan. Atsuya Shiba wasn't strict per say but he held honour and strength in high regards. The man was once tall but his back was now hunched over. His hair was pepper grey but all was still on his head. His deep grey eyes reminded Ichigo of Byakuya but this man's eyes were wiser.

He nodded his head and waited for the man to introduce himself. The old man bowed his head in return. "Greetings, my name is Atsuya Shiba and I guess you could call me the eldest." He explained. Ichigo nodded and looked around at the laughing and drinking clan members.

Atsuya saw that Ichigo was slowly sipping on a half full sake cup, he had yet to see the man refill it.

"Is this not to your liking?" he asked as he took the empty seat next to Ichigo. The red head glanced around and returned his glance to the elder man. "No, I would have liked to have tea and no drinks. Alcohol has no effect on me, it would take a rather large amount to get me drunk. However this is the Shiba clan and from what I have heard this is normal. I'm fine with this going on around me. I just want to turn in early for I have training with my squad tomorrow morning." Ichigo said sipping now and again on his sake cup.

Atsuya watched Ichigo as he spoke. This one held much back, this young one had a heavy burden over his shoulders. It was also obvious to him that this one was emotionally closed off.

The night went on, not much after the chat Kuukaku witness as she got shit faced drunk like most of the other members.

That night the Shiba manor was a mess with bottles and passed out bodies, some left to go to their rooms, those being most elders and the three working shinigami officers.

But as fate would have it that night Ichigo couldn't sleep. So Zangetsu suggested taking a walk, Ichigo decided it was worth a shot. As he walked the deathly quiet streets with the odd shinigami patrol now and again, Ichigo took it all in.

The different the time of day made.

He was there just the afternoon and the place looked so much different. He suddenly got the feeling that he was being watched; he looked around him and shook his head.

"Can't I just get a break?" With a mental groan Ichigo turned and walked back to the Shiba manor. He was half way there when he saw his fellow lieutenant Gin walk a few strides before him, Ichigo sped up and walked beside the silver haired male.

Gin who was so deep in thought didn't even hear Ichigo come up to him. So when he heard said man's baritone voice he jumped and spun around to face an amused Ichigo. Gin opened one of his eyes and tilted his head. "Mah mah mah, why ya up s' late Ichigo?"

For some odd reason Ichigo didn't feel on edge around the other male. He shrugged and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, each finger rubbing a tired looking eye. He sighed and looked back at Gin. "Just couldn't sleep so when Zangetsu suggested I take a stroll I did just that, I'm on my way back now. Why are you out so late?" he asked with no accusation of suspicion in his voice. He sounded curious.

Gin scratched his cheek with a single finger before pointing behind him. "I hav' a house close an' I just finished mah paperwork." He sighed and stretched his back out. "I'v been kinda busy." He said and looked over to Ichigo who gave a sympathetic smiled.

It still blew Gin's mind at just how… nice Ichigo looked when he smiled. This one was a small toothless smile.

Ichigo looked back to where the Shiba manor was, he was thinking of how much sleep he would get now would be a gift all in itself. Gin was watching Ichigo as he looked off in the distance, he thought of what the man would go through in the possible few years. Aizen has his eye on Ichigo and he didn't know in what sense but he was guessing that it was more to do with getting said red head into his bed. it was so amusing to him when Ichigo didn't even react to Aizen's fake smiles.

Both men sighed at the same time, Ichigo glanced at Gin with a quirked smile. "I think it best we get back to our homes and sleep. Good night Gin." With that Ichigo walked off.

When both men got back to their homes and into their beds they easily fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walked through his spotless manor, already dressed and ready for breakfast. He walked into the dining room to find yet again not another soul and only a set of eating utensils for one. He rose first due to his role as a captain.<p>

It was also times like these when the loneliness he felt came up strongest and without warning. Sitting down at the table he only waited a few seconds before his breakfast was set in front of him. He ate in silence as there wasn't another soul to speak with.

It was times like these when he imagined what it would have been like to have someone next to him, yet lately his mind drifted towards his lieutenant. In work relationships were allowed but were very strict upon. Byakuya had to wonder if Ichigo even had someone he loved or at least cared about in a romantically sense.

He ate all of the food in front of him and rose to go to work. The path he walked was pleasant and not used much so there were very little people on it. The sun had risen well over the rooftops meaning Ichigo was probably already at the base.

The sounds of clashing swords and the softer sound of Ichigo counting soon proved him right. He stopped at the gate to watch the training without being seen himself. Ichigo was standing before the others as they sparred with a partner, Ichigo was counting in a rhythmic way. Each count was met with a clash of metal.

Ichigo didn't seem to drill them; it would seem that it was only a routine training day. He walked to the office he shared with Ichigo, the room was always neat and tidy. Something Hitsugaya claimed he was jealous about. His office tended to look chaotic on the one side where his lieutenant had her desk while his side remained clean for a short while before it got messed up.

Sitting at his desk he noticed Ichigo had placed all needed documents that had to be signed before the day was done right in front of him. A small smile made onto his mouth, he shook his head and started to sign the documents.

After a half an hour the door slid open revealing a ever smiling Jyuushiro Ukitake holding a tray with tea and some snacks in it. Byakuya gave a small smile in return to his mentor. Ukitake sat down in front of his desk and placed the tray down. He scooted around on the chair till he got more comfy and looked back at his once student.

"Moring, I thought I'd drop by and have a cup of tea. We haven't had one together in a long while." Byakuya nodded and signed the last document before taking them all and tapping them against his desk's surface till they were all in line. He placed the papers on the edge of his desk for Ichigo to finalise and hand over to the one who would be taking it to the head captain.

Ukitake had in the mean while poured the tea into two of the three cups. He held out the plate with the rice treats out to Byakuya.

The two men sat and chatted idly before the sounds outside drew Ukitake's attention to the window. The white haired man watched along with Byakuya as Ichigo suddenly started to drill the other shinigami in the sixth division. Ukitake chuckled as he watched Ichigo count faster and faster with each rotation.

The troops were starting to slip up and make mistakes. Ichigo would then pause the whole group and explained how to avoid it and such.

"He's a good lieutenant, isn't he?" the elder man asked not taking his eyes off of Ichigo who was now showing a younger looking soul the correct way to do a move without losing balance.

Byakuya nodded and took a sip of his tea. "He is, what he lacks in social skills he makes up for in being productive." Both men knew that Ichigo didn't like being in the spotlight and tended to shy away from praise.

The two men watched Ichigo a little more before there was a happy squeal out of nowhere that startled most of the poor sixth division shinigami souls.

A second after the squeal Ichigo was hit with a bright pink ball of energy. Ichigo didn't move but he did catch Yachiru as she fell backwards. He looked up at Ichigo's smirking face when she blinked her eyes open believing that she was about to hit the ground.

She gave the man a huge smile before she jumped from his arms to his chest trying to give the man a hug. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her as any older brother would have. She started to talk to Ichigo so fast that both captains doubted of Ichigo even followed but much to their amazement he questioned her afterwards about what she talked which sounded like a candy shop near the seventh division.

The two together made a rather adorable picture. Ichigo looked like a full-fledged big brother. Yachiru waved her arms wildly as she spoke nearly hitting Ichigo once or twice but the man merely dodged them with ease.

There was a strange silence suddenly, both Ichigo and Yachiru looked up to see Kenpachi at the gate with a look of relief and surprise on his face. He gave Ichigo one good look and suddenly started to laugh loudly. Ichigo and Yachiru glanced at one another then back at the captain.

Kenpachi got to grips with his laugher and stepped closer so the conversation was just for the three of them or so that thought as the two listening captains could hear fine.

"So you're the one to blame that Ikkaku and Yumichika were late and covered in love bites and scratches?" The bigger man asked knowing full well that Yachiru wouldn't catch on, she might be old in age but her mind stayed in the stage of a child.

Ichigo gave a ruthful grin while handing Yachiru over. "What can I say? They're my friends and I got tired of them dancing around each other… so I gave them… a nudge so to speak…" Ichigo shrugged and grinned lopsidedly at Kenpachi when he laughed loudly again.

He slapped Ichigo on the shoulder as a well meaning gesture, Ichigo was rocked forward a bit but didn't step forward. He gave another smile to younger soul on her captain's shoulder as she waved happily at Ichigo.

He waved back with a chuckle he then looked back at the huffing and puffing troops and shooed them off saying training was done for the day.

Ichigo walked back to the office and was surprised to see the white haired captain having tea with his captain. He gave both men a softer smile. He noticed he has been smiling more and it oddly didn't bother him that much. Smiling wasn't showing weakness was it?

No he guessed not. Ukitake gesture Ichigo closer, once he was close enough the white haired man offered his a fresh cup of tea as half way through Byakuya requested fresh tea, it was still hot.

He gripped the cup with both hands and bowed. "Thank you captain Ukitake." Ichigo said and walked to his desk. Just before he could sit however he was called by a frantic slightly bleeding trooper. Ichigo downed his tea and rushed past the soul that didn't even get so say what he wanted to, Ichigo just told him to show him where the trouble was.

Both men sat stock still. It was such a flurry of movement that it caught them both by surprise.

Ukitake looked at Byakuya from the corner of his eye, the man looked… worried.

Well he was worried as well but for a different reason. "So I hear you turned down another marriage proposal." Ukitake said notching the small frown that formed on Byakuya's face.

Byakuya looked into his half full teacup. "Yes, I know I am to marry for image's sake but I will not marry some woman I have never met. In fact I don't want to marry a woman." Byakuya said rubbing his temples. Ukitake knew this all for he heard it before but he hated seeing his old student so lonely.

"You need to find someone Byakuya, I can see how lonely you are, don't deny this." He said softly and watched his fellow captain clean his teacup and place it back on the tray. "I know this very well but I have yet to find someone." Byakuya lied, he had found someone but he didn't know if Ichigo was seeing someone or even interested in a relationship.

Ukitake hummed, he wanted to mention the man's lieutenant but he felt that he might make it awkward for the man if he mentioned it.

Byakuya sighed and sat back in his seat.

"Once more is that they need to be of a noble family, so far all the women and few men that they either named, showed pictures of or I met personally I have to say they are all as thick and materialistic as the next, this too is something I do not want."

Ukitake nodded in understanding. "Ah I see your point. Most nobles tend to be greedy and will only be after the power, gifts and social standing they get if they do get you. I see now. However not all nobles are like this, some nobles are hardworking, hardly smile and they are even kind-hearted as well as strong willed after all." Ukitake said and raised to his feet and picked up his tray.

"Good bye Byakuya-kun."

The raven didn't even greet back as he was in shock. Yes he knew who the older man was revering too, it had slipped is mind that Ichigo was now a Shiba.

A noble.

His head snapped up when he felt his lieutenant's reiatsu rise suddenly.

Ichigo was near the thirteenth division. Ukitake who just reached the door dropped his tray when he felt it too, feeling closer they both felt the massive amounts of different reiatsu.

Not needing to be told Byakuya stood, grabbed his sword and followed Ukitake to his own division's training grounds which were more like a country side with in the woods.

What waited to greet them was a grim sight. Half of the thirtieth division was laying on the ground dead while some laid dying.

They moved forward while Byakuya sent a hell butterfly to the fourth requesting help.

Both men froze in their tracks by what they saw past the hill.

And it would haunt them for a few years later too

* * *

><p>Ichigo ran after the soul, he claimed he was from Ukitake's division and that they needed help badly. His lieutenant ordered him to fetch Ichigo.<p>

As they ran, due to the other's lack of shunpo ability, they moved slowly but they got closer. Once Ichigo felt where he needed to go he flash stepped as quickly as he could. Kaien jumped when Ichigo suddenly appeared next to him.

Miyako was next to Ichigo her dark hair in disarray. She was nearly killed by the hollow, it was just by pure luck that Kaien was with her and got both her and himself out of the way.

Now their fellow shinigami brothers and sisters were under the thing's control using it to weaken the resolve of those fighting against him.

Ichigo glared at the hollow and ordered the others to fall back, now.

Those around him looked unsure until suddenly Ichigo unleashed a large amount of his reiatsu. This was different.

This was no spar.

This was no friendly fight.

This was life or death and the retribution for the fallen.

This Hollow will not leave these grounds alive.

* * *

><p>Yet again those of the higher seats in the Gotei 13 felt the sudden rush of reiatsu.<p>

They all rushed towards it when they felt how much anger was in the normally calm reiatsu, the pure emotion in the reiatsu felt so… right to them all, as if it was meant to be this alive and not so dull and boxed up.

All the captains and lieutenants arrived pretty much on the same time. They saw Ichigo facing off a hollow that looked like a boogie-monster of some sort. It was on six legs but its feet looked like hands, its mask was of a tribal like designs with bright orange smudges coming out of the eyeholes, it had odd tentacles on its back that made whip-like gestures making most believe that the tentacle could be shot forward.

The rest of the hollow's body was a sickly green like some rotten plant.

The hollow gave an eerie cackle, it jumped up and down a few times while the controlled shinigami members charge at Ichigo.

Ichigo closed his eyes and lowered his blade just when the rest thought they would have to intervene, Ichigo's eyes snapped open. "Forgive me." He said loudly and suddenly shot forward with more speed than when he faced off with Kenpachi. With quick precise slashes to vital point to kill on first hit the three remaining shinigami fell dead on the ground.

With a glare so fierce that even the hollow took a step back Ichigo flicked his sword through the air dislodging the blood from it.

"Know that I will make you pay. I will make you wish you were rather killed easily. I will make you cry out for mercy." He said in a voice that was pure cold and filled with so much malice that the others watching shivered.

The hollow gave a nervous laugh. "Ha! You're have to get close to me and that won't be easy just look at your fellow shinigami fools who YOU killed!" he screeched. Ichigo didn't even flinch.

"It was clear that there was no way to get them back. Controlling a body doesn't show marks lest you killed the soul inside." He explained and shifted his hold over his sword. "Cry for the moon, Zangetsu!" with that came the same sudden rush of more reiatsu and smoke.

Once it was faded Ichigo stood with his duel swords at the ready but he didn't move.

"You said I have to get close to you to hurt you did you not?" Ichigo asked in a mocking tone as if he knew something nobody else did.

The hollow roared in fury and shot out a few tentacles, Ichigo gave them a bored glance before he lashed out the shorter blade releasing a silent Getsuga Tenshō decimating the tentacles. Ichigo gave a grin that none but the hollow saw, it was filled with the intent to kill. His eyes burned like fire.

"I don't have to get close to you to attack." Was all Ichigo said as the grip on his blade's hilts slackened to allow the blades to slip past his fingers. The captains and fellow lieutenants watched with growing panic as the blades clunked to the ground. Ichigo's hands however suddenly gripped the strips of material that were tied to the hilts.

"And that was only one way I can, but that's too easy. I will make you suffer." Ichigo growled and raised the shorter blade by the strip of fabric and actually to the surprise of everyone began to twirl the blade by the strip of cloth, the blade spun faster and faster till it was a continuous circle.

Then out of nowhere the strip of cloth extended as Ichigo threw it with great strength at the hollow, it flew so fast that the hollow couldn't fully dodge the attack, his hind leg got caught. Ichigo smirked and said a word that made the hollow shriek in pain.

"Gnaw Zangetsu."

The hollow fell to the ground shrieking and trying to get to his back leg. Ichigo pulled back on the cloth ripping the sword back. The sword looked the same to those watching from afar, they were curious as to why the hollow suddenly felt so much pain.

Breathing heavily the hollow growled at Ichigo.

Ichigo was glaring just as hard as the hollow growled. "I'm not even done yet." The hollow cheered with a sneer in his voice. Ichigo didn't falter when the other bodies of the thirteenth division suddenly rose and charged at him. Ichigo just twirled the blade by the cloth again and spun it around dealing heavy blows to those who stood too close. With the other hand Ichigo tugged the cloth till his blade lifted to be level with the hand that wielded it. Ichigo grasped the blade and shunpo'd to each missed controlled shinigami and continued to cut them down.

Ichigo suddenly twisted to face the hollow just in time to cut down the two tentacles nearing his head.

"I won't let you control me." Ichigo growled and started to twirl the shorter blade again, this time he kept the hollow busy by dodging weak but fast Getsuga Tenshō attacks. Once he had spun the blade enough he flung the blade at the hollow just as he reared back to miss a Getsuga Tenshō. The shorter blade slammed into the hollow's chest with the smaller fang like tips lodged deep. Again Ichigo murmured the small seemingly innocent word that caused the hollow great pain.

"Gnaw, Zangetsu."

The hollow let out a sickening scream as his blood gushed out while the blade remained lodged. The hollow tried to tug the blade out but it only caused him to scream in more pain.

Ichigo huffed changed his stance into a stance that looked like he was about to hit something. He grinned again this time the rest could see it as the two changed angles. Ichigo gave a merciless grin as the look to kill reappeared in his eyes making his eyes come alive with anger.

"Get ready for a world of pain you worthless bastard." Ichigo growled and with a great heave pulled back on the cloth but this time the blade didn't come out. It remained lodged inside the hollow and pulled him forward with great speed. He flew towards Ichigo screeching in pain and fear.

Ichigo brought his longer sword down on the hollow cutting off two of his legs in one cut. He twisted his hand and whipped the hollow up in the air then down just as quickly making it slam into the ground with a crunch noise. Ichigo tsked and yanked the hollow close and up into the air again.

With a deep breath he yelled louder than anyone had ever heard the man scream.

"Getsuga Tenshō!"

The massive crescent moon attach with the edging red engulfed the hollow hitting it dead on its mask killing and performing his shinigami duties at the same time by releasing the souls devoured by the hollow back to be reborn.

The clunk of a sword hitting the ground drew everyone's attention to the smaller blade. Eyes went wide when they all saw the once short fangs of the sword were three times the length and crooked like real fangs.

It was obvious that the word gnaw meant to keep the sword lodged in its opponent and causing much damage. Ichigo's legs shook as his lack of sleep caught up to him and fall flat on his ass. He reverted Zangetsu back to his normal from once he tugged the shorter blade back.

Suddenly Kaien and his wife were at his side thanking him and gushing about how amazing that was. Ichigo gave a tired chuckle and told the duo with all those around hearing that it was the actually way he was taught by Zangetsu to use the long strips of fabric.

He explained that it had a rather long range but he never really measured. Ichigo yawned and fell back onto the grass that was thankfully not blood soaked.

"Stupid lack of sleep…" He mumbled sleepy making Miyako laugh behind her hand and Kaien laughed openly. The rest couldn't help but join in.

Once everyone quieted down they saw Ichigo was fast asleep on the grass with the sun shining down on is face illuminating his whole being.

Kenpachi huffed and walked forward to carry the man back to his home when Kaien asked him. Ichigo was heavier than he looked.

* * *

><p><strong>Waaah yeah I know that the hollow Ichigo killed is an Espada but I HATE him so I just had to find some way to remove him. Humf… I don't like that asshole… he annoys me!<strong>

**And he wouldn't have worked in how I plan on going on later in the story!**

**Anywho…**

**If you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them, just review them if you have.**

**But thank you for the follows and faves you are all sweethearts! **

**Next chapter is going to be for those who love the big brother and little sister thing that Ichigo and Yachiru have going on.**

**And Aizen is in there too!**

**Stay tuned.**

**CX**


	14. Flower for thought?

**Hello!**

**So ZyiareHellsing gave me an idea I very much liked, however that means Yachiru's chapter is after this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Flower for thought?<strong>

Ichigo opened his eyes while he was still in the arms of Kenpachi. He looked around sleepy, Byakuya who was walking next to Kenpachi to keep an eye on Ichigo noticed the sleepy eyes that looked around. He placed a hand on Kenpachi's bicep to stop the man.

Looking down Kenpachi saw that Ichigo was somewhat awake. Soon the red head began to wiggle and squirm to get out of the hold he was in. Kenpachi lowered Ichigo to his feet.

Byakuya saw how Ichigo rubbed his eyes and yawned behind his hand. He looked around and back to his captain. "Did I kill it?" he asked with said sleepy face.

Ukitake smiled along with most of those around him. Ukitake demanded that he come with to make sure Ichigo was fine and to thank the lieutenant for saving his own lieutenant and the rest of his squad. Byakuya cam to make sure Ichigo was alright as well, Kenpachi and Yachiru came because the big man had to carry the heavier than he looked Ichigo back to the Shiba manor.

Kaien and Miyako came because they lived there.

Ichigo frowned when he didn't get an answer. "Well?" he said in a huff. Byakuya nodded his head. "Yes, the last blow did the hollow in." he answered knowing that when Ichigo would wake he would know he killed the hollow. He was just sleepy.

Ichigo gave a sleepy smile while nodding, he looked around with a frown. "Where are we?" He asked looking back at his captain. Byakuya couldn't hide the smirk that appeared on his face, it was just impossible.

He shook his head.

"We're on our way to the Shiba manor so you can rest peacefully there." Ichigo nodded looking more awake as the seconds passed. He looked around once more before he started walking in the direction on the Shiba manor. He swayed a bit in the beginning but waved off any aid that was offered.

Once they reached the manor Ichigo made a bee line for his room. He walked past everyone without a word. He was just so sleepy and it was how he got when he was sleepy or sleep deprived. He stumbled into his room shed his upper half of his uniform and flopped onto his futon with a groan before he was out like a light.

Byakuya and the rest stayed for tea or sake as Kenpachi didn't drink tea.

After an hour Ichigo still hadn't shown his face. Byakuya stood and asked where his lieutenant's room was so he could check up on him. Ganju was more than happy to show the captain. While walking Ganju started to bombard him with questions.

"What's Ichigo-nii like at work?" That was the first question he could answer.

Byakuya thought about it. "How is he at home? If he's the same I'll tell you if he is different I'll tell you too." He said and watched as the teen boy nodded.

"He's quiet half of the times I don't even know he's in the same room as me till I actually sense the air around me. He is more relaxed, his shoulders slump a bit as he allows himself to calm down after a day's work. Then he just lounges either at the garden with a book or sits in the parlour room and does nothing he just sits and stares off into space." Ganju frowned when he explained the last part.

Byakuya nodded. "He has a good relationship with his zanpakuto so chances are he would be talking to him." He explained to the teen who nodded with big eyes.

"What's Ichi-nii like at work?"

Byakuya stopped in the hallway a few feet away from Ichigo's door.

"He's diligent and strong. He takes his work seriously when others are concerned and he protects his fellow Shinigami. He does tend to overwork himself to the point like where he is now. I suspect he trains on his own. To just sum it up Ichigo is easily a near perfect lieutenant."

Ganju frowned. "Why isn't he perfect?" he asked looking deep into steel grey eyes. Byakuya shifted from one foot to the other.

"Because he protects he hardly ever takes note of his own safety and thus give a few of us near heart attacks now and again." Ganju looked to the door where his older brother was sleeping and sighed. "He sometimes has nightmares and I can hear from the next room where my room is. It's not loud but I can hear his thrashing and softly crying out names." Ganju said and looked up at the captain.

Byakuya wasn't looking at him anymore but at the door. "I should check on him. I can find my way back. Thank you for your assistance." Ganju gave a big grin and nodded before he ran back to the tea room.

The door to Ichigo's room was right there. He wondered if Ichigo had personalised it or it remained the same as his room while he lived in the barracks. Byakuya slid the door open and stepped inside while closing the door behind him. The room was also just as plain and without decoration.

He saw the only real flash of colour near the futon. Ichigo was on his side facing the door. His side was moving up and down at a steady pace. His wound that had thankfully scabbed and was no longer needed to be bandaged showed on the side that was facing upwards.

The raven haired male moved to the side of his lieutenant. Ichigo was in deep sleep if the movement of his eyes were anything to go by. Ichigo was clutching his bedding in a white knuckle hold, his breathing was laboured and he was covered in sweat making all those glorious muscles shine and stand out more.

"No…" Ichigo said softly while thrashing onto his back arms spread wide. His hands clenched and unclenched. A barely audible sob was ripped from his chest. Ichigo's whole body went stiff as a board as if it was readying for impact.

Deciding that he had enough he quickly came closer and shook Ichigo gently by his shoulder in hopes of waking the man from his nightmare. The moment Byakuya's fingers came into contact with the sweaty skin of Ichigo he gasped and stumbled back onto his arse with wide eyes directed at Ichigo. The man was now sitting upright breathing heavily. He brought shaking hands to his face while his knees rose to hold up the elbows.

Byakuya quickly sat on his knees and scooted closer. He placed a gentle hand on the shoulders of his lieutenant. Said shoulders went stiff, Ichigo's head whipped up and locked eyes with his captain before his whole body melted like ice straight into his captain who had to struggle with the sudden weight. Ichigo was vastly heavier than he looked.

Ichigo was breathing slower now. He placed both hands on Byakuya's shoulders to help himself sit back up. He gave his captain a nervous smile. "Heh… nightmare…" Ichigo said with empty eyes. Byakuya scooted closer now sitting right next to the futon where Ichigo was still sitting on.

"Talking about it usually helps one get over it." He suggested in a soft voice. Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. He peeked at his captain from the corner of his eye. "The day I died. I don't know why it still bothers me but it does. Probably because I could have lost my mother." Ichigo said and looked down at his hands.

Byakuya frowned.

"You still remember?" He asked and looked into his lieutenant's eyes that were more alive now, no longer empty. Ichigo nodded.

"I lived a short life. I mean I died after just turning twenty so yeah… I don't know I guess it bothers me because I was so young but old enough to know what was going on and what I was losing." Ichigo tried to explain.

Byakuya nodded in understanding. He who died at a young age didn't have that problem he also just so happened to die in his sleep. that was all he could remember. Remembering how one died wasn't all that odd.

"What else do you remember?" Byakuya asked and was happy to see that Ichigo sat up more and turned his body to face him. Ichigo's face turned back to thoughtful. "My mother mostly, she was my light when I grew up. My father was there too. He was a goof ball most days but when it came to my safety as well as my mother's he got serious, so serious it scared me when it happened but yes my mother is what I really remember. I miss her." Ichigo said with a fond smile as he leaned his head back and took a deep breath.

"I died trying to save her you know." Ichigo said almost off-handed. Byakuya motioned for Ichigo to continue, his face was as always but his eyes showed that he was truly curious.

"It was a bandit raid, we… the town was not so big with bandits as it was a small down that didn't have much worth to begin with but it still had its attacks now and again. Anyway this one night I was woken up by someone screaming. I ran into the main room of the small home we had only for our door to get kicked in by a very big bandit. He had a leer on his face but it dropped the moment he saw me. Guess he wanted some weak woman who cowered at the mere sight of him." Ichigo scoffed and moved to lay back on his hands.

His face stayed thoughtful throughout the entire recount. What both didn't know was that the door was opened just enough to allow Kaien, Kuukaku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ukitake and a few worried elders including Atsuya to hear the orangette's story.

"Well he saw me, I saw him and the first thing that ran through my mind was my mother who was by all definitions a beautiful woman. I knew that if this piece of shit were to see my mother he would surly try to rape her." Ichigo growled the last part out with a sneer and venom in his eyes. Ichigo was fiercely protective, everyone knew this but nobody had yet to be threatened for them to see that kind of look grace the red head's face.

His face however grew sombre. "I fought him without a sword as I didn't have one with me, I was about to disarm the man when my mother came in and saw what was going on. I had a momentary lapse of concentration and was gutter with a sword." Ichigo shrugged and pointed to just below his ribs just to the left.

Before Byakuya could comment Ichigo continued. "So there I was lying on the ground bleeding to death when my father came in, he gave the scene one good look before he decimated the bandit." Ichigo gave an amused chuckle. "I never felt so proud of my goof ball of a father. After I found myself in the forest right next to the town. I wandered around till I was found and sent here. Zangetsu was there when I opened my eyes. Right after that I met the three boys." Ichigo said and looked back to his captain who was looking at him rather thoughtfully.

"I see. So you woke up with your zanpakuto already at your side?" Byakuya asked with an arched brow. Ichigo gave a sheepish looked as he rubbed his cheek, the right side with the scar.

"Well see I was spiritually sensitive when I was human, I could see spirits and hollows as clear as day and they could see me. In fact I lured a few due to my strong reiatsu." Ichigo shrugged and sat up straight again. "I managed to avoid them luckily till I died. How I wasn't attacked as a soul is beyond me before I passed." Ichigo said with a look to the side.

Ichigo stood on shaking legs before they steadied. He gave his captain a full-fledged grin. Byakuya was momentarily shocked at just how carefree Ichigo looked with a close eyed grin that was pure beaming joy. "Thank you for listening captain." Ichigo said as he allowed his face to go back to the normal frown, it was lighter now thought due to the small smile that still lingered on his lips. Ichigo sniffed the air before his stomach gave a very loud growl. Ichigo's eye as well as Byakuya's went wide before Ichigo burst out laughing. It wasn't loud as Ichigo didn't have a loud laugh but it was filled with mirth and such. Ichigo looked down at his captain. He offered the man a hand that he gratefully accepted.

Not really knowing what his captain looked underneath his uniform Ichigo pulled the raven up with too much strength resulting in Byakuya crashing into a very hard almost brick wall of muscles. Ichigo quickly caught his captain unintentionally holding him to his chest.

There was silence as both men secretly enjoyed the feeling of being in the other's arms. Breathing in deeply Ichigo smell Byakuya's scent, it was sweet like some sort of flower. Not knowing his captain's shikai he wondered what flower it could possibly be. Byakuya had done the same where his face was near Ichigo's collarbone and chest, the red head smelled of male musk and something spicy. Ichigo tightened his grip before he gently unwound his arms from around Byakuya's shoulders and waist.

Ichigo gave a soft smile, the very one Byakuya wanted aimed at him. Ichigo's eyes softened and morphed so much, his physical eye shape didn't change much but it was the inside. The normally cold brown eyes melted into what looked like dark caramel with flecks of gold that lit the eyes up.

Ichigo nodded and looked around for a yukata to wear over his hakama. It was also just then when Byakuya took the pleasure of watching Ichigo's upper body move while he looked through his new clothes for a simple yukata to wear seeing as he didn't want to wear his uniform.

Finally deciding on a pale blue Ichigo wrapped it around his body and did the obi to hold it together. He looked back to his captain who hadn't moved from his spot. Ichigo was surprised to find he didn't feel uneasy when his captain saw him half naked.

He shook his head at his own thoughts.

"Come on captain I'm hungry." Ichigo almost whined with a smirk. Byakuya shook his head slightly and followed his lieutenant out the door before he closed it gently.

* * *

><p>A year passed after that.<p>

Ichigo's fame grew as he gained more power slowly letting more and more out. He was still nowhere near to let it out fully to its natural state but both Hogyoku and Zangetsu told Ichigo that the more he did this the lush the greenery became as well as the brightness of the moon shone brighter.

Zangetsu also joked that when he was alone with his captain the moon would shine extra bright. That got him a grumble from a slight annoyed and embarrassed Ichigo.

Now noble Ichigo had indeed made more appearances at noble sightings such as parties, teas and gatherings. One he had yet to attend was the very one he was getting ready for now. He dressed in a new kimono of royal blue with koi fishes at random, his obi was an orange similar to that of the koi fishes, he had trimmed his fringe to show his eyes a bit more. The fringe now lying just past his eyebrows, the rest stayed where it was just being kept neat and without split ends.

He groaned when he first heard of the plan.

A flower viewing. Ichigo couldn't for the life of him understand what this beheld but he reluctantly agreed to attend in Kaien's place as said man was out on a world of the living mission. Ichigo sat in the garden when he finally decided to just look around him.

He was rather amazed by what he saw now that he was looking around. The Shiba manor's man garden didn't have sakura threes but they had apple trees, orange trees and a few other fruit trees that were now sporting blossoms giving off sweet scents, there was a pond at the one side of the garden near where he sat under a tree. He looked around and saw orchids and lilies mostly with a few blue bells and calla lilies to boot. The garden had a lovely mixture of different flowers.

Kuukaku found Ichigo while he was standing near the garden dressed to go to the viewing. Ichigo had relaxed more as time went on. He still didn't pick up the drinking habit most of the Shiba clan had, he smiled more and was even friendlier to the elders and other members. Ganju had grown a strong bond with Ichigo calling him Ichi-nii for the better part of all greetings and conversations. Ichigo didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Ready for today's viewing?" Kuukaku asked when she made her way to the other noble's side. Ichigo glanced at her sideways before his eyes travelled back to the garden in front of him. "Yes for the most part, I however don't have a knowledge about flowers I'm afraid." Ichigo said and turned to face his older sister.

Kuukaku gave him a cheeky grin. "So? Find someone to help you out! Meet new people and maybe find someone to warm your bed will ya! You need to get laid." The woman huffed and lightly punched Ichigo on the arm. Ichigo gave an airy chuckle while shaking his head.

"No thank you I have work tomorrow. I will be leaving now." Ichigo said and started to walk to the entrance of the manor. He passed by a few servants who bowed and greeted him like they should which irked Ichigo. He didn't like being called sama.

He walked slowly to the large public garden where the viewing would be held. He prayed that his captain would be there by some miracle. He was not looking forward to the floozy unmarried noble women and even a few men that threw themselves at him.

It was shameless and pathetic in his eyes to want someone only for the power you could gain by marrying that person.

Ichigo walked with ease to the garden. It was the biggest and well kept garden. It also had the largest selection of flowers and trees. Ichigo had to admit he was somewhat looking forward to it. Viewings tended to be more low key and peaceful. He didn't feel up to a more personal event such as a gathering or dinner at another manor which he thankfully got out of as of till now.

He walked through the gold bar gates into the garden, his eyes roamed around looking at all the natural beauty that was around him, plants of many colours bloomed while trees bore fruit.

Looking around at the nobles who already showed up he already cringed in the inside when he saw some of those more desperate looking at him with stars in their eyes. He quickly moved to the one end of the garden, his kimono following behind him. His long orange hair swishing as he moved. The first flower he saw was interesting to say the least.

The whole flower looked like it exploded with small flowers so close together that they all looked like one big one. They colours went form a pale pastel pink to a lilac purple. He was so busy examining the flower he failed to notice his captain next to him.

Byakuya had arrive mere minutes after Ichigo, he watched as Ichigo looked around with what looked like wonder till he noticed the nobles looking at him.

He moved to the side of the taller man and looked down at the flower he was so intently looking at. "Scabiosa." The older noble said and watched how Ichigo jumped a little. Ichigo's brown and gold hues shifted to him. "Hello Captain." Ichigo said with a smile as he straightened. He looked back at the flower.

Byakuya nodded his greeting when he saw Ichigo was too busy looking at the flowers. He wasn't offended at the least. Ichigo was looking at the flowers as if he had never seen them.

"First flower viewing?" he asked with a slight smirk. Ichigo chuckled and looked back. "That obvious?" he asked with mirth in his voice. The raven noble just nodded with a slight smirk. They both walked on to view the next flower.

Aizen walked through the gate a few minutes late. His planning had delayed him somewhat but he made it never the less. He looked around and stopped when he saw a familiar flash of orange. He growled softly when he saw who was with the orange haired male.

He watched as Ichigo and Byakuya walked together rather closer talking softly. Byakuya would point at a flower and speak while Ichigo got up close and personal with said flower. He had a childlike curiosity in his eyes as he examined the flower.

Ichigo looked so breathtaking in the sunlight, his blue kimono shined the royal blue as the sun hit the silk, his hair gained a golden glow when hit with sunlight. Ichigo's face would light up when Byakuya explained more of the flower as much as he could. Byakuya was a frequent flower viewer.

Flower viewing was peaceful and was the more relaxing of all the noble get together that most knew of. Some none nobles like himself were invited.

The brunette watched from a distance as Ichigo looked at each flower, the fruit he knew about as he seemed to know why they were here in the flower garden. Byakuya gestured to one of the ripe apples hanging on a branch. Ichigo cocked his head to the side and question as Byakuya's mouth moved. Ichigo's eyes went wide before he looked back at the apple then back at Byakuya who nodded his head when Ichigo pointed to the apple.

Ichigo smiled happily and reached for an apple. He handed it to a surprised Byakuya before he took the red fruit and watched as Ichigo pick another one. The two started to eat the apples as they sat on one of the small blankets laid out to rest.

He watched as Ichigo point to a tree holding pink sakura blossoms. Byakuya smirked and spoke, the more he spoke the faster Ichigo's head snapped back and forth. His eyes wide with wonder. Aizen guessed that Byakuya was explaining his shikai, it wouldn't surprise the man if his mindscape had the trees in there too. It made sense when one thought about it.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked back at the sakura tree that was in the middle of the garden. It's pretty pink blossoms called out to him. He stood with his half eaten apple still in hand. Byakuya as well as Aizen watched the younger man. In fact as Ichigo moved towards the lone sakura tree he drew more nobles' attention. Ichigo stood at the base of the pale brown trunk of the tree. One branch was low and near his head. Raising an empty hand Ichigo lowered the branch gently as to not hurt the tree and breaking the beautiful tree. The blossoms were small and looked so fragile.<p>

Five small petals with a darker pink core that sprouted long anthers, the flower smelled so sweet and pure. His mind immediately gave him an image of his captain. That's right the captain said his shikai was that of sakura petals. Well now that he thought about it Senbonzakura did give it away.

Byakuya also smelled of the flower. It didn't smell girly in the slightest.

It smelled nice to Ichigo.

Ichigo munched on the apple while he examined the flower with such gentleness that it made Byakuya jealous of a flower.

He was jealous of a flower.

If only he knew that Ichigo was thinking of him while he stroked the flower.

Ichigo tossed the core of the eaten apple into one of the many weave baskets. Byakuya having eaten his apple near the blanket and disposed of the core near a basket he rose and walked to Ichigo. The red head turned his face to look at the pretty flower.

Ichigo gave him a grin.

"These flowers suit you captain." He said knowingly complementing the beauty of a man. Byakuya had to fight not to blush. Did Ichigo even know that his words made his heartbeat kick up?

They moved on not knowing they were being watched by slightly fuming brown eyes.

The next flower was one more liking of a tree. "Wisteria." Byakuya named the flower. To Ichigo it looked like a Weeping Willow that exchanged its leaves for flowers of pink or purple. It was a beautiful tree and flower.

The next flower they moved to looked like a loin's main to Ichigo. It was an explosion of petals that curled the closer they got to the centre. Ichigo liked the darker shades or crimson and purple than the vibrant pinks. As they moved on to the next flower Aizen noticed Ichigo was standing rather close to Byakuya, he towered over the man's five foot ten inch body.

"Hyacinth."

As Byakuya spoke the flower's name Ichigo looked at all the different colours he saw the flower could be, he was amazed.

They looked like a cluster of flowers all bundled together, said flower had five thin petals with either darkening edges or edges that went lighter. Red, purple, pink, yellow, orange and even white colours looked back at him as he stared at the pretty flower.

A mix of purple and white caught Ichigo's eye, he moved to the flowers with Byakuya following, when he stood in front of the vibrant rich purple flowers did he notice what the man next to him was wearing. Similar to the style he wore Byakuya had a similar purple kimono on, his was just shorter. His hakama was a paler purple. The man also wore a black haori and Byakuya still had his marks of nobility and being an heir, white glove, windflower silk scarf and kenseikan.

"What are these?" Ichigo asked pointing to the flower. "Lisianthus." Byakuya answered, it was a shame that he didn't know the meaning of the flowers just the names but it was alright. Byakuya looked at the flower, it was rather pretty. It looked like the petals were folded onto the core of the flower which was dark brown ringed with yellow.

The mix of purple and white was pretty.

Ichigo looked around till he saw a flower that made him stare for a while, he walked towards it slowly. Byakuya smirked while Aizen watched with hawk eyes for any chance he could find a way to get closer to Ichigo.

"Roses." Byakuya said before Ichigo could ask.

Ichigo looked at the beautiful flower in front of him, the petals looked as soft as his captain's skin. He really wanted to know how his captain's skin felt.

He cradled a rich near perfect white rose in his hand, the white making his skin look darker. Ichigo looked enthralled by the rose, eyes wide like a doe. Ichigo really wanted the flower.

He really really wanted the flower but he knew that the moment he would severe the rose from the main plant it would die. He sighed and stepped back, he looked at his captain. "Why don't we go and drink some tea?" He asked with a cocked head.

Byakuya nodded. He could see the longing for the flower in Ichigo's eyes. He was surprised but how much the red head was enthralled by the simple yet elegant rose. Thinking about it the rose suited Ichigo. It was a popular flower yet hard to get.

Just like Ichigo.

He nodded and followed his lieutenant out the gates, he watched as the muscles of Ichigo's shoulders move underneath the kimono. Aizen followed close by looking for any chance to cut the two's time short. An opportunity arose when he saw a crumbling building in the sideline of the path the two were walking.

With a weak kido spell he shot the spell to the base of a pole just as Byakuya passed it, the man looked to be deep in thought. Ichigo however saw this due to him being next to his captain now as he complained that he didn't like having his captain behind him.

Ichigo pushed Byakuya down while he was crouched over him in what would be a very predatorily and rather sexual manner. Ichigo was straddling Byakuya with his full weight on his crotch, it was due to the shock still running though his system that he didn't get aroused.

That would have been hard to explain.

Ichigo took the blunt of the pole as it landed straight onto his back. Aizen started with big eyes, he didn't think Ichigo would TAKE the hit for his captain. No he thought that Ichigo would just shove the captain out of the way.

Ichigo breathed deeply through his nose as he waited for the pain to pass. Luck as it would have made the pole weak and flimsy with rotten wood erosion. It still hurt and weighted a few. He opened his eyes to meet with the shocked eyes of his captain.

The two were oblivious to those around them, they only had eyes on the other's eyes. The look of Ichigo over him made Byakuya shiver, the man was so handsome but he had a feral edge due to his unkempt hair and sharp facial features.

Ichigo's hair was long enough that it curtained their faces somewhat. The curtain of long orange hair did make him curious as to what the hair would feel like.

Up so close Byakuya could see cold flecks in the brown amber eyes, the long black lashes and the power behind those striking eyes. Ichigo lowered himself and for a second Byakuya thought that man was going to kiss him but he watched in a daze as Ichigo's body move down and forward nearly missing his mouth.

Ichigo rose and helped his captain up. He rubbed the middle of his back with a frown. He looked to where the pole stood. There was a blast mark of a low level kido spell. He suddenly got very suspicious. He looked back at Byakuya.

"I think it would be safer to have tea at either one of our manors but I do suggest yours captain." Ichigo said with a smirk near the end of his sentence. Byakuya finally out of his daze nodded with a small chuckle. He frowned when Ichigo rubbed his back with a grimace.

"I can help with the pain once we are at the manor." Byakuya said mentioning to the red head's back that he was still rubbing. Ichigo gave a thankful smile and started to walk alongside Byakuya to the Kuchiki manor.

Aizen silently cursed his luck for that day, it would seem that he brought the two only closer.

Byakuya however still couldn't get the image of Ichigo over him out of his head, he knew he would be having new fantasies tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh…<strong>

**Okay the meaning of the flowers if they even have those that I chose have nothing to do with the story so you don't have to go and look them up.**

**So next chapter is with Yachiru, some sister and brother bonding time XD**


	15. Yachiru's special day

**Right there is the Yachiru chapter I promised.**

**Ichigo shall be showing his softer side :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Yachiru's special day<strong>

Yachiru walked around for once without her bigger captain for once surprising most, she had told the man where she was off to and he was more than okay with letting her go.

The small lieutenant hopped onto the wall of the pathway so she could sense out the one she was looking for. She grinned when she sensed the warm friendly reiatsu of Ichigo. The man seemed to be in a good mood lately.

She hopped over a few walls till she landed on the ground in front of the door, she masked her reiatsu as best she could and started to run to the office.

Ichigo was doing the last bit of work he had for the day, it was a quiet day with next to nothing. Rising from his seat Ichigo walked over to his captain to hand the man some of the lesser reports to add to his own. Just as he turned to go back to his desk he was well and truly tackled to his captain's desk. He luckily had a quick enough captain to quickly move his papers and hands out of his way down onto the desk.

He grunted more out of surprise than pain as he found himself sprawled over his captain's desk with a very happy Yachiru on his chest grinning down at him.

Yachiru looked up at the stoic captain of the sixth. She grinned and patted her hands on Ichigo's hard chest before she started to hop up and down slightly on his stomach. Ichigo shook his head and raised his arms to enfold the small girl in his arms so he could sit up.

Ichigo looked back to his captain when he hopped off the big desk. "Can I have the rest of the day captain?" he asked shifting Yachiru into a hold more comfortable at his hip. The pink haired nuisance pouted cutely and clutched to Ichigo like a little baby sister to an older brother which was what they looked like.

Byakuya nodded and looked Ichigo in the eye. The red head was smiling down at him with gratitude. He felt better but lately he was struggling to keep himself under control around the other man. Each time he and his lieutenant got close his body would scream at him to just finally kiss the full lips of Ichigo.

Being away from Ichigo would do him some good.

Both odd hair coloured people waved good-bye and left the room.

There was a knock at the door after an hour or so of working. Byakuya raised his head to call out but only frowned when he saw who was standing at the door.

Yoruichi with a grin on her face.

She walked into the room and flopped down onto the desk neat the edge. "So where's Ichigo?" she asked looking around. "He's out with Yachiru." Byakuya said as he finished writing the past of his reports. He stood and rotated his neck a bit.

He saw a mischievous glint appear in the woman's eye. "So what are we doing here? Let's go and see what they're doing I'm curious. I heard that Ichigo handles Yachiru like a big brother and I want to see it with my own two eyes." She said and placed both hands on her hips.

Byakuya looked at his childhood friend, he wondered what brought this on. "Why?" he asked simply.

Yoruichi gave him a knowing look. "Pfft, please Bya-kun. I can see that you have some feelings for the red head sex on legs lieutenant you have." She grinned when she saw the wide eyed look Byakuya gave her. Her grin softened. "I wouldn't worry, I just know you all too well not to see it. I know the others haven't got a clue. I just wonder why you haven't done anything about it." The woman gave her childhood friend a soft glare.

Byakuya sighed and stretched his arms in the air, he walked till he was next to the shorter woman. "I… don't know how to go about it I suppose." Yoruichi looked at him confused.

"I don't know if Ichigo is even gay nor do I know how to get his attention or even to get him to see me other than his captain." Byakuya spoke as they walked. After a while walking Yoruichi frowned at him making him pause in his stride. "Byakuya you are the Kuchiki heir and one hell of a good looking man. All you need to do is…" Yoruichi stopped mid sentence as well as walking her eyes wide.

Byakuya who was watching his friend frowned and looked over to what made her make such a surprised face, soon his own face was one of surprise.

* * *

><p>Yachiru was now sitting on Ichigo's neck, more correctly she had both her legs around Ichigo's neck while her body curved over his head so she could point to where she believed the candy shop was located. Ichigo knowing how bad the lieutenant's sense of direction was just went along with it.<p>

They tended to get to the location… after a long while.

Hopefully the shop would be open.

People looked at them with small smiles, some bigger. Yachiru was bouncing with pure childlike joy now that she had her day with Ichigo. The man was like a big brother to her.

So she pointed to directions she believed where the candy shop near the seventh division base was, little did she know that oddly enough they were going the right way only a very long way.

It took them a while but the two chatted all the way. Yachiru was sensitive to one's feelings like any child so she could easily pick up the slight sadness in Ichigo's eyes. She gently patted the orange haired man's cheek to gain his attention. Ichigo stopped and looked to the side to meet with dark pink eyes.

"Ne Ichi-Ichi." She said with a small frown that was new to Ichigo.

"Yes?" He replied looking into worried eyes. The small shinigami looked deeply into gold stained amber eyes, she might not understand the jokes Kenny makes that always results in Yumichika having a red face while Ikkaku would have a very funny grin on his face.

But she does understand the sad look that was barely there in her big brother's eyes. "Why is Ichi-Ichi sad?" she asked in a quivering voice. Most people watched and heard said question. Ichigo's eyes went wide in shock.

"I-I'm not sad Yachiru-chan." He said looked at the girl confused. He was confused as to how a shinigami with the mind of a child could pick up his inner pain when the most observant captains one being his captain couldn't even do so.

The girl gave Ichigo a small glare. She patted his head a little harder than she would normally. "Stop lying Ichigo!" She yelled using his full name.

The area was dead silent.

Not a peep was made as Ichigo thought how to go about what just happened. He couldn't tell the truth, he couldn't admit that he was indeed lonely. If he were to do that all hell would be brought loose, nobody approached him due to him claiming he didn't want a relationship.

Truth was he wouldn't mind it but it was with whom was the problem.

If word were to get out… oh man he could already see the hopefuls lining up. He didn't want someone who was after what he was or what they could gain through him. He didn't want that.

And being a noble too made the line all the more long.

He sighed and looked back to the road in front of him, as he walked Yachiru could sense the man was thinking so she let him be, she didn't even give him directions.

Once they were near the seventh base Ichigo finally made a decision.

"Yachiru…" Hearing her name she made a 'Hhm' noise to show she was listening. "What I'm going to tell you… you can't tell anyone okay?" The tone in his voice was so serious that Yachiru wondered what in the world could be this bad to made Ichigo so sad.

She nodded her head and looked at the top of the orange haired man's head.

"But… before that… let's go get some candy." Ichigo said with a smile in his voice when he saw the candy store Yachiru described to him a while ago. Said pink haired girl gave a squeal, childlike mind forgetting what Ichigo said. They entered the store and Ichigo had to admit he was amazed.

So many sweets were lined around the store, some traditional some the twelfth division helped make and produce. There were so many different colours that Ichigo was momentarily lost at what to look at first while Yachiru wanted to look at everything all at once her head moving side to side so fast she looked like she had two heads.

Ichigo chuckled and lowered so he was kneeling in front of the smaller girl. She looked at him with sparkling eyes. "Go on choose anything you want, more than one if you like hell more than four if you can't decide." He said with a gentle smile that made Yachiru squeal again and hug his neck.

With a mantra of thank you going over and over the little shinigami bounded around looking and getting a sample of everything she wanted before she noticed Ichigo wasn't with her. She looked around and saw the man was leaning against the empty wall near the door.

Pouting Yachiru shuffled over to Ichigo, shihakusho flapping as she made an over exaggerated foot stomp. "Ichi-Ichi!" She said flailing her arms to get his attention, Ichigo was looking to the side in thought. Hearing Yachiru he looked down in concern. "Yes? Something wrong? Why aren't you enjoying yourself?" he ask and kneeled before the girl again.

Yachiru still pouting suddenly flung herself at Ichigo who just barely caught her.

Ichigo looked down at the smaller shinigami with a confused frown.

"Ichi-Ichi isn't having fun with me…" She mumbled into his top. Ichigo's eyes went wide as did the store clerk, the girl blushed when she saw the adorable picture of Yachiru cuddling Ichigo and complaining that he wasn't having fun with her.

Ichigo's shock look melted to a gentler look. He rose and walked to where Yachiru was last time he saw her. Still holding the toddler sized shinigami who was now looking at where they were going, her face morphed into a great big grin when Ichigo asked if there was anything she liked.

She pointed out many of the candy that the twelfth division made, the candy looked like miniature crystallised fruit, strawberries, blueberries, bananas, grapes, peaches and more. Ichigo smiled seeing that this was the candy that Yachiru gave him when they first met.

He ordered a large bag, far bigger than what Yachiru had ever gotten. She hugged Ichigo tightly in thanks, Ichigo paid and took the bag. Still carrying the smaller death god Ichigo walked while Yachiru talked.

"The other day Kenny said something that made Yumi-chan go all red like a stawbewy!" She said giggling at the memory. Ichigo smiled at this too. He knew people were looking at them but he couldn't give a fuck about it. This was his and Yachiru's day.

"What did he say?" Ichigo asked as they walked back to his a garden nearby to relax and maybe play a bit. It was a far way to walk but he had the whole day off so why not?

"He asked Yumi if he liked the way Ikkaku made him scream like a girl." The girl said trying to make a gruff voice like her captain but failing horribly. Ichigo laughed making his chest vibrate like a cat when it was purring.

Yachiru liked it.

"Ah yeah… oh dear…" Ichigo said between laughs, the sounds almost rhythmical.

This is what the two older captains found themselves walking upon.

Ichigo with Yachiru in his arms laughing while said pink haired girl was looking at him with a beaming smile as she cradled a bag of candy.

The duo walked towards a very quiet part of the first district that mostly held public places like parks, bathhouses and libraries.

The two captains shadowed the younger lieutenants straining to hear their conversation. "So Ichi-Ichi?" Yachiru's voice asked. Ichigo looked down to quickly meet eyes before looking ahead. "Yes?" He said as they got closer to the garden that was more a park but too small to be called such.

Yachiru jumped out of Ichigo's hold to land neatly on her feet and placed her bag of candy under a bog tree, she spun around and tapped Ichigo on the thigh before screaming "Tag you're it!" and shunpo'd away. Ichigo blinked once, twice before a grin appeared on his face. He chuckled and shunpo'd off after the smaller lieutenant.

Yachiru was quick yes but she severely underestimated Ichigo, she yelled while laughing when she was suddenly scooped up and tossed into the air just a few inches into the air. It was fun never the less.

Once she was back in Ichigo's hands he lowered her to the ground whispering to her. "Tag you're it." Before he too used shunpo to get away. The small girl giggled and tried to get Ichigo by going after him using shunpo too.

Byakuya and Yoruichi watched amazed as both lieutenants used shunpo to avoid the other while Ichigo would 'slip up' on a few occasions to allow Yachiru to catch him. The two were smiling and having a fun time. Yachiru soon got bored and flopped down next to her bag of candy.

She smiled at Ichigo as he sat next to her. The smaller girl dragged the bag between them. Soon both were eating from the bag, Ichigo much much less that the smaller.

"Ichigo?" came the small voice as Yachiru looked down at the small apple candy in her hands. Ichigo looked down while he sucked on a blueberry candy. "Hmm?"

She stood and crawled onto his lap lying with her head resting on his shoulder. "Why are you sad Ichigo?" Yachiru asked again and snuggled into Ichigo's shihakusho. Both watching captains arched their brows.

A deep sigh left Ichigo's lungs. "Well… you see Yachiru…" Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck. Byakuya looked closely at Ichigo, now that he looked he saw what the smaller one saw. Ichigo might look happy by first glance but when one looked closer one would see slightly slumped shoulders

Ichigo whispered something to Yachiru that they couldn't hear. "You see Yachiru… I'm I guess you could say lonely." Yachiru looked up at Ichigo when said man leaned back into the tree. The small girl's lower lip quivered.

"Ichi…" She patted his cheek gently.

In her mind she couldn't phantom it. She didn't really understand it, she looked up at Ichigo who was giving her a smile. "But enough about me let's play more. After all that's why we're here right?" He asked with a sneaky grin that made her suspect the orange haired man.

She had no time to dodge the quick hands that started to tickle her like he had at the party a few years ago. Both captains couldn't fight the smile that formed on their faces. They were curious as to what Ichigo told Yachiru that made her react so but it looked like Ichigo was now busy doing all he can to make the girl forget.

Yachiru scrambled out of Ichigo's grip while giggling all the while. Ichigo had a smile on his face, his loneliness forgotten for the moment.

Ichigo got up and quickly scooped Yachiru back into his arms and again threw her into the air making her squeal laughter with a closed eyed smile. Her limbs flailed everywhere while Ichigo smiled up at her. The scene was just so… cute it was actually rather… perfect in a way.

Yachiru was unstable on her feet when Ichigo placed her back onto the ground. She giggled as she stumbled a little.

"Well isn't this a lovely scene." An airy voice spoke. Both odd haired people looked up and smiled when Ikkaku and Yumichika came closer. Byakuya and Yoruichi watched with interest as neither had seen the red head with his friends where he didn't have to show respect.

Yachiru hopped up and gave both a beaming grin before yelling. "Ichi-Ichi got me candy!" she flailed her arms before running to said candy. She saw the duo just this morning so she didn't have anything to say.

Ichigo gave a slightly crooked grin when he looked at Yumichika. The lopsided grin made both on coming shinigami pause in their advance.

"So… Yumi…" Ichigo saidn still with his lopsided grin. The raven haired man gulped and shifted closer to Ikkaku. Ichigo walked closer towering over both males, he looked Ikkaku in the eye before returning his gaze to the smaller male's eyes.

"I hear Ikkaku makes you scream like a girl, that good huh?" He said in a husky tone making both males go stiff.

Ichigo suddenly burst out laughing, head tilted back.

Yumichika stuttered while Ikkaku joined in on the laughter.

The gentle smile after that on Ichigo's face made both look at the male again unsure as to what was going on in the red head's mind. "I'm glad you two are finally together." He said sincerely.

Both men felt a little more guilt build up yet again. Ikkaku coughed and dragged Yumichika flushed against him. Ichigo gave another smile before he shunpo'd to Yachiru who was again digging into her bag of candy. The other two shinigami watched as Yachiru jumped when Ichigo suddenly covered her eyes.

"Boo." He said and suddenly gripped her by the waist and spun them both around a few times, again Yachiru squealed with laughter.

A smile made its way onto Yumichika's face, Ichigo could be so serious one moment but he could be sweeter than any sweet the next. Byakuya thought around the same lines when he watched Ichigo pu Yachiru back onto his shoulders before picking up the bag of candy.

"Bye guys!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder as they left the garden.

The two watching duos wondered where they were off to. Byakuya and Yoruichi actually followed while Yumichika and Ikkaku just wondered while they walked to wherever they were off to. The shadowing due were surprised when Ichigo took Yachiru to his manor.

The girl looked around.

"Is this where you live Ichi-Ichi?" she asked as she patted his head.

Ichigo nodded but didn't go into the house, he walked around the side till he reached the side garden where a pond sat. Ichigo lowered Yachiru onto the ground before he took off his shoes and socks telling Yachiru to do the same.

Once she had done as asked Ichigo lifted her up her underarms and lowered her to sit between his legs, her feet just reaching the water while his was in almost knee deep. Both sighed at the cool feeling of the water running through their toes.

Yachiru leaned back and looked up at Ichigo, Ichigo looked so relaxed that it made her smile. Ichigo felt eyes on him and looked down, he smiled at Yachiru.

"Hungry for some real food?" she asked cocking his head to the side. The smaller one nodded her head and gave big grin. Ichigo smiled and lifted Yachiru back into his arms. Said girl started to get worried when she noticed Ichigo was about to get up.

Before she could tell him to stop he stoop, his hakama got wet up till mid thigh but that was as high as the water got. Ichigo easily stepped out of the pond and lowered Yachiru back onto the ground. "Stay here I'll go get us some food and tea."

The smaller shinigami nodded and sat down back under the tree. She as well as the two waited a few minutes before Ichigo was back outside in new clothes. A dark red yakuta and darker shade of black than their standard shinigami hakama, his hakama was held up by a white obi.

What surprised the three what that Ichigo had tied his hair up with a black ribbon. This was the first time anyone has ever seen Ichigo with his hair up. Most people thought that the man just didn't do it, here he clearly showed them wrong.

Ichigo's hair was so jaggedly cut that most of the hair in the front was too short to be tied up so it still looked messy but it oddly suited Ichigo. Yachiru was looking at Ichigo in saw, his face looked so much slender, he looked so much… more attractive even to Yachiru's child like mind.

The moment that Ichigo sat down next to her she pounced. "Ichi-Ichi?" she asked with stars in her eyes. The hopeful looked made him glance down at her.

"Yes?"

"Can I play with your hair?" she asked grasping her hands together. Ichigo smiled down at her, he turned so his back was facing her, with an elegant hand he pulled the longest tail of thr ribbon undoing the tail making the hair cascade down.

Yachiru giggled and stood to stand behind Ichigo, she started to play with the surprisingly soft hair, Ichigo didn't look it but he did look after his hair.

Running her small fingers down the length of his hair Yachiru was amazed at how pretty the colour was and that if you looked closer Yachiru could actually see that Ichigo had low and highlights, hairs that were shades darker or lighter, it was so pretty even more so with the sun shining down on them, they got a golden glow making it look like Ichigo was surrounded by fire.

Soon an idea popped into her head, Yachiru started to braid small strips of hair, it looked like she was doing them at random but she wasn't. There were two near his temple and one running from the middle of his hairline without using is fringe. Yachiru pulled the three braids back till the middle of the back of his head and used the ribbon to tie them together. The hair fell down his back as she ran her hands through it. She giggled when she saw that some stubborn hairs sprung from the braids but they still looked pretty. Ichigo gently ran a hand over the braids with a smile.

"Why thank you Yachiru." He said and turned around to face the smaller shinigami, Yachiru gave a beaming grin. She then crawled back onto Ichigo's lap snuggling up to the man. A small smile graced her face when Ichigo wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't fall asleep now, food will be here shortly." Ichigo said talking softly as his mouth was near her ear.

She nodded but just snuggled deeper into Ichigo's warm chest.

Shortly a servant came with their food, it was a light lunch not very heavy. They ate in silence, once the food and tea was done and gone taken away by a servant the two decided to lie down on the green grass. Yachiru was again snuggled into Ichigo.

"Ichi-Ichi… if you're… why are you lonely when you have so many people around you?" she asked looking up at Ichigo.

Ichigo in turn was looking up at the sky through the tree's leaves.

"I'm not lonely always when I am around my friends I don't feel lonely but at nights I'm alone." He explained vaguely.

The two captains' jaws wanted to meet the ground.

So Ichigo WAS lonely after all.

Yachiru poked him in the cheek to get him to look at her.

It worked.

"Like Yumi and Cueball?" she asked tilting her head to the side. Ichigo snickered at the nickname. He sobered up at the end, he thought about it before nodding slowly. "Yes but I have a few things hindering me but let's not talk about that okay? I'll be fine." Ichigo reassured her with a grin.

Yachiru looked around as if in thought.

"What about Byakki?" she asked and watched with big eyes when Ichigo suddenly went bright red. His eyes were big. "Uuuum…" Ichigo cleared his throat and looked away.

"He- um… I… erm." Ichigo stumbled over his words trying to think of something to say.

Seeing Ichigo blush bright red made Yoruichi grin and look over to Byakuya who's eyes were wide at the scene. "Heh, he got all flustered just by Yachiru mentioning your name…" She cooed at Byakuya.

Byakuya was just wondering why Ichigo DID get flustered.

Ichigo cleaned his throat again. "W-what do you mean what about my captain?" Ichigo asked as he turned onto his side so he could look at Yachiru who was snuggled up to his chest.

"Don't you like Byakki?" she asked confused. "You always look his way, you always stand up for him at meetings and your smile is always more gentle when it's for him." The girl pointed out making Ichigo's eyes go wide.

Chuckling when he got over his shock Ichigo shook his head. He patted the small head next to his chest. "I do like my captain. However… no it doesn't matter Just promise that you won't tell anyone." Ichigo looked the girl deep in her eyes, all she could do was nod. "Come on I think it's time for someone to go back to her captain." Ichigo said and rose with Yachiru in his arms. He walked with the small shinigami in his arms candy bag half full in her grasp.

As they walked away the two captains didn't follow this time.

They just heard Ichigo confess. When they were in the Kuchiki manor with a sake cup in hand did Yoruichi open her mouth.

"Well… now at least we know he likes you." She said taking a sip.

Byakuya looked up to meet golden eyes filled with excitement.

"If you would care to remember there was a but too." He replied taking a sip as well. Yoruichi just scoffed. "He probably thinks the same way you do." She grumbled.

A sceptical look graced his face. Yoruichi gave him a flat look. "You both have similar mind frames, I wouldn't be surprised if he does think like you or believes he is out of your league." She said and shook her head. "You two… I swear I am going to lock you two in a room." She grumbled while downing her cup. She stood and waved Byakuya goodbye claiming that his blindness was annoying her.

Byakuya remained in the room not moving too busy thinking of what he both heard and what Yoruichi said. Could it be?

What should he do now?

He was even more confused now. He still couldn't get Ichigo with his hair tied up out of his head. It looked so different and dare he say it… sexy. He reacted once he saw Ichigo in his normal clothes, his body wanted what it saw.

His heart just seemed to agree this time.

* * *

><p>Yachiru walked to Yumichika and Ikkaku's room. She knocked on the door, it was still early so she knew that it was safe but from what she didn't know.<p>

Kenny just told her to knock from now on.

The door slid open revealing Yumichika still clothed looking down at his lieutenant. "Lieutenant Yachiru?" Yumichika asked with slightly wide eyes.

The pink haired girl walked into the room and sat down on Yumichika's futon, her face was scrunched up in thought. The two men just watched their normally happy go lucky lieutenant with concerned frowns. The darker shade of pink eyes was looking down at the floor.

"Ne… Cueball-san…" she said raising her head to meet with dark brown eyes. "Does it feel bad being lonely?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Both men were confused. Seeing this the smaller shinigami sighed in what could have been frustration.

"Before you and Yumi-chan got together was it painful to be so lonely?" she asked in a serious tone. Both men looked at her with astonished eyes.

Ikkaku was the first to snap out of it, he frown and thought back on how it was before he and Yumichika finally got together, it was painful yes, to see that person you love but not being able to touch them, kiss them or even just tell them that you love them." He nodded

"Yeah, it hurts seeing someone you love and not being able to do anything about it, that's worse than just being lonely." He said wrapping an arm around Yumichika's shoulders holding him closer.

Yachiru's face turned more downcast. "Oh…" she said and sighed.

The due watched as the little pink haired lieutenant stand and walk out the room without another word.

She remembered Ichigo's words, he wasn't lonely when he was around his friends. Ichigo was constantly surrounded by someone so that was somewhat of a relief.

Now smiling Yachiru skipped to her captain's office where the man was grumbling about having to do a report about a fight that broke out in a restaurant involving most of his squad's officers.

It wasn't his fault that they all loved to fight…

He looked up when he felt a thud against his shoulder. Looking over his left shoulder he saw Yachiru grinning at him.

Grinning back he scooped her up and placed her on his desk in front of him so he could talk to her.

"So how was your day with Ichigo?" He asked grinning all the while. Yachiru held out a smaller bag of candy. "Ichigo took me to a candy store then we went and played at a park before we went to his house and I did his hair, his hair is so soft and he has a pool so deep it goes to his thighs and he wore his hair up, we had lunch and we played tag." The smaller shinigami rambled not telling what happed in the right order here and there but Kenpachi got the gist of it.

He chuckled thanking Ichigo for entertaining his adoptive daughter for a day so he could do these important reports of else Yamamoto would have his ass.

He listened as Yachiru explained how they played tag and more.

All the while Yachiru had to stop herself from blurting out what Ichigo told her.

She hoped Ichi-Ichi and Byakki got together too like Yumi-chan and Cueball. She just hoped that they would be quieter than those two, Yumichika was sure loud when they play fought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I think we all know they weren't 'fighting' eh?<strong>

**Okay so important chapter next so stay tuned!**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews, follows and favourites!**


	16. This can't be happening

**Right, so this one will be a little angst filled but it had to happen sometime…**

**It won't be the entire thing mind you…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: This can't be happening<strong>

Head dizzy and body shaking Ichigo looked at his captain.

"No… no no no no no no no no no no! That can't be true!" Ichigo yelled with pure hurt in his eyes. Byakuya watched as Ichigo suck to the floor, he was covered in dirt and blood that was not his own as far as he could see.

"This has to be a joke or something…" Ichigo whispered harshly to himself.

All the captains were a little worried at this reaction. The normally strong Ichigo was now on his knees struggling to accept the fact that Urahara…

Had been exiled.

Along with Tessai, Yoruichi who went into self exile.

Worse is that Urahara had been accused for meddling with the balance between hollows and shinigami, a number of captains, lieutenants and even officers have been also branded as traitors for harbouring hollows in their souls.

Ichigo was silent where he was on his knees head down.

Zangetsu as well as Hogyoku were extremely worried, the moment Ichigo heard the news his mindscape got an earthquake.

Nothing was damaged but it was quiet the fright.

'This doesn't make sense…' Ichigo thought to himself. Everything was fine before he left for the human world on a weeklong mission, now he comes back just to hear all this.

'Aizen…' Ichigo growled in his head, his eyes flashed in anger, thankfully no one could see due to his hair hanging from his face.

Ichigo rose without raising his head.

"I… understand." Ichigo bit out, his voice was strained in what people thought was sadness but his voice was strained by anger. He wanted so badly to lash out at Aizen.

'He must have stolen the dud when I was away, Urahara told me that it till pushed the boundaries of hollow and shinigami but when pushed into doing what Aizen wanted to do it would break and shatter.' Ichigo thought as he raised his head to look into Yamamoto's face.

The older man was concerned that Ichigo would too go into exile, his and Urahara's relationship was like that of a nephew and uncle. Ichigo sighed shoulders sagging. "I understand, I won't do anything regarding the matter." Ichigo said in a hollow tone, he spoke the truth but it hurt to just accept the fact and not even try to fight for those he holds dear.

Yamamoto looked Ichigo in the eye, all he saw was guarded eyes like those he had before he loosened up, did this set the younger soul back into his anti-social state?

Ichigo looked towards Unohara.

"Captain Unohara I need medical attention." Ichigo said gesturing to his leg. He looked back to Yamamoto. "I apologise for making the floor dirty." Ichigo said making everyone notice the dirt and blood covered floor behind him as well as the blood soaked sock that began to from a puddle under Ichigo's right foot.

The normally friendly captain's eyes went wide with worry as she ushered Ichigo out the room without even being ordered to, Yamamoto didn't even say a word regarding this as he would have ordered the woman to do so.

His old eyes landed on Byakuya who was staring at the open door in worry, well most wouldn't see it but he did.

"Captain Kuchiki." He said and waited for the noble to look his way. "Keep an eye on him, this would no doubt have been a heavy blow to him." Byakuya nodded without word and left to go see what was wrong with his lieutenant.

The room was quiet, those remaining captains slowly began to talk about filling in positions for captains and lieutenants.

"I think Ichigo should get a captain's spot." Kenpachi voiced most's thoughts. Yamamoto stroked his beard. "I believe that he would decline the offer." He stated. Everybody knew that the head captain was right that Ichigo would no doubt refuse a higher position.

"I nominate my lieutenant for a captain's position." Aizen said with a smile while Gin looked on in shock, okay he didn't see that one coming.

Yamamoto thought about this, Gin was able and strong. He did his work surprisingly. He nodded. "Agreed."

With that more talk about who would fill in the now empty rolls, the lieutenant spots would be held open for the captain to pick his own lieutenant out of his squad.

In the end Seí-Feng took over her master's spot in the second division, Gin took the third division, Kaname the ninth, Komamura the seventh and Mayuri the twelfth.

They all would choose their own lieutenant.

Aizen walked back to his division, he was feeling good now that Urahara was out of the way and he had the crumbling orb.

Sticking to his caring personality he detoured to the fourth division, he followed both captain Unohara and Byakuya's reiatsu along with Ichigo's to their location. He slid the door open to see Ichigo in a infirmary yukata in a bed.

Unohara was stitching a gash on the younger one's shoulder.

Seems he had missed to see what was wrong with Ichigo's leg. Byakuya was sitting next to the bed looking at Ichigo who as just staring off into space. His frown was there but it looked just like the frown Ichigo wore all day.

Ichigo's eyes landed on him, the frown deepened minuscule but Aizen saw this. "Captain Aizen?" Ichigo asked not even flinching when Unohara pierced his skin over and over o stitch it closed. The brunette's gaze ran over the younger one to see if he could spot any more damage.

Byakuya broke the silence.

"What are you doing here captain Aizen? Shouldn't you be at your division?" the man asked not taking his eyes off Ichigo.

Aizen's eyes narrowed behind his glasses, Ichigo saw this unbeknownst to him. "I just came to see how Ichigo-kun here was doing." He said with a smile.

Unohara gave the man a smile.

"Ichigo here only suffered minor gashes here and there." She said to both captains.

"What happened?" Byakuya finally asked once Unohara bandaged the now stitched wound.

Frown deepening Ichigo growled out. "A stupid fucking show off nearly had the whole group killed." Ichigo sighed and sagged into the bed getting more comfortable.

"He engaged the hollow without being ordered to, it was a very strong hollow for just graduated students. His moves were beyond reckless, he goaded the hollow till it got so frustrated that it started to attack whoever was closest to it. Before I knew it more hollows started to appear due to the idiot raising his reiatsu like a moron." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"We lost four shinigami officers due to this idiot. I had to shield some to save them which was how I got injured. Once I finally dealt with the hollows I ordered the mission failure." Ichigo shook his head.

"He doesn't suit our squad at all, he'd be better off in the eleventh division." Ichigo said looking to his captain who frowned.

Byakuya nodded. "It seems so, he will be transferred immediately." Byakuya said standing up. Unohara rose as well. "Now get some sleep, your body is under a lot of stress and needs to relax." She said with a sweet smile. Ichigo gave a small smile back and lowered till he was fully on his back.

Unohara shooed Aizen away with a smile saying Ichigo needed his rest.

Walking back to his division Aizen wonder if it would be easier to get close to Ichigo without he pest of Urahara being near.

The moment he set foot in his barracks he was assaulted with questions about why Gin was packing his things. He smiled at them.

"Gin has been promoted to captain no need to fear, I will however need a new lieutenant so I will be in my office thinking." He said and walked off leaving the others of the squad hopeful, Momo was even more so.

* * *

><p>Ichigo woke up early the next morning; he thanked Unohara and said he would come for his bandage replacements.<p>

He walked back to the Shiba manor were a worried Kaien and Miyako waited for him, he told them with a small smile that he was shocked yes but he would accept it in due time, meanwhile in his head he knew that Urahara had been framed and now…nine other shinigami were…

Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuated violently making the wood groan in his room as he changed back into his shihakusho with lieutenant badge in place.

Not feeling in the mood to walk Ichigo shunpo'd his way to the sixth division base, his captain wasn't there yet so he wrote a quick note saying he would be at the eleventh division.

With that Ichigo ordered those to do their daily duties and that the training would be held tomorrow.

His reiatsu was violent, he knew it but his control over it was very fragile and he needed an outlet and quick. His reiatsu fluctuated so badly that it vanished suddenly then reappeared nearly full blown if he were to let it free.

He reached the eleventh base and walked right to the captain who was standing in front of his men, without warning Ichigo lashed out with his reiatsu to gain the man's attention. Kenpachi went stiff and spun around to see a calm looking Ichigo if you discounted his eyes.

He never seen the man's eyes so… alive with emotions ever if the emotions were bad ones, hurt and anger were mostly there. "Captain I need a favour." Ichigo said not taking his eyes off the bigger man.

Kenpachi grunted and turned to face the man. He was not ready for the smaller man to suddenly shunpo and appear in front of him with a determined look in his eyes. "Fight me." With that Ichigo drew his sword so quickly that Kenpachi was glad his was always at hand or he would have been slashed if the pure power behind Ichigo's strike was taking for granted.

He looked to Ichigo and tried to sense the man's reiatsu, he suddenly understood what the fight was about, Ichigo just wanted a way to vent his anger, his sadness and over all emotional baggage. He grinned.

"Sure thing." The fight was pure hard hits that tore Ichigo's stitches open but he didn't care, he didn't. the pain felt good, his mind became calm throughout the fight. He barely noticed he was using more of his power than he had ever before and that he was actually pushing Kenpachi back without the use of his shikai.

Ichigo's attacks were fast, the man was just too damn fast for the bigger captain.

When Ichigo felt other captains come near he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks breathing hard while sweating, he was grinning the whole time now, his eyes looks less tense.

Byakuya walked through the gate expecting to see a massacred training ground again but was surprised to see that the area around the two was actually intact. Ichigo's wounds had reopened and he even gave Kenpachi some deep gashes as well.

The two were breathing hard but had smiles on their faces. Yamamoto placed a hand over his shoulder, the man came just after him. Unohara was already walking to the pair with a light frown on her face. She paused however when Ichigo suddenly bowed to Kenpachi.

"Thank you captain, I feel better now." Ichigo said still smiling. His reiatsu was again stable and no longer fluctuating.

Unohara and the rest finally understood.

Ichigo needed this, needed to get his frustration out of his body so he could move on. Unohara lightly reprimanded the two before making them follow her to the fourth division base to get healed. Byakuya watched as Ichigo walked off chatting to Yachiru who was now again back on her captain's shoulder.

As if feeling his gaze Ichigo looked around and locked eyes with his captain, he smiled sheepishly before waving.

Something in Byakuya clenched but in a good way, Ichigo was fine now. As fine now as someone can be whose friends were just ripped away from him.

Ichigo returned after an hour bandaged and ready to work, Byakuya still saw the hurt in the brown eyes but he assumed that it would remain a few more days maybe even weeks.

So the two got to work.

Byakuya keeping a sharper eye on his lieutenant, he too was hurt by Yoruichi's sudden self exile, even Seí-Feng was devastated.

However Ichigo showed no signs of ever being hurt. It was like the man understood what happened and that he could do nothing about it and that was that.

Ichigo still turned up amazing work even while he was bandaged with cuts here and there. They would scar sadly but like the one on his chest they came pale and almost blended into is skin.

Weeks went by as the Gotei 13 got itself back onto its feet. The new captains doing well.

Seí-Feng chose a man named Marechiyo Ōmaeda, he was fat, there was no other way of putting it as he was constantly eating.

Gin promoted Kira, Ichigo was happy for the man.

Aizen promoted Momo who was over the moon and talked about the man now even more so much to Ichigo's disgust. Komamura's lieutenant was a man with glasses and moustache called Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kaname chose Hisagi as his, at first Hisagi was afraid of the blind captain but he warmed up a little to the scared man till he could work well with him in the same office.

Mayuri actually made his lieutenant. A pretty girl called Nemu Kurotsuchi, she was short and pale with black hair and dark eyes.

Matsumoto planned another drinking night and this time Ichigo went along with the promise of his friends being there.

It was not the same for Ichigo.

He constantly missed the presence of Urahara and even Shinji with his odd grin.

He missed Hiyori's loud mouth and throwing fits.

He missed Yoruichi's tricks to try and make him laugh.

He missed them all.

It was like he was losing them forever. Ichigo knew he would never see them again.

He sighed and downed his cup and poured another one. He didn't notice the eyes on him.

Pretty much everyone besides the first division had showed up. Even Kaname showed up was drinking tea with Aizen. His sides were flanked by Hitsugaya and Byakuya who were keeping their eyes on him as he sat quiet as a mouse drinking sake with no hopes of getting drunk.

It was outside of work were Ichigo showed more of his real personality which was fiery and passionate but it seemed that Ichigo wasn't in the mood that night and remained quiet. Aizen's voice brought Ichigo out of his train of thought.

"Ichigo-kun why are you so quiet tonight?" he asked giving a fake smile only he somehow could pick up. He fought hard not to snap at the man, oh he wanted to hurt the man so badly. He reined in his temper, he didn't smile back. He couldn't.

So he shrugged. "Don't have anything to say."

It was true, he really didn't have anything to tell.

Hitsugaya frowned but didn't say anything. Ichigo was never a loud mouth but he did talk when he was around his friends, this silent Ichigo was just… unnatural.

"Have you finished all the books and poems you have?" he asked unintentionally revealing to Aizen Ichigo's love for words of literature.

Ichigo nodded smiling a bit. "Once I started taking time off and such I started to devour the books. There is one author I like the most."Ichigo said looking at Hitsugaya the whole time. His eyes lit up when he thought about the book or should he say play he read.

A pale brow rose in question. Ichigo gave him a lopsided grin. "Macbeth was the name." Teal eyes went wide with surprise. "You like William Shakespeare's work?" he asked wondering if he should buy Ichigo more of his works.

Ichigo nodded and gave a soft chuckle. "Yes I liked it so much I bought more of his works were I could. Ichigo shook his head and look to the smaller captain.

"I like reading it with a cup of tea when I get home and the sun is still high enough for me to read without a lamp."

Hitsugaya smirked. "You should tell me which you have so I can recommend other works or even other authors you might like." Hitsugaya saw how Ichigo's eyes lit up at the idea.

Ichigo turned his head to look at his captain. "Can my captain come along too?" he asked looking back to the smaller captain. Hitsugaya nodded, he too enjoyed the older man's company.

Aizen was seething yet again, Ichigo's attention was so easily stolen from him that it should have been a crime.

What did those two have that he didn't? Ichigo even spent a day with the eleventh division's annoying child lieutenant. He just couldn't get close to the other.

It was beginning to grate on his nerves.

Gin who was sitting somewhere between the two fought hard to smirk wider as he saw the annoyed glint appear in Aizen's eye. 'Ho I lov' seein' hi' so rill'd up! Mmm… bah I havta worry ova Ichi, if he keeps this up Aizen woul' loose 'is cool.' The snake thought to himself as he glanced at Ichigo who was talking to Hisagi.

The raven was complaining about the amount of work he had and was demanding that Ichigo show him how he does his. The red head laughed and nodded saying he would happily help his friend.

Aizen's annoyed glint grew.

Gin's smile grew too.

* * *

><p>Four months flew by.<p>

It was a peaceful day with no real work, they were rare in Soul society but when they came everyone took advantage of them.

The officers were given half the day off as long as they finished their work. Ichigo took full advantage of the empty training grounds to… well train.

He trained hard, his stances were near perfect but him being always the stubborn one trained till he began to sweat. Soon he grew annoyed of the sticking cloth to his skin and slipped his arms out the top half of his uniform, now bare-chested Ichigo went on training.

He pushed his body farther and farther, he wanted to start training for bankai. He wanted to get stronger, stronger.

No he needed to become stronger.

His legs started to shake first but soon his whole body started to tremble.

Byakuya finished his paperwork and looked outside shocked to see Ichigo still training, how much stamina did the man have? He walked outside just in time to see Ichigo stumble to the ground knees first, hands catching his body before it could meet the ground. Zangetsu made a deafening clang as it hit the ground.

Ichigo breathed heavily while he shook.

Byakuya could hear the dry breaths that came from Ichigo as his back moved up and down with sweat glistering over the define muscles.

He couldn't help but this that it looked like Ichigo just found released with the way he was breathing.

A groan left the red head's throat before he stood on wobbly legs, he gently picked up Zangetsu and patted the blade without getting nicked.

"Hah… yeah… I made progress at least." Ichigo spoke to the blade. Byakuya cleared his throat, he watched as Ichigo jump a little and groan before turning around while rubbing his left shoulder with a grimace.

"Hello captain." He said with a lopsided grin.

Byakuya gave a smaller grin back making Ichigo blink at him. "I see you took the opportunity to have the training ground for yourself." He remarked and looked Ichigo up and down, Ichigo's muscles were so define that it looked like they were carved out of his skin not formed due to muscles tightening under skin due to workouts.

Ichigo gave a full grin. "Yeah, I have more room here." Ichigo stated with a shrug which made him flinch and frown. "I think I pulled a muscle while keeping myself from kissing the floor.

An idea popped up in Byakuya's head. He looked Ichigo in the eye.

"If you want you could come to my manor, there is a hot spring. It will help with the muscles" Ichigo blinked again at him like an owl before he smiled gratefully at his captain.

"That would be great thank you captain." Ichigo sheathed his zanpakuto. He also dressed himself properly and followed his captain down the now busy roads as the officers enjoyed themselves. Ichigo smiled at this.

Once they were walking the more quiet road to the Kuchiki manor did the two finally talk. "You said you made progress?" Byakuya asked recalling Ichigo's words. Ichigo nodded with a smirk.

"I'm getting closer to bankai." Ichigo said in a nonchalant manner that made Byakuya arch a brow. "Do you know what in entails to get bankai?" he asked and watched as Ichigo's eyes met his, there was no fear in his eyes.

"Yes, Zangetsu told me." Ichigo looked back to the road they were walking. "Zangetsu also said he wasn't going to go easy on me." He laughed as he spoke.

Byakuya felt better now knowing that Ichigo knew that what it meant to get bankai. The fact that Zangetsu still refuses to train Ichigo just shows how powerful the bankai is. Once they reached the massive manor Ichigo couldn't stop looking around. The manor was surrounded by sakura trees in full bloom. The wood was dark with pale yellow rice paper walls on the outside to one side of the manor where Ichigo suspected a garden.

Byakuya led Ichigo into the house where it was just as beautiful, servants came in telling that Byakuya's dinner was ready, they faltered when they saw Ichigo.

"I assume that there is enough for another guest?" the noble asked and was met with nods. The servants scampered off to get another place setting on the table while telling the chef to dish up another meal. Ichigo was helped to the bathroom to freshen up before dinner.

Washing his hands, face and chest of sweat Ichigo dried himself off with a towel that was neatly placed near the basin.

When he opened the door he expected a servant to guide him to the dining room but he was met with the master of the house instead. Ichigo gave his captain a smile and allowed the man to lead him to the dining room.

There was a large room with a large table big enough for around eighteen people. Only two place settings were there, one at the head of the table while the other was at the right side to it. Both men took their seats, just a scant few minutes later dinner was served.

The two men ate in a comfortable silence, neither minded the silence but the real reason they didn't speak was due to the fact that servants where standing nearby in earshot and what Byakuya wanted to ask wouldn't be for their ears to hear.

Ichigo looked around as they walked to the one side of the manor farthest from the entrance, the door we slid open revealing a beautiful small isolated garden with a hot spring just big enough for four people. Ichigo groaned when he saw steam rise from the water's surface.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye when he heard the man groan, Ichigo had a look of longing pinned to the water. It was rather funny as Ichigo looked like a child looking at a toy he really wanted.

With a smirk he pointed to one of four screens to dress behind with towels hanging for use by just the closest two. The two disrobed and wrapped the towels around their lower bodies for modesty's sake even though both men wanted to know what the other was hiding.

Ichigo was mesmerised by his captain's smooth moon kissed skin. God the man was beautiful and he felt himself twitch. He so wanted to growl at himself for what he believed was the wrong reaction towards his captain. Meanwhile Byakuya was having a hard time not lowering his eyes to the towel covered crotch of his lieutenant.

The man was built like a god in Byakuya's eyes. Peachy skin was smooth but marked with scars here and there, the most recent just finally healed and still a slight discolouration. The one on Ichigo's cheek was still there, still marred the smooth skin with a slight bump.

Ichigo looked to the water and approached it, his back facing his captain, the man had wide set shoulders and slim hips that still looked powerful. Ichigo's shoulders were strong and bulky but not overly so.

The man's back muscles were so defined that the line where his spine ran was deep between the stretching muscles, each movement of Ichigo made a muscle move.

The red head looked back to his captain with a cheeky grin. "I wish the Shiba manor had one of these." That brought Byakuya out of his trance. He scoffed and moved to stand next to Ichigo, he slowly got into the water with a slight hiss, his skin being cold before he entered.

When he finally got himself seated he looked up to see Ichigo staring at him with an odd look, it made his blood boil inside, the gaze was almost heated.

Almost.

Ichigo shook his head and lowered himself into the water groaning as his aching muscles were soothed. He rested against the rock like edge facing his captain, his arms were spread over the sides making his presence bigger. Ichigo wasn't a small man to begin with.

"Ichigo." Hearing his name Ichigo looked to his captain who had a small frown of confusion on his face. "Yes captain?" the younger asked keeping his enthralling brown eyes on his captain who so wanted to squirm but forced himself not to.

"You could have been a captain, yet Yamamoto didn't even give you an offer. When I asked why he said he knew you would decline.

Is this true?"

Ichigo looked thoughtful as he tilted his head up and onto the edge of the hot spring. "Mmm yes I suppose it is, if he would have offered it I would have declined." He admitted looking back at his captain.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Byakuya asked with a deeper frown. Ichigo chuckled and moved so he was next to his captain but still facing the same way he did when sitting opposite the man, his arms held him where he was.

"Because I don't have bankai for starters and well… I don't feel ready to be a captain." Ichigo mumbled now he had no need to speak loudly.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo's profile, the strong jaw and straight nose standing out the most at the angle he was looking at Ichigo. He saw the sad look crawling back into amber eyes flecked with gold. "Captain… do you really believe that Urahara did what they claimed he did?" Ichigo asked in surprisingly small voice, he didn't sound like he did himself but like he was sad for what happened.

Thinking about it he shook his head. "As much as I think that man was mad I don't… can't believe that he would ever do such vile things to his own friends."

"Then…" Ichigo sighed and slumped down unintentionally leaning against Byakuya, his skin was so warm and the man smelled amazing. "Why did he leave me behind?" Ichigo asked weakly.

"Or at least something to tell me that he didn't do the things he is accused of?" Ichigo thumped his head gently onto the ground.

Byakuya's heart constricted when he heard Ichigo's words.

"You would go into exile with Urahara?" he asked barely keeping his voice calm. Ichigo's head rose and deeply troubled eyes flicked his way. "No… I suppose not." Ichigo said looked around.

"What is your relationship with Urahara?" Byakuya found himself asking. Ichigo tilted his head to the side. "I suppose I'd say I see him as an uncle of sorts." Ichigo answered.

"I just find it all so hard to believe and the fact that I can't do anything to solve this and to make things worse it's as if I lost them." Ichigo said and sunk down into the water while turning. "I feel like they died." The words hit Byakuya hard, Ichigo had dealt with loss before, now having more people ripped away probably felt like they died to Ichigo even though the man knew they were at least alive.

Raising an uncertain hand Byakuya placed it on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo didn't jump but he did look to his captain. He smiled at the man. It was the first truly real smile Byakuya had ever seen Ichigo give and he was the only one to see it.

His heart soared with happiness when Ichigo placed his bigger rougher hand over his giving I a soft squeeze. "Thank you captain, for all of this."

Oh how Byakuya wanted to kiss the man, he wanted to so badly.

"If I were to lose captain I don't think I would be able to stand it." Ichigo said with a sight as he suddenly stood after he gently removed his captain's hand.

"I need to get back to the Shiba manor before they send out a search party… again." Ichigo said and shook his head. Byakuya arched a brow at this.

"Again?" he asked ignoring the way his heart fluttered at Ichigo's words.

Ichigo chuckled as he moved to his screen where his clothes sat. "Once I worked late and they sent a search party out just to find me in the office working." Ichigo undid his towel while he walked, he allowed it to swing away from his ass showing Byakuya all he had to offer from the back. Ichigo's ass wasn't as flat as most men's and it was perfectly in line with the curve of his lower back.

Rubbing his hair dry Ichigo walked behind the screen.

"But to answer your question completely captain. No I would have declined the offer for a captain's position mostly because I enjoy being your lieutenant. I like being close to you."Ichigo said as he finally got dressed. He stepped out from behind the screen fully dressed.

"Thank you captain. See you tomorrow."

Byakuya's heart nearly stopped when he heard Ichigo confess that he enjoyed his presence.

That was all he needed to know about how Ichigo felt, he had a chance. He refused to believe otherwise, now all he had to do was somehow…

Get the man most people in Soul Society wanted for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Wahhh <strong>

**It was bound to happen.**

**Urahara and co. have left Soul Society.**

**Stay tuned, more happening next.**


	17. Bankai

**Mmm… due to the rights and regulations of the site I will no longer be writing the yaoi scenes, I'm sorry for those who want to read it but I can't seeing as it is classified as MA content.**

**The fighting scenes will also be watered down due to this.**

**Again I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do about it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Bankai<strong>

Time slowly passed, Byakuya just couldn't find a way to tell Ichigo, he couldn't.

There was just never the right time, they were constantly surrounded by people. They were never alone, Ichigo vanished right after the work day finished.

Ichigo's reiatsu grew by day, everyone could feel it.

The year was 1832 now.

Ichigo had failed to show up for work making most of the sixth division worry. Ichigo remained missing for two whole days, just not showing up at all anywhere.

In the morning of the third day Ichigo stumbled into the office tired but he had a proud smile on his face.

"Captain!" He nearly yelled with a beaming smile, his eyes alit with joy.

Hair mattered with swear while he had no damage to his outer layer Byakuya could feel the absolute fatigue that radiated off Ichigo.

He just waited for Ichigo to talk, he didn't have to wait long. "I achieved my bankai." Byakuya's eyes went wide.

The orange haired male… achieved his bankai… in two days?

Ichigo cocked his head with a sheepish grin. "Well I actually didn't mean to do it before I tell you what I was up to. See Zangetsu just suddenly pulled me into my mindscape claiming that I'm ready and he won't allow me to leave till I have my bankai." Ichigo said rubbing his neck.

Byakuya was about to speak but the door slid open to reveal Yamamoto with his lieutenant close behind. Ichigo looked at the man wide eyed.

Yamamoto just looked at Ichigo, his reiatsu had skyrocketed, he was now near the level of a captain. It was a shame that the man didn't want to be a captain.

But the sudden rise of his reiatsu did make him curious as to why the man was missing for two days.

Ichigo went to his desk and sat on the edge while his arms were crossed.

I was on my way to work when I passed a small area with thick trees Zangetsu suddenly told me to go there, seeing no reason to deny my zanpakuto I went and did as asked. The moment I was under a large tree he pulled me into my mindscape. He then attacked me full force." Ichigo chuckled and rubbed his forehead.

"I was so thankful I had two swords in shikai."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Ichigo… I assume that because you're here that you have gained bankai?" the older man asked and watched as the younger one fidgeted on his desk.

"Yes and I will only use it when I have to, not any other reason." Ichigo said with a determined look on his face.

Both men wondered as to why that was, they didn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

><p>It was a tense day, the air was thick with tension.<p>

Nobody understood as to why it was so but it was.

Ichigo and the other lieutenants were walking out of the meeting room when a strong hollow reiatsu pushed down on them, their heads flew up in show when they saw a humanoid looking hollow in the air looking down at them with a smirk.

Never the one to show weakness Ichigo cocked his eyebrow.

"Are you a man or a woman can't tell." Okay so Ichigo lied he could see that the humanoid hollow was female due to her chest.

The woman got a tick under her left eye. "I'm a woman you…" she paused when he finally took a good long look at Ichigo.

'So this is the man that Aizen-sama wants… well the man has taste.' The woman thought to herself. She grinned viciously after a few minutes. She pointed to herself. "I'm an arrancar, and today I have come to wreak havoc on Soul Society!" She yelled and raised her reiatsu making the weaker lieutenants breathing a little laboured.

She was wearing what looked like furs harshly stitched up. Her stomach was bare as was her tights. She had no shoes on. it looked like the dead skin and furs of dead hollows. The woman vanished with a buzzing noise. Ichigo looked around and was shocked when Momo suddenly cried out in pain. The girl was holding her shoulder while blood dripped down her arm.

All hell broke loose then as the lieutenants tried to catch the fast moving arrancar.

Ichigo noticed that out of all the lieutenants he wasn't being attacked, not once did the woman come his way, she kept moving as if to keep them distracted.

He got the strangest feeling that this whole ordeal was just a distraction. Frowning Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to sense what was going on around them, outside the battle zone. There it was, another arrancar, stronger by the feel of it was attaching somewhere further away.

Ichigo tsked and opened his eyes just in time to see the female arrancar take a stab for the distracted Hisagi. Growling he unsheathed Zangetsu and shunpo'd to deflect the attack with a deafening clang.

The woman's violet eyes went wide when she faced guarded hard cold brown amber eyes.

"Enough of this, I think it's time I teach you a lesson." Ichigo said in a low voice. All the lieutenants shunpo'd to safety. They have all seen that look, it was the same look Ichigo gave the hollow that massacred a good portion of the thirteenth division.

Ichigo used most of his weight to make the female arrancar tumble away. Ichigo remained where he was just looking at the woman hollow. He could feel that the captains had two of these arrancars to deal with.

'Well they are captains… they should be fine.'

Ichigo looked back at the female who was looking at him as if he might bite her at any moment. He grinned at that.

Oh he would bite that's for sure.

Looking up at the sky Ichigo spun his long sword in a circle, he never really noticed that he did it with more than just his sword, brushes, chop sticks and even a random piece of wood once. Ichigo would always spin the object in either hand holding it.

Kaien watched as reiatsu of red tinted black start to form, his eyes snapped to Ichigo's. The red head's face was calm, almost bored but his eyes betrayed him. Ichigo was annoyed.

The female arrancar noticed the sudden climb of Ichigo's reiatsu. The blade in his hand suddenly stopped as Ichigo's head lowered.

"Cry for the moon, Zangetsu." Ichigo didn't yell this time but the release of his shikai was all the same. When the dust settled Ichigo was in his two handed stance with his fanged blades. Not wasting time Ichigo released the blade's hilts for the strips of fabric.

Spinning both blades by their strips of cloth Ichigo started to throw or more like launch the blades at the poor arrancar who was having a hard time dodging the attacks.

One sword being the shorter one just missed the female but Ichigo just spoke calmly. "Gnaw Zangetsu." The sword's fangs suddenly spiked out and created a nasty gash in the side of the arrancar when the sword was pulled back with a lot of force.

The female screamed and clutched her side now bleeding.

"You… you cut through my hierro like it was nothing!" she screeched and looked at the man in fear. Ichigo huffed and swirled the longer blade over his head.

"That was noting." Ichigo said and spun the smaller blade in front of him, said blade shot forward quicker than the woman could dodge and lodged itself into the woman's bare stomach.

"Gnaw Zangetsu." The arrancar screamed in pain as the fangs of the sword grew lodging the sword into the woman's body.

The longer blade was also suddenly thrown, piercing the hollow female just below its smaller brother.

"Devour, Zangetsu." Ichigo ordered with a calm as night voice.

The female froze where she stood once thrashing. With an almost awe like look in her eyes while her face showed only pain and fear. The blood that was once just trickling down was now almost gushing, with frantic eyes she tried to grasp the hilt but screamed when her hand came into contact with it. Ichigo remained stoic as his captain would and yanked the swords out stilling the female arrancar for good.

The purely massacred body was torn.

The longer big brother sword was lined with ridges all over the sharp and blunt sides of the swords. With a grimace Ichigo pulled his swords back but didn't deactivate his shikai. He nodded more to himself than anything and used shunpo to get to the captains leaving the reports and clean up to the remaining lieutenants who quickly got to work so they could follow their fellow lieutenant.

Ichigo shunpo'd and noticed the closer he got the more damage to the area he saw. Hasting his steps Ichigo arrived to see one of the two arrancars get mauled by Kenpachi who was looking annoyed.

The man had an orange afro with a bone like head band, his face was framed by orange sideburns. Ichigo had to huff when he saw that the man's hair was just a few shades duller than his own vibrant orange strands.

The man also had a large mass over his shoulders and neck making him look like a hunchback.

He too was wearing off furs of what he guessed as dead hollows.

So many cuts lined the man's body that Ichigo found to believe the man went down just now. Not taking his eyes off the mauled body he felt approaching reiatsu that was dripping in hollow stench. Ichigo raised his arm in time to block a rather heavy blow.

Looking up Ichigo was met with surprised eyes. Ichigo had to arch a brow and growl.

Why did every fucking enemy attack him the moment he showed his face? At the sudden lashing of anger Ichigo growl loud enough for those around him to hear.

"I'm getting so fucking tired of this, why oh why does every-damn-body want to attack me?" He yelled with pure anger lacing his voice as well as reiatsu that was rising steadily.

He was just so damn tired of all the attention he was gaining lately, not only with the stupid mindless nobles who wanted to court him but now hollows too. Even when he took squads out to the world of the living the hollows went for him.

It was grinding on his nerves and he just wanted to lash out.

How lucky was he had the perfect target to use his bankai.

"Captain Kenpachi?" Ichigo asked not taking his eyes off the male hollow.

The hollow was tall, he had a bone white plate over his forehead with horns on the side, his power looked like odd long limbs that would reach out and harm.

Ichigo wouldn't need to get closer to attack luckily.

The brute captain grunted as he turned but froze when he finally felt the man's reiatsu, it was near boiling with anger. His eyes were hard with the look to kill, no to utterly destroy the man hollow before him.

"I will only show this once, I have not yet fully trained and mastered it but you once asked me if I had bankai." Ichigo said and waited for the man to realise what his words meant.

Kenpachi's eyes went wide along with most of the captains.

"You have bankai?" the gruff man asked with a grin but it fell just as quickly at Ichigo's next words.

"Yes but I will never use it in a spar." The finality of Ichigo's voice made most wonder what on earth could be so horrible about the man's bankai.

Ichigo lowered his stance so both swords where resting at his sides in a loose grasp.

The ground sunk in as Ichigo unleashed more than half his power in a dark pillar of reiatsu that had even Yamamoto's bushy eyebrows raised.

'This power… it's so oppressing that it feels so freely of the man's feelings. It this why the boy never releases his reiatsu to normal capacity?' Yamamoto just had to wonder as the pillar grew in strength, out of the pillar Ichigo's voice yelled with so much anger and frustration it was just a tad worrisome.

"Overwhelm the moon! Tensa Zangetsu!"

The pillar imploded with sheer power making winds kick up the smallest dust practical and blow away any small weed away for quiet the distance.

There were many a gasp when all settled.

It was rather unsettling really…

Most captains had large over the top bankai that filled a large space. Ichigo was covered in what looked like a black cloak but it moved as if it had a mind of its own. It reminded Byakuya of Zangetsu's humanoid fiure only Ichigo didn't have the hood the figure had, only Ichigo's was seen.

Ichigo's eyes were closed and his head bowed, his reiatsu just kept coming making most wonder just how much the man hid from their senses.

Ichigo's head rose, with it a figure started to loom over him. It started to form out of the black cloak, it slowly formed the body of a man with a hood over his head. It's head rose in time with Ichigo's. The head was not what most expected.

Not the face of a man but the skull head of a wolf with glowing red eyes glared back at the hollow. It both its hands were two equally long swords but one big difference between the two.

One looked to be made of bone while the other looked like Ichigo's sealed sword.

Ichigo's orange hair stood out against the black surrounding him. The more reiatsu gathered the farther the ends of the cloak spread over the ground making it look like Ichigo was rooted to the ground.

Once it speared a meter in radius around Ichigo did the man finally stop gathering his reiatsu.

Against other captains Ichigo's bankai was small yes but it was clear that it should not be underestimated. Ichigo looked at the man hollow. "What is your name? I never even asked the woman hers." Ichigo asked tilting his head.

The male hollow swallowed and stood straight. "Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio" he answered unsure as to why the man even wanted to know. This man's bankai was… somehow just pure nerve wrecking.

The red eyes of the wolf's head were so piercingly filled with ferociousness just waiting to be released. The figure behind Ichigo was massive, he was also coming out of the black reiastu coat Ichigo wore, only Ichigo's face down till his neck was visible. The wolf head fingre behind Ichigo's head and hands holding the swords were to be seen.

Aizen was in awe, he didn't even know Ichigo HAD bankai, when did this happen, he glanced at Byakuya who was looking on with clear interest in his eyes. Gin looked like he was trying to figure out how the bankai worked. Yamamoto had a brow raised, Unohara looked confused as to how the bankai would work as well.

Kaname who could not see the bankai was still impressed by the power it clearly held if the stifling air was anything to go by. 'This man would make a fine asset to Aizen-sama's cause. I now see the purpose of wanting the man. However Gin told me that the man was also something to look at which gives him more use to Aizen-sama.'

Seí-Feng crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes to Ichigo's face. The man's face seem to revert back to its unemotional state in bankai. Toshiro was waiting to see how Ichigo's bankai worked, was it melee like it looked or was there a trick to the bankai like Ichigo's shikai?

Mayuri just wanted to do experiments on the boy all the more now, he wanted to see how much that man held, how much he hid. He burned to know the true extent of the man's power.

Kenpachi just burned to fight the bankai, why could Ichigo not want to fight with his bankai in a spar?

The hollow seemed to gather courage and sent out an attack. Ichigo remained where he was unmoving. The man's attack came rushing for Ichigo.

The blackness that surrounded Ichigo suddenly shifted and a long fingered hand and forearm broke through the blackness as if the reiatsu was just cloth. The hand was definitely Ichigo's as it was the same peachy skin tone.

"Pathetic." Ichigo growled out making a claw like gesture with his hand, the figure behind Ichigo suddenly howled like an angry wolf before lunging forward to simply slash the attack away as it was a mere fly.

The figure was now hunched over Ichigo snapping its jaws at the hollow. Both bone hands tightened on the two swords hilts. Its eyes were alive with the need to fight and protect its master.

"Now now Zangetsu." Ichigo said and looked up at the underside of the skull. The head lowered till it was looking at Ichigo. It released a low grumble. It wasn't very happy to be told to not attack further. "Zangetsu or rather Tensa Zangetsu as he is named in bankai is a combination of my two swords coming together. The bone sword he has is his own." Ichigo said more to the captains that watched. The wolf head didn't leave its bowed position but its eyes were back on the hollow who watched not knowing what to do.

Aizen was confused as to when Ichigo achieved bankai. When Ichigo went missing for those two days Aizen thought that he might have left to go to Urahara but after two days Ichigo just reappeared claiming it was personal and that head captain Yamamoto said it was okay.

Was it in those two days that he obtained it?

Byakuya had to admit that Ichigo's bankai suited him, the bankai also looked like the two figures of Ichigo's zanpakuto spirit merged into one. Senbonzakura piped in. "His bankai is the joining of the two sides, master. I believe that they have been split due to the fact that Ichigo's shikai is a duel set, however his bankai is one entity as one could say being the reason why the merged like they have. It also means that whatever the one sword could to the other can now as well but I have to admit Ichigo's bankai feels incomplete like he hasn't released the whole of it. I wonder why?" Senbonzakura spoke while his captain watched.

Byakuya noticed that the bankai figure was very protective over Ichigo. It was hunched over him looming over the tall man casting a shadow over him making him look all the more menacing.

Toshiro watched the whole unveiling with almost a sick sense of dread. Hyōrinmaru's windy voice spoke at the back of his mind as to why he thinks so.

"The zanpakuto spirit feels almost incomplete where it stands there. I think that Ichigo there hasn't fully released it. I cannot think of another reason as to why we both would feel so eerie about it." The ice dragon spirit spoke as it as well watched Ichigo's bankai form.

Gin tried to keep his smile up as if he wasn't fazed by seeing Aizen's new pawns in Soul Society. He just barely made them and they're already sent to die. Well the woman did annoy him a lot so he was happy about that.

He also noticed that Aizen's newest pawn hasn't been sent. Well that's a relief, that one was powerful.

Now Ichigo's bankai that was something he wanted to know more of. He was surprised the he had bankai but when he thought about who was in front of him the surprise died down rather quickly. This was Ichigo Shiba standing in front of them. The orange haired prodigy that even surpassed him and Hitsugaya before he even graduated, rather embarrassingly easy.

The fact that his bankai looked like some sort of cross between a human skeleton and wolf was a bit of a surprised.

He watched with eyes slightly open at the scene waiting to see what would happen next.

Yamamoto watched, he wasn't going to judge the bankai till he saw what it could so, size doesn't matter in bankai as much as most believed.

Kaname not being able to see just felt the reiatsu in front of him, it was strong and heady with power. It was also in a sense spicy but he suspected that was the man's scent mixed with it.

He heard from Gin that the man was very attractive, he now fully understood why Aizen-sama wanted the man more than just for his power. The man had a magnetic pull that even he felt. It was rather odd seeing as he had never encountered anyone with such a reiatsu.

Kenpachi was vibrating with the urge to fight, Ichigo's bankai was so interesting that he was dying to find out how it worked. He would make the man use it if he had to, Ichigo wasn't getting out of this.

The rest of the captains watched as Ichigo started to walk forward, the reiatsu moved as if it were alive. The area where Ichigo left behind as he walked forward was heavily cracked and slightly crumbling.

The Tensa Zangetsu growled and lowered its head more hunching more as well as looking more like a wolf. The wolf's skull could not show any expression but the glowing red eyes said more than enough. The maw of the skull opened making more and more aggressive wolf barks and growls.

When the duo was about a few meters from the male hollow did Ichigo attack for the first time.

Both Ichigo's hands emerged from the blackness, open palms facing up. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off the male hollow. "Good-bye Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio" Ichigo said and made fists with both hands as if he had swords in them.

Before the male hollow could say a word the figure looking over Ichigo charged for him, the beast having speed no one accounted for. It was one moment before the hollow the next behind him. Dordoni stood motionless with his face frozen in shock, just a scant few seconds later his whole body fell apart as chucks as if he was devoured by some massive animal.

Tensa Zangetsu slowly turned to look back at Ichigo, both had black cloaks that hid their entire bodies besides their heads, Tensa Zangetsu's skull head was covered in splattered blood. It looked so gruesome as much as what he had just done to a hollow mere seconds ago.

Ichigo gave s slightly crooked smirk and raised his arms as if asking for a hug. Tensa Zangetsu didn't even think before it bolted for Ichigo, the captains started to panic as the black blob a reiatsu suddenly jumped and covered Ichigo in more black reiatsu before they calmed down seeing that the bankai was being absorbed back into its master. Ichigo's cloak of power faded and left him standing in is normal uniform. Ichigo did however frown when the power was rushed back.

He held his head as he was hit by a wave of dizziness. Byakuya quickly shunpo'd to his lieutenant's side before anyone else and helped the man support himself again. Ichigo rested most of his weight on his captain but said man didn't mind at all.

Byakuya looked to Yamamoto who was staring at the pair with an odd look in his eyes, Byakuya knew that the man was sharper than most gave him credit for.

Somehow Byakuya knew that Yamamoto was suspecting them.

Ichigo looked up and shook his head but smiled afterwards. "Whooo that made me dizzy just using that!" Ichigo said and chuckled still not remove his weight form his captain, he was still a bit dizzy and didn't really trust his sense of balance at the moment.

Most captains smiled at this, just then the rest of the lieutenants came rushing to see two dead carcasses and a tired Ichigo.

Soon Ichigo stood up and pulled back almost all of his weight from his captain.

Byakuya gripped Ichigo's arm that was around his shoulder to keep him from fully pulling away, Ichigo didn't fight it as he didn't want to make a fuss.

"Captain Yamamoto I will be taking Ichigo back to his manor so he can rest." Byakuya said in his most noble voice, he saw the smile in the man's eyes and wanted to blush.

He nodded. "Good make sure he is fine, this was your first time using your bankai correct?" he asked looking back at Ichigo.

Ichigo just nodded once.

"The rest of you damage control or back to your stations." He was given the formal answer of 'Hai head captain!' and turned around to had back to his office himself with his lieutenants in tow.

* * *

><p>Ichigo swallowed nervously as Byakuya still didn't let him go as they walked back to the Shiba manor.<p>

Oh how he wanted to shove his captain against a tree and kiss the man silly, Ichigo noticed that his feelings grew to be more than lust.

He really wanted the whole man.

Sighing Ichigo leaned more weight onto his captain as they came up closer to the manor, the closer they got the more nervous Ichigo got.

He prayed that Kuukaku and Ganju were out by some miracle.

They reached the manor and Byakuya having been here before lead Ichigo to his room, they didn't pass by any servant which to Byakuya was odd but seeing as Ichigo didn't look bothered he summarised it as the Shiba manor just not liking so many servants.

Reaching the room they entered. It was clean as always but something made Byakuya stop and look around. The room had been redone, the walls were darker and the futon was now red where it was blue before. It looked more personal as well with small items here and there along with Ichigo's books that were on the low table.

"Seems you finally decided to make the room your own." He commented and lead a squirming Ichigo to his futon.

"Captain I don-" Ichigo was cut off when he suddenly stumbled when he started to try and get his captain to release him, he stumbled forward tripping in the platform his futon was lying as well as taking Byakuya along with him.

When Ichigo opened his eyes Byakuya was sitting on his lap with wide blinking eyes.

The position was oddly close to a dream he had a few days ago, his lower body gave a twitch that unfortunately his captain felt.

Byakuya looked down at his lieutenant, his hair was sprawled all over his futon while his hands were next to his head, his eyes were looking straight at him, seeing as this was the perfect moment.

Byakuya lowered himself placing his weight on Ichigo's chest where both his hands were over the black cloth. He could see Ichigo's eyes grow wider but since the man didn't put up a struggle he continued down till his lips were a hair's breath away from the red head's.

He heard a groan and then felt warm hands on his face and neck, the next thing he knew he was pulled down into a needy kiss.

God it felt so good.

Ichigo did in fact have very soft lips that felt great on his, Ichigo's hands travelled from his face and neck to his waist, he was pulled down to fully lie on the red head. He felt a tongue swipe at the seam of his lips asking for entrance.

He gladly gave it and gave in to the dominating tongue the moment it overpowered his tongue and senses. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ichigo's neck as he best could but him being on top of Ichigo made it a little difficult.

As if hearing his thoughts Ichigo turned them over so he was now on his back with the comforting weight of Ichigo on him. The two broke apart when they had to breathe. Ichigo lowered his head to rest on his captain's collarbone.

He was thinking of ways he could apologise for what he had just done.

Surely kissing the man was a mistake?

But it felt so good. To hold the slender man in his arms felt so…

Good.

Right.

Perfect.

Byakuya was breathing a little harshly due to the kiss, his mind was trying to catch up with just happened. He felt Ichigo raise his head, he locked eyes with the man.

His eyes were filled with guilt, it made Byakuya almost want to laugh. The man was guilyt because he kissed him? Well it was plausible as the man didn't know how Byakuya felt about him. So with a soft sigh he caressed the side of the man's face over the scar on the cheek till he reached the man's hair.

The raven haired man gripped it not too tightly, he watched as Ichigo's eyes display confusion. He would show Ichigo that this meant more than just a simple but mind-blowing kiss. He pulled Ichigo down into another lip lock that he initiated.

Byakuya could feel the tension in Ichigo's back, shoulders and neck melt. He felt a hand back on his face cupping his cheek in a sweet manner that spoke more than words; the kiss was more gentle, slower.

Ichigo suddenly sat up breaking the kiss but his hold on Byakuya only tighten, it was a hug.

More like an embrace.

Not believing he was in the arms of the man he sought for so long Byakuya returned the embrace scared that he might just wake up.

Feeling Ichigo move Byakuya felt the breath coming out of Ichigo's mouth as he moved his head to his ear. "Please don't let this be a dream." Ichigo whispered clutching tightly at him. Byakuya pulled away to regard his lieutenant.

The man looked like he didn't know what to feel.

He could relate, he wanted this to be real. Seeing as Ichigo looked so vulnerable he truly finally grasped that it wasn't a dream. That Ichigo and he just kissed, twice.

Lowering his head so they bumped foreheads gently he held the amber eyes of his beloved.

"This isn't a dream nor a mistake." He whispered back.

Ichigo's eyes went wide before they came alive with joy. He nearly crushed Byakuya's ribcage with the hug that followed but Byakuya forgave him after the steamy kiss they shared afterwards.

* * *

><p><strong>So Byakuya and Ichigo finally get together but not in a flashy way.<strong>

**But as I said yaoi scenes will be watered down, a lot.**

**Fighting scenes I don't know if they are too graphic or violent but I hope it wasn't.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**To those who are confused as to what Ichigo looks like while in banki just think of Old man Getsu's coat in his mindscape in the original anime, it's very similar to that.**


	18. New heir

**YAOI YAOI YAOI!**

**Okay so hopefully I have your attention…**

**I have thought about this and came to the idea of putting the censored version here and for those who want to read the uncensored on a deviantart page.**

**Those who want this let me know. If I get enough yes answers I'll do it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: New heir<strong>

Kaien groaned when he finally made it to Ichigo's room.

The year was now 1852

The elder as we as he and Kuukaku have been discussing behind Ichigo's back, it wasn't anything bad but it was going to shock the poor man…

And probably ruin a strong relationship, well two heirs were allowed to pursue a romantic relationship. They just couldn't take the other's last name.

Ichigo and Byakuya had told the elders from both sides that they were now involved, it sure as hell came as a surprise.

But once you watched the two one could easily see that the two were very much taken with one another. The families were actually rather happy when they heard. It strengthened the bond between the two families. More they couldn't ask for so the elders held their tongues, well the Kuchiki clan did.

The Shiba clan was just ecstatic that Ichigo wasn't alone anymore.

He had somehow crawled into the hearts of every member of the family.

Now though…

Kaien sighed and knocked on the door, Ichigo had come home earlier than expected but it was all the same.

"Come in Kaien." Was Ichigo's muffled reply.

Doing as he was told Kaien slid the door open only to freeze when he entered. Okay he knew Ichigo was bigger than him but he never knew it was to this extent. Ichigo was so heavily defined that he thought it would have been impossible haven't he seen the man's torso.

Ichigo wasn't looking at him thankfully.

Said man was busy getting dressed but pulling on a baby blue yukata, it was felt open when Ichigo looked back up to Kaien, in doing so giving the man his full attention.

Having those strong willed eyes back on him Kaien couldn't help but gulp, Ichigo had a very good track record with hollows, he had killed many powerful hollows and it was truly frightening. The man could probably kill him without blinking.

It was that thought that made Kaien agree all the more with the elders.

"Um… Ichigo…" Kaien started unsure and looked around, he saw the low table and walked to it. He sat down and watched as Ichigo grabbed a black obi and tied it around his waist closing the yukata. Ichigo joined him at the table now with a very concerned look on his face.

"What is it?"

Kaien sighed again and looked at Ichigo before giving a massive smile.

"So guess what the elders decided."

* * *

><p>News spread fast as always in Soul Society.<p>

The woman being held responsible for that.

Byakuya heard this right from Ichigo the moment it happened, in fact Ichigo came straight to him after he was told huffing and puffing for air.

"Ha- Oh… Um…" Ichigo blushed faintly as he realised he barged in without knocking. The servants blinked at him like owls, then they all just smiled at him. He was lead to where Byakuya was getting ready for dinner. He was asked if he would be staying.

He nodded with a smile.

Ichigo waited for the other noble at the table, Byakuya walked in surprise written on his face when he saw Ichigo sitting at the table waiting for him. Ichigo had done this multiple times and yet he still can't get use to the spontaneous-ness the man possessed.

With a gentle smile Ichigo looked up at him when he approached the table and sat next to the taller man, they haven't gone farther than kissing.

But that didn't bother either man.

The food came and the servants left.

"Byakuya…" Ichigo began.

They have taken it to calling each other by their names in privet. Byakuya still loved the way Ichigo's soft baritone rumbled his name.

However the tone of Ichigo's voice did spark an interest. Ichigo looked like he didn't know how to feel. It was odd for the man to show this.

Even to him.

"Yes Ichigo?"

The raven haired male put his chop sticks down so he could look fully at hs lower who hadn't even touched his own food.

Ichigo shifted nervously.

"Kaien came to my room today, he had something to tell me. Well he did tell me so… and I thought that I should tell you first…" Ichigo said and rubbed his forehead.

Byakuya reached over and rested a hand on Ichigo's shoulder so the man knew he had his support. He felt Ichigo's shoulders relax. Ichigo gave a small chuckle and looked up placing a hand over Byakuya's

"Guess who's the new heir of the Shiba clan?" Ichigo watched amused when he felt Byakuya's hand twitch before his face went slack with shock. Byakuya coughed into his hand. "They're making you the heir?" he asked with an arched brow.

Ichigo chuckled again and nodded.

"Yeah, it surprised me too but I can't get out of it so might as well accept it." Ichigo shrugged. Byakuya looked at Ichigo to try and see if he was really not bothered by it but it looked like the man was speaking the truth.

Byakuya's hand slid down the shoulder to Ichigo's hand that was on the table top. He gave the hand a squeeze which he got one in return.

It was their way of showing that the other was there for him. Ichigo chuckled again.

"Mind if I spend the night here? They want to move my things to the master room of the house. Apparently Kaien and his wife never liked the room thus never used it. Now it will become mine." Ichigo explained never taking his eyes away from Byakuya's.

The steel grey eyes never blinked when the noble nodded his head.

Ichigo gave him a smile of thanks and began eating his food.

All the while Byakuya sent him glances.

He wasn't really shocked that the Shiba clan had made Ichigo the new clan heir, he was surprised it took them so long. Kaien wouldn't have put up a fight that much he knew. Ichigo didn't seem stressed out, he knew that they would have surely told the man what the roll of heir entitled?

Ichigo lowered his chop sticks when he noticed Byakuya was staring at him; a light blush crawled over his face. It came as a surprise to Byakuya at just how shy Ichigo was when it came to love. "What?" Ichigo asked rubbing the side of his neck.

"Are you aware of what your duties will be from now on?" he asked, Ichigo who has now learned more about his captain and how to read between the lines. He heard the small twinge of worry the man held. It made him smile.

He nodded.

"Yes, however Byakuya know that the Shiba clan is very laid back and we don't have much of a social standing due to the fact that we hardly join events that nobles hold." Ichigo stood from the table having had his fill. Byakuya looked down and saw that he was also just about finished.

He rose to follow Ichigo, the man had the gits of the manor down in his head having been shown once. Right now Ichigo was moving to the garden that held a cluster of sakura trees with a koi pond. Ichigo stopped at the edge of the koi pond looking down at the fat healthy koi fishes swimming in a lazy fashion.

"I also know that I will be running the finances and over all running of the clan, this I know as I had to help Kaien on a few occasions." Ichigo shrugged and looked over his shoulder with a smile. "Come here." Ichigo beckoned with a hand.

Doing so Byakuya got closer to the man, he was engulfed in large arms and held tight to a warm chest with a beating heart. Smelling Ichigo's spicy scent Byakuya relaxed in the hold. A small smile graced his lips as he snuggled his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

They stood like this for a while.

"You know now I am the heir… we can't take one another's last names but I don't mind." Ichigo said and took a sniff of Byakuya's freshly washed hair.

"Yes they I don't think they would try to stop us, after all now the Shiba clan and Kuchiki clan have a stronger bond." Byakuya said and sighed when Ichigo started to rub his back with both hands.

"Come on let's go to bed." Ichigo said with a smile.

Byakuya nodded and lead the way to his bedroom. Ichigo was given a sleeping Yukata that was a little on the tight side but he didn't mind. Both slid into the futon and got comfortable. Byakya rested his head on the hollow of Ichigo's shoulder.

He waited till he felt the other man's breathing deepen. Slowly sitting up he took in Ichigo as he slept, it wasn't the first night Ichigo came over to his manor and slept the night.

It was just that Ichigo looked so relaxed lately around him that it warmed his heart. Smiling Byakuya lowered himself back to Ichigo's shoulder. He felt Ichigo shift onto his side facing him, his head was now on the pillow. Ichigo's arms snaked around his waist and pulled him close.

Again like always Ichigo did as he always did.

He held the raven in his sleep tightly as if he was afraid that Byakuya would leave.

* * *

><p>A few days later it was officially made through a statement from the elders. Ichigo told the captains and lieutenants in a meeting getting a few shocked faces but that were shocked for the same reason as Byakuya.<p>

A tea service would be held to celebrate this and the captains and lieutenants were invited.

It was held in the large backyard of the Shiba manor, nobles and shinigamis were mingling while they waited for Ichigo to show up. Kaien wasn't allowed to see so he was there standing next to his captain enjoying a cup of tea. Sake would be served later the day so those who usually enjoyed the alcohol were out of luck.

Kuukaku was wit Ichigo along with Ganju helping him get ready meaning that he wore was too difficult for one person to get on.

Or Ichigo was refusing to leave the room due to what he had to wear which was the more logical of the two reasons why Ichigo hadn't shown his face yet.

There was suddenly a commotion in the manor followed by the sliding door to open with a grinning Kuukaku, a Ganju who was looking behind him the entire time and a few blushing servants.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I present the new heir of the Shiba clan." She boasted and walked down the stairs to stand beside Kaien with her company following. The woman was wearing a fancy kimono with a wide obi. Her sleeves were long showing she was unmarried.

Eyes were on the door.

Waiting.

Aizen was standing next to Gin who was with his lieutenant Kira at his side, to Aizen's other side was Momo. Momo was smiling brightly. She couldn't wait to see Ichigo. When the taller man said he was the new heir in the meeting she was shocked.

Next to her was Kaname with Hisagi at his side, he too wanted to see his friend. He was curious, Ichigo could look like a noble easily but being an heir meant that you had to look extra special with events like this.

The collective gasps and murmurs made the group turn their attention to the door and gasp themselves.

Well…

This was unexpected.

Ichigo was a vision in white. The outfit he wore was however on the odd side. The pure white yukata was long sleeved but the sleeves were not as loose as a traditional yukata or kimono but they were very long for only the tips of his hands showed, the area around his hips were open, the yukata was cut to show his hips it was cut with half circles. There the circle stopped so did the yukata leaving only the strips hanging in the front and back at the sides it looked like arch ways or an upside down 'U'. The hakama was also hanging off his frame, if one looked quickly one would think the man was without any undergarments.

The yukata had long strips hanging in front of Ichigo's crotch area going down almost to the floor. The whole outfit was held together by a deep red obi, it was placed over the area where Ichigo's undergarments strips on his hips would have shown over the middle of his hips where hald a circle was above it. The peeks of his hips just showed how prominent his hip bones were and the fact that the man really didn't have much or any fat on him.

His hair was tied up to the middle of the back of his head. His fringe was trimmed to just below his eyebrows again, his tied up hair had a few small braids going down with either white or red ribbons woven into them there were also silver bells at the end of each making them jingle when he walked. Ichigo's hands were at his sides relaxed.

He didn't really like the outfit. He really didn't.

He felt almost naked with it on. he didn't like the fact that his hips showed.

Kuukaku was forceful about it once she caught a look of Ichigo near naked when they were busy deciding on an outfit. The moment the woman saw Ichigo with his hakama riding low showing his hips, v-line and small trail of burnt orange hair that lead to his lower regions she got the idea to "Show off" what he had to offer.

Problem was that he didn't want anyone but Byakuya to see these parts of him but he was the new heir and the other outfits were awful in colour being so bright Ichigo got a headache just looking at them.

So he swallowed his pride and wore the fucking thing.

When his hair came up he shrugged telling the girls and one boy that shouldn't look girly, if not they could do what they wanted.

So they tied it up and braided small pieces of the pony with ribbons in between and attached small bells on it. Kuukaku claimed it was so people could hear him but Ichigo doubted people could miss him with the way he looked right at that moment.

Now he was standing before his fellow nobles and shinigami. He didn't expect gasps, did he look bad? Ichigo looked down at himself after he climbed down the steps. H didn't think it looked too bad…

His friends were first to his side smiling brightly up at him.

Momo was taking in the snow white fabric that was casing Ichigo as clothes, the fabric looked like silk but she doubted if it was, looking closer she saw it was very finely made cotton. The material was thin but still so white. The red obi stood out against the white.

Ichigo looked rather dashing.

He would look so nice next to captain Aizen…

Yes she knew Ichigo was involved with his captain, she KNEW it but she just couldn't accept it.

She couldn't deny however how happy Ichigo looked when he was next to his captain and they were talking softly to one another. There was no obvious way to the way they acted around each other but it was all in Ichigo's eyes.

Hisagi made an 'L' shape with his right hand and placed it under his chin while making a contemplating face as he looked Ichigo up and down. Behind the Gin was busy explaining how Ichigo looked to the man who looked like he couldn't care less yet he was listening.

Hisagi nodded one final time and grinned. "You look good! Just like an heir should!" He patted Ichigo on the shoulder. Kira nodded with a smile. "I agree with Hisagi-kun"

Soon Byakuya made his way over o Ichigo's side, no one even blinked at this as the two were romantically involved.

Homosexuality didn't bother people here because they were spirits and couldn't reproduce.

So seeing two men or women together didn't bother anyone in the slightest.

Byakuya received a smile from Ichigo when he reached the man's side. The three lieutenants saw that the two wanted to talk alone so they walked back to their captains whom two were watching the pair talking quietly.

"You look good." Byakuya complimented. He took in Ichigo one more time from closer up. Yes Ichigo did look good but he could feel the man was a little uneasy. "Something wrong?" he asked worried.

Ichigo chuckled and shook his head still smiling. "No nothing's wrong but I have to admit I feel a little naked with this on." Ichigo said lifting an arm to show he meant his clothes.

Nodding his understanding Byakuya ran a hand over a piece of hair that somehow from all Ichigo's moving came to rest over his shoulder, it was a braided piece with a white ribbon and silver bell. The braid was done neatly and tight not allowing strands of hair to come loose.

"You should wear your hair up more clearly; I can see your face better so." Byakuya said not taking his eyes off the braid resting over Ichigo's shoulder

If he did look up he would have seen the small pink blush Ichigo sported after his words. Ichigo just smiled and raised his hand to place it over Byakuya's.

The scene was so sweet that most sent smiles their way.

Aizen was fuming on the inside.

He NEVER would have thought that Byakuya was his main rival and not Urahara.

And it cost him now, Ichigo was now involved with the raven beauty and getting rid of Byakuya would be too difficult as the man didn't trust him fully. Aizen could see it as the man never spoke to him out of freewill nor did he ever say kind things to him.

Byakuya was cold.

But not cold enough as one could see if he was warmed up enough. Ichigo was just more than enough to warm anyone up honestly.

Ukitake and Shunsui walked over to the both smiling. "Ah Ichigo-kun you look so handsome." The white haired captain said and tilted his head. The brunette nodded and raised his tea cup.

"That you do Ichigo-kun." Ichigo gave an almost goofy smile back. These two men also felt like uncles to him. They made him feel at ease, it also helped that these two were some of the first captains he met personally.

The four men spoke a while discussing all sorts of unrelated things of the Gotei 13 or nobility.

The two men greeted the two lovers and walked off back to their own lieutenants. Ise whacked Shunsui when he said something that was probably not appropriate for a captain. Ichigo chuckled at the scene, no matter how many times he sees it, it still stays funny to him.

Byakuya glanced at Ichigo who was laughing behind a fist. The bells jingled when he tilted his head more to the side. From the side of Ichigo's head Byakuya noticed something very odd about the fifth division captain.

There as a very unsettling look behind his glasses.

It was almost a hungry look that was aimed right at Ichigo.

Byakuya wasn't the only one who noticed. Toshiro who came from Byakuya's side saw the look as well, he never truly liked the man and he just bit his tongue to keep Momo happy. His childhood friend that no one knew about.

Now seeing the startlingly hungry look thrown Ichigo's way made him worry.

Both men noticed the smaller man when he cleared his throat. Ichigo gave him a smile and turned to face him completely.

"Captain Hitsugaya." Ichigo said as a greeting. The smaller man gave Ichigo a smirk as he took in Ichigo's attire.

"Did you want to break necks Ichigo-kun?" Toshiro's smirk grew when he saw the confused look Ichigo showed. Laughing softly Ichigo pointed to Ichigo's outfit. "You're turning heads so fast I think if we were mortal they would have broken their necks." Ichigo blinked owlishly at him trying to grasp that THE Toshiro Hitsugaya just cracked a joke.

Byakuya smiled a little at the joke.

It was true Ichigo kept getting glances from just about everyone.

Momo suddenly came up and gripped Toshiro's arm.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" She chirped all too merrily.

Both other watching men looked on a little surprised. Hitsugaya sighed. "Yes Momo-chan?" he asked sounding only slightly annoyed.

"Come on don't be like that we've been friends for a long time. I just want to catch up!" She said and dragged a reluctant Toshiro away. Ichigo blinked again with a tilt of his head, he didn't know just how adorable he looked at that moment to Aizen and Gin who saw the full facial expression.

"Huh I didn't know they were friends." Ichigo said and looked to Byakuya who nodded. "Neither have I ever known that they were friends."

The small smile Ichigo had on his face disappeared the moment Aizen, Gin and Kaname stood before the pair. Ichigo didn't know why but he shifted closer to Byakuya. Not because he was scared that anyone could see but it was as if he wanted to show that indeed he and his captain were involved. The head captain even said it was okay due to the fact that both men worked well leaving personal to personal time.

"Greeting Ichigo-san, captain Kuchiki." Aizen greeted with a smile not one of the other men returned. Gin's smirk widened behind Aizen's back. A fact Ichigo picked up easily.

'Does Gin even like Aizen?' Ichigo wondered looking at the man with an unreadable expression that caught most off guard.

Gin tried hard not to show that he was caught off guard by the look thrown his way. Ichigo saw the uneasiness, the fact that Gin didn't like Aizen yet remain at his side was confusing to Ichigo.

"Greetings captains."Ichigo said and bowed a little.

He would remain professional to those he didn't know on a personal level.

He also saw the flash of annoyance in Aizen's eyes when he did and he got a kick out of it. He saw the flash and fought not to smirk smugly at this. He looked at Byakuya then back at the three captains.

Kaname was first to speak, he bowed to Ichigo in similar fashion. "Congratulations on your new position. I hope you find success." The man spoke sincerely.

Ichigo gave a small grateful smile that the man couldn't see but he picked it up in Ichigo's reiatsu that was wafting around close to his body.

Gin tilted his head. "Hmm ya look lik' a real noble now Ichigo-san." He commented and saw in his peripheral view how Aizen was looking at Ichigo with an almost curious look.

He knew the man was thinking out something beyond what he saw now.

And Gin was right. Aizen was looking at Ichigo all in white. He liked the whole all white with a splash of colour. Ichigo looked very good in white. The tighter fitting clothes also did Ichigo wonders.

Yes he now had a uniform in mind…

And one just for Ichigo.

All his plans will fall into place.

This little hiccup with Ichigo getting with Byakuya is merely a bump in the road to becoming a god.

And a god needs a lover to warm his bed.

Ichigo will be his and his alone.

With a tilt of the head Aizen smiled knowing Ichigo wouldn't smile back. Ichigo just looked at him. There was nothing in his face just a small dose of curiosity.

The rest of the captains were use to this a Ichigo was the same with the head captain, second, third, fifth, ninth and twelfth captain. He didn't have personal relationships with them so he kept up the professional persona.

The captain of the seventh had grown on Ichigo before he became captain so Ichigo was friendlier towards him. He wasn't as friendly to him as he would be to Ukitake but it grew by each meeting. Ichigo still wondered what Komamura hid under his helmet mask.

But as Urahara said he didn't ask about it.

Komamura and Kaname however were good friends he saw as Gin was good friends with Matsumoto.

Well… that's fine in his books he guessed.

However Momo still spoke to him about Aizen when they were alone. Momo would constantly go on and on about how great the man was. Ichigo was starting to get scared and so avoided being alone with Momo but he couldn't be obvious about it so there were still times when they walked back to their bases after a meeting.

Momo would also ask him why he was with Byakuya. He still remembered that she called his lover a cold man that couldn't possibly feel anything for Ichigo. The red head just smiled and told the short woman that Byakuya was hard and cold to show strength to his men. However when they were alone Byakuya opened up and relaxed and that meant much more to Ichigo than open public affection which he in any case didn't like.

The woman pouted and said that Ichigo was just childish for not liking public shows of affections where Ichigo countered with that affection show so openly is not a sign of a strong relationship. In fact it just shows that the couple has no sense of control.

Again Momo said Ichigo was just childish. Ichigo didn't find it enough to comment back on the fact that it was actually Momo who was being childish trying to break his relationship with Byakuya.

Shaking his head Ichigo blinked when he noticed he spaced out. He gave Byakuya a sheepish grin when he saw the man's worried eyes and met them. Aizen took in Ichigo's smiling face from closer.

Oh yes the man looked better when he smiled.

Ichigo blinked again when he felt a slightly cold finger brush his cheek. Looking at Byakuya who was the owner of said finger felt his heart warm when he saw the raven flash a slightly more guarded than normal look to Aizen's way. It was far too subtle for most to catch but Ichigo and Aizen did.

A slightly more tanned hand came and gently grabbed the hand and lowered it but didn't let go.

"Well I believe we have to go greet more guests, thank you for coming captains." Ichigo said with a obviously fake smile that didn't suit him at all.

The three captains watched while the duo moved around talking to everyone there, no one was left out as Ichigo made sure to talk to everyone.

Just like a good heir should.

Aizen was cooking up schemes in his head, he wouldn't kill Byakuya, no that wouldn't be fun at all. He would steal Ichigo right in front of them without even showing his face. Yes that would work well.

His next step was almost ready to be set into motion.

He still needed to see what Ichigo was capable of before he went to the final stages.

Aizen and his captains left soon after.

The three went to the last place any of the other captains would have ever thought the three would go.

Hueco Mundo… world of the hollows.

White sand blew over their sock and sandal covered feet. Moving forward the three easily came to the capital of Hueco Mundo, Las Noches.

Aizen had used the Hogyoku to build the sphere over the capital to allow a normal day rotation between nigh and day.

He had been gathering strong hollows or all classes and giving them the chance to accept an offer for higher power. He had almost a full table of Espada, Ichigo and Kenpachi had killed the first three real strong ones with too much ease.

So now he searched harder with the help of his first powerful hollow that went through the shimigami-fication.

The moment the three set foot in Las Noches there that man was.

He was of a short stature nearing five foot six, he had snow white skin and black hair with emerald green eyes that didn't give away a thing much like Ichigo had when Aizen first met the man. Ulquiorra Cifer was standing in front of them barely clothed.

That little fact remembered him of him of how good Ichigo looked in his revealing outfit. He looked at the hollow. "Ah Ulquiorra I have a task for you, you will be working with each of the Espada to create an uniform for them only Espada get a special unique uniform, when you are done bring these idea or sketches if you can and bring them back to Gin so he can get started." The man bowed before he spoke in a monotone voice.

"Yes Aizen-sama."

And then he vanished with the use of Sonído.

Gin looked to Aizen.

"So wha colar' am I ta use'?" The snake asked the lord of the capital.

Aizen turned to face the man. "All white with black trimmings. I think it would be ironic if we wore white while our enemies wear black." The man said failing to his that it was Ichigo who cause this decision but for once Gin couldn't really blame the man.

Ichigo did look good in white but Gin just though the man looked better in black but kept that to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay another build up I suppose…<strong>

**Anyway…**

**Okay so things might seem like they don't matter now but keep in mind there is still a way to go… **

**And I have been asked if the twins are in here and I'm afraid they are not Masaki and Isshin only had Ichigo.**

**Rukia, Renji, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Ishida and Orihime as well as Tatsuki are all in here don't worry they are just in later chapters so chill ^^**

**I love Chad so I won't leave him out of this don't ya worry kay?**

**Anyway let me know if you all want the R-18 on a different site if not its fine ^^,**

**Thank you for reading!**


	19. Birthday boy

**Yeah okay new chapter!**

**A special one…**

**Involving cake with candles... okay metaphorically...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Birthday boy<strong>

The time is 1872

Byakuya woke up early, he did this whenever Ichigo slept over. He liked watching Ichigo sleep. He was always in said man's arms so he could only tilt his head up and look at Ichigo's sleeping face.

He frowned when the previous day's conversation came back to him.

Ichigo was out training leaving him alone in the office, he heard a knock on the door. He called out that it was open, he was a little surprised when he saw Ichigo's friends before him looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Um… captain Kuchiki…" Momo said twisting her fingers together.

"Yes?" the man asked a little concerned although he didn't show it.

"We were wondering if captain knew when Ichigo's birthday was…"

There was a sudden silence in the room.

Byakuya looked out the window.

They had celebrated his birthday quite a few times by now by Ichigo didn't say when his birthday was. Birthdays in Soul Society was considered the day you passed on.

He shook his head dashing all hopes the three lieutenants had. "He never told me, he said that the three boys remembered when he passed on but he never paid attention. He also mentioned that the villagers also celebrated his birthday.

That's it!

"I know who might." Byakuya said watching as hope returned to the three younger soul's eyes.

He rose and walked to the window. Ichigo was busy so he looked around and saw an injured shinigami, he informed the shinigami to tell Ichigo he had to step out for clan business.

With that done the four began to walk towards the lowest districts. Momo and Kira's eyes grew the further they went while Hisagi's face darkened.

Sure he was in the 69th district but it was still bad enough.

Or so he thought.

The last district came up and truly shocked the people around him, shoeless people walked around with tattered clothes and looked so pale and worn. The moment the people saw Byakuya they rushed towards him with small items in their arms.

"Captain Kuchiki!" they greeted with smiles on their tired faces.

The old man that took in Ichigo after the death of the three boys came closer holding his own little bundle. He smirked when he saw the confusion on the four shinigamis' faces.

"Heh figures he wouldn't tell you when his own birthday is. Hell I don't believe he even knows." The man chuckled and grabbed a worn basket which started to fill up with small bundles.

"His birthday is 17 June" the man said with a small smile.

Byakuya looked at the bundle of what he now knew were gifts as the date was close. He nodded and thanked the man. The other three were confused as to how Byakuya knew these people.

On their way back Momo asked.

"Ichigo took me here once, I had to follow him to make sure he didn't get hurt after his fight with Kenpachi. We come here on the day that means a lot to Ichigo." Byakuya was vague and it bothered Momo.

"Why? What happened that would make Ichigo come back here?" she asked looking back at the group of people who were watching them leave.

"A day Ichigo never wants to relive." Was Byakuya's reply, it wasn't his place to tell the story Ichigo kept from everyone. He looked down at the basket he was carrying. It was filled to the brim with gifts, Ichigo would be happy surely.

When they got back to Seireitei they all went their different ways.

The 17th of June was close…

Walking into the manor to drop off the gifts he was shocked when Ichigo was there. He didn't notice the time that flew. Walking to the lower districts took time yes.

But it would seem it took him longer than expected. Ichigo gave the basket one look before a small smile grew on his face.

"Heh let me guess you all wondered when my birthday was."

Byakuya looked down at the basket but looked up when two warm hands covered his own where he was holding the basket. Ichigo gave a small smile.

"You know… I still remember my real birthday." Byakuya blinked once at him. "You do?" He asked a little bit surprised. Ichigo chuckled and nodded his head. "Yeah, real birthday is actually the 15th of July." I died the 17th of June. I passed on a few days afterwards but the three boys asked me if I remembered which day I died on." Ichigo smiled and looked up at Byakuya.

A caressing hand came to his cheek. "Thank you for this." Ichigo said and leaned over the basket, the kiss was sweet with a little tongue at the end. It wasn't enough for Byakuya but Ichigo didn't seem to want to do anything more.

"I have to go, clan meeting." Ichigo gave Byakuya's nose a small kiss and walked off.

Byakuya watched as his lover walked away.

Thinking back now he was surprised when Ichigo came back to his manor that night. He should have known because Ichigo didn't say good night.

Now with the man sleeping with his arms around him it was hard not to think about throwing something for the man. The idea now set in his mind he nodded to himself and kissed Ichigo gently on the mouth and was rewarded with a sleepy kiss back.

Pulling back he smiled when he saw sleepy amber eyes blinking down at him. "M'ing…" Ichigo mumbled and sat up rubbing the back of his neck. Byakuya remained on the futon looking at the broad shoulders and back of Ichigo. "Ichigo?"

Hearing his name the man turned around so he faced his lover.

"Why haven't you touched me?" the question would have sounded needy from any other person but from Byakuya it sounded like he was accusing Ichigo of something.

Ichigo shifted where he sat, he looked over to Byakuya who was leaning back on his elbows now, his yukata was slightly falling off one shoulder.

Ichigo growled and crawled his way over Byakuya. "You asked for this." He whispered into Byakuya's ear before catching the man's lips in a soul searing kiss.

***Removed due to rights and regulations. Sorry***

Soon his orgasm crashed over him. He tried to warn Ichigo but he was incapable of speaking. Lying there after his orgasm Byakuya suddenly realised Ichigo didn't get anything in return. When he finally came to his senses he saw Ichigo leaning over him with a smile. He gently caressed Byakuya's cheek.

"There, better now?" Ichigo asked as he stood up. He looked down at his yukata and grimaced. "Yuck… I need a bath." He looked over to Byakuya. "Join me?" Byakuya nodded dumbly.

'Did Ichigo finish himself off?' he wondered to himself.

The image of Ichigo masturbating was now stuck in his head, never in his life had he ever felt like a pervert. The two walked to the bathroom to clean themselves. In the bath Byakuya finally saw the part of Ichigo he wanted to.

Even flaccid the man was well embowelled; Ichigo was well in proportion with his body. Ichigo shrugged off his yukata and looked down at it. He was looking at it oddly.

"I wonder if it will stain?" he mumbles to himself.

Byakuya got into the warmed bath first and watched as Ichigo's wide shoulders moved about as he folded the yukata and placed it next to Byakuya's dirty clothes. Ichigo slid in next to the raven haired noble.

"Hey Byakuya?" Ichigo said softly when said man started to wash his body for him. The noble paused where he was washing Ichigo's shoulder. The pause was a sign for Ichigo to say what he wanted to say. "Don't throw me a birthday party."

Grey eyes looked down at Ichigo in shock. "Why?" Byakuya asked simply and continued to wash the man he loved's back.

Ichigo turned around when Byakuya was done to return the favour. As his hands went down the noble's body gently yet firmly to rid the man of sweat he spoke.

"Because it's pointless.. I'm a hundred and fifty years old now and celebrating it is just pointless. I allowed the three boys and villagers to do so only because it was a source of happiness for them. Here you and I don't need it and I don't want one."

Byakuya was silent as Ichigo bathed him down. The two stepped out of the bath and dried themselves off.

He remained silent as they got dressed and went for breakfast. All the while what Ichigo said bothered him, so the only reason Ichigo allowed people to celebrate his birthday before was because it made others happy? The more he thought about it the more it sounded just like Ichigo.

The protector.

They walked to the office in peace, it was always like this.

The office was calm while they worked no real drama came up.

Well the report of a misbehaving shinigami was thrown in there now and again. Soon training for the day had to be done.

Byakuya summoned a hell butterfly and sent it to Ukitake with the date if Ichigo's birthday. He also asked that the date be sent to all his friends. He didn't wait long before he got a butterfly in return asking if anything would be thrown.

He replied with a maybe. He also said that it was complicated and needed to be discussed over tea with the orange haired man not anywhere close.

Ukitake then invited Byakuya for tea.

Standing Byakuya walked out the office till he was standing next to Ichigo who was putting newly graduated shinigamis through their paces.

"I will be having tea with Ukitake-san, I suggest you enjoy some time with your underlings." Byakuya said in his affirmative tone of voice he used when they were on the job. Ichigo looked his way and tilted his head in thought.

The new shinigami troopers were silently holding their breath.

He nodded with a smile. "Yeah I think that would be a good idea captain, say hello to captain Ukitake for me!" Byakuya smirked slightly and nodded.

The raven haired noble walked till he was at the other captain's office door he gently knocked and opened the door when he heard the man inside tell him to come in.

Kaien was sitting at his desk doing his own batch of paperwork.

The once heir to the Shiba clan looked up at the heir to the Kuchiki clan. "Captain Kuchiki." He greeted with a friendly smile. Byakuya nodded back and looked to the captain's desk where the white haired man sat with a tea tray accompanied with small treats sat waiting.

He took his seat and poured them both a cup.

"So Ichigo's birthday is coming soon." Ukitake said and smiled when Kaien made a squawking noise of surprise. Both older men looked his way. Kaien had dropped his brush thankfully on the desk not his papers. "Ichigo told you his birthday?" he asked and stood quickly.

Byakuya nodded his head.

"He has but this is where the dilemma comes in…"

Soon the three men were busy with a secret plan to throw Ichigo a birthday party, members of the thirteenth division were sent out with messages to look less suspicious than a massive amount of shadow tail hell butterflies fluttering around.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looked back to his captain's retreating back.<p>

'He better not be planning anything.' Ichigo thought and sighed when he just knew that it was just what the man was up to.

He heard Hogyoku giggle in his mind. He huffed with a smile. Well if they wanted to he wouldn't stop them, he just hoped it wouldn't be a huge things.

And that Aizen somehow didn't come.

But he knew the man would.

Aizen was starting to really starting to creep him out.

He looked back to the squad he was training, he tilted his head while his eyes remained out of focus showing he was thinking. The new batch of shinigami recruits listened while the older ones spoke of their lieutenant with pride in their eyes.

"The first year he started he already made much better shinigamis out of us."

"Yeah one year he fought against captain Kenpachi and survived while giving the man wounds that needed the fourth squad's attention."

"No way!"

"Yup and he even killed a very powerful hollow."

"Dude lieutenant Ichigo had killed more than just one powerful hollow."

"Oh right."

A smile formed on Ichigo's lips when he caught bits of conversations.

Tilting his head the opposite way Ichigo thought what they could do. They were training well and deserved a small party at least. Nodding Ichigo looked around.

The training grounds were clean enough but he guessed the mess hall was acceptable as well… scratching his chin Ichigo started to walk around while those around him watched quieting down when their lieutenant started to move.

"Does he usually do this?" One new recruit asked as she kept her eyes on the orange haired man who was walking around seemingly pacing in a way.

The rest who were there before shook their heads negative.

"Nope, never but we're guessing he's thinking about something." They summarised.

Ichigo nodded and pounded his fist into his palm.

"Right."

Turning on the ball of his left foot Ichigo faced his troops again. He smiled and crooked an index finger at Rikich. The shorter man scurried over to him. Ichigo bowed and whispered into his ear. The rest watched Rikich's face. The man went from surprised to happy in a few seconds. He nodded his head and shunpo'd off in a flash happy that Ichigo helped them all improve with their shunpo.

Ichigo grinned at the rest. "Go to the mess hall and tell the cooks to start dinner earlier." Ichigo turned back to the office. "Stay in the mess hall till I come there myself." He said in a happy tone to ease the troops' clear anxiety.

After an hour or so Ichigo returned with Rikich in tow as well as a few men carrying crates filled with sake bottles. The mass of shinigami officers watched in confusion as the crates were lowered on a table unoccupied by food.

They bowed at Ichigo before leaving. Ichigo looked back at the troops and smiled. "Right let's have ourselves a small get together."

The room was silent as the words filtered through the shocked heads.

Ichigo mentally counted to five, when he reached five the whole room burst into cheers. Ichigo chuckled and walked deeper into the room to hang out with his fellow shinigamis.

He sat himself down at the largest table and, someone handed him a sealed sake bottle and cup.

With so many eager eyes on him Ichigo got the impression they wanted him to talk. He smiled and tilted his head back to down his cup of sake.

He got a few hoots but they settled down.

"So what do you new ones want to know?" he asked with a smile.

Soon he was bombarded with questions, where did he come from, was his hair natural and how old was he.

"Mmmm… Inuzuri, Rukongai was Ichigo's mellow answer. The answer however showed that very few of such a low lever actually made it to become a shinigami so most looks were of shock.

"Second question… yes my hair is all natural." Ichigo said with a slightly annoyed look. He sighed and tilted his head to the side. "How old am I?" Ichigo rubbed his chin. "I am a hundred and fifty this year." Ichigo said with another shrug.

Now most shinigamis' mouths were on the floor. Even the older ones didn't know this.

"Are you going to celebrate it?" one asked after taking a sip of his sake. Ichigo scratched his head. "Hmm if I could I wouldn't but captain is probably already planning something."

That brought on a question Ichigo had yet to ever answer.

An older shinigami officer looked at his lieutenant as he lounged in his chair. "Um… lieutenant Ichigo?" the orange haired male's head moved to look at the now speaking shinigami who was shifting in her seat.

"Yup?" Ichigo replied in a cheery tone making the woman relax a little.

"By any chance… um are you and captain…" it was clear that the woman didn't know how to ask the question. She jerked along with the rest who were listening with great interest when Ichigo suddenly laughed.

Ichigo calmed himself down and sipped at his cup before answering. "Yes captain Byakuya and I are involved." There were a few open mouths before more rather embarrassing questions came pouring out of many a mouth.

Soon Ichigo just answered those that wouldn't embarrass both his captain and himself.

* * *

><p>The day of Ichigo's birthday came.<p>

That night Ichigo didn't spend with Byakuya as he had his own business to deal with, Byakuya had noticed that Ichigo was busier lately with the workings of his clans. It usually meant that the Shiba's were up to something.

Byakuya sighed as he signed the last payment sheet for Ichigo's birthday party.

Now all he needed to do was get the man to come, he wasn't going to hide it from Ichigo but he hoped that if he heard how many people he knew were coming he'd change his mind.

He got dressed and ate his breakfast quickly to get to the office before Ichigo. The red head was an early bird most of the times but now and then he slept later, Byakuya had a feel it was when Ichigo trained with Zangetsu.

Byakuya made it to the office while the sun was just rising; he doubted Ichigo would be here this early.

He was proven right when there was no red head when he opened the door.

Moving quickly he got behind his desk and did all his paperwork, he thanked his starts that he did most of it yesterday. Now just after a few minutes he was done signing reports and laying out punishments. He had read them the night before.

Now he started to do Ichigo's work, he looked at the man's desk and saw that there was absolutely no work that needed to be done, he suddenly got a feeling Ichigo knew what he was up to.

The sliding of the door made his turn around to see a normally clothed Ichigo behind him. Ichigo was resting his head on the doorframe while looking at Byakuya with the most loving look he had ever seen from the man.

Seeing as Ichigo did indeed suspect him of something he just sighed and shook his head as he made his way over to the taller man.

Ichigo pushed himself off the doorframe and embraced Byakuya. The older rested his head against Ichigo's shoulder. "You knew didn't you?" he asked quietly.

Sensing he hurt his partner's pride Ichigo shook his head negative.

"Oh I have no idea what you were up to I just had a feeling I had to open the day up, I want to spend this day with you and of you did plan me something then fine but I still want you by my side." The words that came out of Ichigo's mind made his relax in the hold.

The two love birds were so wrapped up in their own little word that they didn't even see the few pairs of eyes peaking at them from the window.

Four pairs of eyes were star filled as they watched their captain and lieutenant in a tender moment. The captain had notified them that they were on standby leave for the entire day with the permission from the head captain himself.

Byakuya was lead out the office and away from the sixth base barracks and back to the Shiba manor.

Inside the manor Byakuya was lead to the outside inner garden, he had never been there before. He was however pleasantly surprised.

The inner wraparound porch had a lookout to a small rock edge pond with dark water. There were no fishes but there were water lilies of red and white. The left corner had a gravel side with swirling patterns harked into them, they surrounded a beautiful fully blossoming sakura tree that bore white flowers. The rest of te garden was lush cushiony grass that looked very tempting to the captain.

He was tugged onto the grass and suddenly down onto Ichigo's body with his head resting on Ichigo's chest with both of the taller man's arms securely around his waist.

Byakuya heard Ichigo sigh. It was a happy sounding one.

"I have been working on this for the past few weeks. I complained that there was no place I could go to be alone so they, they being the elders asked me what I wanted and so I made this. Cost me less than I expected to be honest." Ichigo said as his hands started to move up and down Byakuya's back relaxing his muscles after the sudden unexpected change of direction.

The two relaxed on the ground, Byakuya having moved to the side of Ichigo rather than lying on the man. Ichigo's arm as around him keeping him firmly pressed against his hard muscled body.

"So what did you plan for me?" Ichigo asked and shifted so he was now facing Byakuya resting his head on his arm under him while Byakuya wedged his arm next to his so he could also use his arm as a pillow. The noble thought about not telling Ichigo to keep it a surprise but it was never planned this way.

"Just a simple get together. Only close friends and clan members have been invited." Byakuya said and saw how Ichigo's lingering tension vanished. He chuckled softly and kissed Byakuya gently on the mouth. It wasn't heated but it was filled with affection.

Ichigo smiled and helped the noble up after he stood himself. "I guess you need to get ready as do I? Is this at your manor?" Ichigo asked with a tilt of his head, Ichigo had been doing it a lot lately. It was the one sign that Ichigo was really interested or curious.

Byakuya nodded and pulled Ichigo down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was dressed in a fine silk ceremonial type kimono with hakama pants underneath, the kimono was of pure black silk with no pattern what so ever, the hakama beneath was a rich turquoise, a gold end laced white obi held it all together, black socks and normal woven sandals were on his feet. His hair was up again in similar style to how it was when he was announced heir, this time there were no bells but his hair was tied with long turquoise ribbons that were longer than his hair.<p>

He didn't look too bad he supposed but he always felt naked when it wasn't his shinigami shihakusho.

The way to the Kuchiki manor was quiet allowing Ichigo to prepare himself for what would no doubt be an interesting evening.

He had a nagging feeling that all the captains were invited due to protocol as well as respect. The fact also remained that you couldn't invite all the captains but for three…

Ichigo sighed as he came to stop before the manor unsure if he should just walk in or wait. Taking a deep breath Ichigo climbed the stairs and slid open the door like he always did when he wanted to visit his partner. He was met with a dead empty corridor.

It might not seem like an odd thing but for the Kuchiki clan it was unheard of.

Getting suspicious Ichigo reached out with his reiatsu and found that there was a cluster of reiatsu signatures at the entertainment hall of the manor.

Feeling a little better Ichigo made his way over to the room, he slid the door open and nearly had a heart attack when a loud chorus of 'Happy Birthday Ichigo!' was yelled at him. He gripped the doorframe and placed a hand over his fast beating heart.

Byakuya smirked and walked to the side of his partner and rested his hand over Ichigo's. The red head looked over at Byakuya and gave him a laughing grin. "You know I can face down hollows far bigger than me but you all just gave me the fright of my afterlife." He joked making most if the room laugh.

Standing straighter Ichigo looked down at his beloved who was wearing a more flashier kimono of pale purple with what looked like oriental koi fishes here and there splashing out of water all down in black lines. Everything else was done in black as well.

Ichigo bowed slightly to whisper into the noble's pale ear.

"Thank you."

Byakuya nodded and pressed his forehead against Ichigo's not knowing that they looked extremely cute to those who were watching all but for one pair of eyes.

Aizen's rage nearly boiled over when Shunsui yelled for them to kiss.

The two lovers looked at one another a clear conversation going on between the two just by eye communication.

When more than one voice started to chant the word kiss the two lovers gave in.

Byakuya was rather embarrassed but gave in when Ichigo pulled him close and gave him a kiss that wasn't in any way perverted or sleazy.

It was a simple closed mouth kiss that still looked so intimate.

Gin's heart suddenly dropped.

This wasn't right.

He knew Aizen was somehow going to take Ichigo away from Byakuya and his friends.

This wasn't right at all.

The kiss didn't last long but the wolf whistles and cat calls did. Ichigo didn't take his eyes off of Byakuya though.

With a nod Byakuya stepped out of the embrace but not away from Ichigo. The two made their way into the room to mingle with the guests. All the while he was watched by Aizen and Gin with Kaname following his reiatsu signature.

"He does seem to be happy." Kaname said as he felt the man's reiatsu. It was so full of happiness that the small lingering darkness in it was hard to detect.

"However there is a lingering sadness I can detect." He spoke softly.

The other two men watched as Ichigo moved around with Byakuya at his side, they were brushing hands now and again.

Soon Ichigo had greeted all but the three of them, the pair moved closer and bowed their heads at the captains.

"Greetings captains, thank you for attending my birthday party." Ichigo said with a fake smile that Byakuya didn't see as he was looking at Gin with a cocked brow when he noticed that he had brought a gift.

"Woul'n miss it fer tha world Ichigo-san~" Gin said with a friendlier grin that Ichigo had learned was actually heartfelt.

Kaname nodded before bowing in respect. He was after all a man of few words.

Aizen smiled and tilted his head slightly. "But of course we would attend Ichigo-san." The brunette said and looked between the two love birds with an unreadable look.

Ichigo nodded and walked away with Byakuya in tow.

Dinner and sake was served after that, Rangiku getting well wasted fast due to her compressing her reiatsu to allow herself to get drunk. Ikkaku was lounging with Yumichika leaning against his chest with a sake cup in his hand. They ate along with the rest.

Kenpachi told Ichigo stories of how he intimidated and sometimes even played pranks on his own officers with the help of Ikkaku and Yachiru. Ichigo would laugh at all of them along with those who had yet to hear these tales.

Yamamoto who was sitting to the left of the birthday boy watched amused as his captains and lieutenants enjoy themselves even if they were surrounded by nobility.

Soon the meal was done and dusted and Ichigo was forced to open his gifts with those still around him. Sighing in defeat Ichigo opened his hands to receive the first gift.

It was from Gin.

The man was bouncing slightly where he stood, his eyes were still closed but Ichigo could feel the man's excitement at the notion of what was inside.

Ichigo undid the ribbon that held the rice paper together at the top, once it was undone the paper fell to the ground allowing Ichigo to see the pretty bonsai tree. The tree was so pretty Ichigo was for a moment stunned into silence as he picked up the 15 cm tall tree including the pot it was planted in.

The pot was a red-ish brown with a shine to it. Ichigo blinked at it a few times before he smiled at the fox faced man making his stiffen. "Thank you Gin I love it." He said sincerely.

Next was Aizen, the man gave him a pretty ink pot that was sure to have been expensive and a pretty brush to go with it. The brush was all black and gold. It was really pretty. Ichigo smiled a thankful smile.

He might not like the man but he had his manners. "Thank you captain Aizen." The man nodded with a smile.

Kenpachi gave him wet stone of fine quality. Ichigo grinned widely at that, he thanked the man with the grin still on his face.

Ikkaku and Yumichika's gift was in a small box. Ichigo slowly lifted the lid and slammed it shut once he saw what he was given. Ikkaku cackled like a witch at the look on Ichigo's face. He quieted down when he saw the glare Ichigo gave him.

Ichigo shook his head and passed the box to a servant so it could be put by the other opened gifts.

Inside the box was a large stash of oils that were certainly not for massages or baths. Cheeky bastards.

He smirked and looked back at the bald man. "Thank you, however I haven't had the need to use those yet." Ichigo's smirk widened when he saw the shocked look on Ikkaku's face.

Yachiru gave him candy as everyone expected but it was welcomed al the same.

Rangiku gave him a very lovely set of sake cups with a serving bottle.

Her captain gave Ichigo a large stash of books to read. Ichigo grinned and thanked the man.

The rest of the gifts were small but still very sweet.

When the party was over and the guests sent on their way home Byakuya led Ichigo to a room that was said to hold his birthday present.

After he heard the door slide shut behind them was he allowed to open his eyes. The moment he did his eyes went wide.

The room was large enough for him to train in, the room was once a bedroom. Now it was emptied and tatami mats were laid on the floor. There was a rack full of wooden training swords as well as a wall that was also a door that lead to the sakura garden.

"You said there was nowhere for you to train at the Shiba manor. Well here you have one."

Ichigo spun and looked to Byakuya. "You know I'll hardly leave this place now right?" Ichigo said with a chuckle.

His chuckle stopped when Byakuya suddenly shunpo'd to stand in front of Ichigo. In a soft voice Byakuya spoke.

"I would like it if you came here every night." The raven haired male heard the breath in Ichigo's throat hitch, he looked up to see wide brown eyes looking at him in surprise.

"You want me to live here?" he asked in a breathless voice. Byakuya nodded, he didn't expect the man to agree but he figured that Kaien could run the house, Ichigo could be anywhere when he wasn't doing clan duties which just happened in a meeting.

He gasped when Ichigo suddenly kissed him. Strong arms wrapped around him in tight hug. The kiss got heated when Ichigo pried the other's mouth open.

When the kiss ended they were both breathless.

"Yes…"

That was all Ichigo needed to say.

It was the best birthday Ichigo ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so next will be a huge time skip so be prepared!<strong>

**Remember to tell me if you want the full story with the yaoi scenes in them, if i get enough yes answers I'll put them up on a deviantart profile!**


	20. World of the living

**So I have been asked enough times to place this story with the yaoi scenes somewhere that would allow it so I will place it on my deviantart profile, all that I ask is that you all ignore the pictures I have posted a while back, they have nothing to do with this story. Welll… it will be obvious so yea…**

**So I'm putting the whole story on there so just look for the chapters . Those who don't want or like the yaoi parts just continue to read here ^^,**

**Oh Deviantart name you should look under… **

**Well you can either just search for Bleached paths or my name on the site. Tanya95static(Don't ask)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: World of the living<strong>

The year 1982, Ichigo and Byakuya were happily living together.

Both men were surprised by just how easy it was to get along now that they were living with one another, sure there were servants and nobles that tended to get on Ichigo's last nerves but he was happy to share a bed with the raven haired heir.

Though it might sound strange to most the pair had not taken it farther than handjobs or blowjobs.

Ichigo didn't mind because they were both usually too tired for heavy petting when they got home.

Reason they were tired?

An influx of hollows in the world of the living.

However it bothered Byakuya, not the fact that they were not having sex but the fact that Ichigo looked so disinterested in it.

So one late evening while the two were settling in the futon Byakuya made his move and surprised Ichigo when the man found himself on his back with his partner sitting on his crotch looking down on him.

"Ichigo."

Byakuya saw how Ichigo swallowed and looked up and him uncertainly. This made Byakuya smile, he forgot that Ichigo has no experience what so ever when it comes to love, after the blowjob Ichigo had told him that it was just by pure instincts and luck that he was good with it.

That and a blowjob isn't really that hard to figure out if you really think about it.

The raven haired male felt Ichigo's hands on his hips, he looked back to the amber eyes he grew to love with a passion, they were so expressive when they were alone.

He lowered himself into a kiss that Ichigo right off the bat joined in, his hands rose and slid into his yukata. Byakuya shivered at the pleasant feeling of those rough hands on his pale skin.

Byakuya was hell set on going further tonight, he knew it would hurt on his part but he didn't care.

He just wanted Ichigo.

***Removed due to rules and regulations, see story name on Deviantart***

Both men panted afterwards. Byakuya was pulled into the ever familiar embrace of each night. Ichigo's arms were warm and felt safe. The two men fell asleep without even cleaning as they were just too tired.

Byakuya struggled to walk the next day and stuck to his desk for the good portion of the day.

* * *

><p>Year: 2009.<p>

Yasutora Sado was in a real bind. He struggled in more ways than one, he was currently tied to a chair watching as one of the gangs who loved to tease him were now surrounding him.

His promise to his grandfather making him vulnerable to those around him wanting to cause harm to his body, now the leader of said gang had his most precious possession in his filthy hand. his grandfather's old golden pendant.

He wasn't listening to what the gang leader was saying, all he saw was his golden pendant being flung back and forth between his sweaty hands.

And in one instant everything changed when said gang leader got a heavy fist in the face. Never in the sixteen years that he had been alive had Sado seen such a powerful punch by someone so much smaller than him. The man looked pissed.

He sneered at the gang leader who was gaping up at him with a missing tooth.

"So prey on those in a group eh?" the man's voice was a low pitch tenor maybe a baritone Sado wasn't too sure.

Before Sado could scream watch out the rest of the gang attacked.

But what shocked Sado was the deadly precision the man fought with, he was so quick and agile that it made Sado look like a tree stump when fighting.

Soon the area under the bridge they were was littered with bodies of hurting and/or unconscious gang members. Sado watched as the man straighten his black t-shirt and walk to the gang leader who was now begging for mercy. Ichigo scoffed and knocked the man out with a single hit to the side of the face.

He checked the man's pocket ad found a pocket knife and the golden pendant that he saw waving in his face a few moments ago.

That was when Sado saw that the man had orange hair that was well past his shoulder blade near the middle of his back. It reminded him on one of his classmates. The man kneeled in front of him with a concerned look in very pretty amber eyes.

Sado looked closer and saw that the man had gold flecks in his eyes, they were very nice to look into.

"Are you okay?"

The setting sun shown over them making the outline of the man glow a warm yellow and also made his hair shine a golden shine.

Sado nodded and watched as the man cut the ropes with care making sure not to harm the teen. After the ropes fell away Sado stood and made Ichigo have to look up a bit. He grinned at the taller man and patted his shoulder.

"I'm glad you're okay then, here I assume this is yours." The orange haired man held the chain and pendant to Sado.

The large teen looked at the man in front of him and just had to wonder how old he is. He didn't look much older than him in fact he could pass for a high school student. He took the chain and tied it around his neck where it belonged.

The smaller man stuck out his hand,

"Ichigo Shiba."

Sado grasped the hand and shook it surprised to feel so many calluses. "Yasutora Sado" he saw Ichigo blink at him owlishly while tilting his head.

"Chado?" he tried but shook his head when he heard it coming out of his mouth, he gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry Japanese accent getting in the way." Sado's lips twitched in a smile. Ichigo gave a bright smile back before it fell.

"Why did you fight back?" he asked and looked around at the carnage left behind.

"We better get going before they wake up." Ichigo suggested before Sado could answer.

The stopped so Sado could get his bag and walked away.

"I promised my grandfather I would never again raise my fist to hurt others but only to protect." Sado saw Ichigo nodded out of the corner of his eye. The man kept looking around as if looking for someone but he never made any indications that he was in a hurry.

Ichigo turned and face Sado. "Listen Chado." Sado didn't correct Ichigo for he actually like it when the man called him that.

"If it's to fight for something you protect that fighting to protect that pendant is more than enough reason to fight back. If it means something to you fight for it." The man smiled a beaming grin and looked around.

"I have to go but it was nice meeting you Chad." Sado noticed that Ichigo took the o away making it sound better. He nodded as he watched the man walk away with a backwards wave.

Chad got home safely and got busy with his homework after he treated his busted lip and the small cut above his eyebrow.

That night Ichigo drank the soul capsule to release his soul from the gigai and started a patrol. He knew there was a shinigami stationed here but he was just patrolling for lost souls, Ichigo was patrolling for hollow activity.

He landed on a roof top to stop and look around, it was the when he got the feeling he was being watched. He spun around to try and see if he could spot his admirer of sorts. He found nothing and couldn't shake the feeling he was being watched.

Frowning Ichigo shunpo'd off to the cemetery.

It was a night that spelt out rain, the day was warm but now rain was on the horizon and fast approaching. Ichigo landed near the entrance of a well kept cemetery. He walked up the high pathway, there were trees everywhere making Ichigo look around constantly. The feeling of being watched was still there, only it intensified as if it was more than one pair of eyes on him now.

When he reached the upper grounds he saw a lone figure in front of a gravestone praying. Looking around he saw that it was deathly quiet. As he walked to pass the figure, said figure raised his head. He looked young, he had black hair that were chin length in the front while short at the back, he also wore square framed glasses and a outfit consisting of dark grey slacks and white button up shirt with white running shoes. The man gave Ichigo a look and did a double take.

Ichigo could see the man wasn't please with his presence but he was more surprised that he could be seen. He blinked and opened his mouth to speak but a gravely hollow voice snapped Ichigo into his fight mode when he suddenly sensed a very powerful hollow. He spun around and glared at the trees where the voice came from.

"So they sent another shinigami eh?"

The human teen watched with a curious look in his eye but his eyes went wide when he saw the hollow step out.

It looked like a shaggy voo-doo doll with a traditional tribal mask, the hollow had deep red orange limbs and what only Ichigo saw was the antenna like thing on his head going to the back of the hollow. "Grand Fisher I presume." Ichigo drew his sword and faced the hollow but jumped a little when the human behind him yelled out.

"YOU! You killed my mother!" Ichigo looked behind him at the teen who was shacking with rage if the look on his face meant anything. He tsked and that got him the attention of the teen.

The teen saw that the orange haired shinigami didn't look annoyed but he did have a look of sympathy on his face but it vanished when the hollow spoke again.

"Listen here kid I can't remember the last person I ate so if you want me to react to that I'm sorry kid you're out of luck." Both shinigami and hollow jumped when a light blue arrow like projectile beamed and nearly hit the hollow.

Ichigo looked back and saw the teen holding a bow. He hissed to the teen. "Stay out of this." The black haired teen snapped his head to the shinigami.

"How can you say that, this monster killed my mother!" Ichigo growled out. "That's exactly why you should stay the fuck out of this and allow me to do my damn job here kid." He looked back to the teen. "Your anger will only make you reckless and more prone to mistakes." He said in a softer tone. He looked back to the hollow who was sneering at him.

"Never thought I'd agree with a shinigami…" He huffed suddenly charged for Ichigo.

The teen watched as the two opposites clash again and again, the shinigami looked like he was examining the hollow, trying to find a weakness.

Grand Fisher was clearly getting annoyed with the quick shinigami. "Stand still so I can consume you!" he yelled and suddenly the hair of the hollow spiked out and lodged itself in the hollow of the shinigami's shoulder.

The dark haired teen couldn't believe that the orange haired shinigami didn't even scream.

Just then the clouds opened and rain pelted the ground soaking all who dared stand in the open night air. The teen watched as The shinigami's hand rose and gripped the spiked hair that was going straight through his body, blood was dripping down his body and onto the ground.

The hollow's leering grin in his eyes vanished with the shinigami's sword sliced through the spiked hair with ease.

"Don't underestimate me, I am a lieutenant and I will not let the sixth division be made a fool of." The tone of voice the shinigami used made the teen shiver.

"Cry for the moon, Zangetsu!" the shinigami yelled and forced bit the teen and hollow back by the blast of power that was released. The teen blinked when he sat up. He blinked again when he saw duel swords.

The hollow roared and suddenly disappeared into the trees. Ichigo didn't once believe that the hollow ran and stayed vigilant. The teen came closer also sensing the hollow was nearby.

Suddenly a woman with black hair, pale skin wearing a white dress like robe over her entire body, the teen gasped and made to run but Ichigo grabbed him by the waist. he leaned forward and whispered into the teen's ear. "Look carefully."

The teen calmed down and nodded. He was back to the calculating look behind dark blue eyes Ichigo now noticed the teen had.

Ichigo released the teen and pushed him back. "Don't move." Was all Ichigo said, before he suddenly vanished with shunpo and reappeared above the woman. What he did next shocked the teen down to his core, the orange haired shinigami sliced the figure into two.

Before the teen could yell at the shinigami the sliced up vision of his mother morphed into a cut up doll with an antenna attached to the head. The teen watched as the shinigami looked his way.

"The Grand Fisher is just that, he fishes out targets strong enough to see his lure, once you take the bait it's over." He explained remembering the information he was given by the twelfth division.

"How do you know this?" the teen asked and shoved his glasses up his nose. The orange haired shinigami looked back to the dangling doll and tsked. "Because we have been after this hollow for nearly five hundred years but each time he fools the ones sent. Now they sent me."

Ichigo shunpo'd to the doll and with great speed and strength he yanked Grand Fisher into the air and onto the ground.

The hollow didn't have a chance to retaliate as he was met face to face with a might Getsuga Tenshō. The hollow was sliced clean from head to crotch area but didn't disintegrate as the teen expected no a gate to hell opened up behind the hollow.

The gate was large, with had two skeletons on the doors as if they were hugging the door with their hands at the inner parts where the doors opened up to, when said door opened all the that the teen could see was swirling red.

Grand Fisher started to struggle weakly in an attempt to escape but it was too late as the large skeleton hand shot out and grabbed the squirming hollow. The teen that was now standing beside the orange haired shinigami in the rain watched as the hollow was dragged into hell.

The doors banged shut with a deafening boom of finality.

There was silence as the two stood there in the rain. The teen jumped a little when the shinigami suddenly looked at him with an unreadable look. The look softened, the man sighed and rubbed his forehead with his wrist seeing as his swords were still in shikai.

"Your mother's soul as well as the others he had consumed has been purified." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the teen sag to the ground. He looked down at the teen, the young man looked like he couldn't believe it. Like a long nightmare was over.

He nodded and made to leave sealing his sword back to its sealed state.

"Wait!" Ichigo suddenly had an odd sense of Déjà vu. He looked around and saw the teen was back on his feet and walking towards him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this to a shinigami but thank you." Ichigo frowned.

"How do you know what I am? In fact what are you, no human could do what you did." Ichigo asked and turned to face the shorter man.

The teen looked shock that Ichigo didn't know what he was. "I'm a Quincy." The man answered and expected the man to know now but he just got a frown. He shoved his glasses back up with his middle finger.

"I would expect the shinigamis to know what a Quincy is. I'm shocked that you don't." The teen watched as the man tsk and walk away. "You don't know my story, don't expect all us Shinigami to be the same." He growled and walked farther but the teen followed him.

"So you really don't know what a Quincy is?" the teen's voice sounded curious. Ichigo huffed and spun around causing the teen to run into him, he grunted as the teen collided with him. He didn't say anything when the teen grabbed the front of his shihakusho to keep himself from falling.

"Listen here, I went to Soul Society, got into the Shinigami academy and was taken out before I could be taught all the theory of all the past endeavors of the Shinigami. I am only two hundred and eighty seven years old. Not much in my time in Soul Society happened and I never heard of the word until today understand?" he growled the last part of his sentence.

The teen stood frozen by the look he got from the shinigami.

Ichigo huffed and thrust his sword into thin air to create a sliding traditional Japanese door appear out of thin air.

The door slid open to show only white light.

Looking at the back of the orange haired man's head as he walked into the light and was consumed by it, the doors closed and the door faded.

Now standing alone in the graveyard with rain pelting down on him Ishida Uryuu looking into the clouded sky and for the first time in a long while.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>Ichigo came back to the Kuchiki manor when he was done at the fourth. He was bandaged and told no strenuous movements for a week.<p>

He entered the bedroom to see Byakuya enjoying a nightcap. With a sigh Ichigo sat next to his lover and gratefully accepted the cup of sake.

"Hard mission?"

Ichigo shook his head.

He recapped the fight with Grand Fisher as well as what the teen told him, Byakuya's eyes went wide when he mentioned Quincy.

"What is a Quincy?" Ichigo asked and downed his second cup.

Byakuya looked at Ichigo who was looking into his cup.

"A Quincy is a human that can detect humans as we as use the reishi around them into weapons, there was a massacre a thousand years ago where a vast amount of Quincies were killed because they were upsetting the balance of the three worlds."

Ichigo was looking at Byakuya with wide eyes.

"Why? How did they upset the balance?" Ichigo asked and scooted closer.

"Because when a hollow consumed a soul it doesn't die per say, when a shinigami 'kills' a hollow we purify it and those who were consumed. A Quincy destroys the soul completely form the face of all three worlds." Byakuya saw how Ichigo contemplated this, he grimaced.

"I guess I can understand way." He said and flopped down onto his back.

The two men stayed like this for a few minutes before they crawled into bed and slept the night with Ichigo on his back and Byakuya resting his head on Ichigo's good shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day Ishida walked into the classroom, he immediately noticed that the tall Hispania teen he had for a classmate had a reiatsu residue on him, he sensed it and felt that it was the shinigami from the night before.<p>

He walked up to the Hispania.

"Sado-san what happened to you?" he asked noticing the busted lip and bruising.

This brought the attention of the other classmates.

The group of friends were always trying to get the taller teen into their group but have failed up till now.

Said group consisted of Renji Abarai, who was the leader of sorts for the group. He was already five foot eleven for a sixteen year old, he had crimson hair that he kept long and tied and had eyes of the same colour only browner. His girlfriend Rukia Orikasa, she was a short girl already grown out, her hair was cut short with a piece hanging between her eyes which were a blue violet colour.

Next was Tatsuki Arisawa, the girl was of a short stature at five foot one, her hair was short and she had indigo eyes, she is classified as a tomboy due to her being a national karate competitor. Her best friend Orihime Inoue stood a little taller as her friend by an inch. She had long auburn hair and grey brown eyes, her hair was always fastened to the side of her face by two six petal cyan hair clips.

Beside the two were three other girls, Michiru Ogawa, Chizuru Honshō and Ryō Kunieda who were friends of Orihime and Tatsuki.

"Sado you know you could have avoided getting targeted if you would just hang out with uuuuuuuuus!" came the obnoxious voice of Keigo Asano. Who was acting all dramatic as always. A calm voice behind Keigo made everyone look to the raven and his cell phone. "Well Keigo-san it is most likely you who keeps Sado-kun from joining." He said matter-of-factly.

"Mizuiro! How meeeean!" The brunette whined and pretended to cry on Sado's shoulder but he couldn't reach and settled for crying on his arm.

Renji took in the Hispania's appearance. "Looks like you got into a fight." he commented and watched as the taller teen shrug the brunette off of him and walk to his desk.

"I was on my way home and got attacked, I was helped by a stranger so I am okay." He said not raising his head from here it was looking down into his bag to get his school things out.

The red head sputtered and stood from where he was lounging on his desk only a desk away that oddly always remained open. It was against the window in front of Sado's.

How many? What does the guy look like? Was he good? Did he give you his name?" Renji asked excitedly. Anyone who was good at fighting the red head would challenge to a fight. it was annoying to everyone but since it was the one thing the red head enjoyed everyone held their tongue.

Sado placed his notebook down with the pencil case. He looked up as he placed the bag onto the ground. "There were about five plus the gang leader, He was taller than you by a few inches, he had long orange hair and brown eyes. He was so good it was over before it really began and yes he did give me his name."

The moment Ishida heard the description he listened to the conversation.

"And what was his name?" Asked Tatsuki who was curious now too if this guy could impress Sado. The taller teen looked at the shorter girl. "Ichigo Shiba."

Renji burst out laughing. "What kind of name is that?" he cackled but no one joined.

"You know it doesn't necessarily mean strawberry." Ishida spoke up and walked over, the classroom had yet to fill up as they all came rather early.

The red head looked at Ishida. "Huh, so what do YOU think it means?" he barked and crossed his arms pissed that no one else laughed with him. Ishida pushed his glasses up and looked down at his book he was reading.

"Ichigo, meaning one and five or the one who protects." He said simply and walked away, it was the least he could do for the one who saved his mother's soul.

* * *

><p><strong>Right…<strong>

**Okay the reason for Rukia's different surname is kinda obvious… so I took the surname of the Japanese voice actor for Rukia.**

**Next chapter will be very important so keep watch, everything will change in the next as Aizen's plan will start!**

**Watch out Ichigo!**


	21. Crumbling world

**Right… so this one was a little difficult to write but I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter21: Crumbling world<strong>

Year: 2010

Byakuya watched the space were Ichigo stood frozen.

The look on his lover's face would haunt him for the rest of his days…

Ichigo….

His Ichigo….

Was…

Just kidnapped… right in front of the whole squad.

…

* * *

><p>It was just the normal day for everyone, no one could have imagined for this to have happened. Ichigo was outside while he was busy inside the office with paperwork, Ichigo was waiting for the troops to assemble from the mess hall where they just finished eating.<p>

So when the sound of something tearing and screams did Byakuya rushed out just in time to see a tall man facing Ichigo while a woman with yellow blond hair with half her face covered holding Rikich by his throat. Ichigo was stiff with hand on his blade ready to draw.

The taller man was looking at Ichigo directly with no form of malice in his eyes as a normal hollow should. Yes these two were hollows they stank of it.

Ichigo was growling something at the blonde that he couldn't hear.

As he came closer he suddenly felt a sword at his neck.

Not wanting to lose his head he remained where he was. He cursed himself when he only now sensed the third hollow.

Ichigo spun around and looked at Byakuya with wide eyes, fear clear in his eyes. "What do you want?!" Ichigo screamed his reiatsu unintentionally slipping in his anger and slowly rising, it caused the two visible hollows to raised surprised eyebrows.

"We were sent to get you, now either come peacefully or we will use violence." The brunette spoke in a tired tone of voice.

Ichigo's hands clenched in fists at his sides, his head snapped up when he felt the rest of the captains and lieutenants approaching as well as the other members of the sixth division. the woman hollow's hold on Rikich tightened making him cry out in pain.

The brunette stepped closer.

"If those who are approaching come we will start to kill, you're choice." The woman said in an almost bored tone.

Ichigo clenched his jaw and nodded allowing the man to stand behind him, he gasped when he suddenlt felt a prick at the side of his neck.

Reiatsu retraints.

But why…

That was when Ichigo felt whatever they just injected react. He screamed in pain as all his power was suddenly forced to be released making everyone feel the full blunt of what he has been hiding for over 200 years, he felt nothing around him, couldn't sense anything, see, hear or even smell anything as his body was nearly torn apart by its own power.

He screamed as he felt his body start to give in and the white he saw in his pain fade to black.

Byakuya watched in horror as Ichigo's very skin tear due to him releasing everything. He couldn't believe the power that was flowing out of the body. The brunette was struggling to stand up right and was frowning with surprise in his eyes. He was fumbling with something before a red collar was snapped on Ichigo's neck.

The reiatsu restraint actually started to crack due to the sheer power it had to control. Ichigo was starting to fall to his knees with blank eyes, too caught up in his pain as he screamed till his voice became hoarse. The brunette caught Ichigo before he met with the ground frowning as Ichigo twitched in his hold.

He looked to Byakuya then to the woman holding Rikich. He nodded and with that the three disappeared from their eyes with Ichigo.

The grounds where Ichigo once stood was a crater as his power destroyed half of the training grounds just from releasing his power. He couldn't move, he knew the hollow behind him was gone but he couldn't move. Ukitake, Shunsui and Yamamoto were the first on the scene.

What they saw was a half destroyed grounds, passed out troops and Byakuya standing in shock with a clean straight shallow cut to his throat as if he was held hostage at knife point.

Ukitake came closer with the other two following, soon other shinigami members came out of breaths and worried. Ichigo's reiatsu…

Vanished.

"Cap- Byakuya-kun what happened?" Ukitake asked and gently placed a hand on the raven's shoulder. He got no reaction what so ever. Byakuya's eyes were wide with shock only blinking now and again.

"He… I…" the noble's voice sounded broken to the three closest captains. Suddenly much to the surprise of everybody the captain crumbled to his knees. Shock now replaced by guilt.

He should have done something, anything to keep Ichigo from giving in!

Now he was gone!

"They… took Ichigo…" was all he said and remained quiet no matter what he was asked.

Aizen watched all of this with a fake worried look while inside he was smirking like the evil bastard that he was. He succeeded, he now has Ichigo.

Now all he had to do was slip away so he can finish his mission for the day. Byakuya was led to the fourth division while Yamamoto ordered Ukitake to handle the sixth division, he followed after the stricken male and captain of the fourth.

Gin wasn't as happy even though you couldn't see it.

That was low even for… no it was right up Aizen's street to use the one weakness Ichigo had. His need to put others before him, of course Ichigo will give in if you threaten the man he loves…

Now… oh god no Ichigo. Gin's hands twitched with the urge to fist them.

Gin watched as the raven captain leave, the man looked broken…

But Ichigo…

He felt eyes on him, he turned his head and met eyes with Aizen. Nodding he said to Kira he had business to deal with. The timid man who looked close to tears nodded and went to help those who just woke up to ask if the remember what happened.

Kaname made the same excuse and left his lieutenant to manage the division, Hisagi was… pain stricken. Ichigo who was like their glue was now gone… he not seeing what else to do threw himself into his paperwork huffing thinking that Ichigo would have thought he was sick if he saw him now.

He could almost hear it. "Wow Hisagi are you sick or something?" then he would come and feel if Hisagi had a fever.

His heart clenched with worry… where the hell was Ichigo and who took him?

Momo as crying softly into Aizen's chest as the man patter her head.

"Momo why don't you go home, you're too distraught and both our work is done." He suggested with a smile and started to walk the woman to her home. Inside his mind he now knew he was all clear to leave.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow huffed as he sat on top of one of the large red pillars in Las Noches.<p>

Starkk, Harribel and Baraggan were sent out just a scant hour ago to 'retrieve' another shinigami who the bastard Aizen said would be joining their ranks, what the fuck?

Another shinigami?

Pfft like they needed another one of the bastards.

His train of thought was rudely broken when he felt the three stronger Espada come back but what made him sit up straighter was the reiatsu with them.

Holy fuck… he sonído'd off the pillar and to the meeting room where they were ordered to go once the three sent out returned. Grimmjow made it before the three which surprised him a little, that and the rest were already there. He huffed and sat down.

The beanpole of the Espada gave him a grin. "Yo Grimm-kitty ya feel that?" he asked and made a leering face as he felt the powerful reiatsu coming closer, it was fluctuating like mad but that didn't bother him one bit.

There was a bang as the doors opened and the rest of the Espada watched as Starkk carry a man nearly as tall as he was with a lot of effort as he was thrashing in pain, he as well as the shinigami he was carrying was covered in blood. With a tired sigh Starkk placed the thrashing and twitching shinigami on the table Szayel had to bring in before earlier in the day.

The table was like a surgical table only it had restraints on it. So with help of said man the two got the man restraint. Starkk sighed again and rubbed his neck. He groaned and flopped down onto his seat.

"Man, he is only now tiring out and running out of reiatsu…" that made most of the Espada's eyes go wide and snap to the man who just thrashed, he didn't make a peep.

They group only had to wait about half an hour before Aizen and his fellow traitors came in, Aizen saw that Ichigo was restraint as he ordered. He smirked and walked over it Ichigo who was now only twitching.

He caressed the man's face but oddly Ichigo's whole body revolted and tried to get away from the touch.

That made him frown, he shrugged it off but looked down at Ichigo, the top part of his shihakusho was open showing his chest and shoulders.

Finally having the man where he wanted him he took out what he believed to be the real Hogyoku. It worked as Urahara said it would. It had the basic powers of the real one but when infused to made one a powerful being and so on it would simply shatter, if used to much it will shatter.

In fact it was one use away from being shattered.

But Aizen didn't know this.

What Urahara didn't know was that this fake would make the real one react.

And that's just what happened.

Aizen got out the small golf ball sized orb and placed it above Ichigo's heart.

The orb started to glow signalling it was working, the orb lowered till it touched the skin of Ichigo's chest and the reaction was set into motion.

Inside Ichigo's mindscape Hogyoku was screaming hysterically as he she tried to fight against what was happening. Zangetsu was wrapped around the motionless Ichigo whimpering as they both watched their other mindscape inhabitant glow brighter and brighter unable to fight against it because Ichigo was awake to wish for this not to happen. She couldn't do anything as the will of the other was forced onto her. Outside Aizen frowned when it took longer than he thought suddenly the orb shattered into small fine shards that disintegrated by touch. Standing in shock Aizen had no time to reflect on what just happed, they all had to move back because Ichigo was now a glowing ball of light too bright to see into.

They all jumped when an otherworldly watery scream ripped through the air followed an explosion of power as Ichigo was turned into an arrancar.

The light faded allowing everyone to see Ichigo on the floor table completely destroyed, he was facing away from them while lying in his back. There was a hole where his heart was, now no longer beating.

Ichigo was a little paler, his hair still the same wild mane of orange. There was something white next to Ichigo's head that they all could see what couldn't make out what it was.

Aizen stepped closer but stopped when Ichigo's hand made a big twitch, a low groan filled the room as Ichigo turned his head so the back of his head was being rested on. there were a few gasps as well as open mouths.

Hollow gold yellow eyes glared at them from the corner of two fierce eyes. Ichigo sat up and rubbed his head but when his hand came into contact with something hard he stopped and frowned, he looked up when his hand followed the hard object he felt.

He saw two tapered horns on either side of his head, his hands rubbed both horns as he looked at them in fascination. Said hands lowered as they touched his face, neck, collarbones till he got to the centre of his chest. He looked down and saw a hole going straight through him. He rubbed the ridge and shivered at the feeling. Looking around him he saw he was only wearing nearly gone hakama pants with a few tattered pieces of what would have been some kind of matching top. Beside him were two swords that were calling out to him.

Grasping the two swords he looked up at the group who were staring at him like he was some wild animal.

"Who… are you? Who am…I?'Ichigo frowned when he realised he didn't know who he was. He didn't know what he was, where he was nor did he know anyone in the bog dark room. He saw that a pink haired man jumped when he talked, hell he wanted to jump when he heard his voice, it had a watery sound near the end that somehow didn't sit well with him.

One man stood out of the crowd though. It wasn't a good thing though.

Something about the man rubbed him the wrong way. He looked at the people surrounding him, there were more males, one had blue hair and blue eyes and one was outrageously tall and had a spoon like collar behind his head. Next one to catch his attention was a silver haired man whose face remained him of a fox.

He got up on shaky legs, one hand holding both swords while the other held up what little clothes he had on.

The man with brown hair and glasses smiled at him but he only glared back with a growl showing he hard longer canines than a normal human should have. He didn't know why he growled just that he did.

Aizen's smile fell at that, Ichigo's whole body language spoke of a cornered animal and he knew what one must never do when facing a cornered animal.

The smile came back quickly however.

"Why Ichigo-kun it seems you have lost your memories." He said in a tone that was concerned but somehow Ichigo sensed a feeling of glee. Like that man wanted Ichigo to lose his memory.

This sent warning bells ringing in his head but he really didn't know who he was or what he was to boot. He looked down at himself. Aizen and the rest took the chance to look at Ichigo as well. Hard clean lines with pale skin, the contrast between his skin and hair was greater now making his hair stand out more.

The horns were something new to get use to, they were tapered going away from the skull then making a jagged edge to face where Ichigo was facing. There were also three red lines running from the corner of his left eye under till his hairline following the curve of his cheekbone.

The once warm amber eyes flecked with gold were gone leaving golden yellow eyes that looked more hostile. 'Must be the hollow side now coming through.' Gin thought, it made sense to himself because hollows were creatures of instinct and hunger.

Vasto Lorde and Arrancar hollows don't need to feed on souls because they have evolved beyond regression.

So Ichigo didn't need to consume but they hollows could still consume spirits, Gin had to wonder if Ichigo would even like the taste. The red head looked around to all the faces not really feeling a hint of familiarity. He frowned and looked back to the brunette that spoke first.

"Is that so? Well then enlighten me as to who you are." He spoke not bothering to hold back the malice in his voice, he didn't trust these people, had no reason to.

The man nodded and stepped closer only for Ichigo to take one backwards.

Sighing Aizen regarded Ichigo, he was very different from what he expected, this Ichigo is even more hostile and in fact it's openly hostile. He had to wonder would Ichigo have acted like this if he wasn't a captain. He motioned to Gin. "I suggest getting dressed would be wise when you're done we can talk this over with some tea."

Ichigo thought about this, he didn't like standing near naked in front of this group…

He nodded and walked a wide circle from Aizen till he was close to Gin.

The man cocked his head to the side and nodded. "Com' alon' Ichi-chan~" he said and spun around. Ichigo arched a brown at the name.

"Ichi? Ichigo? I assume this is my name?" He asked when they were in a white hallway. Gin nodded and hid his hands in his sleeves. "Yup! Now let's get ya al' dress'd up an' no so nake'd ne?" he said and watched as some of the tension in Ichigo's shoulders loosen up but not by much. The red head nodded and tsked as it felt weird for him to nod with the weight of the horns.

Back in the throne room the rest of the Espada were sitting in their respected seats.

Starkk as the Primera was to the left of Aizen, next to him was the third, Harribel as Tres Espada, next to her was Nnoitra who wore a disgusted face at the fact he was sitting to a woman of higher ranking as him. Next to him was Zommari as the seventh Espada Séptima, sitting beside him was Yammy Noveno Espada. Sitting across them at the other end was the empty seat to Aizen's right where the Cero Espada would sit, next to this seat was Baraggan Segunda Espada, the was Ulquiorra as the Cuatro Espada, then was Grimmjow as Sexta Espada. Flipping his pink hair while sipping his tea Szayel the Octava Espada kept replying the scene of the red head shinigami's hollowfication.

It was so interesting to see a shinigami turn fully into an arrancar, he hand to wonder why it worked out so well? Shouldn't the Hogyoku give the man a hollow first then later Aizen would change the man into a full arrancar?

It was so interesting.

Aizen all the while was silently cursing Urahara who had somehow made a dud Hogyoku. Now the question was where the real one was.

And where was Urahara Kisuke.

That damn man managed to trick him, a smirk formed on his lips when he remembered what the orb did before it shattered. Well his was one way to get back at the man.

He believed to would be easier now to get closer to the red head.

After a few minutes the duo came back and Ichigo looked good in his uniform that he specifically designed for the man.

It was loosely inspired by the outfit Ichigo wore when he was announced as the heir to the Shiba clan. Ichigo wore a top that zipped from the top to bottom, the sides were also cut out like that of the kimono but the garment didn't reach the floor. It stopped by Ichigo's ankles. Again Ichigo's hips were on show, a deep red sash held up a pair of slim fitting hakama pants, the sash also housed the two blades at Ichigo's side. Ichigo's arms were covered by loose sleeves but not nearly as loose as Gin's till the second knuckle and to finish the outfit Ichigo wore the black and white boots most of the Espada and Arrancar wore.

The zip up long vest was zipped up till the man's collarbone showing only the hollow oh his throat. Ichigo looked around a little more calm than he woke up. His golden eyes took in all there was to see. The room was dark making it hard to see where the walls came up.

He looked down at the table to see all those around him.

Not speaking a word Ichigo stood rooted to where he was standing just a few meters away from the table. Aizen looked Ichigo up and down, Ichigo looked good enough to eat, the top was tight enough at the man's chest to show off the slip waist the man had as well as the broad shoulders. The tantalising display of sharp hipbones and smooth looking skin made Aizen want Ichigo all the more.

Ichigo arched a brow as he felt like he was being violated by the man's stare behind those heavy frame glasses.

"Please Ichigo take a seat." Aizen motioned to the Cero seat and a chain reaction happened. Two of the Espada stood and shouted in unison. "WHAT HE'S GOING TO BE THE CERO ESPADA?" the brunette that looked like he was about to fall asleep piped up.

"Trust me he has more than enough power to lay you both flat." That made both men look at Ichigo with a mixture of awe and anger. Ichigo remained indifferent which caused both men to get more pissed.

"Hey do you even know what that means?" The blue haired man screamed at him. Ichigo growled and bared his teeth at the man. The man sat down quickly followed by the taller when he was too glared at. "No I don't fucking know what that means you imbecile." Ichigo growled out in frustration. He stalked over to the chair that was empty and sat down but didn't bother with the tea.

"Well start talking." He said crossing his arms he was getting annoyed and his reiatsu showed it, unlike when Ichigo was in Soul Society where he hid his reiatsu, here he had it on a more relaxed hold allowing more to pass out into the air showing his reiatsu and mood.

Aizen chose his words carefully.

"You Ichigo are a changed man, you wanted to join my army to fight against the Shinigami. You will become my strongest soldier. My ace so to speak, you are an Arrancar, a very powerful hollow." He left out all the needed details. He already made the other Espada swore to not tell Ichigo anything.

Not that they knew much to begin with…

He saw Ichigo frown as of trying to see if the words rang true.

Ichigo didn't get anything from the words, no feeling of it being right yet no feeling of it being wrong either… the man was speaking the truth to some extent but he felt like much was left out.

He looked around to those sitting at the table.

This was not… no he didn't hate it but he wasn't comfortable here.

But where else could he go? He had nowhere to go for he remembered nothing.

Sighing he nodded. He still didn't drink the tea, he didn't know why but he had a feeling not to take anything from these people. Aizen looked to Ichigo, he cocked his head when he saw that the man was still looking around now and again his eyes never staying on the same spot for more than a few seconds.

"So do you accept Ichigo?" the red head snapped his head to the brunette.

"Do I agree to what?... What's your name anyway, who are you all. You expect me to trust you yet you have yet to give me any names besides Gin over there." Ichigo pointed to the man at Aizen's left where that man was standing. Ichigo now saw another man standing next to Aizen on his other side, this man had dark skin and strange glasses he couldn't possibly see out of making Ichigo believe he might be blind.

The man chuckled and placed the tips of his fingers over his heard in a what would have been charming gesture if Ichigo didn't think that man was a creep already.

"My name is Aizen Sosuke, the man to my right is Kaname Tōsen. Gin Ichimaru is on my left." He then went on to introduce the Espada, the look Ichigo kept on his face was suspicion. It never once wavered or faltered. His golden eyes were hard as actual gold bars.

Ichigo with no other choice agreed to becoming part of the Espada. He then got a gothic 0 just above his hollow hole where it showed proudly where his shirt wasn't zipped up and was told to chose an aspect of death for himself.

* * *

><p>Soul Society was mourning.<p>

It had been a few days after Ichigo was forcefully taken away by hollows. Byakuya blaming himself threw himself into work and becoming stronger training with all captain he could besides the first, second, fourth, fifth and twelfth.

What was worse was that the Shiba family didn't blame him at all. Kuukaku didn't yell at him calling him an idiot or worse.

No she surprised everyone and started to cry softly. Ganju broke out in massive tears, he had grown to love Ichigo and now the man was gone and they didn't know if he was even alive.

Kaien was worried sick and couldn't fully concentrate on his work so he was given a few days off as well as Momo, Hisagi and Kira who took Ichigo's kidnapping hard but no one took it harder than Byakuya. Ichigo was the one person who meant the world to him.

Now he was taken away and the look of fear in Ichigo's eyes when he got injected haunted his dreams at night.

Kenpachi was having a hard time calming Yachiru down as she cried herself to sleep as any small sister would after losing a dearly beloved brother. Ikkaku and Yumichika were disheartened and didn't even want to fight for a while.

Ukitake was worried about Byakuya who was found passed out on his desk due to lack of sleep. the whole of the sixth division had lost its fire.

Hitsugaya tried to get Byakuya to eat at least, he succeeded there luckily as Byakuya could understand the importance of his role and the need of food. However sleep was hard to do, at nights he was plagued by nightmares.

In his dreams he kept dreaming of the whole situation or he dreamt of finding Ichigo dead somewhere. So at nights he didn't get much sleep it.

Yamamoto had finally decided to reach out to the one person he didn't think he would ever get back in touch with but having the strongest of his lieutenants kidnapped by hollows was understandable circumstances, that and the fact that the man was the one who found the soul first.

He sent out a shinigami with a message but had yet to receive anything back.

It was frustrating to the head captain, where was the man? The only place he could think of was the home world of the hollows but if that were to be true then… no the man was alive he just knew it. Ichigo was stronger than he let on, now it was clear as the damage was still being fixed where Ichigo released the full blunt of his reiatsu, if the hollow who was closets to Ichigo could withstand that then he was strong.

Byakuya was blaming himself, he didn't verbally say it but it was written all over his behaviour.

He let the fact that the man passed out on the job because he knew that the man was probably suffering nightmares at night.

All he could do now was wait to see if Urahara would reply to his message.

* * *

><p>In the small town of Karakura was a small candy shop.<p>

Inside the candy shop a man with a green and white bucket hat, green yukata and matching pants with geta shoes on his feet and darker green haori over his shoulder and a cane in hand. Said man was looking down at the seemingly innocent paper on his low table where he sat.

He sat unmoving.

He couldn't believe the words written on the piece of paper.

Hearing footsteps getting closer he looked up to see the other inhabitants of the building, he however only locked eyes with deep brown eyes.

Isshin could see the pain and guilt in the normally goofy grey eyes. Worried he came closer till he was sitting on the opposite side of the blonde. Without a word a piece of paper was shoved his way. Not picking it up but reading it the room went silent as the four other beings watched the scene unsure of what to do.

"This…" Isshin's head snapped up to see Urahara's head resting on the table between his shaking hands, the rest of him was shaking as well. No sound came from the man for a few minutes. One of the four beings watched and came closer. Four soft black paws padded on the table to the paper. Yoruichi read the words and as she read her ears drooped and her eyes went wide. "No…"

The other three just looked at one another.

A small boy with a head full of bright red hair yelled suddenly. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" He yelled but there was concern in his voice.

The taller man gently nudged the kids closer.

Urahara looked into his friends face. "Tessai… Ichigo has been taken."

The man froze making the two kids look up at him in confusion. "Taken?" he asked praying he heard wrong.

"By… hollows." Isshin spat out, he didn't blame his best friend. No he didn't he was told what he did to Ichigo the moment they met up after the man got exiled. Now his son was missing and possibly dead.

"Well… at least we know he's not dead." Urahara said not raising his head, this was odd for Isshin.

"What do you mean?" the raven haired man asked. Urahara still not raising his head spoke. "Aizen as far as I have seen… was always after Ichigo even before the orb was placed into his soul. I have a feeling that Aizen is after Ichigo as a whole so I believe that your son is still alive. My gut instincts tell me so as well."

The two kids were confused as they watched and listened to the adults talk.

It was clear that whomever they were talking about was in great danger if Aizen was the one who kidnapped him, the felt sorry for the two men sitting. One who they heard was the father of the man they were discussing and the other was close friend.

Even Yoruichi looked heartbroken in her cat form.

"I will try my best to get Ichigo out of there but I fear Aizen might have already done something to him." Urahara said and lifted his head to stare straight into the eyes of his best friend. "I'm so sorry… I failed to protect your son." The guilt was so heavy in his friend's eyes that even of Isshin were angry at the man it would have melted away.

He smiled reassuringly at his friend. "I'm not blaming you at all, you said it yourself, Aizen had his eye on Ichigo from the beginning, I bet the man doesn't even know that Ichigo has it."

The blonde didn't even crack a smile, his mind making up the possible scenarios Ichigo was going through. The worst in Urahara's mind was Ichigo being raped or changed worse as the others were. Now all he had to do was try and find a way to save Ichigo but he knew it was a hopeless thought.

He just hoped the Ichigo he left behind in Soul Society would still be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Right…<strong>

**So as you may have guessed Ichigo's time in Hueco Mundo will be starting up soon! But it won't be long maybe a chapter or two but no longer than three.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this! Thank you for reading!**


	22. The fortress Las Noches

**Helllo dear readers!**

**Here is another chapter for you all!**

**And it will be nice and long cause I don't want to drag out Ichigo's time in Las Noches out.**

**OH yeah and if anyone can correctly translate Getsuga Tenshō into Spanish for me that would be GREAT! I simply don't trust Google translate! **

**SO PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

*******_Please take note that words written like this is in spanish, this will only fall for Ichigo's attaks.*_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The fortress Las Noches<strong>

Ichigo wasn't amused. First off the outfit he had to wear showed off the skin of his hips which was confusing to him but when he thought it that Grimmjow character showed his whole upper body by only wearing some odd jakect.

Looking around in the room that was sead to be his he frowned. There was way too much white in this place. The corridors would confuse him for a little while he knew.

Now he was lying down on his bed staring up at the blank white ceiling. It was 'night time' there so most were asleep. Tomorrow Harribel and Starkk would show him the rest of Las Noches.

He wasn't excited at all.

Closing his eyes he turned onto his side surprised that his horns didn't get in the way, his pillow was soft enough for this. Soon Ichigo fell asleep and the fake sun of Las Noches rose a few hours after to signal that it was 'day time'.

Opening golden eyes Ichigo blinked the sleep away. Grumbling about wanting to sleep more he sighed as he had no clue as to why he woke up with the sun. He sighed and stood up from the bed, each of the Espada's living quarters had smaller rooms for any fraccion they might have. There was a main room from where all the rooms branch off to. Each room had its own bathroom.

Ichigo shuffled into the room and blinked confused. He didn't know what these things were.

There was a knock on his door. He huffed and walked to the door of his bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Gin holding a folded up pile of clothes and a small bag filled with odd shaped objects.

He tilted his head as he regarded Ichigo we was shirtless again as he slept only in the hakama pants. For some reason Ichigo still had all the scars he had, Gin wondered what happened to the Hogyoku. Aizen told him it shattered when he used it on Ichigo.

The man also said that he just knew now that the one he had was a dud.

So Urahara was truly a smart man.

Ichigo cleared his throat making Gin snap out of his mind mumbling. He smiled a little wider, he walked into Ichigo's living quarters straight to his room. Ichigo followed curious as to why the man was here.

Gin placed the clothes on the bed and handed Ichigo the bag. The red head looked into the bag and arched a brow. "What are these?" He asked and turned his confused expression to Gin. That was when Gin remembered Ichigo was used to Japanese style bathing.

He nodded and gestured for Ichigo to follow.

As Gin explained how the shower and bath as well as other bathroom fixtures worked he was again reminded that Ichigo was sharper than people gave him credit for.

Leaving the man's living quarters with the light bang of closed doors Ichigo decided a shower sounded better than a bath.

He got into the large cubical and turned the two dials till he was satisfied with the temperature. He loosened the obi holding his hakama up and allowed it to fall to the ground with the help of gravity. Ichigo let out a loud groan of satisfaction when his whole body was pelted by warm water.

He liked this shower thing already.

Looking at the different bottles that Gin brought he was happy when nothing was strawberry scented. He would have thrown the scented things right at Gin and maybe even kill the man, he didn't really know. Looking at the bottles again he opened each and took a sniff.

Some were vile smelling to him others didn't smell of anything.

He decided on the products that had no scent. He did as Gin instructed using the shampoo first cleaning his hair thoroughly then washing the subs off his head till nothing was left. Then he used the conditioner that was the only thing that had a faint smell to it. It smelled of something sweet but not girly sweet but somehow he liked it.

After he washed off the conditioner he looked at the bottles labelled body wash. He cracked open the bottles to smell. He went on till the last bottle which had the same smell as the conditioner. Looking at the bottle he read warm vanilla. Huh…

Shrugging he began to wash himself.

Once he was done he used a towel to dry himself off. He placed the towel around his neck to stop the water from dripping down his back as he dressed in his hakama and shoes. Just as he tied the obi securing the white pants on his body a knock came on the door, it was rough and loud. Sighing Ichigo went to open the door, this person came into his living quarters without knocking, he was glad that they at least knocked on his door.

He opened the door to see Grimmjow standing there, the blue haired man raised an eyebrow when he saw Ichigo clad only in his lower uniform with wet hair and a white towel over his shoulders.

Ichigo shifted his weight to rest on his left leg. "Yes Grimmjow?" The tone Ichigo used was mildly annoyed but his face showed he would give the man a chance to explain himself.

"Yo…" Grimmjow started but was violently shoved off to the side. Nnoitra now stood before him, the taller man looked down at Ichigo who just looked up at him unimpressed.

"It's annoying." Ichigo said with a huff. That caused the taller of the two to frown down at Ichigo. The man sighed and turned on his heel to go back to his bed were his top and outer sash was. He slid the white long sleeved vest on and zipped it up so just the 0 at the base of his throat just below his collarbones stood out and sis the sash to keep the material in place. He then slid both his swords into the two holes made for the blades by Gin at his request.

He turned and walked into the bathroom again to do the last thing Gin told him to do which was brush his teeth.

He closed the door locking it, this was also something he had never done by Gin explained it to him. He just didn't want those two to come in and bother him. He looked at the toothbrush and then to the basin. Shrugging he wet the brush and squeezed out a pinkie nail size blob of the white and blue paste. It smelled minty and not bad as he thought it would. He ran the brush under the small trickle of water again and started to brush his teeth, he had to admit it felt weird when the paste started to froth up.

Once he felt he brushed everywhere he spat out the now white mess of saliva and toothpaste. He rinsed out his mouth and dried of his mouth. Once he was done he looked into the mirror, the face looking back at him didn't give him a sense of familiarity.

The gold yellow eyes that looked back at him were unsettling as if they weren't supposed to look like this.

'It wasn't right!' his mind yelled at him. Releasing a tired breath Ichigo stood and opened the door only to find the two lower Espada members growling at each other. Not thinking much of this he walked out the room not looking back when they both yelled out 'Hey wait for us!'

They caught up as Ichigo just wander aimlessly.

"You know we have breakfast here every morning." Grimmjow muttered as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets.

Ichigo grunted but made no move to allow them to lead. He just followed the high mass of reiatsu were most have gathered guessing that they are having breakfast.

The two other males just watched as the silent Cero Espada walked in front of them with one hand resting on the longer blade.

"Hey why do you have two blades?" Nnoitra asked leaned down to examine the blades in their seethes only to realise they had to sheaths but were wrapped tightly but black material that started to the base of the hilt.

The longer blade had a fang at the end while the shorter had a row of three.

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know when I woke up they were there."

Both men wondered if it had anything to do with the man being a shinigami before.

The three made it to the room with a few minutes to spare before breakfast was served. It was a room that looked a lot like the throne room only lighter so one could see the walls. Ichigo flopped down on the chair that he sat in at the throne room without looking around.

He didn't know why but he didn't like it here.

Ichigo rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and with that rested his chin on his fist. Unknowingly making the same pose that Aizen did now and again, Starkk watched through heavy lidded eyes and made a humming noise. That caught Ichigo's attention.

When those yellow golden eyes snapped his eye Starkk had to suppress a chill that wanted to go down his spine. Ichigo looked like some sort of demon with his odd coloured eyes and horns. The red lines under his left eye were also rather pretty on him for some reason.

Ichigo wasn't bad looking, no not at all but he did look unapproachable due to his heavy frown. Ichigo however just kept staring at Starkk making him a little uneasy. Just what was going on in that man's head? His eyes told what emotion he was feeling but the man wasn't easy to read at all.

But what surprised Starkk was when Ichigo smirked at him his eyes getting a mischievous glint in them, Ichigo didn't say anything he just kept staring, openly but there was nothing hungry about the stare. It was more to a curious one.

The doors opened and the three shinigami came in. The three however sat at their own table thankfully, the food served but Ichigo picked more at it than ate it. It was too much, he somehow got a feel he didn't eat a lot before he lost his memories.

He finally pushed the half full plate away from himself with a grimace. It didn't help either that he didn't like the food.

"Something the matter Ichigo-kun?" Aizen's annoying voice drilled in Ichigo's ear. He sighed and rubbed his right cheek over the small bump of a scar he noticed now. He didn't see it in the mirror but then again he didn't look all that hard.

Ichigo sighed and glanced at the man who was now in a sense his boss. "No Aizen-sama it's just too much." Ichigo didn't bother to say it tasted like shit. Grimmjow huffed and looked Ichigo up and down as best he could from where he sat. "You're one to talk, you're so skinny…" the whole room went deathly silent when Ichigo suddenly vanished from their sights and Grimmjow was thrown down onto the floor with a sword at his throat.

Ichigo's eyes were murderous with pupils blown so wide just a small rim or gold was showing making his eyes look almost black.

"Come on finish that sentence I dare you Grimmy." Ichigo growled showcasing his sharp teeth is a sneer. He lowered till he was kneeling on one knee and had Grimmjow by the throat. "Mock me again and I will not hesitate to put you in your place Sexta." Ichigo released the gasping Grimmjow and stalked out the room with a violent aura around him.

Grimmjow sat up and looked at the closed door. Never had he ever in his life left so utterly dominated.

"Well at least we know our Cero is a violent son of a bitch." Nnoitra commented out of the blue, Grimmjow stood and nodded still not looking away from the door.

Aizen was surprised at this. Ichigo acted unlike he had ever seen the man. He was openly violent and hostile to anyone near him. Gin seemed to have the man's trust from the get go. He looked at the silver haired snake and saw the man's normally closed eyes wide with surprise.

"I see his behaviour surprised you too." He commented gaining the attention of all the other Espada. Grimmjow had returned to his seat.

He too was looking at the shinigami.

"How was he when he was a shinigami lord Aizen?" Starkk asked tilting his head to the side so he looked his lord's way.

Aizen tilted his head.

"A lot calmer as well as mild mannered, he was also a lot more friendly. He didn't give his trust so easily but he was loyal to a T. He was also or is still as I have yet to see so if it's the same but very skilled. His Shikai was duel blades so this is why he now has two swords. I do however wonder what animal his hollow is and what he chose as his aspect of death." The man looked back to Gin who had closed his eyes again.

"How did he react to you this morning?" he asked Gin who jumped slightly when he was asked. The man cocked his head. "He wa' very friend'y wif mah an' did'n put up a fight." the man said and opened his one eye.

"In fac he wa' very relax'd abou meh bein so clos' tah hm'," Gin had to fight the grin of satisfaction when he saw Aizen's left eye twitch minuscule.

Kaname hummed. "I wonder if he somehow found Gin familiar thus feeling at ease around him, out of the three of us Gin had the most contact with Ichigo." The blind man summed up.

Aizen had to admit it sounded logic. Gin was a lieutenant before he became captain so he spent some time with the red head.

He just wondered with this would make Ichigo more openly hostile due to his new hollow nature or more willing to let him closer.

Xxxxxxxxx

Ichigo walked the halls for hours not standing still, constantly moving, he was aggravated and needed an outlet but wasn't in the mood for a fight. He was so in his own world he didn't notice the smaller male heading his way.

He did stop when he felt the impact of someone walking into him. He looked down to see a small male on the floor. He looked very girly, if he had boobs he would have been a girl but somehow the idea of a woman's boobs set his stomach on nauseous.

Feeling annoyed and oddly put off by the idea of sleeping with someone he tracked his way back to his room. All the while he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind. It sounded like someone yelling out to him trying to get his attention. He looked around and saw no one in the hallway, feeling even more annoyed he walked back faster in hopes of not meeting anyone.

But it wasn't meant to be. Walking as fast as he was and not really paying attention he rounded the corner and walked bam smack into someone smaller. Looking down Ichigo saw a feminine male, he was short around five foot three. Had a weird hair cut that was short at the back yet curled and a angled fringe. His mask sat on the side of his face and he had three pink stars above his one eyebrow. "Ow… Hey watch where you're going!"

A thin orange brow rose.

Ichigo watched as the shorter male sat up and rubbed the back of his head all while his eyes were closed, he smirked when the male opened his lavender eyes and looked up only for them to go wide in shock when the landed on the 0 on his chest.

Feeling Starkk's reiatsu coming this way Ichigo looked down at the smaller male who was looking up at him in awe. It annoyed Ichigo immediately, he tsked and started to go around the other male but was stopped when the girly man stepped into his pathway with a grin on his face. He shifted his weight back and forth rocking on his feet as his hands were held behind his back.

Ichigo's left eye twitched.

It was this scene that Starkk and Lilynette walked to see as they turned the corner. Ichigo was looking down at the male with an annoyed look. "Look I don't want to talk so fuck off." Ichigo growled making Lilynette jump a little at the hostility in his voice.

"So that's the Cero Espada?" The green haired girl arrancar whispered to her other half. Starkk nodded but kept his eyes on the other more powerful male. Why on earth did he look at him like he was dissecting him, it was so unnerving to the normally calm Starkk.

Luppi spoke up then.

"Well I just wanted to see the new Cero with my own eyes, you know. Grimmjow-sama and Nnoitra-sama both argue about them being one day powerful enough to take the Cero spot. I wonder if they still feel the same way…" Luppi looked off to the side.

Ichigo arched a brow and shrugged.

"If they want to try I'll gladly end their lives for them." Ichigo said and walked away.

If he were to have looked behind him would have seen a owlishly blinking Luppi, a gawking Lilynette and a surprised looking Starkk.

Deciding to follow his higher ranking Espada in case he wasn't going to his room or even if he was, their rooms were across from one another. The two watched as Ichigo looked around and rubbed the back of his neck.

He turned and saw the two other behind him, he regarded them slowly, his golden eyes showing he was just curious.

"Does this place have anything fun to do?" he asked with a tilt of his head.

Both Starkk and Lilynette looked at one another then back at the still curious looking Ichigo. Thinking about it he named off the things most Espada did for fun. "Well there is always enough fighting going about with Grimmjow and Nnoitra around, if you don't want to fight you could go out hunting in the desert for some prey… sleep if you're me." That last one made the smaller female huffed and cross her arms.

"Yeah but you sleep all the time." She grumbled. Something about the scene made Ichigo chuckle, it was a warm sound that surprised both due to the fact that so far Ichigo appeared cold.

Ichigo shook his head. "No none of that sounds interesting at the moment." Ichigo sighed and rubbed the side of his face. Starkk thought and took a breath.

"Well there is a library…" the moment Ichigo heard his head snapped up and looked at Starkk with hopeful eyes. "Show me?"

The man couldn't find it to refuse, besides one of his best napping spots was in there.

He nodded and made a follow me motion. Ichigo followed behind but soon fell into step beside the man, Starkk glanced at Ichigo. The man still frowned but he looked to be in a better mood.

"Can I ask you a question Ichigo-sama?" the brunette broke the silence. Ichigo hummed with a nod. "Why did you stare at me at the table?" Starkk watched Ichigo's face turn into one of slight amusement.

"Because I found it funny that it looked like you were about to fall asleep at breakfast, I was waiting for your head to smack against the table by just how tired you looked. Once I noticed that you wouldn't fall asleep I stopped looking." They both heard a snort behind them but ignored it.

They reached the library and that was that, Ichigo went like a lightning bolt towards the books. He brushed a gentle hand over their spines as he read the titles. Starkk moved to his stack of pillows and flopped down, he wanted to sleep but watching the new Cero was beginning to get interesting as he picked up books only to frown at them.

"Something wrong?" he asked and sat up a bit when Ichigo came closer with a book in hand. "I feel like I read this already…" Ichigo flopped down onto the pillows and got comfortable.

Starkk hummed and watched with heavy lidded eyes as Ichigo opened the book and start to read, he looked at the book and read 'Romeo and Juliet.'. Ichigo never lost his frown as he read surprisingly fast. Without noticing the calm atmosphere and the constant sound of Ichigo flipping pages sent him to sleep.

Lilynette huffed with a smirk when she saw Ichigo with half the book done and Starkk fast asleep on the same large pile of pillows, there was three feet distance between them, which said much as these two were not small by any means.

She was sitting on one of the chairs reading a book of her own when Aizen and his posy came in, without her knowing it Ichigo had somehow read himself to sleep. she blinked when she saw both men fast asleep like two dogs.

Looking back she saw that Aizen was looking intently at Ichigo who was on his back head tilted away with the book on his chest both hands resting over it.

"How long have they been like this?" he asked and looked at the small girl arrancar. Lilynette looked back to the two slumbering dogs. "Starkk was asleep about a half hour into Ichigo reading, Ichigo fell asleep I think an hour or so ago." She said and closed the book she was reading. He moved over to Starkk and kicked him hard in the gut making him grunt.

This woke Ichigo up, he turned his head to the other side so he could watch with sleepy eyes. He looked friendlier as his frown was gone for a few seconds before it came back. He sat up still holding the book gently.

He blinked a few times before closing the book and used his abdomen muscles to do a small sit up and used the momentum to carry him up onto his feet where from he moved to the bookshelf and slid the book in where he found it.

Feeling refreshed after his nap Ichigo thought about what he could do, he was again trapped in his thoughts that he forgot he was a room with other people.

"I think I will go exploring." Ichigo said and vanished with sonído when he finally felt Aizen in the room, he didn't really want to go but he didn't want to be in the same room as that man, he had a creepy vibe going for him that made Ichigo just want to rip his throat out…

Ichigo came to a standstill sending sand flying.

Looking around he saw he was outside the dome of Las Noches. Now it was night, and will always be night. For some reason Ichigo liked it out here more than back in Las Noches.

There was a screeching wail that make Ichigo jump and look at the direction of said screech. What he found was for some odd reason… amusing.

A small child with sea foam green hair and a cartoon like skull on her head signalling her as an arrancar came running in his direction and two other hollows chased her. Ichigo would have helped but he felt that the small child arrancar had no sense of fear in her reiatsu.

However her constant screaming was starting to grate on his nerves.

He sonído'd in front of the small child and scooped her up. The other two hollows tried to stop but stumbled forward. Ichigo looked at the child who blinked up at him.

"Having fun?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

That made the girl give a huge bright grin that made Ichigo's smirk turn to a smile. The other two hollows jumped up and made fighting stances that made Ichigo chuckle. He lowered the small girl back to the ground.

"Hewlo!" She yelled while waving both hands. Ichigo kneeled on one knee to be more face to face. "Hello." Ichigo said back.

Something about this small girl… it made his not beating heart pang.

Seeing this person was not mean she made to jump the person but froze when she saw the 0 on his chest. She looked up at him into his eyes but only saw curiosity and affection. She smiled and jumped at the man making him catch her in surprise.

"Who are you!? What's your name? Why are you here?" he asked in one breath. Ichigo chuckled and leaned back till he was sitting crossed legged. The two other hollows who were forgotten at the excitement just looked on nervous. They saw the 0 on the man's chest but there was no orange haired Cero Espada when Nel-sama was still normal.

"My name? It's Ichigo and why I am here is because I'm new to the Espada." Ichigo didn't mention that the small girl basically asked the same question in a row.

The other two hollows came closer. "So you're not here for Nel-sama?" the one asked that looked more like an ant. Ichigo cocked his head to the side and looked down at the slightly shivering girl. He noticed her eyes were a wheat grey and she had a red mark across her nose.

"You're name is Nel?" Ichigo asked and held tighter when Nel started to struggle. "I haven't heard of a Nel." Ichigo said making the girl calm down.

She looked up at him. "You awre nowt here to take Nel away?"

At the shake of Ichigo's head she squealed and hugged his neck. Ichigo just moved his hands to support her, it all felt so… familiar.

The girl babbled something about wanting to play eternal tag and ran off with the one hollow that looked like he was made out of a tribal mask with legs and arms. The other stayed, he sat crossed legged in front of Ichigo.

"So you're really now here to take Nel-sama back?" he asked. Ichigo frowned, this frown was confused and unsure. "I don't know what you are talking about, take Nell where?"

The hollow nodded and gestured to himself. "My name is Pesche Guatiche, and the other hollow's name is Dondochakka Birstanne. The small arrancar you have seen is Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck… former Tres Espada."

Ichigo sat there in shock.

His eyes suddenly narrowed making Pesche swallow nervously. "What. Happened?" Ichigo got out with clenched teeth. "There is no way that that small arrancar can be the former Tres. So something must have happened." Ichigo said not taking his unnerving yellow golden eyes away from the ant hollow.

Pesche shifted where he sat.

"It was all Nnoitra-sama's fault…" the name made Ichigo release reiatsu unintentionally in anger but it was short lived as he got himself under control before he made the other pass out cold. "What did that beanpole do?" Ichigo growled clenching his hand into a fist on his knee.

Pesche went on and told him all that he knew, the Octava's involvement as well. He told Ichigo everything he could remember. When he was done Ichigo stood up in one movement making it looks very easy getting up from sitting crossed leg for around one and a half hours straight.

"Come with me."

Ichigo's tone left no room for argue.

Nel and Birstanne were called back. Ichigo picked Nel up and the group started to walk back. All the time Nel asked where they were going but Ichigo told her it was a surprise.

The moment Nel saw Las Noches she started to struggle. Ichigo hugged her close whispering that everything was okay and that he wouldn't let her or her friends get hurt. She calmed down but still clung to Ichigo like sticky tape.

Ichigo walked into the throne room just as the three shinigami traitors were about to leave. "Aizen-sama?" Ichigo questioned making the three men turn around. Aizen was surprised to see Ichigo back so soon, he expected the man to be gone longer.

He gave the bundle in Ichigo's arms one look before he understood.

"Do as you see fit but don't kill anyone. You are after all in charge here when I'm not here." Aizen said with a smile. He knew Ichigo was a born leader by what he achieved as a lieutenant so he wasn't worried about leaving everything to the man.

Ichigo suddenly got a very evil looking smirk on his face. "Understood, Thank you Aizen-sama." Ichigo turned on his heel and stalked off with the child arrancar in his arms and tow hollows following him. Aizen watched as the man left, there was a sinister vibe about him that made him oh so curious as to what the man would do.

He looked to Gin and gave the man a look he knew all too well and for once he was happy to do what the man wanted him to do. "I'll keep watch an' raport' back ta ya captin' Aizen!" he said happily and went through the gateway back to Soul Society.

With the three gone control was now fully in Ichigo's hands. He dropped the three at his quarters and warned them not to step a foot out of the doors and to make themselves comfy.

Ichigo stalked the hallways. He would deal with Nnoitra last, first was Szayel.

He learned that the man had his own lab by passing arrancar who were all too happy to show him the way. So he gladly accepted their help. When he was at the door he knocked hard startling the man inside. Szayel walked to the monitor at the door and looked at it to see who was on the other side. He was surprised to see the new Cero standing there patiently.

He opened the door but didn't get to say greetings as he suddenly had a hand to his throat. It wasn't squeezing but it was just enough pressure to remind him that he had a hand a few movements away from crushing his windpipe.

Ichigo regarded him with critical eyes.

"So… you helped Nnoitra eh?" he said tightening his grip for a few seconds before releasing. Szayel knew just then what this visit would be about. He gripped the man's hand and arm. "WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? HE COULD AND CAN STILL EASILY KILL ME!" He said in a panicked tone making Ichigo lessen his hold entirely.

"Hmm… that may be true… alright… you wouldn't be able to reverse the damage of a broken mask would you?" Ichigo asked and finally took a look around, it was a lab filled with funny bottles and tubes, he suddenly got a huge throb in his head making him clutch his head and hiss. Szayel was at his side instantly.

"Are you alright Cero-sama?" he asked a little worried. Ichigo straightened when the pain vanished leaving him with an image of a similar room. He didn't tell the pink haired man but he nodded to ease his worries. "I'm fine." He looked around then back to the pink haired man.

"Would you be able to reverse what you have helped done?" Szayel looked up to the side in thought. "I can try but I am not sure."

Ichigo nodded. "That's all I can ask for, you won't feel my ire so you can just try and help Nel and her fraccion. That would be tomorrow most likely. No I have to deal with Nnoitra." Ichigo moved to the door and looked around to see Szayel behind him, the man shrugged.

"Hey I want to watch."

Ichigo snickered and allowed the man to follow him.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra was walking to the mess hall of the fortress to get food with Grimmjow after their spar. The both felt Ichigo coming in fast and stopped at this wondering what on earth the man was doing moving so fast.<p>

Grimmjow blinked when Nnoitra was suddenly flying through the air and then through the wall. He saw Ichigo standing there picture perfect like he didn't just punch a seven foot tall man straight through a wall. No Ichigo just calmly walked through the hole he made to the bright sands of Las Noches.

The red head man walked towards Nnoitra who was rubbing his head. He looked up when Ichigo's shadow fell on him. The way Ichigo looked at him made him a little scared.

"So… taking out a former Espada just because she's a woman eh?" Ichigo said with a sneer he showed Grimmjow earlier that day. Ichigo's pupils dilated as he leaned down still sneering.

Nnoitra was scared and mesmerised by the sheer malice in those eyes that he was frozen. Ichigo tsked and pulled his fist back charging reiatsu into his fist, without warning he let the fist fly straight into the same side he punched earlier sending Nnoitra flying again.

The bigger man tumbled till he landed on his back staring up at the fake sky.

"Are you just going to lay there or are you going to at least make this interesting?" Came Ichigo's taunting tone, that got Nnoitra fired up. He jumped up and grinned a piano grin at Ichigo. "Oh you asked for it now, Grimmjow throw me my weapon!"

For once Grimmjow didn't bitch about being bossed around and did as he was told all because he wanted to see what the Cero Espada had and to see Nnoitra get his ass kicked.

The mass of reiatsu Nnoitra released alarmed the rest of the Espadas to come and watch, with them all at a safe distance they all watched to see the Cero in action.

They were however confused when Ichigo didn't even draw his sword. Ichigo just looked at Nnoitra expectantly.

"Come on beanpole show me what ya got." Ichigo said with a blood thirsty grin that twisted his face making him look slightly insane.

Growling Nnoitra charged at Ichigo expecting the man to draw his sword but he was just as shocked as the rest when Ichigo stopped his weapon's movement with a finger and thumb. Ichigo still grinning like a man chuckled and threw the blade he held to the side taking Nnoitra's balance with it. He spun on his heel and gave the man a kick to the chest that knocked all the breath out of him.

The kick came though his hierro cracking a rib in the process.

He stood there dumbfounded when Ichigo jumped a bit back, all the while never stopped grinning.

"Come on! GIVE ME A FIGHT!" Ichigo roared sounding more hollow than anything. Ulquiorra watched with interest as the once shinigami showed more hollow behaviour than Grimmjow yet he seemed civilised when he talked.

It would seem the idea of violence got the hollow instincts going.

Ulquiorra found Ichigo to be rather fascinating. He was once a shinigami yet now he is a arrancar, he would have thought that Ichigo turn out like those other Aizen-sama spoke of but no…

He had to wonder why…

Starkk watched with Harribel next to him. Behind them Harribel's fraccion argued over some nonsense they. Stopped when Nnoitra suddenly charged at Ichigo again, the man's grin lessened to a toothless one but remained insane looking.

Ichigo remained still as Nnoitra swung his large axe like weapon at Ichigo's neck. With the last few seconds Ichigo drew the longer blade and blocked Nnoitra's attack. The lips of the red head parted again showing sharp teeth.

"Oh you put more force behind that one." The smile fell.

"But this isn't a spar, this isn't a friendly match. This is your punishment." Ichigo's voice turned ice cold before the smile came again only far more insane.

"And Aizen-sama gave me the go ahead, after all when he isn't here I am in charge. I will not allow what you did to go unpunished." Ichigo used force Nnoitra didn't know Ichigo packed and shoved the taller male away.

Ichigo's other hand drew out the other blade, now standing duel handed Ichigo sneered.

"This may hurt." Ichigo said in a mock tone.

Pulling both swords back till they were behind him and his forearms crossed he said loudly. "**_Getsuga Tenshō" _**

Nobody knew what really happened only that a mass of pure black reiatsu in the shape of and x came hurdling towards Nnoitra with such speed the man couldn't get away and was hit by the full blow of the attack. He screamed as the pain caused by the attack intensified when the attack actually blew up after hitting the ground.

Ichigo remained poised with both blades at his side the long material hanging limp at the ends dow to the ground. Nnoitra coughed and sat up a large x gash on his chest. The famous 'toughest hierro' was but like butter with a hot knife. Everyone looked to Ichigo when he moved.

With controlled movements Ichigo raised the longest swords as if he were to sheath it, the limp string of cloth suddenly moved as If it had a life of its own and wrapped around the blade in a blink of an eye, soon the little brother sword followed.

He glared down at Nnoitra with a venomous look. "If either Nel, her fraccion or Szayel are harmed I will personally make your life a living hell." Again the cold voice spoke with the intent to kill look in still blown wide eyes.

Ichigo turned around and walked away without a glance back.

Baraggan humphed and watched the Cero walk away, it was far too easy how that man cut through Nnoitra's hierro. Far too easy.

* * *

><p>Nel crept into the library and grinned Ichigo had fallen asleep reading again, now was the perfect chance to pounce on Ichigo. She wanted to play!<p>

Moving on her tippy toes she got closer till she was close enough to jump, he squealed and jumped landing on Ichigo's chest, she felt the man's arms wrap around her. Looking up she saw the mock glare he gave her. She knew it was a mock glare because Ichigo was smiling at her.

From the side Starkk watched amused. He shared this napping spot with Ichigo but they both tended to fall asleep. Nel would always give Ichigo an hour before attacking him claiming she wanted to play.

What they played he didn't know but he wanted to see it.

Ichigo and Nel stood and walked out the door, counting a few seconds Starkk got up and followed, this all amazed Lilynette.

So she stood and followed behind.

The two followed Ichigo and Nel, Nel was babbling something about how nice Szayel-san was. It sounded weird to both their ears.

Once they were away from Las Noches and back under the ever crescent moon did Ichigo put Nel down. Ichigo looked up at the moon, it called out to him. It looked familiar, something about the moon always made him feel safe.

Yet he felt lonely like his mind was… empty.

He felt a tug at his hakama pants, he looked down to see Nel looking up at him with worry in her eyes, "Itsygo… are you okay?" she asked mispronouncing his name again but Ichigo didn't mind. He kneeled down and looked into Nel's big eyes. "I'm fine Nel, no need to worry." He patted the girl's head with such a fond look on his face it took the two watching by surprise.

"Why does Itsygo always look at the moon?" the small Nel asked looking up at the moon herself making Ichigo and the two watching look as well. "I don't know Nel but it pulls me in, it's like it's calling out to me." Looking back down Ichigo smiled.

Gin had made Nel an outfit, it was a small white dress with a black rim with a white cloak and hood that she liked to pull up when she was 'sneaking up' on him.

"So what do you want to play today?" Ichigo asked Nel.

Nel shuffled her feet before she shook her head and jumped to grab Ichigo's hand, she pulled him down till they were both lying on the ground. "Nel?" Again she only shook her head and snuggled into Ichigo's chest which was her way of asking to be held.

Sighing Ichigo did this and looked up at the never moving moon.

Again he got the strangest nagging feeling in the back of his mind with the sound of someone calling him.

What he didn't know was that Zangetsu was very much still alive but stuck in his mindscape unable to reach his master.

Zangetsu looked around at the utterly destroyed mindscape. When Aizen did what he did he forced his will onto Hogyoku. Ichigo not knowing that his wish would have overridden his just got caught up in the pain and was unable to wish for this.

The once beautiful forest was a dead one, empty hollow trees littered the area, the ground was dry and cracked but the once full large moon was the worst.

It was an eclipsed moon, the whole mindscape was a deep dark red.

The only light was coming from Hogyoku who was just a ball of bright light. Sometimes Zangetsu could see the once woman figure curled up in herself as if in pain. Zangetsu whined and called out to Ichigo again, he'll keep howling till his moon hears his cries.

Back to Ichigo and Nel the little girl was now sitting on Ichigo's chest looking down at him. "Itsygo looks… so sad… like you're in pain." Nel patted Ichigo's cheek. The red head blinked and gently grabbed Nel's hand. he sat up and hugged the small child arrancar.

Starkk had to admit that Ichigo looked like a big brother to him.

But something about the scene made him sad.

He saw what Nel saw, most times Ichigo looked annoyed, bored or crazy but sometimes when he thinks no one is looking… Ichigo looks like a lost soul. He was starting to wonder if Ichigo really wanted to join their group as Aizen-sama said.

He just couldn't believe that Ichigo was attacked for wanting to deviate.

No… something was amiss here.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Okay so there will be two more chapters of Las Noches and shit then we shall move on!<strong>


	23. Hollow heart

**So… I decided that this will not be dragged out at all this is the chapter where everything begins to happen!**

**I decided that I will not being translating these things myself because I just don't trust myself and Google translate. So again **_**this written like this is the Spanish for Ichigo's attacks!**_** If you do know the CORRECT translations please tell me and I will the change it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Hollow heart<strong>

Nel peaked into the biggest room with a worried frown, Ichigo's reiatsu was all over the place. The man was thrashing around on his bed.

Ichigo was dreaming, he was in a world that looked like it hadn't seen the sun or a drop of water in a millennium. There was a bright night in the middle of the dead forest, the eclipsed moon shined a red light on everything giving it a even more haunting look.

The entire time a voice that sounded so familiar called out to him in a frantic voice as if they were so close to reaching him.

Zangetsu howled, screamed and pleaded that his master see both him and the figure in the white light, he begged Ichigo to open his eyes, to release the pain he was holding inside.

All the while Ichigo tried to find the voice, his whole being wanted to find the owner of the voice. He didn't know why but he NEEDED to reach this person.

Seeing that Ichigo was becoming too worked up Zangetsu sighed and pushed Ichigo back into the real world making him gasp and sit up with a start just as Nel climbed onto the bed. he was breathing hard not seeing what was in front of him.

He came back to reality when he felt a small hand touch his cheek. Nel smiled when she had Ichigo's golden eyes on her. She was a little shocked at first but smiled and crawled onto Ichigo's lap and snuggled into his chest.

This was the first time Ichigo had a nightmare. Ichigo's arms came out her and the man leaned back and turned onto his side. He looked down to Nel who was busy falling asleep, he must have woken her up. With the adrenalin fading from his dream Ichigo easily fell back asleep.

Gin watched from the camera in Ichigo's room, Nel had entered the room just as Ichigo woke up so she didn't hear Ichigo call out his zanpakuto's name.

It seemed that Zangetsu wanted to reach Ichigo, Gin had to wonder what would happen if the sword spirit did this, would Ichigo remember? Gin hoped so.

Oh how he hoped Ichigo would regain his memories and destroy Aizen.

Only Ichigo was powerful enough.

Ichigo slept through that night with no nightmares.

Days went by as Ichigo got use to living in Las Noches, as time went by Aizen came closer to revealing himself, he was just busy watching as Soul Society get over the fact that Ichigo was gone.

Nobody could come up with anything to save Ichigo, Urahara was busy building a gate to Honcho Mundo but it was taking too long for his liking, he didn't reply to Yamamoto in fear of revealing where he was to Aizen.

Back with Ichigo

It was mid day and both he and Nel with the two other's behind them walked the halls. Nel was sitting on Ichigo's shoulder that was just wide enough for her to do so. Ichigo's pants didn't have pockets due to them being less baggy than normal Hakama pants, they weren't girly by any means.

They were on their way to the dining room as Nel complained that she wanted something sweet.

"So Nel what do you want?" Ichigo asked when they got to the kitchen, arrancars ran around making lunch, one saw the Cero and his fraccion standing at the door and crept closer in fear of being killed, Ichigo had gained a reputation for being unpredictable with his moods.

Nel shrugged which meant anything would do.

Even Nnoitra got the good end of his moods a few times.

That freaked the taller man out more than the pissed off Ichigo. Ichigo was never overly nice to someone, he hardly smiled but he was polite.

It was so polite that it sometimes bordered on mechanical. Sometimes it was as if Ichigo wasn't alive but just a machine. While other times he was so alive with emotions that it was breathtaking when those golden eyes came alive with anger.

Now Ichigo was in a more docile mood.

"Cero-sama?" the small female arrancar spoke up. Ichigo looked down at the girl and nodded. "Would it be too much to make Nel something sweet?" The arrancar nodded with a smile and dashed off, Ichigo and co. made their way to the dining room and sat down.

After a few minutes the same arrancar came and placed a large cookie in front of Nel who squealed a large thank you and went to town on the unsuspecting cookie.

Ichigo smiled minuscule.

There was a large bang as the doors opened and a white, blue and black blur came tumbling inside rolling a few times coming closer to the table where Ichigo and co. sat. Ichigo nonchalantly raised his foot and kicked the bundle of idiots hard sending them flying back.

Nnoitra and Grimmjow blinked and looked to the table so see Ichigo resting his chin on his hand while watching Nel eat a cookie that was almost as big as her head.

Ichigo looked their way and raised a brow. "Is the floor really that comfy?" he asked with a tilted head even though it still rested on the hand of the red haired man.

The two got up and flopped down at the table across from Ichigo. Nel was sitting on the table as per usually with the other two sitting at the lower level arrancar table just a few steps away watching.

They were still distrustful towards Nnoitra and he didn't blame them however Nnoitra seemed to ignore or rather allow Nel's presence as she no longer stands as a threat. Ichigo however still kept his eyes on him and that made Nnoitra squirm when Ichigo decided to torture him a little.

Like now.

Ichigo hid all emotions from his face and even his eyes making him give off a black emotionless stare. He grinned inwardly when he saw the taller man shift a little.

Grimmjow saw this and wanted to laugh, Ichigo was hard to understand yes but he did some funny things sometimes.

Like for example Ichigo would hid his reiatsu to the point that no one could sense it, then he'd 'pounce' on unsuspecting victims, Grimmjow had been a target a few times already and if his head had a beat it would have burst out of his chest by how big of a fright he got. Ichigo would also then say that Grimmjow looked like a cat that got spooked.

He would hiss back only making the man's smirk grow as he made Ichigo's point stronger that he was more cat than man when angry and scared.

The funniest one Grimmjow had seen was when Ichigo did this little act on a barely awake Starkk.

Starkk grunted and tried to stand up when Ichigo suddenly flopped down on him but couldn't due to Ichigo was heavier than he looked. Starkk stuttered and flailed till he heard Ichigo's soft laughter. He stilled and looked down to see the man laughing with a smile on his face eyes closed.

Nel came in running and hopped onto Ichigo making him grunt softly but he turned where he was lying on Starkk's stomach doing so slowly so Nel could move with him.

Now Starkk watched as Ichigo picked Nel up by her armpits and held her in the air. She gave a big grin, she started to flail her arms asking to be put down. Ichigo did as she asked and got hugged around the neck. Ichigo had a soft smile on his face but something the ever sharp Starkk noticed was the haunted look Ichigo's eyes sported.

A year passed since then, Ichigo becoming more and more listless.

Ichigo stood with Nel still in his arms, he looked back down at the small girl. "Let's go see what Harribel is up to." They walked out the door with Starkk watching.

Ichigo dropped Nel off at Harribel telling her that he wanted to be alone, not being able to decline nor wanting to as Nel kept her fraccion on their toes and that was fun to watch. She nodded and watched as Ichigo stalked away as if he had the world on his shoulders.

Just as Ichigo came to the front doors leading outside Gin arrived. He gave Ichigo one look and motioned of he could join Ichigo, not seeing a reason not to Ichigo nodded.

Gin walked beside Ichigo till they were outside of Las Noches and back under the dark endless night of Hueco Mundo. Ichigo flopped down onto the white sands without a care. Gin sat down next to him.

"Somethin on yar mind?" he asked while looking down on Ichigo's face. Ichigo sat up and looked Gin in the face.

"Something is not right here." Ichigo said and stood, he began to pace.

"I keep hearing my name being called out by a voice I know I knew. I am starting to believe that what Aizen… sama told me is a lie." Ichigo said and sneered.

"I'm starting to believe that I never wanted this." Ichigo said and looked down at his pale hands, the pale skin made a face flash a millisecond in front of his eyes before it was gone.

He growled and started to pace faster.

"I feel like I'm being lied to, that I don't belong here." He continued while Gin watched doing a happy dance inside his mind.

This was perfect, Ichigo was fighting his memory loss, most others would rely on those around them to tell them what the lost but Ichigo didn't want this, no he was fighting to get his memories back and by the looks of it he's close.

"Say Ichigo." The sound of Gin using no slang made Ichigo stop and look at the other man as he got up and walked closer. "What would you say or do if I told you that all that you're feeling is true. What if I told you that I hate Aizen just as much as you do if not more?" he whispered into Ichigo's ear. He looked at Ichigo from the corner of his eye.

The man was frowning.

"You have Aizen? Then why do you work for him?" Ichigo asked softly.

"Because there is a saying, keep your friends close, enemies closer. I am waiting patiently for a chance I can get to see that man dead on the ground in a pool of his own blood."

Ichigo looked at Gin.

"So you're a double agent?" he asked bluntly making Gin laugh.

He nodded.

"Yes I suppose you could say that. I know I am not strong enough to face the bastard. He will try and find the real Hogyoku and get to the soul king so he can become god. However he doesn't know where the man who made it is. So see he will use his forces to take over Soul Society and by that have the power to find Urahara Kisuke." Gin explained watching as Ichigo's custom frown deepen with pain, all these names and information made something want to click in his mind.

Again he heard the scream of his name only more clearly. He was suddenly hit but a massive headache that sent him to his knees while he held onto his head. he hissed and sneered but didn't scream out in pain.

The voice withdrew having seen he had his fill for the day but satisfied that he was closer to reconnecting to his master.

Ichigo breathed deeply through his nose, Gin was at his side patting him on the back gently. Suddenlt Gin found himself on the ground looking up at a frowning Ichigo. "You know who I was before this happened don't you?" Ichigo growled out.

Gin nodded and held out a hand to stop Ichigo from talking. "I know yes but I can't tell you. Soon a suspect in a few days Aizen will order you to come to Soul Society and help us escape once we have made it known that we are traitor. I know you will regain everything."

Ichigo's frown lessened and he backed off allowing Gin to sit up.

"If this happens… Nel and the other two will be in danger…" Ichigo said with a sigh and rubbed the back of his head as he thought about what to do.

He suddenly got an idea and a sinister smirk appeared on his face making Gin a little scared. Ichigo never had such a facial expression before and it was a little bit… okay a lot intimidating.

"Ah no worries I have a plan." He looked down at Gin and gave the man a smile that made Gin remember the Ichigo before he got changed. It warmed his heart knowing that he was still in there somewhere.

Both men walked back in silence.

When Ichigo got back he went to get Nel back and made a bee line for his quarters. Pesche and Dondochakka came to greet them. They stopped when they saw the serious face of Ichigo, even Nel was looking up at him with worry. Ichigo carried the small girl to a couch and lowered her till she was sitting with Ichigo kneeling in front of her.

"Nel, you're an arrancar correct?" Ichigo asked and got a nod in return.

"Mmmm… I don't suppose you can make a Garganta?" Ichigo asked and watched as the girl shook her head no, Ichigo hummed and nodded. He picked Nel up and motioned for the others to follow. They walked back to Szayel's lab.

The man was nervous with good reason but Ichigo just nodded at him. "I have a favour to ask of you." This got the man's attention.

Soon they began to plan.

And it was a good thing they did as the very next day Aizen came and held a meeting.

Aizen sat at his thrown, everyone was in their designed seat, and Ichigo was leaning on his arm rest with his elbow that housed his chin with its hand. He looked bored and Grimmjow wanted to snicker at the almost annoyed look Aizen had on his face when the red head didn't even much as blink at him.

Tier noticed this as well, she too found it somewhat amusing at how Ichigo would ignore their leader, Ichigo had yet to show any fear. It was as if nothing bothered him.

Yammi burned for some action, he wanted to kill some shinigami, to show those pansies what real power was.

The rest just wanted to know what their leader wanted to do next. Starkk just hoped it didn't involve him.

Sadly it did.

"It's time we reveal ourselves to those of Soul Society. Tomorrow is the day we will show just how powerful we are, Starkk and Ichigo will be coming with me." He then went on to explain his plans.

With the new clocks invented by Szayel that masked reiatsu as long as you wore it. With that both males would come to Soul Society the next day and hide. When they time to reveal themselves came both Starkk and Ichigo would come out and make sure that Aizen isn't harmed before the Negación set in.

Ichigo couldn't sleep that night.

He tossed and turned.

Finally giving up he stood and went for a walk. He paused when he felt he was being watched, he turned around and saw Aizen standing there with a smile on his face. Ichigo turned fully to face the man. "Aizen-sama?" Ichigo asked not taking his eyes off the man.

"I have something to show you." Aizen said and placed his hand on his sword. Ichigo tensed and narrowed his eyes at Aizen. Just before Aizen could unleash his zanpakuto's ability Ichigo tackled to the ground by a worried Nel. She didn't notice Aizen but only Ichigo.

"Itsygo! When I couldn't find you I thought you left without saying good bye!" Ichigo chuckled where he was sprawled on the floor, he slowly stood up so Nel could have time to jump off.

Ichigo looked back to Aizen. "I apologize sir but you will have to show me tomorrow." Ichigo turned and walked away without waiting for an answer as Nel dragged him back to his room saying he needed sleep. Little did both know that Nel just saved Ichigo from falling under Aizen's hypnotic powers.

Having Nel with him Ichigo fell asleep a little easier.

Aizen frowned heavily, he was so close to having Ichigo under his spell. He wanted to do so to ensure that nothing would go wrong tomorrow but now… Ichigo could remember everything.

That would end badly.

Little did Aizen know that Ichigo was but a hop and a skip away from remembering everything, in his mindscape Zangetsu was getting closer and closer howling, screaming and even clawing the ground to cause Ichigo headaches.

The next day Ichigo and Starkk were sent off with their cloaks. They were in Seireitei but near the warehouses, Ichigo was deathly quiet, everywhere looked familiar, his head gave him flashes of events he didn't remember, faces that looked so familiar but no face could be added.

He groaned and sagged onto a pile of rice bags once they chose the less used storage house as well as the upper levels that were also not in use at the moment.

"Starkk?" Ichigo called out softly.

The sleepy brunette looked up to see Ichigo sitting with his elbows resting on his knees while he leaned forward and had his hands clasped in front of him while his head was bowed.

"Yes Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo tsked at the sama part. He tried to get them to stop but sometimes the Espada would do it just to spite Ichigo.

"Listen…" Ichigo's tone was so serious it made him sit up and look more awake.

"I… keep getting these weird flashes… so I want to ask you something. Don't you dare lie to me either." Ichigo said and raised his head to stare into stormy blue eyes.

Starkk nodded not trusting his voice when he was faced with such a look.

"Just say yes or no, no explanations." Again he got a nod.

"I was never a hollow was I?" Starkk thought about his answer but couldn't find it in him to lie. He nodded, Ichigo released a shaky breath and stood.

"Was I a shinigami?"

Again Starkk nodded feeling guilty when he heard Ichigo's breath hitch.

"Did I want this?" The man's voice was wavering.

This time Starkk shook his head negative and Ichigo fell to his knees with a thud. He didn't look at Starkk for the rest of the time they sat in wait. He didn't speak or even move, Starkk didn't know what to do.

The time came for Ichigo and Starkk to move, they sensed Aizen, Gin and Kaname at the exaction hill. They sonído'd their way over not really in a rush. Starkk gave Ichigo glances now and again wondering what on earth the man was thinking, they pulled up the hoods of the cloaks. Ichigo's not really hiding his face due to his horns.

* * *

><p>Byakuya was shocked. First Hitsugaya came in wounded claiming that the central 46's members were all dead and have been for a while.<p>

This followed by the death of Aizen and the slip of insanity of Momo everything was in chaos but now…

Here stood the so called dead Aizen Sosuke.

Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen beside him. The head captain was barking at him to explain himself. Gin had lead them all here. He was a suspect in Aizen's murder and thus the captains and lieutenants followed him to the execution hill.

This was where Aizen revealed his true self. Byakuya didn't listen really.

He didn't really care.

After Ichigo was taken away he was as cold as ice if not colder. His heart was shattered, he had to come to the terms that Ichigo was dead or worse eaten by a hollow.

"What is the meaning of this Aizen!?" Yelled Old man Yamamoto.

Aizen smirked. "I have been playing nice for far too long, I have settled for less than I deserve for far too long." Aizen removed his glasses and pushed back his hair revealing angular brown eyes with a calculating glint in them.

"And I will become what I have been born to become. I will gain all that I deserve and I will become god." He said just as two figures appeared either side of the brunette.

"And my army will destroy Soul Society." He said and motioned to the two figures. One was horned but his head was lowered so only the chin of the man could be seen. The other man's face was half visible, he had sleepy looking eyes and a laid back posture.

"These are my two strongest Espada. In fact…" Aizen was interrupted when Kenpachi flipped his lid and attacked Aizen but was stopped when the horned figure suddenly blocked his attack like it was nothing with a sword that made all those watching's stomach drop in recognition. With his free hand he swiped at the hood and stared in horror at the familiar face.

Byakuya's heart gave a leap of joy before shattering more when he saw the horns and golden eyes that were staring up at Kenpachi with a confused look.

The first thing everyone thought was that Ichigo betrayed them but the next sentence crumbled that thought to dust.

"Who… are you? You look familiar…" Ichigo said and stepped back. There was a commotion to the side and Ichigo looked to see Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka running towards him. Nel flung herself at Ichigo with a tearful expression.

"Don't hurt Itsygo!" she yelled at the shinigamis.

Ichigo was looking down at the girl in a similar way he used to look at Yachiru.

He held her closer and looked at the captains and lieutenants before him. Now he knew he was once one of them he hoped seeing their faces would make him remember something.

In his mindscape Zangetsu was howling as hard as he could and running into trees causing mayhem to get his master to hear him, it was working as both he and Hogyoku started to wake in the inner world.

"Come on look at him, look at Byakuya! He is all you will need to remember!" Zangetsu yelled with a hoarse voice.

"Ichigo, I order you to finish Kenpachi off." Aizen said in a stern voice that was lost on Ichigo, those watching noticed this as Ichigo just kept staring at the faces before him. Nel was looking up at Ichigo confused.

Ichigo looked away from Kenpachi to the small blob of pink and got a series of flashing images, he hissed and held his head with one hand. Nel jumped out of his remaining arm and held onto his leg looking up with tear filled worried eyes.

Forcing himself to continue he looked on, there was a woman with short hair and a frown, there was concern in thise deep grey eyes that he could make out but nothing came from this woman, he looked on and saw a man with blue hair and crazy face paint, again nothing. Next was a large man with a wolf face, something flashed in his head. A man the same size with a bucket helmet, this memory too caused a stab of pain, a man with white hair and next to him a man with brown curly hair made him flash even more images of happy faces. Not the faces of hurt and concern on them now, a feeling of guilt formed in his heart.

"Ichigo." That voice made Ichigo stiffen. His head snapped in the direction it came. With eyes so wide it actually started to hurt he looked upon the face he had seen flashing in front of his eyes the past months. Suddenly Ichigo yelled out as he was assaulted with his memories crashing down on him. He screamed as he relived his whole life in a matter of minutes.

His knees gave out and he fell into a twitching mass of limbs on the ground. The cloak started to choke him, his hands aimlessly grabbed for the strings that held it together at his throat. He was breathing harshly and screaming his throat raw.

Ichigo got off the cloak by ripping it off, the moment that happened everyone gasped and all the lieutenants fell to their knees at the monstrous reiatsu that was suddenly unleashed. Some captains found it hard to breathe.

Crawling his way back to his knees Ichigo breathed as best he could as he remembered the last part of his forgotten memories. He growled and released a scream so filled with hate and anguish that his voice cracked at the end just as the ground under him cracked and crumbled around him creating such a huge crater that it would take months to repair. Ichigo fell forward catching himself on his hands.

He was breathing harshly his back moving up and down as he tried to get oxygen into his lungs.

Rising Ichigo kept his head down. "Nel." He said in a dead voice. The small girl looked from where she stood. Pesche had grabbed her and moved away as far as he could.

"Y-yes?" she said hiccupping the word.

"Go stand by Byakuya. He won't hurt you." Byakuya's heart fluttered when he heard Ichigo say his name, he looked down at the small girl who was scared, it was obvious but for what he didn't know. He picked her up as Ichigo did. The other two hollows stood closely unsure as to what was about to happen.

Ichigo raised his head to look up at the sky. His paler hands went up and touched both horns, his hands gripped both horns in a tight hold.

"You did this to me…" Ichigo said still in a dead voice, it cracked here and there due to his screaming. "You turned me… into this… a…. a monster… I can never…" Ichigo clenched his eyes shut and bared his sharp teeth and he yanked on the horns.

"I will kill you." Ichigo growled suddenly and lowered his head till he was facing forward. He was still looking at the shinigamis' way. His face was so filled with pain that even Yamamoto felt the younger one's pain. It was clear that Ichigo was not to blame but got the worst possible outcome of being kidnapped by Aizen.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and his hands fell lifeless at his sides. "I will murder you, I will crush you." As Ichigo spoke a cero formed at the tips of his horns, the red and white ball of energy made the air around Ichigo glow a red colour.

The traitors tensed when they sensed and saw this.

"I will make you suffer!" Ichigo turned around and yelled this and released the cero unleashing a tremendous beam of energy that destroyed the ground and the execution stand but luckily missed the sealed sword. The stand crumbled to the ground in broken burning pieces. Ichigo was hunched over growling at Aizen.

"I will make you pay." Ichigo said in a broken voice ignoring the damage he had done with one single low level cero.

Ichigo leaned more forward and took both swords in hand.

Looking the wide eyed Aizen in the eyes he growled out. "Let's see what monster you created." Ichigo released his reiatsu to frightening levels with no problem, it seemed getting changed into an arrancar strengthened Ichigo's body.

"_**Devour the moon, Tensa Zangetsu!" **_

Gin's eyes went wide.

He never would have guessed that this would happen!

They all watched as Ichigo was swallowed up by a tower of pure black reiatsu with a red edge. The power suddenly came down and made a large blast of kinetic energy.

When the dust settled Ichigo was standing in front of them in the form that had fear in everyone's hearts.

Ichigo clenched and unclenched his hands then released a breath that sounded watery and distorted, his hands were black with claws rather than hands. There was small rings of white armour around Ichigo's wrists that made a small thin plate at the back of Ichigo's forearms till they just about reached his elbows from these small white plates long blade like spikes as long as Ichigo's arm stood out upwards like swords, the black covered his entire arms till the shoulders where he had white platting over his shoulders and down his chest that formed over the man's muscles like a second skin. The hakama he wore was gone replaced by black fur going down the sides of his thighs till just above the bend of the knee and covered his neighed regions. His legs had armour too but looked more like thigh and shin guards, his feet where those of an animal.

If one looked quickly he looked a little like Grimmjow but more canine. That was when Byakuya remembered Ichigo's zanpakuto's spirit. A wolf and human skeleton.

Ichigo's neck was lined with black fur that ran down his back and stopped as it thinned out at the man's lower back. Ichigo didn't have a tail, didn't had odd ears like Grimmjow Starkk noticed but Ichigo did have one thing that made him look rather scary.

His mouth was covered with the teeth part of what he assumed was his hollow mask what was more odd was the there was a small piece that looked like a nose of a wolf and the upper part of the snout covering Ichigo's nose and made Ichigo look more wolf than human. The horns were still there only longer and more intimidating.

What made it all the more obvious that Ichigo was now a hollow were three things. One was the hole where his heart would be, second was the three red lines under his right eye and third the black that ate the white part of Ichigo's eyes.

"So like what you did?" Ichigo's mouth moved with the two rows of teeth, one could see his normal mouth underneath. Ichigo's voice was distorted and watery making everyone even Nel shiver.

Ichigo growled before he charged another cero. He released it with a hollow roar that still had small resemblance to his normal voice near the end. The cero barely missed Aizen as it was quicker to charge energy in this form.

"Come on 'Aizen-sama' show me what you got!" Ichigo called out in a mock voice, Ichigo was slowly gaining speed that made Byakuya start to think that Ichigo was faster than him.

The game of cat and mouse so to speak stopped when the sudden crack and rip of the sky above them notified them that something was happening above them. Yellow beams of light fell on everyone including Ichigo who growled and jumped out of the beam, it started to follow him. He growled and looked up at the gaping hole with a mass of Gillians.

He was just so damn angry. He raised his hands and gripped his horns tightly and yanked down while pulling up with his head slicing into his hands and smearing the white horns red. A ball of energy started to form growling larger, the middle was white while it faded to black then red.

"Grand Rey CERO!" Ichigo roared and released the massive blow of reiatsu. Everyone watched as the beam of power blasted into the corner were the beam trying to get Ichigo came from get blown up into a smoking pile of destruction.

Ichigo was growling with fierce eyes at the hole in the sky, the yellow light that wanted to get Ichigo flickered and died.

Gold on black eyes snapped to Aizen as the suddenly rose in the air.

"GIN!" Matsumoto yelled out and ran reaching her hand out knowing she couldn't reach. She was crying with tears down her pretty face.

Ichigo's eyes softened when he looked her way. Matsumoto looked to see this look, she gave a hiccup and rushed towards Ichigo and hugged him while crying.

Shocked that she would get close to him he stood frozen with a look of disbelief on his face. His arms came up and he patted the woman gently on her back in a soothing manner. Ichigo looked up and met with Aizen's hands.

"I will kill you Sosuke." He said in a dead voice and gently pried Matsumoto from him, he faced the escaping captain never taking his eyes off the bastard.

"Of that you can be sure. I will even die if I have to take you down." That was the last thing Aizen heard as the hole closed. Ichigo stood there for about a minutes not moving an inch, wind blew gently and made his hair swoosh with it.

He turned and looked and Nel.

"Come Nel." With that Nel jumped out of Byakuya's arms and ran like a speeding bullet straight into Ichigo hugging his chest, the other two quickly followed.

Ichigo looked to Yamamoto with the most dead eyes the elder man had ever seen.

"I will bring justice to the man that did this. Of this you have my word, once I have done so I will turn myself in to be executed." Ichigo paid no mind to the screams of those he use to call comrades but will always stay friends and loved ones.

Yamamoto watched Ichigo, this was most unexpected.

And unwanted.

He nodded knowing that if he said that he would not execute the man it would change nothing as the man would most likely insist on it. Ichigo nodded back and raised one arm into the air and tapped it once making a smaller hole appear.

"Ichigo!" Byakuya called out finally finding his voice. Ichigo's hand clenched into a fist and lowered. He looked over to Byakuya with such pain filled eyes.

"Please Byakuya… don't do this to me." He said with a cracking voice.

Byakuya stepped closer. "What do you mean?" he asked hoping it wasn't what he thought it was. Ichigo gave a small sad smile and lower Nel into Pesche's hands. He moved forward till he was standing in front of the other captain. He hesitantly raised a hand afraid Byakuya would recoil and to his relief he didn't.

He placed his hand on the other's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. As he did so he recalled his resurreccion, his face now visible.

Not being able to stand it Byakuya grabbed Ichigo by his clothes and yanked him down into a kiss that made both men's hearts break.

Those around watched not a happy kiss but a truly heartbreaking kiss between two people who were ripped apart. Ichigo broke the kiss and hugged Byakuya tightly against him. "I'm so sorry but you deserve better than what I am." Ichigo rasped out and gave the man one last kiss not allowing him a chance to speak and then he was gone along with the other hollows and Garganta.

The raven male tumbled onto his knees staring into the empty space before him.

Never before had he heard Ichigo sound so broken.

* * *

><p>Ichigo tumbled out of the Garganta last shaking with too many emotions. Nel wanted to help Ichigo but Pesche held onto her tightly telling her that Ichigo needed to be alone.<p>

Ichigo stumbled and looked around they were in a park in the middle of the night. He gasped for breath but he was unable to take in a proper breath as his none beating heart gave a powerful and painful pang that sent him to his knees.

Rain started to fall onto the ground in a heavy down pour. With a painful deep breath of air Ichigo billowed out into the crying night that washed away his own tears.

Ichigo screamed and screamed what felt like for hours raising his reiatsu enough to break the ground around him.

In a candy shop not too far away a blonde haired man's head snapped up when he felt the rise of familiar reiatsu but there was a darkness to it that made his stomach drop. "No…" he said gaining his friend's attention.

Isshin never having been good at sensing unless it was closer looked at his friend's face that paled suddenly. "Ichigo…" with that both men bolted out into the pouring rain uncaring if they got drenched to the bone. A curious black cat followed worried as well at the familiar reiatsu that was filled with so much anguish.

A raven student walked home from the convince store and stopped head in his tracks when he felt a powerful reiatsu he could easily remember but something about it was different, darker. He stiffened when he heard an anguished filled cry. Taking a gamble he made his way to the source and couldn't believe what he saw. The shinigami that killed the hollow which killed his mother was now a horned man and on his knees screaming up at the sky shaking and visibly falling apart.

He was about to step forward but two men suddenly appeared close by. Not being able to move away he watched as the dark haired one came rushing forward.

At first he thought that the man would attack but he wasn't dressed as a shinigami.

Isshin ran and embraced his son who choked on his scream, he looked to who was holding him and to his surprise it was his father, the last person he thought he would see. New tears started to mix with the rain as Ichigo clung to his father and sobbed into the strong shoulder of his father as his body shook with horrible tremors. Nel was frantic with want to get closer to Ichigo.

Urahara saw this and the fact that the other two looked worried sick made Urahara think that they were Ichigo's friends which was why he didn't attack. Ichigo's crying died down, Isshin looked down to see Ichigo was out like a light.

He hugged his son closer. He looked at the small girl who came running towards them, she slowed down and looked at Ichigo with wide eyes. "Itsygo?" she asked and gently brushed her hand down his arm.

Isshin and Urahara looked at one another and nodded.

The raven picked up his son with effort as he was heavier than he thought but he got it done, Urahara told the other hollows to follow. Nel jumped into Pesche's hands and kept her eye on Ichigo's passed out face.

All the while Ishida watched and didn't know what to think.

Never before had he seen someone breakdown like that. The man was in clear emotional instability. He just wondered what on earth it could have caused it. He looked up at the raining skies from under his umbrella.

When they reached the Urahara Shōten they were all wet and cold. Tessai opened the door and held out his arms so he could take care of Ichigo.

Once everyone got clothed and had a hot beverage in had the small arrancar and her two friends told the two men what they knew.

Urahara's face paled while Isshin's grew red with rage. A black cat hopped onto the table where she looked the small girl in the eye. "So you're a friend of Ichigo's?" Yoruichi asked shocking the three with the fact that she was in a cat from and yes she was talking and it even sounded like a man. Pesche recovered first.

"Yes…" Nel squealed and glomped Yoruichi in a hug and started to pet her gently. Seeing nothing wrong with this Yoruichi remained where she was, Tessai came back into the room and sat down with his own cup of tea. He looked tired and worried.

"How is he?" Isshin asked leaning forward.

The bigger man sighed and rubbed the area where his glasses sat on his nose. "Tired as well as worn out due to too much emotional strain. He will be fine as he is in a near perfect physical condition. To put it simply he is just worn out."

Isshin nodded and stood.

Opening the door to the room his son laid in he sat down at the other's bedside and gazed down at his son. There was a frown on his face that made it look like Ichigo was in pain. Using his thumb he soothed it away and gently soothed his son's fickle and emotional reiatsu with his own.

It worked as it did when Ichigo was still a boy.

Looking down at the boy he called his son he sighed and ruffled his hair uncaring about the horns. This was still Ichigo, he could feel it.

"Oh Masaki what am I to do?" He asked the air as he knew there would be no answer for him as Masaki died shortly after Ichigo.

Reason being?

A broken heart that Isshin couldn't fix as his own heart broke when Ichigo died.

In Ichigo's mindscape the ground was finally starting to heal, when Ichigo relived his memories and had his breakdown he nearly destroyed the entire area. Zangetsu walked over to Hogyoku who was still curled in a ball of light.

He whined hoping everything would be better now. He looked up at the eclipsed moon and howled long and sorrowful.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaaaaaaaaaaaa….<strong>

**Um….**

**Heh…**

…

**Don't kill me!**

***Hides***

**Please be kind?**


	24. World of the now living

**So Ichigo's time in the human world shall begin!**

**Whahahaha! **

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**Oh yeah and I'll be making a poll for the next story now so you can vote. Please not this story isn't close to finishing so you'll have a long while to vote.**

**I won't give the storyline away only the pairing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: World of the now living<strong>

Jinta Hanakari was a young human boy at the age of fifteen. He was five foot seven in height and he worked at Urahara's shop.

He knew about all the things that went on in this shop…

Or so he thought.

So much to his surprise when he opened his bedroom door sleepily rubbing sleep from his eyes as he stumbled into the kitchen to find a tall man with fucking horns and a hollow hole in his chest standing in the kitchen looking around.

Thinking he could ambushed the arrancar he snuck up behind Ichigo who had his back to the door, Jinta saw his opportunity and ran rather loudly towards Ichigo, he screamed and jumped to kick Ichigo on the back but to his shock the arrancar turned quickly and grabbed his ankle.

Urahara and Isshin who just came back from the grocery store heard the yell. Urahara cursed himself for forgetting that all the adults were out of the shop as Tessai was put to get things to maintain the shop and Yoruichi was in her cat form prowling around being herself.

They quickly stumbled into the kitchen to see Ichigo holing Jinta upside down with a wide eyed Ururu blinking up at him.

Jinta was trying to get out of Ichigo's hold but Ichigo was just staring at Ururu while holding the five foot seven teen upside down with remarkable ease.

The scene was so funny that both older man burst out laughing gaining the attention of the three younger souls. Ichigo seeing that Urahara was laughing made him decide that it was all good and dropped Jinta onto the ground with a thud. Isshin calmed down first and walked into the kitchen and dropped the bags onto the table. He patted his son's shoulder. "Ah my boy." This made both young teens get whiplash as they looked at the two back and forth.

"SON!?" Jinta yelled and hopped up while pointing at Ichigo. "How can this monster be your son!" he yelled.

Ichigo's grimaced and walked out the door without a sound. Urahara whacked Jinta on the back of his head. "Don't ever say that again." He nearly growled and walked off with Isshin in tow to find Ichigo who went back into the room he woke up in.

Jinta rubbed the back of his head, that actually hurt unlike the other times.

Tessai came in carrying a bag filled with boxes of nails, hammers and other tools while his shoulder carried the weight of wooden planks for incase something happened.

He gave one look to the red head teen and shook his head.

"You need to use that head of yours more often Jinta-kun." Tessai said and walked to the backyard of the shōten.

The teens glanced at one another before tip toeing to where the two elder men stood outside a locked door. "Come on Ichigo-san let us in." Urahara said in a gentle tone. There was no sound from the other side of the room. Isshin sighed and rested his head against the door.

"Please Ichigo let us in." Isshin pleaded and was rewarded with the sound of the door opening. The two men walked inside and saw Ichigo walking back to the futon on the floor. He sat down and watched as the other two men came closer. Jinta and Ururu crept closer and placed their ears to the door to listen.

"Don't take what Jinta-kun said to heart Ichigo-san you're not a monster." Urahara spoke first but sighed when Ichigo shook his head.

"No he is right, I am after all a monster that can flatten half of this town." Ichigo said in a monotone voice. "After all it takes a monster to make one." Ichigo sighed and rubbed his forehead.

Have you talked to Zangetsu?" Urahara asked and frowned when Ichigo shook his head. "No I have yet to go back into my mindscape."

Ichigo shook his hand when Isshin looked like he wanted to say something. "It's alright you two. I have to accept the fact that I am indeed a monster but I will use this to kill Aizen." Ichigo the crossed his legs and went into a meditating pose. "Now please excuse me, I have a worrywart of a sword to go and appease." Ichigo's eyes closed and with that stopped responding.

Urahara sighed and rubbed his face. "He was like this when I met him." Isshin looked back to his son. Ichigo's frown was deeper than he remembered. This was the same person but hardships had hardened the smiling child in his memories.

"Masaki would weep if she saw the state of her baby now." Isshin said and saw Urahara nod from beside him. Isshin found it odd that Ichigo hadn't asked about his mother but seeing that Ichigo knew about their predicament he probably pieced it together himself.

If Isshin looked like he had when Ichigo died it meant that Masaki's soul was no longer in this world meaning the bind Isshin had to his human gigai snapped.

Now he was a normal shinigami in a normal gigai like the blind man beside him.

Ichigo felt the pull of his mindscape and the sudden feeling of ground underneath his feet. He opened his eyes and gasped in pure horror at the state of his mindscape. The trees were dead, the blue moon light was replaced with a harsh blood red making everything look either red or black. Ichigo fell to his knees and looked around with wide eyes.

He felt Zangetsu behind him.

"This… can't be…"

Zangetsu watched with sad eyes as his master looked around the once beautiful mindscape. "This is what nearly turning into a hollow does to one's mindscape." Zangetsu's gruff voice floated towards Ichigo. The red head suddenly stood and spun around and gasped louder when he saw that even Zangetsu got changed. They were still two figures but only far more hollow like. The human form gained the same horns as Ichigo only his were curved not tapered and angular. The skull also looked more smooth like a hollow's white mask. The wolf gained armor plates along its back with his skull mask smoothened out as well. Ichigo lowered himself to his knees.

"Hogyoku?" Ichigo asked and watched as Zangetsu's bony hand make a follow gesture.

The red head followed till they came to the middle of his mindscape where the white light figure tended to be. Ichigo frowned when he saw the ball of light, he walked closer not noticing Zangetsu's knowing eyes following his every move.

As Ichigo got closer he saw that Hogyoku didn't revert back to her ball of light as he first thought but curled in on herself. With shaking hands Ichigo reached out to her, both he and the woman of light jolted when they came into contact with one another. Ichigo fell back onto the ground with a thud on his back breathing heavily as his energy was sucked out of him.

Hogyoku gasped as Ichigo's energy shocked her out of her comatose state. She righted herself and looked around not knowing a year had passed since she was last awake. A tearful gasp escaped her lips and she looked around.

"No… what happened? Zangetsu? Ichigo?" she called out.

Zangetsu walked towards Ichigo making the woman see them both. Her eyes went wide when she saw Ichigo.

"I… failed…" She wailed and floated down to Ichigo's side and stroked his cheek as a mother would. "Ichigo I… I'm so sorry but I could only do so much without an order from you…" Ichigo was confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked breathlessly.

Hogyoku smiled. "I made sure you would not be a full hollow. I fought the change till I fell unconscious. Here where you lay you are only fifty percent hollow not more like a real arrancar. I… couldn't stop the outer changes but in here I managed to leave most of your core still shinigami." She explained with teary eyes.

Both Zangetsu and Hogyoku jumped when Ichigo sat up and hugged the being of light. His heart sore when he heard this.

"Thank you." Ichigo whispered and hugged Hogyoku tighter and felt the woman return the embrace. Zangetsu came closer and curled around Ichigo while the other half stood over them all.

Ichigo looked around.

"I guess there is nothing to be done to this place huh?" Ichigo asked in a sad tone. The three figures looked at Ichigo and their hearts tore a bit.

"The state can improve with the ground and trees gaining life as you grow stronger and will yourself to move on, the moon however I'm afraid I am not sure about it." Zangetsu spoke and watched as the trees already gaining life again now that the owner of the mindscape was returned to it.

Ichigo nodded. he understood but knew it would be hard to move on and at that he knew he wouldn't be able to fully move on. No some things will always remain, like his love for his ex-captain.

The very thought about his lover… ex-lover made his none beating heart pang in his chest. He guessed that was being not entirely hollow. He felt more than a normal hollow. He was above their capacity to feel.

"Ichigo-san?" Ichigo raised his head when he heard Urahara's concerned voice.

"I must have been here longer than I thought." Ichigo said and stood.

He looked back down to the three inhabitants of his inner world. He smiled a real smile that made their hearts fill with hope and trees grow faster with new life. "I will come back soon." With that said he faded from their view and back to the outside world.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open startling the blonde who was leaning close. He was about to fall backwards but Ichigo grabbed the front of his robe keeping him where he was. Isshin snickered at this, he looked sideways to the two teens.

While Ichigo was in his inner world the two elders told the two teens what happened. Ichigo didn't tell them everything but enough to know what was what when he woke up that morning. "I must admit I'm use to seeing you two up later on holidays." Urahara said with a sheepish grin.

Ichigo had released him once he gained his sense of balance.

"Now Ichigo-san have you decided what you would do now you're here?" Urahara said and suddenly popped out a fan out of nowhere making Ichigo raise an eyebrow. Well… that was new…

Tilting his head Ichigo thought about this, he honestly didn't know what to do while he waited for Aizen to make his move. He shook his head. "No I don't really know… I don't really know anything about the actual world of the living as to live in it. I am afraid there isn't anything I can do but wait."

Ichigo was obviously annoyed at the idea of just sitting around.

An idea hit Jinta like a ton of bricks he jumped up while pointing his finger at Ichigo who just raised both brows.

"You can make him a gigai and he can attend High school!" he said excitedly. Urahara blinked along with Isshin while Ichigo contemplated this. He knew what high school was in basic forms, it was a source of education for older teens.

He looked to Urahara then down at himself. He frowned.

"Is that even possible?" he asked when he looked back up at Urahara who was now waving his fan in front of his face. He had his head lowered making his eyes shadowed by his bucket hat.

He remembered when Ichigo woke up and saw the hat.

**Flashback:**

**Isshin and Urahara remained at Ichigo's side as he slept like a dead log.**

**It was near five in the morning when Ichigo made a groan like noise and slowly got up. He was frowning while looking around him having never been where he was. When his eerie golden eyes settled onto the two men recognition flashed in those eyes and Ichigo was in front of them in a flash with an odd buzz noise.**

**Ichigo was standing in front of them with wide eyes. "So it wasn't a dream." He whispered to himself. He lowered himself to his knees then onto his ass where he sat crossed legged before the two elders. His once white uniform was now dirty and covered in mud and grass stains.**

**He didn't care.**

**He wanted to change into something else as fast as possible.**

"**Ichigo… what happened?" Isshin asked and scooted closer to tilt his son's head up where it was lowering to the ground. Golden irises filled with pain and sorrow stared back at him, gone were the beautiful gold flecked amber eyes. Isshin took in the changes, Ichigo was paler and had gained more muscle mass.**

**The horns were new as was the gothic zero and hole in Ichigo's chest.**

**Ichigo took a shuddering breath and began his tale from the started for his father's sake. He left out the three boys, minor useless details but everything else he told. How he got into the Shin'ō academy, the Menos Grande. His life as a lieutenant as then afterwards his life as a noble.**

**He told his father about Byakuya and said man was more than a little shocked but saw the sheer loneliness in his son's eyes when he spoke about the raven noble and realised that Ichigo felt about Byakuya like he felt about Masaki. **

**The red head then went on till he got to the day where he got kidnapped so to speak. He drew in a deep breath and began the day as he always did and continued to tell how the day happened.**

**Urahara listened well at how Ichigo explained his transformation as best he could. He could not remember much other than the feeling of his soul being torn apart only to be slammed together. He then went on explaining that the dud Urahara made shattered making the blonde smirk in triumph.**

**The smile was short lived as Ichigo told the two men what Gin said.**

**Urahara didn't look fazed but he did frown. The arrancar then went on to tell how he got to where he was now in the world of the living.**

**End flashback.**

The door sliding open made everyone look towards it.

"ITSYGO!" came a childish wail and Ichigo was forced back by a still sleepy looking Nel who was sobbing into his chest while striking him with small fists that he didn't even feel.

The others blinked as Ichigo sat up slowly and cradled the arrancar child in his arms oddly reminding Urahra of when Ichigo held Yachiru. Again his chest filled with guilt.

Two other hollows slowly came in fear evident in their posture till they saw Ichigo and Nel. They scampered to his side away from the others sitting in the room. Tessai came in with a tea tray and sat down next to Urahara with the tray not even wobbling an inch.

Nel looked up at Ichigo and hiccupped.

"What's wrong Nel?" Ichigo asked gently and patted the sea foam green hair in a bid to calm the smaller arrancar down.

It worked.

"Itsygo was in so much pain…" the girl said softly and hugged Ichigo closer. "I'm fine now Nel." He said softly still stroking the small head that was against his chest. Isshin watched and wondered if Ichigo would have made a good big brother, looking at the scene in front of him the answer was simple.

Yes.

Nel calmed down and looked around her, she spotted a girl with droopy indigo blue eyes and black hair. She grinned and hopped out of Ichigo's arms and ran to the other girl stopping in front of her and began to babble and talk with Ururu.

Ichigo gave a soft smile and looked back to Urahara. "Well?" He asked and looked into stormy grey eyes.

Remembering the idea Jinta had he thought about it. It was surely possible as an arrancar was a form of a spirit and that Ichigo had shinigami still in him would help. He nodded and stood. "I will get started now." With that he was gone and a black cat came into the room.

Ichigo eyed it as it came closer till it was right in front of him. Those yellow cat eyes made Ichigo think of a certain purple haired woman. Gently picking up the cat Ichigo felt the cat out, it kept looking at him with a curious glint in its eyes.

It was that curious glint that gave it away after Ichigo felt the familiar reiatsu just underneath the cat's skin and fur, he grinned a lopsided grin.

"Yo Yoruichi-san."

The cat's eyes went wide.

Ichigo chuckled and lowered the cat onto its paws. Yoruichi looked up at Ichigo who was looking right back at her. She tsked and smirked although one couldn't see when she was in cat form. "You were always more observant than most gave credit for." Ichigo raised a brow at the man's voice that came out of the cat.

"Huh." He said and shook his head. "Well I wish I was more so." Ichigo said darkly as he still blamed himself for being where he was.

Tessai handed the red head a cup of tea after he served everyone else. Isshin frowned and scooted closer to his son till they were facing one another. "Now don't you go blaming yourself." Isshin reprimanded with a gentle voice. Ichigo gave him a small smile that held no warmth.

That entire day was spent with Jinta and Isshin telling Ichigo all he needed to know about school as the holiday was almost over. Ichigo would have to get a crash course with subjects like math and such but Urahara could help there.

They explained along with Tessai how the human world worked outside of school. What would be expected of Ichigo as being a teen. Ichigo asked if he even looked like a teen, the three along with the cat examined Ichigo closer.

Ichigo could pass as a senior at a high school but not lower than that.

That made Ichigo feel a little better, at least he looked young enough. After all he died when he was twenty but he was always told how young and youthful he looked by the older women when he was still alive.

It took Urahara a week to make a gigai for both him, it was just like when he was a shinigami stuffy and stiff. As they discussed Urahara gave Ichigo the basics of math, science, history that Ichigo oddly knew by heart as well as literature which surprised his father at how clever his son was.

Math was tricky for Ichigo as he never done it before, science was something that was new to him as well but easier to understand. All the rest was just a matter of getting enough into Ichigo's head for high school but Ichigo being Ichigo he stayed up at night studying on his own and at the next day he would ask Urahara mountains of questions that stumped him now and again. Not because he didn't know the answer but just how easily Ichigo grasped concepts. When he asked how Ichigo studied Ichigo replied he read it over and over till he found it to make sense, that worked all but for math and science so that was kept to lessons with Urahara.

Ichigo being a curious person by nature always listened and wrote down notes like a true student. Sometimes Jinta would spar with Ichigo while in gigai, they used wooden kendo swords and much to the amusement of those who watched Ichigo kicked Jinta's ass fair and square. Ichigo was just too well trained.

However Ichigo refused to fight with his swords using his real abilities, just outright refused with a dead looking face claiming that he was far too dangerous to fight with Jinta in that way.

Soon the first day of high school came.

Urahara somehow made an ID for Ichigo and forged a birth certificate, this was all highly suspicious to the red head but his father assured him it was nothing to worry about. Ichigo humphed and grabbed his ID and school bag. He had been enrolled and got his uniform made due to his bigger than normal body.

That was where Ichigo found himself.

Walking to high school unsure as to what he was about to see, do and experience.

Other students walked the same way, all looked and pointed at Ichigo. Sure he stood out like a fucking sore thumb but that was no reason to point…

He passed an alley and paused when he saw two students surrounded but what looked like thugs, the two teens were up against a wall looking petrified.

Thinking about it Ichigo couldn't just let these thugs have their way. Sighing he slipped off his bag and walked into the alley with the bag in hand hanging over his shoulder. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Ichigo asked in a low threatening voice that had everyone's heads snapping his way.

The largest of the thugs chuckled when he saw Ichigo's bright ass orange hair. "Well well we have a carrot top amongst us!" that caused every other thugs to laugh. The two students saw that this older looking teen had their school uniform on. Ichigo walked like he hadn't a care in the world till he stood in front of the other two teens bag still handing from his hand at his shoulder.

"Ha ha ha…" Ichigo said in a deadpan voice. He tsked and shoved his bag into the smaller of the two male's chests. "Hold my bag."

Ichigo moved his neck side to side and glared at the thugs. "So funny, like I haven't heard that one before." Ichigo said with a sneer.

"I just wonder if you have enough brain cells to think of something else that hasn't been used." Ichigo said and leaned back with his hands in his pockets. That set the thugs off into a rage and came at Ichigo who didn't look worried in the slightest.

Keigo and Mizuiro watched as the raven clung to the red head's bag. They were just walking to school like always when they were both suddenly dragged into the alleyway and was suddenly in the happenings of being mugged when this tall teen came in wearing their school uniform.

Now both teens watched as the red head easily defeated one thug after another not even breaking a sweat as he done so.

Once all the thugs were on the ground groaning in pain did Ichigo return to his laid back posture and ask for his bag back. The scared stiff seventeen year old handed Ichigo his bag back, Ichigo looked at both shivering teens and sighed.

"Are you hurt?" he asked gently making both males look at one another before looking back at Ichigo. They shook their heads no.

Ichigo nodded his head and turned to leave. "Might want to hurry school is starting soon." He said over his shoulder and started walking to school.

Keigo finally getting out of his scared state runs after the older looking teen with his raven friend hot on his heels. They stop at Ichigo's side.

"Um… Hi are you new to our school?" Keigo asked excitedly. Ichigo glanced his way then back at the road ahead. "Yeah." Ichigo answered nonchalantly.

"What year?" Mizuiro asked looking up at Ichigo as well, Ichigo had his hair down and his bangs were just over his eyebrows.

"Third." Ichigo answered with one word reminding the two of their Hispania friend.

"Aw man that sucks we're second years." Keigo said as they entered the gates just in the nick of time. Both younger teens waved Ichigo goodbye as Ichigo went to the administration's office to get his papers and such.

This oddly reminded him of Shin'ō academy. It made him give a nostalgic smile.

Misato Ochi had been told that she had a new student and had to wait for him, when the door opened she looked and couldn't help but gawk at what she could only guess as the new student. She could already see the trouble this teen would have on his hands from the female body of the school.

She looked down at the clipboard with the list of names and spots the new one. "Ichigo Shiba?" she asked and saw the teen look down at her. Yes Ichigo and his father decided that they would revert back to their original surname.

He nodded and slung his bag over his shoulder again. He was wearing his summer uniform of a short sleeve white button up shirt with long gray school pants and a black cloth belt. Ochi nodded and smiled at the taller teen.

"Welcome to Karakura high! I'll be your homeroom teacher!" Ochi said with a large easy going smile. Ichigo just nodded.

Taken aback by the cold attitude the sensei awkwardly led the new pupil to his new classroom.

The door slid open and the class went quiet, now this was new to Ochi as she had to yell for silence but she figured having a tall new male behind her would quiet any class.

"Right I'd like you all to meet your new class mate!" Ochi said ginning.

* * *

><p>Keigo hopped and skid into the classroom with time to spare.<p>

He was huffing and puffing, on their way to class Keigo remembered Sado's mysterious stranger that helped him a while ago.

Renji and the rest watched as Keigo walk to the quiet teen and smile brightly. "Hey Sado can you remember that one guy that helped you?" he asked. When Sado nodded that he did he grinned bigger.

"So is he like tall and has long orange hair and a scowl as well as mad fighting skills?" Keigo said in a rush. Sado blinked and nodded his head. "Ichigo Shiba, that's his name." Sado said and leaned back in his chair. The rest of the group came closer to hear more.

"What brought this on?" Renji asked tilting his head as he shifted his covered up kendo sword. Keigo grins and leans back on his table. "He just saved Mizuiro and my own ass just now. And guess what… he was wearing our uniform, when I asked him what year he was in he told me third." Keigo said watched as Ishida's head snap up and look at him in surprise but he dropped his head down quickly.

The group burst out into chatter about finding the man at break time.

Ishida also wanted to find and talk to Ichigo.

Classes went on as always with friends talking in between telling their friends what they did in their vacation. When the lunch bell rang the whole gang with Sado included went about trying to find the red head.

Ishida sighed and closed his eyes to try and find the man's spiritual pressure, he found it on its way to the roof. Humming in thought he quickly followed.

When he reached the roof he saw Ichigo laying against the low concrete wall with chain-linked fence above it. Ichigo was pillowing his head with his interlaced hands, eyes closed. He looked very calm and at peace to Ishida.

As he got closer Ichigo's eyes opened and moved his way in a lazy fashion. "Hello Quincy." Ichigo said with a wave of his foot that was resting on his pulled up knee. Ishida walked closer till he was at a disnatnce were they could talk normally.

"Why are you here shinigami? Or are you even Shinigami? You feel darker." Ishida withheld the fact that he saw the man with horns the other night. Ichigo sighed and sat up more straight and proper. "There are things you don't know about dear Quincy, things that have no importance to you so bud out. I'm here to wait for my enemy." Ichigo said softly and looked in front of him not making eye contact with the smaller raven haired male.

The door banged open before Ishida could ask what Ichigo meant. The large group saw Ichigo sitting on the floor as if nothing was wrong and Ishida who pushed up his glasses and walked towards the door and back into the building, Renji looked behind him and muttered 'geek' as he watched Ishida vanish into the room.

Ichigo sighed and stood with a groan. He turned to face the group but one face stood out to him, the Hispania from last time. He grinned minutely and waved to the taller man.

"Yo." Ichigo said.

The group stared at Ichigo in slight awe. Here was the elusive Ichigo Shiba, that saved not only Sado but Keigo and Mizuiro's asses. He was an inch shorter than Renji which made the man feel superior, he walked up to the red head before him and grinned.

"So you're Ichigo Shiba." He said and watched surprised at the sudden frown he got. Golden yellow eyes narrowed at him. Huh he could have sworn Sado said that Ichigo had brown eyes…

Ichigo scoffed and crossed his arms.

"What's it to you?" Ichigo growled back, something about this guy just made Ichigo want to spar with him, he gave off a similar feeling as Kenpachi. The love for a good fight.

Sado saw that Renji was being Renji and decided to step in before a fight broke out, after all he had seen the orange haired man in action and it was on another level from Renji. When he stepped closer Ichigo's attention landed on him, a grin formed on his face.

"Yo Chado." He said with a lopsided grin, the rest of the group were a bit confused at the odd nickname but held their tongue. Sado nodded his head and walked over, Ichigo followed his lead when he sat down. Ichigo saw that the bigger man was a quiet one and already liked the man more.

And just like that a friendship was formed. Renji growled at the feeling of being ignored, Rukia saw this and was about to step in but alas Renji's big mouth got in the way.

"HEY I WAS STILL TALKING!" He yelled and made Ichigo's left eye twitch. With a sigh Ichigo stood up and walked right up to Renji and gripped his school shirt in a strong grip his muscles munching up in his forearms.

"Don't fuck with me." Ichigo growled lowly and looked straight into red brown eyes, Renji marveled at the intensity of those golden eyes. Something about those eyes didn't seem human to Renji. Ichigo tsked and shoved Renji gently away from himself. He turned to leave making Renji even angrier and when Renji got angry he got stupid.

He swung his kendo sword that was still resting on his shoulder at Ichigo and with breath in their lungs to warn the other male the breath turned into gasps as Ichigo turned and caught the still covered wooden kendo sword.

Again Renji was stared down by golden eyes.

"Are you trying to pick a fight?" Ichigo growled out through clenched teeth and stalked closer to Renji getting up in his face. He might be shorter but by no means was Ichigo a weakling that would stand down. He huffed as he looked into the eyes of Renji, only deeper this time.

"Fine, if you want one I'll give it to you." Ichigo said in a monotone voice he had been using the entire day so far. He grabbed the kendo sword again and yanked it out of Renji's hand.

"Hey!" Renji yelled and watched as Ichigo slide the black cloth from the wooden sword and examine it. Ichigo looked at it with a critical eye. The rest of the group watched, Tatsuki glanced the man up and down. Oh she knew a trained fighter when she saw one.

Those forearm muscles as well as the small peaks she got of his biceps were more than enough to tell her that this guy was trained.

They all came closer when Ichigo handed with the black cloth and training sword back.

"It's well used and stating to splinter. You might want to start looking for another one." Ichigo said and turned around as he walked back he said.

"I'll meet you at the kendo club, we can have our match there." Renji gawked at Ichigo's back as he was now sitting with his back to them while softly chatting to Sado about something.

Oh boy he thought.

What had he gotten himself into now?

* * *

><p><strong>Right just a build up to new friendships in this one, will be more exciting next chapter!<strong>

**Remember the poll!**


End file.
